Pure Thoughts
by Weasley1758
Summary: She was a powerful, bitter, betrayed soul in the worst kind of way. After losing her best friends and fiancé, she had promised herself she would get her revenge and it was going to be sweet. The life of Eleonore Darensbourg. The last of the ancient house of Darensbourg. Novel length, from the first year until the very end. Sirius Black/OC romance.
1. No Rest For The Wicked

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all these characters except Eleonore Darensbourg. This story is going to be novel length. A dramatic romance between a fierce, cunning witch and a man called Sirius Black. With the occasional Remus Lupin. English is not my native language._

 _We are made wise not_

 _by the recollection of our past,_

 _but by the responsibility for our future._

 **July 23th, 1994**

 **Branksome Road 24, London, Great Britain**

The sun had just set and the air was humid. It had been another hot, summer day in London. The day had been unusually warm as she wiped away the sweat off her forehead. The large half-moon casually hung over the Brixton suburbs. People were still hiding from the heat. The streets were unusually quiet as her eyes unconscionably sought out any sudden movements. Her right fingers were steady and calm, carefully wrapped around her wand inside her ripped jeans.

The only sound were the black heels clicking on the pavement. Even though she knew how late she was for her appointment, she didn't hurry. She had received the first letter requesting her presence six weeks ago. In reply, she had ignored it, packed her bags and moved up north to York. She had received the second letter only two days after staying in that country house. It took six letters and one Phoenix Patronus to finally convince her to meet up with her old headmaster.

Her feet stopped in front of number twenty four. It was a regular townhouse but the front door was painted pink. Her eyes shifted from left to right once again to spot anything unfamiliar. When she finally decided things were safe. The instructions he had sent her in the letter were clear. Three short rings and two knocks. She thought she was lucky that she payed attention in muggle studies. Her forefinger pressed against the button in three short movement and when her fist finally made contact with the wooden door, she immediately felt the magic overpowering her.

Protection enchantments. 'How utterly charming of him' She thought, biting back the sarcastic comments.

The door opened by itself as she stepped inside. It immediately closed behind her with one loud swift. "Haven't seen the man in more than ten years and he can't even open the door for me." She mumbled, her green eyes taking in the interior of the hallway. It wasn't big. There was one rotating staircase on the left. She could spot family pictures on her right. This was a muggle's house, the photographs didn't move. A young married couple proudly beamed into the camera.

"Ah young love, the consciousness of loving and being loved brings a warmth and a richness to life that nothing else can bring." Her eyes immediately shifted towards the source of the voice.

He hadn't changed much. His beard was slightly longer but his blue eyes still held that familiar twinkle she had seen during her Hogwarts years and the first war. She used to love that twinkle, the way he always held back a smile for her. It was after years of collaboration that she finally realized his constant need of self-regard. He didn't smile for her, he smiled for himself. He used his twinkle to get what he wanted. "Albus, your head's been up in space for way too long. It's time to come to earth."

He crooked his head at her with a held back smile and let his eyes roam over her in a friendly way. "I can see you haven't changed much. You look good, Eleonore. I'm glad you've decided to come." She watched how he turned on his feet. "Let us have a cup of tea."

She let out an annoying huff as her feet followed him down the hallway and into a cozy, family kitchen. "I see you've decided to take over another muggle home for your own interests."

"This particular family is on holiday in Barbados. It is very beautiful this time a year. I didn't see any harm in using their home for a couple of days." He smiled at her, flicking his wand in the air. Two cups of tea immediately placed themselves on top of the kitchen table and filled itself with hot steaming tea. "You still don't take milk in your tea?"

"Just a spoon of sugar." She placed herself onto the wooden chair and watched how her former headmaster occupied the seat right across from her. "I don't have much time. What is it that you need from me?"

An invite from Albus Dumbledore never resulted in merely a chat. He always wanted something from her. She had ignored plenty of letters from him in the past years. He usually stopped trying when she didn't reply, this year his efforts were positive, though. "I need you back in the Order."

"I cannot do that Albus, you know that."

The Order Of The Phoenix had managed to take everything dear to her away. She had fought bravely on their sides, she had too many scars to prove it. She had cast too many unforgivables, trying to sooth the pain inside of her. Regret and anger had filled the second part of her entire life because of she had fought bravely for The Light.

There were only dark clouds now, the light was gone. The dog star had extinguished.

He had asked too much of her. He was asking, again, too much of her. She was bitter that he did so once again.

"He has his mother's eyes, you know." Albus Dumbledore carefully spoke. He knew he was sitting across one of the most fierce witches that ever stepped into Hogwarts. She was a brilliant, cunning witch but Eleonore had a temper. It was one of the reasons the sorting hat had put her into Gryffindor and not Slytherin. He had to study her facial expressions carefully, read her silent communication in order to not get stunned by her. She reacted by instinct, by her heart. He could have used legilimency but knew that her wards would block him off immediately. It would only provoke her further.

Her eyes flashed angrily at him, "Don't speak of her."

"He's back. Tom Riddle is back and he wants Harry." Albus could sense a pang of regret for a second or two in her green eyes but it was pushed aside immediately when she noticed him reading her.

The tea was still standing on the table untouched. Her fists clenched together as she folded her arms. "The Dark Lord is dead."

"Harry has seen him. We need to stand up once again, he'll kill too many. He'll kill Harry. He has taken too many lives already, we cannot let him take more." A silence filled the kitchen. The only thing she could hear was the clock on the wall ticking the seconds away. "Peter is still by his side." At the sound of the rat's name, Ellie clenched her teeth. Albus could spot a fire inside of her eyes. He knew he had her on that one. "You'd be able to kill him."

Her eyes adverted to his. He held his breath for a minute as she spat at him, rage boiling inside of her. "I have dreamt many times about him screaming in agony, Albus. I want him to bleed. I want to see the fear in his eyes as I crucio him to insanity."

The headmaster knew how much Eleonore hated the rat. He was certain she had more rage towards the lord's right hand than anyone else on this planet, including the Dark Lord himself. There was no better way to recruit the woman than to mention the pain she'd be able to bring to his old student. She was the Bellatrix Lestrange to Peter Pettigrew. He knew when it came to James and Lily Potter's betrayer, she'd have no mercy.

Peter had hit too close to home.

Albus knew that Peter Pettigrew feared a lot of people, but he also knew that Eleonore Darensbourg was his number one. He grew up with her, he was part of the Marauders, he was part of the pack. Peter had seen what she was capable of. He knew Peter spoke of her towards the Dark Lord. During the first war, Voldermort had tried to get her on his side time and time again. He had imprisoned, blackmailed and cruciod her by his own hands. She was too valuable to kill. Her bloodline couldn't be spilled, she was too pure. The last of the Darensbourg family line.

Albus was one thing certain; Eleonore Darensbourg would never turn her back on the pack.

Once pack, always pack.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **This is a short introduction. The next chapter will start in the marauders area. If you would leave a little review, it would mean a lot. If anyone knows a beta, please let me know because I'm in it for the long haul. Thank you for reading.**


	2. The Beginning Of Consciousness

_Even though the future seems far away,_

 _it is actually beginning right now._

 **July 18th, 1971**

 **Freefolk House, Laverstoke Lane 58, Hampshire, Great Britain**

Somewhere in the middle of the English countryside, covered by a disillusionment charm, stood a large mansion. The old but lovely natural stone shined as the sun beat down on it. Neatly trimmed bushes edged along the perfect driveway. In front of the house stood a big marble fountain. A small angel holding a flower was perched on top, looking up towards the sky. Water spurted from its other hand, which lay gently out in front of it, as if waiting for someone to take it in return. If you'd take the time to view the angel, you would notice that every once and a while, it dismissed its graceful form and sat down to rest. The windows of the mansion had royal cream coloured curtains hanging on the other side of them, drawn so that the sunlight could enter the mansion with much grace.

Inside the mansion, the Lady of the house made her way towards the west wing. Her black hair was gracefully braided in an unique way. Her expensive suede , dark blue robe high lightened her small waist. The swell of her breasts edged over her corset gracefully. "Casius!" Her gentle, but still loud voice held a smile. Her fingers carried the envelope carefully as she made her way to the drawing room.

Her husband peaked his head from outside the doorpost, looking at his wife with a grin. "Yes, my love?"

She waved the parchment in front of his face. "Eleonore's letter arrived."

His blue, gentle eyes had to blink in realization. His sand coloured hair peeked roughly on his head as his hand made its way through it. "I think it's time that we realize our little girl is all grown up now."

Gisila crooked her head, a sad smile curved on her face. "Yes. Unfortunately."

Casius Fulco Darensbourg squinted his eyes at his beautiful wife, "What if we hide the letter and tell her she's a squib? Then she won't have to leave us."

"I think your Slytherin side is getting the best of you. The first thing she'd do after buying her wand is stun you." The black haired woman playfully answered.

Casius crooked his eyebrow at his wife and held back a grin. "She is so much like you. Too smart for her own good."

His eyes scanned Gisila's face. Eleonore was definitely the spitting image of her mother. The almond shaped green eyes that pierced through his soul stood a little more apart than normal. The little perfect, button nose. They even had the same lips; the small, plumb mouth. Bottom lip slightly larger than the upper. His wife was tall, with a tiny waist and Casius could tell by the way his daughter was growing every the day, she'd turn out to have her mother's perfect figure.

The only thing he had in common with his daughter was her cunning mind and razorblade cheekbones.

"Maybe she'll be a Ravenclaw." Gisila Darensbourg Neé Peverell provoked.

In respond her husband shook his head fiercely. "Our daughter might have wit but she's too fierce to be a Ravenclaw. She follows her heart, not her mind. No, she'll take after her father, a bright Slytherin."

The black haired woman smiled, her rational mind thinking out loud, "She's too bold to be a Slytherin, too honest."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Casius responded, a slight smirk on his lips.

His wife raised her eyebrow in challenge, "Yes. We'll just have to see. Minnie?" Gisila shouted, calling the house-elf. Instantely the magical creature appeared in front of the couple. Minnie wore a floral, pink pillowcase across her tiny chest and a bright smile. She had served the Peverells for a long time before moving into Freefolk House along with her mistress. She was a ruthless protector of the household and had a knack for pampering Eleonore, treating her as a princess.

"The mistress called Minnie?" Her tiny voice squeaked with enthusiasm. "Minnie happy to help."

"Minnie, would you mind waking up Eleonore? Tell her she's required in the dining room for breakfast." Gisila kindly asked.

The house-elf nodded her head and snapped her fingers, leaving the west wing of the house to apparate to Eleonore's room. Minnie immediately noticed to shut curtains and snapped her fingers to open them. The drapes gracefully edged themselves around the window. Sunlight beamed through the room. "Miss Ellie, time to wake up. Master and Mistress expect you in the dining room for breakfast."

In reply, Eleonore groaned, trying to block the light from her eyes by burying her face in her pillow. "Ten more minutes, Minnie."

"Minnie wants to dress Ellie. Ellie needs to wake up and bathe."

The eleven year old knew that it was no use. The house-elf would continue pestering her until she'd get into the tub and even then, she'd have to command her to leave the bathroom. She knew Minnie would want to wash her hair. When she was a child Ellie would let her, but now stepping into her teenage years, she was more tentative. She wanted to be an adult, she didn't need Minnie's help anymore.

"I'm up, Minnie." Elie mumbled, throwing her feet over the canopy bed.

"Minnie shall bring Miss' clothes." The house-elf quickly snapped her fingers and Ellie knew she was leaving for the dresser. She just prayed to god the quirky elf wouldn't pick out another pink outfit.

Eleonore rubbed her eyes once again and sighed, at least she had a good amount of sleep. She knew it was best to hurry up and not keep her parents waiting. When she stepped inside the marble bathroom, the standing tub was already filled and the scent of lavender took over the room. She quickly stepped out of her cream coloured, satin nightdress and relaxed when her small body dipped inside the warm water.

She didn't have much time to relax though, fifteen minutes later Minnie appeared next to the bad tub to usher her out. Eleonore didn't struggle, she just let the house-elf do her thing. Putting up a fight against Minnie was useless. "Did father and mother tell you why I need to wake up so early?"

"Minnie cannot tell young miss but Minnie's very excited." The elf eagerly nodded her head, her big ear moving along. She was braiding Eleonore's hair with her small hands. "Minnie will miss Ellie."

Elonore looked a little confused but shrugged, finally stepping off the stool when the house-elf finished. Her expensive Bordeaux, suede robe covered her skinny body. She nodded to Minnie, "Thank you. I will go to the dining room now."

Her feet marched towards the hallway, descending down the big center staircase that took over the main hallway. The expensive chandelier hanging on the ceiling radiated in the daylight. She made her way towards the west wing of the house, passing various paintings waving at her. When she finally entered the dining room, she could see her parents sitting at the long table. Her father was seated at the head of the table, her mother sat next to him. They immediately stilled when they saw their daughter entering the room. "Eleonore dear, did you sleep well?" Her father questioned with kind eyes.

"Yes, I did father. Thank you." She nodded her head, making her way towards the seat right across from her mother. She swiftly planted herself on it.

"Tea for Miss Ellie?" Minnie appeared next to her in a sudden movement.

"I would love some tea, thank you." Eleonore nodded her head at the house-elf, watching how her cup filled itself with tea.

"No milk for young miss. Just a small spoon of sugar." Minnie spoke proudly, knowing how Eleonore took her tea. She twirled her finger and focusing on the cup of tea. A spoon circled around in the drink.

"We received a letter for you this morning, dear." Her mother spoke, ignoring the knife spreading some marmalade on the toast in front of her. "This is for you."

Eleonore watched how her mother passed the letter to her. "Thank you." Her small fingers wrapped itself around the well-founded envelope. Her eyes scanned the elegant lettering on top of it.

 _ **Miss Eleonore Gisila Darensbourg**_

 _ **The Room at the End of the Hallway**_

 _ **West Wing, Freefolk House**_

 _ **Laverstoke Lane 58**_

 _ **Hampshire**_

"Is this what I think it is?" Ellie eyes enthusiastically adverted from her father's anticipated gaze towards her mother's proud one.

"Open it." Her father gently requested, his blue eyes kindly staring at his daughter.

The dark haired girl immediately nodded her head, following her father's instructions. Her small, but delicate, manicured fingers gently opened the flap. She pulled out the parchment and unfolded it. The handwriting was elusive and detailed as her eyes scanned the words, a beam spread on her expression.

 _ **To: Miss Eleonore Gisila Darensbourg**_

 _ **The Room at the End of the Hallway**_

 _ **West Wing, Freefolk House**_

 _ **Laverstoke Lane 58**_

 _ **HAMPSHIRE**_

 _ **Dear Miss Darensbourg,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed a list of all necessary and equipment.**_

 _ **Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31th.**_

 _ **Yours Sincerely,**_

 _ **Minerva McGonnagal**_

 _ **Deputy Headmaster**_

Ellie's eyes scanned the next paper, which contained the books she had to buy and the instructions for her robes. She still needed a lot of things including a wand, a cauldron, a telescope, crystal phials and brass scales. Maybe she'd be able to convince her parents to get her an owl. She could feel the excitement rising in her chest.

Finally a place where she could depend on herself. As much as these four walls held the protection and love she needed, it was time for her to take the plunge in a new world. She knew her parents would be concerned and felt a little bad about leaving them to go to a boarding school. This house was just too big for them.

Still, she didn't like being taken cared for, even at young age. She had always been pampered, treated as a princess. Yes, in times, her attitude and character had adjusted to that knowledge. Eleonore could be cunning and sometimes a little arrogant but she was raised with values of greater things.

She was the last of the ancient house of Darensbourg line but her father had never treated her any differently.

Of course, Ellie knew that he would have preferred an heir but when her mother couldn't get pregnant anymore after Ellie was born, he didn't hold any grudge. Casius Fulco Darensbourg loved his family with all his heart and wouldn't have traded them for the world. He knew that his house name would die alongside his daughter, but he was immensely proud of the woman she already turned out to be.

Even at the age of eleven, she still surprised him. She could make comebacks a Slytherin wouldn't have been able to think of. She held her father's respect in high regard. He always thought his wife was the most beautiful creature that walked the earth until he met his daughter. She was bright and beautiful. Her eyes were greener than her mother's and her sharp cheekbones had the potential to break many hearts in the future. He felt almost guilty for the man she'd bring home one day.

Every single person sitting at the dining table had blood purer than unicorn hair running through their veins but they were not conceited. They were down to earth. Casius and Gisila knew that times were changing, but they would always choose the side of The Light.

"Tomorrow we'll go the Diagon Alley, dear." Her mother smiled, leaning across the table to cover her hand over her daughter's wrist.

Her father nodded his head at her, sipping from his tea. "We have no doubts that you'll be a powerful, crafty witch."

"You have already made us so proud." Her mother smiled, nodding her head along with her husband. "Now let us eat peacefully and we can do whatever you please today Eleonore."

Ellie grinned, swallowing back the thoughts of telling her mother she just wanted to sleep for another hour or two. "Then I would like to play some music today. Preferably the piano."

"I have some excellent new Bach compositions to try out. I have heard from an excellent source at work that he's still hiding somewhere in Sweden. I've always enjoyed the way he so skillfully-" Casius adjusted his eyes towards his daughter, who now was staring at her plate. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I just-" The young girl sighed, biting her plumb lip in doubt. "Do you think I'll make friends there?"

"Of course you will, dear." Her mother spoke reassuringly. "You'll make friends very hastily. They'll love you. What's not to love?"

"What if I don't, though? What if they hate me and I end up being all by myself?" Ellie questioned, staring at her parents. Being an only child and none the less, an overprotected one didn't have much advantage in that department. Eleonore sometimes had a case of an ultimate resting bitch face with people she didn't know. She liked sarcastic comments and when she was just a young child, her father was afraid her eyeballs would roll back in her head and stay there. He held his heart for her puberty years. Casius knew she only did it to protect herself, his daughter had many layers. Her insecurities were covered by a cynical coat.

"I heard Fleamont Potter's son is attending Hogwarts this year. You know James, right?" Casius spoke, hoping to be able to soothe his daughter.

"The last time you saw James you kicked him off his broom, Eleonore. Remember?" Gisila spoke, nodding her head eagerly.

"That was almost seven years ago, mother. I hardly think he'd recall me." Ellie mumbled, gracefully attempting to stick her fork into the pieces of scrambled egg lying on her plate.

Her mother gave her a mischief grin, "I don't think he'd forget you very quickly. You gave him quite a smooch when he fell."

"I have no idea what you were thinking, Eleonore, kissing that boy on the mouth just because he was crying." Her father shook his head at her with a held back grin.

"Daddy." Ellie groaned, trying to forget the memories of her planting her plumb lips onto James Potter's thin ones. "You are not making me feel any better. He'll hate me."

"I am certain he'll one day be very proud that you were his first kiss, Eleonore."

She held back her bad-tempered comments. She was raised better than to snap annoyingly at her mother. She just hoped James Potter wouldn't remember the kiss they shared when they were toddlers.

"And if he makes fun of you kissing him, you can always comment that he cried for thirty minutes because he fell the total amount of 8 inches off his toy broom." Her father replied, raising his eyebrow at his daughter in a teasing way.

"I will remember that, father." Ellie smiled, a mischief twinkle in her eye.

She couldn't help but notice the way her father made eyecontact with her mother as he mouthed, 'Slytherin.' Ellie tried not to laugh when her mother rolled her eyes at her husband.

* * *

 **July 19** **th** **, 1971**

 **Diagon Alley, London, Great Britain**

Gisila Darensbourg neé Peverell and Eleonore Darensbourg eagerly made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron, using the floo network. She noticed how her mother said a cordial but nice goodmorning to the landlord and barman, Tom. In reply, he bowed his head gently at both woman.

"It's a pleasure to see you once again, Miss Darensbourg." Tom grinned, shifting his eyes between the attractive woman and her child.

"It has been a while indeed. Eleonore is attending Hogwarts this year, we're here to shop for equipment." Ellie heard her mother speak. Eleonore's hand was gently intertwined into hers as she silently stared at the barman with caution. "We better get to it, I will see you again soon, hopefully?" Ellie knew her mother just said that to be friendly.

"Of course, Mister Darensbourg and you are always welcome here." He smiled in an approachable matter, ignoring Ellie.

"Thank you, Tom. I grant you a delightful day." Eleonore felt her mother tugging on her hand, silently mentioning Ellie to follow her towards the entrance of Diagon Alley.

The small girl shadowed her mother, curiosity taking over. She had never been to Diagon Alley before and couldn't help but let her eyes explore. "Keep close to me." Her mother simple stated, never letting go of the girl's hand.

The colourful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were craving for her attention. Ellie didn't think her eyes would be able to take it all in. Wizards and witches of all kinds walked through the small main street, not even caring who they'd bump into. Many of them wore sophisticated robes, none of them as refined as her mother's and hers but she couldn't help but feel the stares of people towards her mother and her.

It had been a while indeed since the Darensbourg's ran around so publicly.

Ellie couldn't help but gaze at the immense, white building on the right of her. Her mother immediately noticed the way she did. "We do not need to go to Gringotts, dear." The green eyed girl turned her attention off the building, giving her mother a slight nod. "Let us go to Madam Malkin's first. Then we can go to Ollivander's for your wand."

The eleven year old didn't fight. She held on tight to her mother's hand when they marched towards the north side of Diagon Alley. It was extremely busy. It appeared as if many children had received their Hogwarts letter these past days and they all wanted to have their equipment as soon as possible. When mother and daughter finally entered the shop, they had to wait in line. Madam Malkin was currently busy on another child in the back.

Gisila immediately spotted Epilaes Henderson and smiled at her. "Epilaes, it's been a long time since I've seen you. I hope you're doing well."

The blonde woman beamed back, giving Ellie's mother a kiss on the cheek. "Gigi, I'm doing remarkable. Alice got her Hogwarts letter two days ago, we're all very excited. She's getting fitted right now." The woman adverted her eyes towards the dark haired girl. "This must be Eleonore. My my, they grow up fast, don't they?"

"Unfortunately they do, Eleonore is also starting her first year at Hogwarts."

Eleonore did what she was taught to do. She smiled brightly and nodded her head. "I am very motivated to start the year."

She still couldn't stop herself to let her eyes wander off when her mother and Epilaes continued to speak. There were various kinds of dresses hanging from the racks in all sorts of colours. She even spotted one that changed from red to gold every two minutes. There were a flyers hanging off the wall, 'A mid-season sale up to 50% off selected lines!', 'All robes are self-ironing and self-repairing!'.

When Madam Malkins finally popped up behind the counter and a girl with auburn hair, bobby hair walked back towards her mother, Ellie couldn't help but draw her attention towards her. She gave her a little smile which the girl gladly returned. "I'm Alice Henderson."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Eleonore Darensbourg, but you can call me Ellie." Alice immediately liked the taller girl. "I heard from your mother that you are also starting Hogwarts this year."

Alice nodded her head, ignoring the chat her mother and Ellie's mother were having in the background. "You are too?"

Ellie moved her head, "Yes. I'm a little nervous though." She confessed.

"I thought I was the only one, I'm petrified." The girl stated, widening her eyes.

Ellie was about to reply when her mother called her, "Eleonore, it's time to get your robes now. Say goodbye."

"Okay, mother." She immediately turned her attention towards Alice, silently praying that she just might have made one friend. "I'll hopefully see you on the train or in school?"

The girl grinned in reply, "Of course. It was nice to meet you. Cannot wait until I know which house I'm in." Eleonore couldn't help but think that this girl just might be a Hufflepuff.

It didn't take long for Madam Malkin to measure up her size. The measuring tapes magically did their work as she stood there a little awkwardly with raised arms. Madam Malkin's critical eye moved over her body, "Gisila, I remember that you almost had the same sizes when you came into this shop almost thirty years ago. She's tall for her age. Very beautiful. I have no doubt that she'd be a wonderful model for my clothing line when she's an adult."

Ellie almost snapped at woman but stood gracious, her academic interests were a little higher than just being a pretty face. Her mother replied with a proud smile, "Eleonore has intentions of becoming a healer, don't you dear?"

"Yes, mother."

"But let us just start off with Hogwarts, then we'll see what happens in the future." Ellie could spot the flawless smile on her mother's face, yet her green eyes looked uncertain. She knew times were getting darker. She was not an idiot. She read the Daily Prophet behind her father's back and sometimes caught her parents talking about a case at her father's work. Muggleborns being murdered, whole families disappearing off the earth and the blackmailing ability of the ministry. Her parents never spoke of it towards her though. She sometimes felt like they were trying to hide reality.

When they finally purchased three set of plain black robes, one plain hat for outings, a winter cloak and a pair of dragon hides gloves, they managed to walk south towards Ollivander's wand shop. The bell immediately jingled when they entered the unkempt, dark looking shop. Garrick Ollivander immediately smiled at both of them. "Gisila Darensbourg; alder wood, unicorn hair, 10 inches."

Her mother playfully rolled her eyes, "Garrick Ollivander, still a show off."

The grey haired man laughed, throwing back his head. "I have always been that way, haven't I?" His eyes adverted towards the girl standing next to her mother. "Peverell's genes are definitely taking over."

Gisila smiled, "Don't be fooled Garrick, she might look like a Peverell but Eleonore definitely has the Darensbourg personality."

"A cunning mind then. I'm very curious indeed." Eleonore felt small as the man behind the counter watched her over his glasses. "Let us get started then." She immediately noticed him turning around, "Let me just pick out a few wands that would be suitable for a cunning, bright mind." Ollivander took a few wand boxes out of the back and placed them on top of the counter. He opened the first one, offering her the box to take out the wand. Eleonore immediately grabbed the black wand and wanted to mumble a thank you but before she could, the man already grabbed it from her hand and pushed it back in the box. "No, this is not your wand."

She adverted her eyes towards her mother standing at the side. "Try this one. Blackthorn wood, dragon heartstring, 11"5 inches. The wand of a warrior." She couldn't help but notice her mother's concerned look as she took the dark, rough wand in her right hand. It didn't really do anything for her.

"Give it a little swing." Ollivander suggested.

She immediately did, pointing towards the door. The glass inside of it burst and shattered on the floor in a loud explosion. Her mother yelped, jumping aside. Ollivanders eyes widened as he grabbed the wand out of her hands instantaneously. "Oh no, no, no." He shook his head fiercely, shuddering. "This is not going to happen." He muttered to himself.

Eleonore watched how her mother grabbed her own wand and cast a Reparo. The glass carefully flew back towards the door and repaired itself. "I apologize, mother."

"It's alright, sweetheart." Her mother gave her a thin smile.

Ellie turned her attention back towards the wand-maker. He turned towards her mother, ignoring her all together. "She's a complex one, isn't she?"

"I told you she takes after her father." Gisila answered with a smug grin.

"Indeed, indeed. Let's try this one then. Spruce wood, phoenix feather, 11", brittle flexibility. " Ellie watched how the man opened another box, revealing a light tinted wand. It wasn't white but cream colored with much detail. She thought it was beautiful. The moment she took it in her hand, she felt a warm feeling inside of her and her eyes widened. She heard her mother clap enthusiastically in the background as Ollivander stared at her with a twinkle and a smile.

"I see you have chosen your side already. Very curious indeed." He made eye-contact with her mother and she could only assume that they were having a quiet conversation. "This wand is made out of spruce wood." He informed Eleonore. "It is quite true that it requires particular deftness to work with spruce. It is ill-matched with cautious or nervous natures. This wand can be positively dangerous in fumbling fingers. It can have its own ideas."

"It's very beautiful." Eleonore stated, her eyes still glued upon her wand.

"It is very refined, yes but have no reservations, spruce wood is usually very compatible with the bold spell caster. It is very capable of producing particularly flamboyant and dramatic effects." Ollivander stated.

"The perfect wand for a Darensbourg, if you ask me." Gisila chuckled, pleased that her daughter finally had her own wand. "Thank you, Garrick. You did a remarkable job once again."

"Your daughter gave me quite a challenge."

"She wouldn't be a daughter of mine if she didn't." Gisila smiled, placing the amount of galleons on the counter.

Ollivander's eyes glimmered, "That is very true. I wish you both a wonderful day."

They said their goodbyes quickly and before they knew it mother and daughter were once again strolling through Diagon Alley. Eleonore couldn't help but be relieved. The fact that she know had a wand meant that she was a real witch. She couldn't wait to show it off towards her father. She followed her mother towards Flourish and Blotts, where they bought Ellie's books for her very first year at Hogwarts. Immediately afterwards they visited Potage's cauldron shop for more equipment. It was however the Magical Menagerie that drew Ellie's attention.

"Would you like a pet companion for Hogwarts?" Her mother curiously asked, noticing how her daughter stared at the cages behind the windowsills.

"Can I have one mother?" Eleonore couldn't help but voice her excitement. She never had a pet before.

Gisila nodded her head, "Let us have a look inside."

The moment they stepped inside, Eleonore had to hold her breath. There were so many animals. From toads to cats to owls. Many of the owls were sleeping, they looked like they didn't have a care in the world but one caught her attention. She could read that is was a male. His almond, yellow eyelids stared at her from behind its cage. He looked a little malicious, it was nearly as if its squinted her eyes at her in an oppressive matter. His black feathers held one solo white patch on it's right feather.

The sales accountant immediately walked towards her. "If you want your fingers remain intact, I suggest you don't put them in the cage. He's a nasty one. Bites."

Ellie's eyes shifted from the man towards the owl once again, "Sweetheart, let us look a bit further, alright? There's still plenty of animals to choose from." She heard her mother speak.

She couldn't help herself, the owl was looking at her in challenge as she stared back into his yellow eyes. She raised her hand carefully towards the cage to watch the owl come closer. Pushing her one finger through the birdcage, she crooked her eyebrow at him in challenge. "Eleonore! Don't!" Her mother yelped, scared that her daughter would get hurt.

The owl on the other hand, pushed his head closer towards the small girl's finger. She crooked it to gently pat his soft feathers. The young sale accountant raised his eyebrows, "That hasn't happened before."

"I would like this one, mother."

She noticed how her mother made a concerned eye-contact with the sale accountant, almost begging him for advice to change her daughter's mind. "Eleonore…"

The shop assistant grinned. It was his lucky day, this owl had been sitting in his shop for two years straight, biting everybody that touched him, including himself. There was a chance he'd finally sell the damn animal. "I honestly think you'd have a loyal companion."

"I'll call him Archimedes. He looks like an Archimedes." Ellie stated, her finger still stroking his feathers.

Gisila knew it was no use. Her daughter had a stubborn mind, she had already named the damn owl. "Fine then, we'll take him."

Eleonore couldn't help but beam when the owl tried to snap it's beak towards the sales assistant one last time when he picked up the cage. She loved Archimedes already. She knew she'd have to teach him a thing or two, he was a little rough around the edges, but then again who wasn't. Her mother still held a look of concern when she paid for the owl.

The animal seemed content in the girl's hands. She knew her husband would be happy that the owl would snap at everyone trying to touch Eleonore and somehow that made her feel better. Gisila knew the black bird would have a protective streak, she could tell by its dominance.

She watched how her daughter happily carried the cage and tried to hold back a smile. "We should probably get home, your father's waiting for us."

They were almost at the Leaky Cauldron when they ran into someone again. Eleonore didn't know the stern looking woman but she could tell from her expensive robes that she carried herself with dignity and a certain amount of authority. Her mother immediately put her hand on Eleonore's shoulder. "Walburga." She could tell from the acknowledging tone that this was not one of her mother's best friends.

"Gisila." The woman nodded her head, not a trace of a smile on her face. Ellie tried to ignore the woman staring down at her. "Still don't have an heir, I see?"

Her mother tried to fake smile, being the better man. "We're perfectly happy with Eleonore. I see you have two."

"Sirius is starting Hogwarts this year, yes." Ellie watched how Walburga tried to push the oldest boy closer and tried not to laugh when he managed to slap his mother's hands away, telling her silently not to touch him. She could tell that Walburga tried not to scold her son in public.

"Eleonore is attending this year as well."

Sirius on the other hand noticed his mother's friend and daughter and couldn't help but notify the expensive looking robes both of them were wearing. Pure bloods, what else. His scrutinizing gaze towards Eleonore didn't go unnoticed. She was biting back every thought playing inside of her head. His grey eyes stared none impressively at her from underneath his dark hair.

What was this boy's problem?

"Orion and I are certain he will make us proud and carry on the Slytherin legacy." Ellie heard Walburga state.

Her attention snapped towards the boy when he sarcastically spoke, "Your owl looks happy." He pointed at the cage in the dark haired girl's hands. Ellie immediately knew his words weren't sincere. There was too much mockery.

"He looks meaner than he is." Ellie stated, widening her eyes in an innocent glance. "He's actually a sweetheart, he loves being pet." Her green eyes followed his hand movements towards the cage. The way he rolled her eyes at her didn't go up her alley and she knew that Archimedes thought the very same thing. She held back a grin when the owl nipped at his finger trying to pet him. He immediately drew back his hand and yelped. Ellie mockingly gasped, "That's the first time he's ever done that. I'm so sorry!"

She tried to hold back her own laughter when he gave her a death glare. "Get that animal away from me. Senseless owl." Sirius muttered.

He could see the twinkle in her eye and he knew from the moment on that she was a dreadful creature. Definitely a Slytherin, he believed, trying to bite back the pain in his fingers. His thoughts were interrupted by his mother barking at him. Walburga didn't ask once if her son was okay. "Sirius, move on."

He watched how the girl waved her hand at her, a contemptuous smirk on her face.

Sirius Black hated Eleonore Darensbourg already.

Eleonore couldn't help but laugh when she watched the woman and her two sons walk away. Her mother immediately turned towards her. "That wasn't very kind, Eleonore."

"I'm sorry, mother." She wasn't sorry at all. The boy seemed too full of himself. She didn't like his arrogance towards her and she would never regret Archimedes biting him.

"Don't apologize." Eleonore could hear the way her mother held back a smile. "I think you made an excellent choice by picking that particular owl. He has a way of assessing people in the most peculiar way."

Eleonore couldn't help but agree. "Who were they?"

"Walburga Black and her two sons, Sirius and Regulus. Sirius is attending Hogwarts this year. It is best if you stay clear of him." Gisila spoke, entering the Leaky Cauldron. "The Black family beliefs do not align with ours."

Eleonore Darensbourg hated Sirius Black already.

* * *

 **Author's note: A big thank you to Lightbabe and Blackhawk68 for taking your time to review. Thanks to the other two guest reviewers, even though I cannot reply, it means a lot. This is the first step of the journey of Eleonore Darensbourg. She's definitely a girl not to be messed with. Again, English is not my native language and there might be some errors (mainly in verbs, that's my weakness). If you know any beta's or you want to be mine, please hit me up. Please leave a review of how you feel about the story and where it's headed, it would help me. I'm having trouble creating a break line in between the sentences. It seems as if everytime I do, it doesn't save and ends up being smashed together again. Shift + enter doesn't work so if anyone knows how to. Please say so.**


	3. Today Is History

_The saddest thing about betrayal,_

 _Is that it never comes from your enemies_

 **September 1** **st** **, 1971**

 **Platform 9 3/4 , King's Cross, London, Great Britain**

It was a busy Wednesday at King's Cross station. It seemed as if peak hour came a little later today. The waiting hall was crowded with different kind of passengers. Some of them were going to their work, briefcase in hand. Others looked like tourists being lost. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry today. They didn't take their time to notice some odd looking individuals having a difficult time pushing the trolleys in front of them. Occasional one of them seemed to lose control over their cart, bumping into another passenger, receiving in reply an angry glare.

"Watch where you're going, mate!" A young man wearing headphones snapped at the older man. The teen couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at the fellow. It was 20 degrees outside, a little too hot to be wearing a suede, dark suit. His eyes travelled towards the woman walking next to the man, a child in her hand.

"I'm terribly sorry." She apologized, catching the odd stares the teen gave her. He chewed on his gum a little roughly, ignored her apology and turned around, leaving them. "Casius, I told you wearing that ensemble wouldn't be suitable. Muggles are noticing us and it does not help that you cannot seem to control that wheel thing." Her eyes flashed at the luggage cart carrying her daughter's trunks and the none impressed owl.

"This mechanism is absolutely useless." Ellie's father stated, trying to control the trolley. "A levitation charm would help."

"You know that we can't." Gisila spoke with patience, stopping right in front of the wall in between platform nine and ten. Her eyes subtly stared at the people surrounding them. She knew from her years at Hogwarts that the other platforms were used as a major intercity and commuter rail hub for Muggles going to North London or Yorkshire. "I suggest we lean on the wall on then gently disappear. Eleonore stand with me, your father will follow with the trunks."

Ellie did was she was told and watched how her mother protectively wrapped her arm around her neck. "Gently lean backwards." She heard her mum request as she felt a little push. "If it helps you can close your eyes." Eleonore did what she was told, never losing contact with her mother. "Open them, sweetheart."

Even before she opened her eyes, she could hear the sound of children laughing. There was noise and commotion everywhere. The steam of the train was already taking over the air. There was a sign hanging over the platform reading 'Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock' and there was a wrought iron archway bearing the words 'Platform Nine and Three Quarters' over the entry/exit of the platform. She couldn't help but smile at the red train glistering in the daylight. It looked perfect.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye." Her father smiled, turning towards her. She could already spot the tears in her mother's eyes. Eleonore nodded her head bravely. This was harder than she thought it would be, she had never been apart from her parents. She watched how her father crunched in front of her, holding out his arms. It was an odd feeling when he wrapped his arms around her. Her father had never been a clingy person. Her parents had always showed her a different kind of love. "You're going to be careful, right?" Casius mumbled in his daughters hair, enjoying the way she wrapped her little arms around his neck. "Be a good girl?"

"Of course, daddy." She mumbled, ignoring the sudden lump in her throat. She felt him release her and watched how he nodded his head and ruffled her hair. "We'll be expecting a letter to know which house the sorting hat put you in."

Her mother leaned down next, placing kisses on her cheek. "Mother…"

"I know, I know." Gisila mumbled through her tears. "You don't want to be smothered in front of everybody, I get the message. Please be careful, if there is anything wrong just go to Albus Dumbledore, alright? He'll help you."

Ellie nodded her head, watching how most of the children were already on the train. Some of them were hanging out of the windows. "I'll help you with your trunks." Her father stated, levitating her luggage into the train.

"I love you, alright. Don't get in too many detentions, you know I'll hear from it." Gisila spoke, placing one last kiss on her daughter's cheek and flattening Ellie's long, dark hair.

Eleonore nodded her head, "I love you too."

Gisila watched how her daughter gave her a final wave and how her small feet stepped onto the big stairs of the train. She tried to wipe away the single tear rolling down her cheek. Casius immediately wrapped his arm around his wife, noticing her distress. His eyes sought out every window and when he finally spotted his daughter's pretty, green eyes staring at him, he tried to smile and wave. In return, she waved one last time and then turned around to leave his view.

Casius somehow knew that his daughter would have a too difficult time waving at them as they disappeared. She had never been well with the goodbyes. "You think she'll be alright, Casius?"

"She'll always find her way, Gigi. I know it."

* * *

 **September 1** **st** **, 1971**

 **Hogwarts Express, Compartment F**

Eleonore's eyes tried to comprehend everything happening at once. There were so many children running around through the aisles that she had a hard time standing up straight. She could feel the train moving underneath her feet and held on tight to the walls. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a minute. She could do this.

She would just find an empty compartment and try to get some sleep. She was sure she'd be able to make friends when she was sorted. For now, she just had to survive this 10 hour long train ride. She had left Archimedes by her luggage because Ellie was certain she'd fall over if she carried the big cage through these corridors of hell.

The only thing she was carrying was Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot. Eleonore had managed to go through every book this summer except this one. She still had to read 394 pages before it was finished and she was determined to do it on this train ride. The further she seemed to go on the train, the less people there were.

She finally found an empty compartment and opened the doors, turning around to close them immediately. The only sound she could hear were the muffled screams from the children outside and the train moving underneath her feet. She plunged herself into the seat closest to the window, placing the heavy book right beside her.

Eleonore couldn't help but wonder where Alice, the girl with the bobby hair she met at Madam Malkin's, was. Maybe she should search for her... No, it was best if she just stuck around here. It was nice and quiet. The train was huge, she would never be able to search through every compartment. Her eyes adverted towards the landscape outside, she could tell that they had left London because the landscape had a green backdrop. A couple of sheep were gently grazing grass, not in a slight way impressed by the red train disturbing the scenery.

She was going to Hogwarts. She had dreamt of being there so many times as a child. The bedtime stories her parents would tell her always spoke of a magical castle with high towers reaching the clouds. There would be a Hungarian Horntail sitting on top of the astronomy tower. The black scales would beam in the moonlight as it spit fire at anybody trying to enter the castle uninvited. Now, being a little older, she was certain the headmaster wouldn't allow a dragon on top of the castle.

She swallowed the small edge of fear still coming through. She would just have to stay away from the astronomy tower if so.

Her thoughts were brusquely interrupted when she could hear her own compartment door open swiftly. Ellie adverted her eyes from the window towards the door to see a girl her age standing there with a small smile formed on her lips. She looked nervous when Ellie tried to smile back. "I- I've been trying to find a compartment… It's so busy."

"You can sit here if you want." Eleonore spoke, gesturing the seat in front of her. "I'm all by myself in this one."

Relieve immediately took over the blonde girl's features. She had shoulder length hair and from what Ellie could tell, blue eyes. "Thank you." The girl closed the compartment door behind her and plunged herself down in the seat in front of Ellie. "I'm Christina Lienhart, by the way."

Eleonore had never heard of her last name but she nodded her head in reply, "I'm Eleonore Darensbourg, but you can call me Ellie."

Ellie watched how the girl nodded her head. Silence took over the room as both children didn't really know what to say next. Both opened their mouths at the same time.

"Darensbourg, is that French?"

"Lienhart, is that German?"

Both girls locked eyes and laughed at the same time. "You go first." Ellie spoke, a grin upon her features. Now that she sat next to the window into the sunlight, she noticed how Christina's eyes had green speckles in them. Ellie had never seen anything like it before.

"Darensbourg… That's French, right?" The blonde spoke playfully, leaning back a little in her seat.

"Yes, my father's ancestors were French. I'm all British though. It was my grandfather on my father's side that was born in France." Ellie replied, already telling the blonde girl too much. Her parents had always taught her to leave certain things to the imagination when you're first introduced. This girl sitting in front of her looked too kind though, Ellie could feel that she was trustable. She knew this girl couldn't be pure blood, else she would have known her family name. It didn't really matter, it was actually quite a relieve that someone didn't treat her as if she was made out of diamonds.

"Your father is a wizard then." Christina stated.

Ellie nodded her head, "Yes, he's a wizard."

"Mine isn't. My mother is though. Kept it a secret from my father for quite some time. He was quite surprised when one day my mother cleaned our house gutters and he could see her sitting on a broom outside the bedroom window. He was in for quite a shock." The blonde spoke with a smile upon her face.

Ellie couldn't help but laugh, throwing her head back. "I can imagine that."

"He passed out. She discovered him lying on the bedroom floor after she finished cleaning. Forgot he got back early from work that day. Is your mother a muggle?"

"No both my parents are wizards, so I should probably pay attention in Muggles Studies." Eleonore replied.

"I'll help you with that, don't worry. I'm just assum-" Christina wanted to continue speaking but both girls were interrupted by the compartment door opening once again. They turned their head towards another girl and a small boy standing behind her.

"We're looking for places to sit." The girl stated, eyeing the two vacant seats next to Ellie and Christina.

Eleonore could tell by the sound of her voice that this wasn't a request. Her eyes made brief contact with Christina and they seemed to think the same thing. The jet black haired girl kept staring at Ellie and when she didn't reply, she just plainly sat herself next to Christina, who shifted a little closer to the window. "I'm Alixana Rosier." She spoke, staring at Eleonore. "Sister of Evan Rosier. You probably heard from us. My brother is a second year in Slytherin."

Ellie could feel the seat next to her shift as small boy silently sat down. "I have no idea who you are, nor do I know who your brother is."

"Well, you will get to know us then. You're a Darensbourg, aren't you?" Eleonore tried not to break the eyecontact, she couldn't let this girl win. Alixana eyes covered every feature of Ellie's face.

"Indeed, I'm Eleonore Darensbourg." Ellie didn't want to know how this girl knew her name.

Christina's eyes shifted awkwardly in between the two dark haired girls. She could tell that there was something going on. Was she supposed to know who Ellie was then? It seemed as if the girl didn't like Alixana, not that she could blame her, she came into the compartment with the wrong energy.

"My father told me a Darensbourg would start at Hogwarts this year. It's been quite some time since one has." Alixana informed Eleonore as if she didn't know that herself. "The little guy sitting right next to you is Peter by the way." She nodded her head at the boy sitting across from her.

Eleonore's eyes shifted towards the small, shy guy sitting right next to her and couldn't help but feel bad for him. He looked like he had seen a ghost. The poor guy probably got dragged around by the powerful, bossy person sitting across from him. He had a different vibe around him. Eleonore didn't want him to hang around the wrong people. He looked like he needed a friend. She turned towards him and smiled, holding out her hand. "I'm Eleonore but you can call me Ellie." Relieve seem to fall off his face as his eyes stared at her hand. "I don't bite you know." She joked when he didn't take it.

Peter nodded his head and couldn't help but stare into her green eyes. He didn't think he had ever seen such green debts on anyone before. He could tell by her cashmere sweater that she came from money but she seemed different than Alixana. Kinder and gentler. "I'm Peter Pettigrew." He took her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Have you known each other for a long time then?" Ellie questioned, pointing in between Peter and Alixana.

Alixana replied for Peter. "Oh god no, we just met in the corridor. He fell in front of my feet." She turned her head towards Christina and spoke in a hushed voice. "Haven't gotten rid of him since then." Christina didn't look all too impressed. She shifted her eyes towards Ellie's with a look that spoke a thousand words. When nobody replied, Alixana shrugged, "I was actually looking for my brother, I lost him in the rush hour. I should probably continue to search for him."

Eleonore watched how the dark haired girl jumped on her feet, she pointed at Peter. "You can have him. Anyways, it was really nice to meet you Eleonore. I'm certain we'll see more of each other." Alixana nodded her head at Ellie, ignoring Christina and Peter. She didn't wait for a reply but just left the compartment, closing the doors a little roughly.

Silence immediately overtook the room. Ellie could feel Peter fidget right next to her. "I sincerely hope we won't see more of each other." Eleonore spoke, staring at the space where Alixana used to be.

Suddenly, Christina started laughing and Ellie shot her eyes at her. It didn't take long for her to laugh along. "You're a Darensbourg, aren't you?" The blonde reenacted Alixana's facial features in amusement. "What a dreadful creature. I cannot imagine what she did when you fell in front of her feet, Peter. I'm Christina by the way." Christina introduced herself.

The mousy brown haired boy nodded his head, relieved that there were actual people acknowledging him. "She nearly kicked me because I touched her shoes." He spoke in a tiny voice, a small shudder coming through.

"Well, we won't kick you, you're safe with us." Ellie replied, giving him a bright smile. "We'll protect you."

Christina smiled, "Yes. I bet she'll be a Slytherin. That's the house where dark wizards are created."

Eleonore tried not to take this one too personal. Her father had been a Slytherin and he never acted to way that girl did. He always told her that Ellie had a big chance to get into Slytherin and she couldn't help but let a hint of fear through. Was she the same as that Alixana girl? What did she mean by 'I'm sure we'll see each other more'?

Ellie didn't want to see the girl more. She liked Christina, she liked Peter. She was certain they wouldn't be in Slytherin. Christina seemed like a Gryffindor girl, Peter looked like a Hufflepuff. No, no, she wasn't going to categorize them. She didn't like it when people did it with her, she shouldn't do it with them.

"My father was a Slytherin." Ellie spoke with a tiny voice, silence overtaking the room. She would always defend her father. "He's not a dark wizard."

For a moment Christina didn't really know what to say. Not one single piece of hair on her head that thought of Ellie as a future Slytherin. Although, she didn't back out of that staring competition between her and Alixana… The girl did have some nerves. "I'm sorry Ellie, I didn't mean anything by the Slytherin comment. It's just well, she didn't really act like a Hufflepuff, did she?"

"No, no, you're right." Ellie shook her head, "She acted like a Slytherin but not all Slytherin's are bad."

"Of course not." Christina spoke, grabbing Ellie's small hand. "Even if you were to get sorted into Slytherin, you'd still be my friend."

"Yeah, mine too." Peter spoke, as he dreamily stared at Ellie. He placed his hand on her small shoulder and give her a squeeze. "Friends will always protect each other."

As Ellie smiled at the two of them, she had a feeling she would always be able to trust them both.

* * *

 **September 1** **st** **, 1971**

 **Black Lake, Hogwarts**

Eleonore followed Christina and Peter out of the train. She noticed that the older students immediately knew where they had to go. The youngest ones stood there a little awkwardly. They had changed their attire two hours ago and for the first time, Ellie felt like a real student of Hogwarts. Her wand was safely stacked into her robes. They had told her to leave her luggage on the train, it would be magically transferred to her dorms immediately after the sorting.

"I heard the ground keeper is a giant and he sometimes cuts off students fingers and eats them if they dare to break the rules and enter the forbidden forest." She heard one young boy speak behind her. She couldn't really see anything, it was dark but when she saw a big bearded man holding a lamp post, her heart did a double jump.

Surely, Albus Dumbledore wouldn't employ a man who eats children's fingers for breakfast?

Bullocks she told herself, she rolled her eyes and turned towards the boy. "You are absolutely mental if you think that." In the dimmed light, she couldn't really recognize his face.

"Oh yeah? I bet you'll be the first he-"

"Quiet everybody!" The half-giant spoke. Ellie seemed to be the only one who didn't take a step back. "Welcome firs' years! Welcome to Hogwarts! Me' name is Rubeus Hagrid and I'm ter Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts! I will escort you to ter boats that will bring ye to ter castle! Follow me." Most kids kept staring at the giant with their chins in the air, still amazed by the creature. "Com' on then. Can't keep, professor McGonagall waitin'!"

It seemed as if the crowd finally woke up and followed the half-giant. It wasn't a far promenade from the Hogsmeade station to the boats. "Each boat holds four students!" Hagrid spoke.

Ellie, Peter, Christina took the boat that already held a boy. He looked a little scared when the three of them stepped in. "Hello." Eleonore spoke, placing herself next to the brown haired boy. She noticed the rips in his jeans and even under the moonlight, she could see the bags underneath his eyes.

The boy mumbled back a silent hello, not daring to look the girl he was sitting next to in the eye. Eleonore's eyes immediately spotted the book on his lap. "Guess we have the same taste, eh?" She grinned, pointing at his copy of Hogwarts: a History.

He shifted his eyes to her own copy and finally lifted them into hers and smiled. "Yes, I guess so."

"I'm Eleonore, Ellie for friends. Have you read the part that says there's a giant squid in the lake? Apparently he's kind of like a life guard, he saves anyone falling out of these boats." Ellie spoke, hoping he would introduce himself.

"What?" Peter spoke with shock. "My father always said that it's impossible to fall out of these boats. He said they steady themselves by magic."

The quiet boy sitting next to Ellie immediately replied. "That's not true, I heard someone fell into the lake four years ago because they rocked the boat too much."

"I heard that as well." Christina agreed. "But we should be fine unless one of us decides to act like the idiots in front of us."

Ellie's eyes immediately turned towards the boat ahead of them. There were a couple of boys in there and by their laughter, she could hear that they were having a little too much fun. The boat dangerously wobbled on the water. She squinted her eyes carefully and realization hit her quite fast. The boy who Archimedes bit was sitting on that boat. She could hear his loud voice and laughter. "I sincerely hope they do fall into the water." She heard herself say, staring at the immature boys. She turned her head back towards her friends and caught them staring at her with their mouths wide open. "What? I want to see what happens. You know the squid would safely put them back on the boat any-" Her breath was caught in her throat when she finally caught the first glimpse of the castle. "Wow."

It stood proudly in the middle of the mountains. Because of the bright half-moon, the castle's reflect shined brightly on the water of the Black Lake. Ellie saw the astronomy tower, she knew that because she read that it was the tallest tower and a sigh of relieve washed over her when she didn't see a dragon. Inside the castle she could see lights shining. Everybody else in the boat seemed to stare at the castle, even the boat ahead contained their laughter and watched in awe.

The boats finally carried them through a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle. They reached some sort of a under-ground harbor, where they clambered out onto the rocks.

Ellie watched how the boy that set next to her on the boat stepped out first. She was surprised when he turned around and offered her his hand to help her. Her eyes lit up in acknowledgement. "Thank you."

"It's Remus Lupin by the way. My name is Remus."

"Okay, thank you Remus." She grinned. "You're very kind."

* * *

 **September 1st, 1971**

 **The Great Hall, Hogwarts**

"Everybody! Stand in line!" Professor McGonagall spoke with a stern voice. "Behind these doors is Hogwarts' Great Hall, it is here that the sorting ceremony will take place. Your name will be called and you will need to step forward and take your place upon the stool. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and it shall announce your house. We will of course, have to listen to his annual rant first." The stern woman spoke with a none impressed look. "Follow me."

Ellie immediately placed herself next to Christina and when she finally spotted Alice, she waved at her. The first year students watched how the door towards the Great Hall opened and followed Professor McGonagall through the middle aisle towards the front.

They all lined up at the front of the Great Hall. It seemed as every student in the hall quieted. Everybody's attention was focused on the old, scruffy hat laying on top of the wooden stool. When one crack seemed to open up, Ellie couldn't help but widen her eyes.

The hat's voice shrilled through the hall.

 _Another Hogwarts year,_

 _Another adventure_

 _More atmosphere_

 _More indenture_

 _I am a hat_

 _For which no secret hides_

 _I have seen it all_

 _No need to disguise_

 _My tip might be old_

 _My colour faded_

 _My wit stays gold_

 _I shall never be downgraded_

 _I've done this job for centuries_

 _On every student's head I've sat_

 _Of thoughts I take inventories_

 _For I'm the famous Sorting Hat._

 _I've sorted high, I've sorted low,_

 _I've done the job through thick and thin_

 _So put me on and you will know_

 _Which house you should be in..._

Applause took over the room as Professor McGonagall stepped forward, a piece of parchment in her hand. Ellie's eyes quickly scanned the teacher's table. She could spot a man with a long beard, she could only presume that was the man her mother spoke of, Albus Dumbledore. As soon as her thoughts said his name, his blue eyes locked on to hers. Ellie's eyes widened when she saw him wink at her with a small smile formed upon his lips.

In their brief eye contact, she had already missed the name of the first student stepping on the stool. As soon as the hat touched the blonde boy's head, it screamed, "Ravenclaw." The table which held the blue bannister applauded loudly.

"Evazif Avery" Was the next name the head of Gryffindor called. A boy with sharp features and jet black hair stepped up towards the front. He screamed confidence and when he sat down, the hat was 2 inches above his head and already it screamed, "Slytherin!"

The next person who was called up was Mary Abbot, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. It was when Sirius Black his name was called, the room seemed to still. Ellie watched how out of the corner of her eye a boy with glasses, who she recognized as James Potter patted him in the back. She couldn't help but squint her eyes at them both. Surely James Potter had better taste than that.

She followed Sirius footsteps with her eyes and he proudly walked towards the chair, not being intimidated at all. She turned her eyes towards Remus standing on her left. "2 galleons he's a Slytherin."

She had to swallow back her words immediately when the hat screamed out Gryffindor. It was the first time she saw Remus Lupin smirk at her. "You owe me."

"That's nearly impossible." Ellie huffed as the Gryffindor table cheered very loudly. He was a Black. Blacks go into Slytherin. Her eyes adverted towards the green table on her right, they were all silent. Her eyes watched how James Potter grinned at Sirius.

Next up was Daniel Bord, he made it into Hufflepuff.

"Eleonore Darensbourg" She couldn't help but swallow deeply when she heard her name. Her eyes locked with Remus as he wished her good luck. She nodded back at him and felt her own feet move. She didn't know if it was because she was so nervous or because she just zoomed out, but it seemed as if the whole room quieted.

She could hear her own footsteps as she carefully mounted the small three stairs leading up to the wooden stool. Her eyes adverted from the floor towards the blue ones that winked at her fifteen minutes ago. She thought she could see them twinkle once again. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and placed herself on the chair.

Her hands rested on her thighs. She could feel Professor McGonnagall place the hat with much care on her dark hair. It immediately covered her eyes. She almost screamed when she could hear the hat talking to her.

"Ah, a Darensbourg. It's been a while indeed... You are surprised that a hat talks? I'm not just a hat you know… I can see everything inside your head. Oh yes, I see you doubts as well… No they don't hear us talking in the great hall, no worries… I see many things for you, great love. You're capable of loving deeply indeed but you're capable of hating even more… Hating your enemies, yes, yes. Very loyal indeed. Your father was a slytherin, wasn't he? You'd do well in Slytherin, you know… You have a bright, cunning mind… But you're bold… You're too bold for Slytherin… Even too bold for a Ravenclaw, you follow your heart, not your mind… Courage, yes, you don't back down… Must be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Ellie heard the Gryffindor table scream very loudly. Walking down, she still wasn't sure how she was feeling. She always wanted to go to one of the house her parents were in, Gryffindor was a stranger to her. She watched how some people made room for her at the table and smiled politely. The older girl right next to her turned towards Ellie, "I thought for a moment the hat had officially died. That was the biggest hat stall I've ever seen."

Ellie watched how Cecile Dierincks was sorted into Ravenclaw and Amos Diggory into Hufflepuff. A girl with bright red hair was next and when the hat called out Gryffindor, Ellie couldn't help but cheer along with her table. She watched how the girl happily jogged towards Eleonore.

"Can I sit with you? Since we're sharing a dorm after all." She cheerily spoke, her green eyes staring into Ellie's.

Eleonore grinned back, "Of course! We're classmates and roommates now. I'm Ellie."

"My name is Lily." The girl beamed, happy to already have a friend.

"That is such a pretty name." Ellie spoke. She could hear Alice get sorted into Gryffindor as well.

"Thank you." Lily replied kindly, her cheeks turning partly red. "Eleonore is very beautiful as well."

Ellie quickly made room for Alice and introduced them both to each other. When Christina was also sorted into Gryffindor, Ellie couldn't help but be glad that this was her house. She had a feeling the four of them would get along greatly.

Nova Lordique and Zara Lordique, twins, were both sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Remus is next." Christina spoke towards Ellie.

Eleonore nodded her head and tried to watch the sorting as best as possible. When Remus was sorted into Gryffindor, she couldn't help but cheer the loudest. The young boy's cheeks turned red immediately. Eleonore was a little disappointed when Sirius Black made room for Remus, patting him on the back but when they did make eye-contact, she couldn't help but give him the thumb from a far. She wanted to continue watching the ceremony but her eyes made contact with the person sitting next to Remus, the boy whom she met in Diagon Alley.

After two seconds of staring at each other, both of them needing time to sink in who they were actually staring at, Black crooked his eyebrow in challenge at her. Eleonore just rolled her eyes and ignored him. She continued watching the sorting ceremony.

Frank Longbottom made it into Gryffindor, Walden Mcnair made it into Slytherin, Marlene McKinnon joined the girls in Gryffindor and after another hatstalling, Peter Pettigrew made it into Gryffindor as well. Ellie applauded loudly when he proudly marched towards their table, sitting next to Remus and Sirius.

"James Potter." Professor McGonagall spoke.

Lily immediately turned towards Ellie. "He better not be in Gryffindor."

"Why?" Eleonore questioned, she knew James from her childhood. She hadn't spoken to him in the past five years but she did recall their embarrassing kiss when they were toddlers. She really hoped James wouldn't speak of it to anybody. As far as she could tell, he hadn't done anything to embarrass her.

"He was so rude to my friend and I on the train. Him and that Black guy were really immature."

It was as if Ellie found her soulmate after all, Lily Potter spoke the words she wanted to hear. "I know. Black is very immature."

"If they're sorted in the same house, I'm willing to write a request to Albus Dumbledore so I can change houses. I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw." Lily eagerly spoke, nodding her head at Ellie.

"Please take me with you." Eleonore pleaded, grabbing Lily's hand and covering it with hers. "I promise I'll behave. Just don't leave me with Black and Potter."

Lily laughed, throwing her head back, "He first has to be sorted into Gryffi-"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Both girls groaned, receiving odd glances from their other dorm mates.

It was not until after many years that Ellie realized one thing. You're friends with someone when you like the same things but you're best friends with someone when you severely dislike the same people.

* * *

 **Author's note: This was chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted this to be a different story. I've read a lot of HPfanfiction in which Peter is always described as the suspicious, evil one but what about the people who did really trust him? What if there was a girl that genuinely cared for him? So you can tell that this will be one dramatic journey, already, right? If there's any wondering Severus Snape and Alixana Rosier were both sorted into Slytherin after James Potter. So leave me a message or a review, it would mean a lot to me. Again, remember, English is not my native language but I do hope I was able to make you feel like you were at Hogwarts for only two seconds, that is my main goal after all.** **So the Gryffindor first year girls dorm is: Eleonore Darensbourg, Alice Henderson, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon and Christina Lienhart. The Gryffindor first year boys dorm is: James Potter, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin.**


	4. Young Volcanoes

_Every new friend is a new adventure_

 _The start of more memories_

 **Wednesday, September First, 1971**

 **Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower, Gryffindor First Year Girls' Dormitory**

 _ **Dear Mother and Father,**_

 _ **I am writing you with great inclination to inform you of my sorting into the Gryffindor House. I am currently in the dormitory lying on my bed, writing you this letter. It is eleven o'clock and I should catch some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day after all.**_

 _ **I am very happy with my sorting. I already made a lot of friends. I met a girl on the Hogwarts Express named Christina, she's a Gryffindor as well. James Potter is also a Gryffindor. The bed next to me is occupied by a girl named Lily, she's very bright and we got along instantly. I have a feeling we will become very good friends.**_

 _ **I know you both anticipated on me getting into Slytherin or Ravenclaw, I genuinely hope I didn't disappoint you.**_

 _ **I shall release Archimedes now. He seems eager to explore the grounds.**_

 _ **I hope you're both doing well. You are always on my mind.**_

 _ **PS: Mother, the boy Archimedes bit; Sirius Black, was also sorted into Gryffindor. I personally think Albus Dumbledore needs to consider creating a new Sorting Hat.**_

 _ **Loving you always and forever,**_

 _ **Your daughter**_

 _ **Eleonore Darensbourg**_

* * *

 **Thursday, September Second, 1971**

 **Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower – Great Hall**

"Ellie!" The dark haired, eleven year old felt someone push her shoulder. "Ellie, if we still want to catch breakfast, we need to hurry." She slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the beaming light entering the girls' dormitory.

In truth, Eleonore had never been a morning person but at least she thought she would be able to get up today. She thought the anticipation of the first, real school day would take care of that. She was wrong. The girls had managed to talk through most of the night, getting to know each other.

The night was spent with the usual eleven year old giggles, talking about their hobbies and their parents. Lily had told them how surprised her parents were by her Hogwarts letter and how her older sister didn't seem to like it. She told them how she was a muggleborn, being a little embarrassed about being the only one in the room. The girls replied that she didn't need to be embarrassed, blood status didn't mean anything to them.

Ellie was quite relieved that she already had so many friends. Her worries at home, that she would be a loner at school, seemed to go to the back of her head.

"I'm up, I'm up." She groaned, rolling on her back to push her upper body straight. A small yawn escaped her mouth as she stretched.

"I'm guessing we already know who the late sleeper will be in this room." Alice joked, combing her short dark auburn hair.

"Where's the rest of the girls?" Ellie questioned, rubbing her eyes and standing up.

"Lily is in the bathroom. Marlene and Christina went to the Great Hall already. They were up early." Alice replied, placing her comb back on the small vanity next to their beds. "Did you sleep well?"

"A little too well." Ellie answered, walking towards the bathroom door and knocking on it. "Lily?"

"I'm almost finished. You can come in of you want." Ellie immediately opened the door to see Lily brushing her teeth. "Goodmorning." She cheerily spoke at Ellie, noticing her still sleepy eyes.

"'Morning" Ellie mumbled. "Do you mind if I catch a quick shower?"

"No, of course not. I shouldn't be out in too lon-" Lily's eyes widened as Ellie just took off her nightgown and stepped into the shower, not waiting for a reply. To say the red haired girl was shocked was the least, she tried to advert her eyes from Ellie's naked back. Her widened eyes made contact with Alice.

Alice Henderson couldn't help but laugh. "You should probably get used to that. We're all the same witches after all. I don't think she's quite awake yet."

Lily nodded her head, "No. I'm fine with it. I just, well I didn't think I'd see Ellie's ass on the first day already."

Alice giggled, "It means she trusts you. Don't overthink it. If you don't want anybody to walk in on you showering, I suggest hanging a sock on the door handle."

Ellie stepped out of the shower ten minutes later and quickly put on her robes. She combed her wet hair and tried to remember the charm for drying it. In the end, she didn't want to set fire to her hair and decided to let it dry naturally. Her black hair always straightened itself out. Finally stepping back in the dorm, she noticed how Alice and Lily were waiting for her. "Sorry that you had to wait." She apologized.

"It's fine." Alice spoke, trying not to laugh at Lily's red cheeks. Ellie didn't notice what was going on whatsoever. "We should get going though."

The three girls agreed and made their way downstairs towards the common room, which seemed surprisingly empty. The stuffed armchairs were vacated. They quickly made their way towards the exit, climbing out of the portrait. They descended down the Gryffindor Tower into the main hallways and finally made it towards the Great Hall.

Ellie's stomach was honestly still a little full from last night but when she saw the breakfast lying on top of the Gryffindor table, she couldn't help but get excited. The girls immediately spotted Christina and Marlene. When they marched closer, they could see that Christina was seated next to Remus, who in return sat next to Sirius Black. James Potter was across from him together with Peter.

Ellie couldn't help but internally groan. Of course they would be friends, they shared a dorm. She noticed how Lily made eye contact with her and immediately knew what she was thinking. "I'll sit next to Peter, it's fine."

Their feet moved towards the table and when she finally planted herself next to the small boy, she cheerily said a good morning. "Did you sleep well?" Ellie questioned, speaking to Peter.

He nodded his head in return, he could smell the strawberry shampoo Ellie used. From the way her wet hair hung over her shoulders, he could only presume she just showered. "Yes, beds are good." He mumbled, sticking a piece of croissant in his mouth.

"You, Remus?" She questioned in interest, looking across from her towards the boy. She noticed how he looked worse than yesterday but didn't feel like pointing it out.

"I uh,- I think I need to get used to the beds that's all." He spoke, trying to smile at her.

"Ellie slept well." Christina spoke from across her, a smirk on her face.

Eleonore playfully rolled her eyes at the blonde, "I sleep well everywhere. Muffin?" She turned towards Lily, offering her one.

"Yes, thank you." The red head replied, gratefully accepting the blueberry muffin Ellie offered.

"Can I have a muffin?" She heard a familiar voice speak from her right. She first thought the voice belonged to Peter but when she finally registered it as Sirius his voice, she answered. "Get one yourself, they're in your reach." Ellie pointed towards his far left. Surely he had to stretch his arm just a little, but he could still reach it.

"What's your problem?" Sirius questioned, having the nerve to address the girl. She seemed as vile as she was back in Diagon Alley.

"Muffin, James?" Ellie sweetly smiled at James Potter, sitting right across from Sirius, whom she just ignored.

"Uh-" The boy with the glasses looked from Sirius towards Ellie. "Sure?" He grabbed the muffin out of her hands and placed it on to Sirius his place. Receiving a glare from Eleonore but a winning smile from Sirius.

"She wanted to give you a muffin, James, not Sirius." Lily bravely spoke, finally having the opportunity to set things straight and defending her friend.

"That's true and I accepted the muffin and now I pleasantly gift the muffin to my friend, Sirius. It really had nothing to do with you, Eleonore." James spoke, trying his best not to smirk.

"How's your head Potter, still hurting from the eight inches you fell off your toy broom?" Ellie spoke with a shrug while placing some sausages on her plate. She heard Lily giggle next to her and tried not to smile.

Remus and Peter's eyes meanwhile we're converting from Ellie and Lily towards Sirius and James. They didn't really understand what this was all about but they were also certain that they didn't want any part in it either.

"My head's fine." He rolled his eyes, not too impressed by their little game. "My lips on the other hand…" He mumbled, softly enough for only Ellie to hear.

Her eyes immediately widened. "Do you know each other then?" Remus spoke, pointing in between James and Eleonore.

"My parents and her parents are friends." James stated.

"We used to play together when we were children." Ellie nodded her head.

"You never said that to me." Lily spoke, looking a little scared.

"I haven't seen him in like seven years. It's not a big deal." Ellie replied.

"Really? I thought your parents had better taste…" She heard Sirius speak. Eleonore's head immediately turned towards him and even James knew that the boy overstepped a line. Her eyes blazed fire and it was the first time that the girls saw Ellie's fuming glaze. They immediately decided to not get on her bad side.

"Ellie!" Lily yelped when she saw the dark haired girl pull out her wand in anger.

Sirius' eyes immediately widened when he stared at the tip of her wand. "You dare to repeat that again?" She hissed, squinting her eyes.

"ELEONORE DARENSBOURG. YOU BETTER LOWER THAT WAND, YOUNG LADY." She heard a voice speak, her eyes were still locked in to the boy's grey ones and she was certain she heard a small applause from the Slytherin table. "NOW."

Ellie's green eyes shifted towards Professor McGonagall, "He was talking ill of my parents." She stated, still stretching out her arm with her wand raised.

"I do not care. There will be no foolish wand waving in this school. NOW, MISS DARENSBOURG." Her eyes finally unlocked themselves from Sirius' his. He didn't seem too impressed with her but she could still detect a small hint of regret in them. "A Gryffindor first year pulling out her wand at her own classmate none the less. On the very first day of school! Where in the world is this going!"

"Professor-" Lily tried to speak, hoping to defend Ellie.

"Miss Evans, let me speak." Professor McGonagall spoke, turning her attention back to Ellie. "20 points from Gryffindor. Detention the coming week, Miss Darensbourg. I expect you to be in my office at seven sharp tonight. Let this be a lesson for all of you." Her green eyes adverted towards the first year students sitting at the table. "These are your time tables for this year." She placed the pack on the table and waved her wand. Every first year student received a paper in front of them. "Seven sharp, Miss Darensbourg." With that, Minerva McGonagall turned around and left the Great Hall.

Ellie took a deep breath. She wasn't going to cry. She couldn't help but feel her own throat getting raspy. She wasn't used to being scolded. Her parents never did. The whole table quietened as they stared at the girl. "I'm not hungry anymore." She stated and grabbed the paper in front of her. She lifted her legs and marched out of the Great Hall.

"Ellie! Wait!" Lily screamed behind her and turned towards Sirius. "You're a twat, Black." With that, the redhead stood up straight, grabbed her bag and ran to catch up with Ellie.

"I'm a what?" Sirius looked a little confused at James.

"It means you're a dickhead." James tried to explain.

"Please remind me to never get on Ellie's bad side." Remus mumbled, his eyes still widened.

"Yes, I don't think that it would end well." Peter agreed, already placing some scrabbled egg in his mouth.

"That makes me feel so much better." Sirius spoke sarcastically. He watched how Christina shook his head at him. "What? She'll get over it."

"At least she made herself very popular in the Slytherin compartment." James spoke, turning his head to watch the Slytherins eagerly speaking about the previous event.

* * *

 **Thursday, September Second, 1971**

 **Hogwarts, Third Floor, Charms Corridor, Girl's bathroom**

The first thing Ellie did was go to the third floor, straight towards the Charms corridor. She tried to steady her breath, one hand lifted towards her eye, quickly wiping a tear away from her cheek. She tried to look down, hair covering her face, so people wouldn't notice her distress. When she found the vacated girl's bathroom, she immediately locked herself in, sitting on top of the toilet.

No, this was not how she imagined her first day to go. First day of Hogwarts, immediately detention and 20 points taken from her house. People would hate her. A quiet sob escaped her lips as she leaned her head in her arms.

How utterly embarrassing.

He made fun of her parents. She hated him, detested him. How dare he!

She felt another wave of rage coming through as tears leaked down her cheeks.

Then the head of the house had scolded her in front of the entire school, everybody knew she was the first one to receive detention. She never had any punishments at home, her parents didn't scold her. They always treated her with kindness, she could never do anything wrong in their eyes.

The only thing she could be glad about is that she at least kept her dignity until she locked herself up in the bathroom. No one would know about her insecurities. No, they had only seen the fierce Eleonore. They had seen they shouldn't mess with her.

She chuckled, wiping away another tear.

Pathetic.

She was pathetic.

Why was it that she always had to act tougher than she actually was?

She could use home right now. Minnie would bring her some earl grey tea with some of those house made chocolate biscuits she absolutely adored. Her mother would take her in her arms and sway her carefully, telling her how beautiful and sweet she was. She could use one of her mother's hugs right now.

"Ellie?" Ellie's ears peaked at the gentle voice coming from outside her stall. "Ellie, it's Lily, are you alright?"

She sniffed one last time and wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her robes. Enough of this ridiculous emotional behavior, she told herself. She was eleven, not a child anymore. Her fingers unlocked the door and she stared at the green eyes of her friend. "Ellie, I'm sorry, Black was a total scumbag."

"I'm fine. I just need a minute." The dark haired witch mumbled, walking towards the sink to wash her hands even though she hadn't used the loo.

"Hey." Lily wrapped her hand around Ellie's wrist. "It's okay to cry, you know. I would have broken down in the Great Hall if it were me."

Ellie's eyes shifted towards the red head. She noticed how sincere she was, a gentle smile edged on her face. "I already got detention and 20 points taken from our house because I threatened a student. I shouldn't have acted so bluntly."

"Black deserved every single thing you did to him." Lily didn't say that she probably wouldn't have dared to threaten Sirius because she didn't want Ellie to feel worse. Lily plainly didn't have the balls to do it so early on. If he would have spoken about her parents, Lily wasn't sure if she would have defended them as harshly as Ellie did with hers. Maybe in time, Ellie could teach her how to grow a backbone.

"Please don't tell anybody I cried." Ellie pleaded.

"I swear, I wouldn't dare to." Lily grinned, throwing her arms around Ellie. "I will always have your back."

"Thank you, Lily. I promise I will always have yours as well." Ellie spoke, burying her head in Lily's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter that I've seen you naked already." The red head mumbled, trying to make the black haired girl feel better. "I do wish I had an arse like you."

Ellie threw her head back in laughter. "I'm sorry about that though. If you're not comfortable, I won't do it again."

"It's fine." Lily giggled. "Are you ready for Charms?" She wrapped her hands around Ellie's upperarms and looked at her.

"Are my eyes still red?" Ellie spoke, biting her cheek.

"No, they're not. I honestly think you shouldn't speak to Black for a while. It shouldn't be too hard because I'm not speaking to him nor Potter either."

"I hate him, you know."

"Hate is a strong word, Ellie but I can see where you're coming from." Lily smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Thursday, September Second, 1971**

 **Hogwarts, Third Floor, Charms Classroom**

The Charms Classroom had three rows of desks. Ellie, Alice and Lily sat on the first row, right in front of Christina and Marlene. She hadn't seen the boys when she entered the room so she figured out they sat in the back. They all faced the teacher's table, behind which sat a large upholstered chair with a high back. Two blackboards flanked the teacher's table, and behind them was a small shelf with books and other objects, beneath a pair of windows.

Professor Flitwick was really tiny and he had a squeaky voice, but Eleonore immediately knew she shouldn't underestimate the man. He had a lot knowledge and patience. As the head of Ravenclaw house, she knew he had to be brilliant.

"Welcome to your very first class ever at Hogwarts. I am personally very honored to have that privilege!" The man spoke, standing on top of his chair so he could see everybody. "I know some of your parents and I am remarkable at remembering names." Ellie could feel his eyes shifting over her face as she dropped hers down to her book in front of her.

"Today you shall perform your very first charm. For some of you this shall end in great result, others will require more patience. I want everybody to take out their wands." The whole class immediately took out theirs. "We're going to practice how to decently hold your wand. I hope by now everybody knows what his or her wand hand is. If you are left handed, your wand will go left. Is right your dominant hand, it shall be in your right hand."

Ellie immediately grasped her wand in her right hand. "It is important that the end of the wand is placed in the center of the hand, because this is the part where the most of your energy shall arise. Make sure you have a firm grip." She watched how Professor Flitwick waved his wand. Feathers were rising from his desk and flying towards them. Every student received one feather in front of them. "Hold on to your wand. The first charm we will try to do is the levitation charm. Very helpful if it's performed well. There are a number of lesser variations of the Levitation Charm, such as the Rocket Charm, the Hoover Charm and the Floating Charm but the Levitation Charm remains the original and of course, the best. You shall teach the others in the upcoming years."

He continued his lecture as the class intensely listened, "The Levitation Charm was first developed in the sixteenth century by a man called Jarleth Hobart and despite its strengths, it cannot be used on human beings. Do not make a mistake, a human can be levitated using this charm but it is actually his clothing being affected. I can see the way you think now, indeed, a naked man cannot be levitated." The eleven year olds looked at each other with amusement as a chuckle overtook the classroom. "Almost anything can be lifted with this spell, although the object levitated depends on the skill of the caster and the weight of the object."

Professor Flitwick pointed at the blackboard which wrote down 'Wingardium Leviosa'. "I want you to lower your wands now and close your eyes. Repeat after me, Wingardium Leviosa." Professor Flitwick spoke, making the gar nice and long. The whole classroom repeated. "Good. Now open your eyes and focus on the object you want to lift. Do not take your eyes off it. Remember in your head, you want this feather to float nicely and softly. Repeat the words we just practiced."

Ellie turned her attention towards the feather in front of her. She took a deep breath and stared at it. She imagined it floating in the air already. "Wingardium Leviosa." She softly spoke, her wand pointing at the feather.

She didn't know if it were her imagination or if the feather was actually moving up in the air. She never lost eye-contact as it now floated five inches above her head. "Good job! Good job! Miss Darenbourg! Ten points to Gryffindor! Amazing!" Professor Flitwick spoke, applauding.

She noticed how Lily's feather joined her in the air and laughed, "Miss Evans as well! Another ten points to Gryffindor!"

"Lily! We just managed to even out my twenty points taken by Professor McGonagall!" Ellie cheered happily, setting the feather gently back on her desk in front of her. "Thank you!"

Lily laughed, "You're welcome."

Ellie grinned when she heard Professor Flitwick congratulate Remus two seats away from her. Poor Peter on the other hand didn't even seem to make his feather budge. Her eyes shifted towards James Potter, who's feather was already in the air as well. She didn't want to know how Black was doing but when she smelled smoke, Ellie couldn't help but turn around. "Mr Longbottom, I said make the feather float, not burn!"

Sirius was still trying to make his feather float in concentration and only that thought made her smile.

The rest of the day was spent already falling half asleep in History of Magic, finally waking up after lunch in an one hour Potions introduction by Professor Slughorn together with the Slytherins and finally her already favorite course, Defense Against The Dark Arts in the afternoon. Most courses were merely introductions but Ellie couldn't wait until she could finally really start the year. She was actually glad that the only homework she got was a six page long essay on what she thought Defense Against The Dark Arts meant. It luckily wasn't due until Monday.

The hour spend in Defense Against The Dark Arts passed by very quickly and before Ellie knew it, she was already sitting at the dining table of her house in the Great Hall. The girls and her had discovered the castle and the grounds on their own from four to six and were already tired of the long day.

Ellie didn't have much time to eat, she had to be in Professor McGonagall's office by seven.

"Do you think she'll keep you long?" Alice questioned, stuffing some potatoes in her mouth.

"I hope not." Eleonore answered, sipping from her pumpkin juice. "I'm actually quite tired."

"It's been a long day." Christina spoke, sighing. "This food is so good."

"I'm sure if you explain the situation she'll be willing to listen, Ellie." Lily smiled at the person she already considered one of her closer friends at Hogwarts.

"I'm just going to show up and do whatever she asks me to. I want this over as quickly as possible."

"Well, if it helps, it did make you quite popular." Alice spoke, hoping to cheer her up. "You're already considered a dangerous witch and it's only your first day." Ellie had slightly noticed that as well and almost cringed. People did seem to step out of her way in the hallways, particularly the Hufflepuffs.

"You're lucky you got those points back in Charms, though." Marlene nodded.

"Give it a month and everyone will forget about it anyways." Ellie spoke, standing up. "I should probably go. I need to find the classroom first. It's on the first floor, right?"

"That's what it says on our timetables." Lily nodded. "Good luck, I'll wait up for you."

Eleonore gave her a wide smile and nodded. "Thank you." She blatantly ignored James and Sirius but gave a small wave to Remus and Peter when she passed them in the Main Hall.

* * *

 **Thursday, September Second, 1971**

 **Hogwarts, First Floor, Transfiguration Classroom**

Luckily, Ellie didn't have to climb seven staircases to reach the transfiguration classroom, it was only on the first floor. At seven pm sharp, Ellie nervously knocked on the door. It seemed to open itself as she stepped inside the classroom. She could see Professor McGonagall sitting behind her desk at the front. She immediately turned her head towards Ellie and watched her student over her glasses.

"Come closer, Miss Darensbourg."

Ellie nodded her head, "Hello Professor McGonagall." She polity spoke, walking closer towards the teacher's desk.

When she finally stopped in front of it, Professor McGonagall watched Eleonore carefully. The waved her wand and a chair immediately flew by the professor's side. "Sit with me." Ellie looked a little confused but obeyed.

"Tonight will not be a detention where you will write lines. Tonight I will talk and you will only listen and if I do not talk, you shall sit in silence and think about what you did." Ellie swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head. If the Professor gave her something to do, at least her mind would be occupied but no, she had to sit her and listen to everything she had done wrong. Ellie's green eyes shifted towards the Professor's and for a minute she thought she saw her expression soften.

"This is your very first day at Hogwarts, ever and I already had to give you detention. I sincerely hope you understand why." Professor McGonagall spoke, lifting her eyebrows at the young girl who nodded her head in return and bit her lip. The older woman almost felt bad for her. "I cannot let you threaten a student in front of the Great Hall and let you get away with it. I wouldn't let you get away with it if it were to happen in the hallways, privately but I might have notched to ticking-off down a little."

A silence filled the room as for a moment Eleonore didn't know what to say.

"Did you know I went to Hogwarts together with your parents, Miss Darensbourg? Your mother was a Peverell before she married your father, wasn't she?"

"Yes, professor."

"I didn't share the same house with them, of course but they were very kind people. Both very brilliant, they always smiled. I can imagine you grew up in a wonderful household." Professor McGonagall spoke, somehow she knew that the girl who sat in front of her was treated like a princess. She was certain she had never stepped a foot on the naughty step before.

"I did, professor."

"I can imagine you protecting them, defending them in every way possible."

Ellie didn't know whether this was a trick question or not. It was the reason she sat in this classroom in the first place, because she did want to defend them. She just didn't have to do it so rationally.

"It's what I would do." Professor McGonagall spoke, making eye contact with the small girl sitting in front of her. "You had every right to defend your parents, Miss Darensbourg and I applaud you because you did. You wouldn't be a Gryffindor if you just sat there and ignored his comment. I just wish you would have done it more… Subtly and without the wand. Shoving your wand in another wizard's face can be extremely dangerous, in every situation, Miss Darensbourg. It is a threat that the wand never forgets."

Ellie swallowed her proud, she didn't know that.

"Your wand is loyal to you and your feelings. It will never forget the day you threatened Sirius Black because it felt your energy. Which can result in more powerful spells, most including stuns or hexes, if you ever were to wave your wand at him again."

Ellie nodded her head, "I'm sorry, Professor."

Professor McGonagall nodded her head, "I know you regret your bold actions, I also know you do not regret defending your parents and I am fine with that Miss Darensbourg. I hope you will always defend them. But I do hope you will be the better man next time. Are you familiar with the Blacks?"

"A little bit, professor. My mother and I met Walburga Black and her children, including Sirius in Diagon Alley."

"Did your mother talk about you, about their beliefs?" The Professor questioned.

"My mother said their beliefs do not align with ours." Eleonore answered.

"They don't. Can you imagine how disappointed and furious they will be when the news reaches their ears that their heir has been sorted in to Gryffindor?"

Ellie hadn't thought of that and bit her lip.

"They are not as kindhearted as your parents are, Miss Darensbourg." The teacher spoke gently. "Can you maybe, believe that after hearing that James Potter's parents are good friends with yours, he might act on jealousy? He's still a little boy. After all, men do not seem to mature as rapidly as women." She pointed out. "He saw the way your mother protects you in Diagon Alley. His mother would never do that for him. The reason he was sorted into Gryffindor is because his belies do not align with his familie either, Miss Darensbourg. He might have more in common with you than you think."

She continued speaking, "You have the perfect family. You're pure, you're loved, you're beautiful, you have two parents who would die for you, you're protected, Eleonore. Sirius never was. Maybe, just maybe, you should think more rationally instead of wiping out your wand. Try be the better person and when the time's right, try to be his friend and understand."

Ellie bit her lip. "Is it alright if I still sincerely dislike him for calling out my parents?"

"Of course it is, you're eleven, you're supposed to dislike boys. I hope you continue to do so for a very long time, I'm certain your father will think the same. " Professor McGonagall spoke, her eyes smiling at Ellie. "I told you before that it is good that you defend your parents, just not in such an obvious way."

"I don't dislike every boy. I like Remus and I like Peter."

She watched how the Professor smiled at her. "Mister Pettigrew isn't the brightest of the bunch I've heard, but Mister Lupin is quite canny, indeed. He could use a good friend like you, Miss Darensbourg. Both of them but especially Mister Lupin."

Ellie nodded her head, "Yes."

"Now let me just grade these papers and you can think about what I just told you. You can leave at eight sharp." The Professor spoke. "The rest of the week you can bring your homework or your books along to detention, but do it subtly. I don't want people to think I've gone sappy."

"Okay. Thank you, Professor."

"Oh, and please don't speak to anybody about our conversation. You can tell them you wrote lines."

"Okay, Professor."

The remaining half hour Eleonore sat on the stool next to Professor McGonagall and stared out in front of her. Her thoughts were turning a million miles an hour. She could understand what the Professor said about Sirius Black. She could remember his mother staring down on her in Diagon Alley as a shiver ran up her spine. She didn't think of Walburga Black as a warm, protective mother. Eleonore thanked her lucky stars that her parents were the way they were.

She couldn't help but miss them. She still had to write a letter explaining today's events. She wasn't sure if the school would contact them, she hoped they didn't. "Are you going to write my parents about what happened today, professor?"

"I will not." Professor McGonagall spoke, her eyes still glued upon the papers in front of her. "I trust that you will, though."

Ellie nodded her head again, turning towards the front. She hoped her parents would understand as why she acted to shamelessly.

At eight pm sharp, her thoughts and views had changed.

1\. She knew she was going to try and not let Sirius Black go to her head. She would just pretend he didn't exist.

2\. James Potter, well, she would acknowledge him if he spoke to her but that would be it.

3\. She would try and be better friends with Remus.

4\. Lily would always be her best friend.

"You can go now, Miss Darensbourg. Get some rest. It's been a long day."

* * *

 **Author's note: Heavy first day wasn't it? It would be nice to know if you guys would tell me what you think. Did she act too bluntly? Should she composed herself? I personally think we have to remember a few things, they're ELEVEN. They do not know the consequences of such actions. Eleonore is also a little insecure, she might not act like that in public, but I hope you noticed it when you read her thoughts. That and the fact that she never had anyone speak against her and she's always been treated like a princess, makes these results written in the story. Also I seriously cringe when I read a story about Sirius Black winking at another girl from the very first year. He's eleven, not fifteen. So as you will probably guess, this story for now, is friendship. It will build of course, later on, into something more. Sirius and Eleonore dislike each other very much now, but there will be some series of events in the book that will make them get closer. It's just, they're both very hard to melt. I hope you like where Lily and Ellie's relationship is going. I think Lily chasing her and defending Ellie was a steppingstone for their friendship and it can only blossom from this day out. Leave me a little review about one of the most important chapters in this entire book. Because this one was.**


	5. Chocolate Chip Friendship

_Some people are so poor,_

 _all they have is money_

 **Saturday, September 4** **th** **, 1971**

 **Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower, Gryffindor First Year Girls' Dormitory**

 _ **Dear Mother and Father,**_

 _ **The first days of school have passed by very speedily. I already learned a lot of things I am proud of sharing with you once I come home for Christmas. I miss you both terribly.**_

 _ **I am not proud of another thing. Unfortunately, the first day of school I received detention. There was a boy talking ill of you both and I threatened him with my wand. It happened in the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall gave me a week detention because of it.**_

 _ **I am not sorry for defending you, I am just sorry that I did it so brutally and openly.**_

 _ **I might have acted a little too brusquely.**_

 _ **I apologize and it will not happen again.**_

 _ **Loving you always and forever,**_

 _ **Your daughter**_

 _ **Eleonore Darensbourg**_

* * *

 **Monday, September 6th, 1971**

 **Freefolk House, Laverstoke Lane 58, Hampshire, Great Britain**

 _ **Dear Eleonore,**_

 _ **We are both disappointed in you. A Darensbourg doesn't act so straightforwardly, we hold our head up high and don't lower ourselves to such low-stung levels.**_

 _ **We see where you are coming from but we wish you would have at least acted a little more Slytherin about it. I guess the Sorting Hat was right after all, you truly are a little lioness.**_

 _ **We do hope you enjoyed your first week none the less. Minnie misses you and baked some of your favourite chocolate chip cookies. I hope Archimedes won't eat them through the trip. Enjoy!**_

 _ **If you are still in detention, tell Minerva (that is still Professor McGonagall to you) hi.**_

 _ **Be safe, we love you and are still very much proud of our beautiful daughter.**_

 _ **Love always,**_

 _ **Mother and Father**_

* * *

 **Wednesday, September 8th, 1971**

 **Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower, Gryffindor Common Room**

Ellie sighed, staring at her History Of Magic parchment. Today had been their first Wednesday, which unfortunately meant the very first lesson of Professor Bins. He didn't really introduced the class to the subject, just asked to take out their books and started rambling about The Gargoyle Strike of 1911 already. Resulting in one hour of every single person in class, except Lily and Remus, to doze off. Even Ellie didn't have the patience for the man to listen which actually surprised everybody.

She had just gotten back from her last detention and she was knackered. She wanted to get to finish the History Of Magic assignment as soon as possible because she really didn't feel like doing it this weekend.

Dipping her feather into some ink, she continued writing about the wildcat. It was absolutely ridiculous how much she needed to know about this event that once happened in 1911. It was more than fifty years ago, why couldn't the man speak of more interesting things?

She sighed once again, ignoring the cramps in her right hand when she heard some noise coming from the stairway leading to the dormitory rooms. Her eyebrows lifted when she saw Remus coming down. "Can't sleep?" Ellie questioned. She was the only one left in the common room, which was lightened by the fireplace.

The boy looked a little surprised when he saw Eleonore sitting in a single sofa with her knees up high, supporting he could only assume, homework. "Just a little restless, that's all." Remus nervously spoke, making his way towards the sofa next to her. "History Of Magic?"

Ellie nodded her head. She wanted to tell him that she couldn't do the assignment in Professor McGonagall's detention because she still had to finish the Charms paper for tomorrow in there. "Unfortunately yes. Are you feeling well?" The black haired girl stared at the boy next to her. He looked even worse than last week, the bags underneath his eyes were growing every day and he looked pale, almost to the point of being sick. "I'm concerned."

"I just- I haven't been sleeping well these days." Remus nervously spoke, noticing the edge of worry on his classmates face.

Remembering the way Professor McGonagall told her about Remus needing a friend, Ellie offered him one of the cookies her parents had sent her. "Do you want a chocolate cookie? They're homemade. They always make me feel better." Ellie smiled, she watched how he seemed to lighten up by the offer and handed him one.

Remus took a bite and immediately groaned, "These are really good."

"I know, right?" Ellie smiled, taking one for herself.

"Thanks by the way. I've never asked how things were going in detention." He almost felt sort of bad. A week had passed and he did spent a lot of time with James, Sirius and Peter. It's not that he ignored Ellie, he always said good morning and they exchanged a couple of sentences throughout the week but he never really asked her how she was. Ellie hung out most of the time with Lily and there was always a space in between the two groups. Remembering how she was actually the first student talking to him, he felt sort of bad. His train ride to Hogwarts was spent alone, nobody seemed to have the patience to speak to him. It was on the boat ride that Ellie immediately turned her attention towards him.

He should have spent more time with her instead of Sirius. It wasn't fair that there were already sides: the boys versus the girls. Sirius had never apologized to Ellie about the way he spoke of her parents. Remus thought that at least he should have, since Ellie was the one paying the price, but Sirius banally ignored what had happened.

"Detentions were fine. I'm just glad they're over and I can focus on other things." Ellie smiled, scribbling her initials on the parchment and letting it dry.

"Are you still mad at Sirius?" Remus almost didn't dare to ask but he could see Ellie slightly rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm not mad any more no. I just decided he's not worth my time, Remus." The girl shrugged at him, rolling the parchment in front of her. "I don't need a friend like him. I've got plenty of good friends, like Lily, Alice, Christina, Peter and you. He's just another annoying classmate, that's all."

"I'm your friend?" Remus smiled, looking at her. He had heard a couple of stories around Hogwarts. How wealthy her parents were, how she carried the last of the Darensbourg name, how pure she was (that he heard from a Slytherin in Poisons along with the fact on how disappointed they were that she was a Gryffindor). He couldn't really see how she could consider him as a friend… Then again, Ellie didn't know of his… Condition.

Remus swallowed away the edge of fear, she would never know. She would never accept him if she did, no he had to make sure certain things were kept a secret. "Of course you are Remus, you're my friend. You have been nothing but kind to me." She smiled and in the light of the fireplace, he could see her eyes shining. He couldn't help but think how beautiful her eyes were. The kind of green you'd only see on a meadow on a hot summer day. His had always been darker green, like a forest at sunset.

A small blush entered his cheeks and Remus was instantly glad on how dark the room was. "You should really get some sleep, Remus. You don't look well. I'm concerned about you." Ellie spoke, lifting herself off the couch and straightening her skirt. "Here, take the rest of these. You can use them more than I can." She smiled when she offered him the rest of her cookies.

"Ellie, it's fine. Your parents baked these for you, not for me." He looked at her offering hand, those cookies did look really good. It took him everything to actually decline them.

"Look, if I can always ask more when I write my parents, it's no trouble." She placed the remaining four cookies on the little coffee table next to him. "You know if you don't take those, the elves will clean them up anyways and throw them in the garbage. It would be a waste, really." She grinned at him, shrugging her shoulders, knowing all too well what she was doing. "Goodnight Remus. I do hope you sleep well."

"Go-goodnight, Ellie. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Ellie nodded and turned around on her feet, leaving Remus and the cookies alone. His eyes shifted towards the chocolate. It took him ten seconds to wrap his hands around them and shove another one in his mouth. She really did have some Slytherin in her blood.

* * *

 **Monday, November 29th, 1971**

 **Hogwarts, Training Grounds**

September and November had passed quite rapidly and Ellie was glad that she didn't receive any more detentions. The first weeks at Hogwarts, Ellie did have some homesick feelings but now getting along quite well with the girls, she did really feel as if Hogwarts was her second home. Her parents had sent her a couple of letters over the months, updating on the events at home. They apparently got together again with the Potters.

Ellie could only imagine the main subjects over dinner; James and her. She hadn't really spoken of James towards her parents and she honestly wasn't sure if James had of her. It's not that they were best friends, Lily didn't seem to like the boy whatsoever and tried to ignore him as best as possible. Ellie didn't seem to have any trouble with that since wherever James was, Sirius was as well.

Evenings were spent doing homework and playing Wizard Chess in front of the fireplace and on Thursdays, the girls would go to bed early and talk through the night. Most subjects were their favourite music, their parents and siblings and even the professors at Hogwarts.

On November 29th, the girls made their way towards the training grounds. "I don't really see why this is a necessary subject for our first year, honestly." Lily spoke, walking next to Lily and Christina.

"It's because you suck at flying, Lils." Christina spoke, giggling a little.

By now, Ellie knew what Lily's nervous face looked like. She had seen it the very first flying lesson. Ellie knew her ginger friend wasn't a big fan of heights. It was actually the first class she wasn't good at. "I don't suck at flying." Lily answered a little offended.

"Tina is right, Lily. You suck at flying." Ellie giggled, agreeing with Christina.

"I'm just… Not very fond of heights, plus the brooms are really poor quality." Lily huffed. They approached the group along with the Slytherins and waited for Madam Hooch. The young fly instructor marched over the field with her wand raised high, levitating all the brooms at once towards the children.

Ellie stood awkwardly with crossed arms next to Lily and Christina and watched the teacher. "Today we will form two groups. I want the best flyers on one side, the less better flyers on the other. This is not to brag, this is just to better your education." Madam Hooch spoke. "This is an introduction to Quidditch."

Since they already had quite a few lessons, Eleonore had a good view on who the better flyers were and wasn't surprised when Madam Hooch called each name. "The first group, who don't need a lot of guidance is James Potter." Ellie watched as the boy with the glasses smirked and stepped aside. She rolled her eyes when Sirius Black's name was called. "Sirius Black, Eleonore Darensbourg." For once she wanted to be a crap flyer. "Christina Lienhart, Alixana Rosier, Evazif Avery, Severus Snape and Walden McNair. Those eight can step aside. You are the first group."

Ellie immediately stepped closer to Christina, wrapping her arm around hers. "The rest of you are group number two. This lesson you shall work within your group." Ellie couldn't help but feel the stares of the Slytherins. "We will practice an easier form of quidditch today. Each group gets half of a field. You shall stay on your field. Group one will play with a bludger this time." Ellie's eyes widened at the thought. "Group two will still only play with a quaffle. Every pick a broom and divide your own group in two. "

Ellie felt Christina wrap her hand around her wrist and dragged her closer towards James and Sirius. "There is no way I'm playing with the Slytherins." She mumbled in Ellie's ear when she groaned in reply.

"They're not that bad, if you would just give them a chance." Ellie replied, smiling at Severus, Lily's friend.

Lily had introduced Severus to Ellie two weeks ago and she had nothing against the boy. He seemed a little shy but he hadn't done anything wrong to Ellie. She would have preferred Severus Snape over Sirius Black any day.

"Not happening." Christina spoke, finally standing still next to James. She turned her blonde head towards him. "Hi."

Ellie just stood there with her arms crossed, ignoring both their conversations. She listened as Madam Hooch continued her speech. "Group 1: pick one beater in each team." She watched how James immediately turned towards Sirius. "Then pick a keeper, the other two remaining will be chasers. The keeper will only have one ring to protect. The one on the left is for the Gryffindor team, the other one for the Slytherin team." James immediately took control, his competitive side already showing. "No harm, Tina, but Ellie is a better flyer. I think you should be the keeper. "

"That's fine. I know Ellie's better than me." Christina shrugged, holding on to her broomstick and eyeing the Slytherins.

Ellie didn't really pay attention but watched how the Slytherins were already huddling up and talking strategies. It was absolutely ridiculous, this was supposed to be a friendly match. Hell, it wasn't even a match, this was a practice. "Darensbourg, are you with me?" She heard James speak, interrupting her thoughts.

"What? Yes?"

"Okay, so Sirius will mainly cover you. I'm quite fast, I don't think I need much protection from the bludger, I've had plenty of practice at home." James spoke with confidence.

"Wait, what?" Ellie spoke a little confused.

"Ellie are you even listening?" Christina questioned. "There's a bludger in this game, you need to pay attention, you could be really harmed if you don't."

"Guys, this is just practice. This isn't even a real match. I think you are really blowing this out of proportion." The black haired girl spoke, not really believing that Madam Hooch could even come up with this idea.

"Darensbourg, just at least listen." Sirius spoke for the first time. "See those two." He pointed at Rosier and Avery. "I know their families. They're not nice. If they see an opportunity to cause harm, they will take it. Believe me, you need to pay attention."

"Alixana was nice on the train, right?" Ellie shrugged, looking at Christina for back up. The blonde just raised her eyebrows at Ellie. "Well, you know in her own way."

"She was nice because she thought you were going to end up in Slytherin. She was nice to me on the train also, then she tried to hex me when I got lost in the hallways." Sirius spoke.

"Why should I even listen to you?" Ellie squinted her eyes at the boy.

"Because Darensbourg, for once I am actually on your team. The next forty minutes, I am on your side, believe it or not and you better get over it." Sirius spoke in challenge, crossing his arms and stepping closer towards Ellie.

"Guys, this is really not the time to fight." James spoke, stepping in between the two classmates.

"EVERYBODY ON YOUR BROOMS." Ellie heard Madam Hooch yell. She immediately threw her leg over the stick, ignoring Sirius his glare. "UP IN THE AIR NOW." She pushed herself off the ground and flew towards the rings. The wind blowing her long hair back. She watched how Christina's blonde head passed her and finally floated in front of the left ring.

Ellie made eyecontact with James who flew eighty feet away from her. She watched how the Slytherins took their positions, Severus was the keeper. Judging by the bat in his hand, Avery was the beater. Ellie couldn't help but nervously grip her broom. "BALLS IN THREE, TWO, ONE." She heard Madam Hooch whistle and watched how the bludger immediately flew towards James. He hurriedly flew away from it, catching the quaffle.

Ellie moved along with James on the other side and watched how he threw the ball at her. She immediately caught it and dove underneath Alixana, who was on her side. Trying to press her upper body against the broomstick, she made more speed. The goal came closer and she finally threw the quaffle straight at it. She could hear some cheering as Severus missed the defense, scoring them points.

"Lucky shot, Darensbourg." Alixana yelled at Ellie. "You won't be that fortunate next time."

"Shut up, Rosier." James yelled back in defense. "It's not Ellie's fault you suck at Quidditch."

Eleonore ignored the two and flew back towards her position. She watched how Severus threw out the ball into McNair's hands. She immediately flew towards his side, trying to grab it. McNair reacted by flying sideway, pushing into her body roughly. She bit her teeth, gripping her broom even harder and pushed back.

She didn't notice the bludger coming closer until Sirius was by her side, knocking it away harshly just two feet away from her. Group two wasn't even playing their game anymore, they were just watching group one. Lily was floating in the air, concern taking over her features. She screamed when McNair nearly pushed Ellie off her broom.

Ellie watched how McNair tried to score but Christina held back the quaffle. "Good job, Tina!" She yelled, smirking at McNair who was by now looking at Ellie with glaring eyes.

The game wasn't played fairly, not even by the Gryffindors, who actually won. Ellie was surprised that Madam Hooch didn't stop it when James forcefully pulled the quaffle out of Alixana's hands, resulting in Rosier beating the bludger towards James intentionally. Luckily Sirius was around to stop the damn ball and even Ellie thanked her lucky stars.

Trying to still her concerned, beating heart, Ellie realized she might have cared more about James Potter than she thought.

* * *

 **Tuesday December 14** **th** **, 1971**

 **Hogwarts, First Floor, Transfiguration Classroom**

When Lily and Ellie entered the Transfiguration classroom, they were already quite late. They staircases didn't really work along when they came from History of Magic, causing the girls to be the last to enter the classroom. Ellie's eyes immediately scanned the room, noticing there were two open seats left. One next to Remus and the other one next to Alice. She turned towards Lily, "I'm going to Remus, if you don't mind. It's been a while since I've sat with him."

Lily nodded her head, she knew Ellie and Remus had been getting along quite well lately. "Alright."

"I'll wait after class." Ellie eagerly made her way towards the seat, ignoring the many eyes following her.

When she finally sat next to Remus, she noticed the two seats behind them occupied by James and Sirius. "Hi." She whispered, smiling towards Remus and Peter.

She immediately noticed Remus smiling back at her, "Staircases didn't work along?"

"No." She whispered, holding back a smile and grabbing her books. "Thank god, the professor's not here yet." Ellie felt that she should have said it later, because as soon as the words came out of her mouth a familiar cat strolled towards the front of the room. She jumped on top of the teacher's desk and stared at the classroom.

Everybody immediately shushed and turned their attention towards the animal. Even though Professor McGonagall was in her animagus form, the tabby cat seemed to have the whole class in the palm of her hand. Or paw, in better words. The cat jumped off the desk and Ellie hopped a little bit, still not used to the form shaping. Remus chuckled by his neighbours' reaction and turned his attention back to the front.

"Good afternoon. Take your 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration' book and turn to page 204, we are continuing where we left. We discussed the transformation formula yesterday, which is that the intended transformation is directly influenced by bodyweight." Professor McGonagall pointed towards the black board with her wand and the words immediately scribbled down. "Viciousness, wand power, concentration, and a fifth unknown variable. Today we will try this formula once again with mice."

Ellie watched how she levitated a transparent box and placed it on to her desk. "I want everyone to come and grab a mouse but before you do that, I want you to make the formula so we will know how much power it takes from your wand to transfigure it."

Remus and Ellie immediately took out some blank parchments and continued to listen to the professor. "An average mouse weighs 0.03 to 0.05 pounds. They are about 169 millimeters or a little over 6.5 inches in length. You all know your wand power, since we calculated this individually yesterday. With this information you should be able to form to formula. You have fifteen minutes."

Ellie immediately scribbled down the data. She turned towards Remus, "We have to multiply the scale of viciousness with the weight first right? How much do you score?"

"I'm thinking 0.521." Remus whispered, pushing his head closer to Ellie.

"Okay." She whispered back, scribbling down the scale. "So 0.521 multiplying with 0.05 is 0.02605. 169 square is…"

"28561." Remus answered, scribbling the result on his parchment.

"I didn't say this was a group project, Miss Darensbourg and Mister Lupin. You work alone." Professor McGonagall spoke, eyeing the two children.

Ellie bit her lip and turned her attention back towards her paper. The only thing she had to do is multiply 28561 with 0.02605. The result was 744.014. That was it. She placed her pencil down and stared at the blackboard. Ellie noticed that Remus was finished as well and they locked eyes. "Seven four four?" She questioned, mouthing the letters. He subtly nodded his head at her, holding back a grin. "Okay."

She noticed that once again Professor McGonagall did see their interaction but didn't comment on it. Ellie watched out of the corner of her eye how Peter was still struggling. She decided to explain it to him tonight. "Pencils down. Anyone wants to tell me what they have?" She looked over her glasses into the classroom. "Yes, Miss Henderson?"

"I have 743, professor." Alice spoke from a couple of seats behind Ellie.

"It's not bad, but not perfect. Your snuffbox would still have a small tale if you transfigure it with that number. The answer should be 744." Professor McGonagall answered, pointing her wand towards the board. The number came on it. "What did you have mister Pettigrew?"

Ellie heard Peter stammer next to Remus, she felt really bad for him. Why did the professor felt the need to put him on the spot? He was aalready nervous mess as it was. "212.02." He replied in a small voice.

"You would have killed your mouse with that number, Mister Pettigrew. I advise you to practice the formula tonight until you actually have a hang on it before doing transfigurations on animals." Ellie noticed Peter swallowing deeply and nodding his head.

Ellie leaned her head closer to Peter, hanging over Remus his desk and whispered, "I'll help you tonight, Petey." She wrapped her small hand around his as he nodded thankfully at her, a small blush upon his cheeks. "You'll get a hang of it in no time."

Ellie turned her attention back towards the Professor. "Everybody come and grab your mouse. First row first." Ellie immediately stood up and walked towards the front of the classroom, Remus behind her tale. "Are you scared of mice?" She grinned behind her, teasing Remus.

"No." He grinned back at her. "I want the black one." He spoke pointing towards one particular mouse.

"I'll just have the friendliest one." Ellie turned towards the Professor who levitated a random mouse in her hand. The animal seemed used to the attention and didn't try to run. Carefully holding on to it, she marched back towards her desk. Remembering how she managed to grab some sandwiches along from lunch, she took them out of her bag and fed the mouse some pieces. The animal seemed content on the desk.

"If everybody would stop treating the animals as beloved pets, that would be a great start." Professor McGonagall spoke, eyeing Ellie in particular. She immediately blushed in return and placed the remaining sandwiches back in her bag. "The spell to change your mouse into a snuffbox is Snuffligo, the counterspell is Snufflifors. Remember those two." The Professor pointed her wand back towards the blackboard where both spells now were written in big, bold letters. "Everybody knows the formula is 744, I think everybody can go ahead and do it. Be gentle for your mouse."

Ellie sighed and stared at the white mouse in front of her. It was now innocently playing with Remus his black one. "Want to go first?" She questioned turning towards Remus. "I feel bad for breaking them up."

"Ladies first." He managed to smile, grabbing Ellie's mouse and separating the couple.

"Okay." She let out a big breath and held up her wand, pointing at the white animal. "Snuffligo!" She spoke in one clear word. The mouse immediately turned into a snufflebox.

"Good job, Miss Darensbourg! Good job!" Professor McGonagall spoke with a smile on her face. "Mister Lupin, go ahead."

Ellie watched how Remus nervously grabbed his wand and pointed towards his own black mouse. "Snuffligo!" The mouse immediately turned into a black snufflebox.

"It seems as if you have a fondness of the colour black, mister Lupin." Professor McGonagall spoke with a smile. "The snufflebox should be golden though, you're not far off. Try again." Ellie watched how Remus focused once again and this time around, the box did turn up perfect. "Perfect! Five points for Gryffindor!"

Both of the children grinned at one each other when the Professor moved along in the classroom the examine the rest of the mice. "That went well." Ellie grinned, turning towards Remus.

"Yeah, I get nervous when she's watching though." Remus replied.

"Atleast not as bad as Peter." Ellie spoke, feeling a little bad for her friend. His snufflebox had whiskers and a tail. "I'm going to help him tonight." She spoke with confident.

"You're a good friend." Remus smiled at her.

"He deserves it." Ellie shrugged, "Are you going home for Christmas?"

He nodded his head, "Yes, I will miss this place though. Are you?"

"Of course. I honestly can't wait until I see my parents. I've actually missed them quite a lot." Ellie sighed, pushing her snufflebox aside and leaning her elbow onto the desk. "I can't believe we're half past our first year. Time went by so fast."

"It did." Remus nodded.

"Do you want me to bring along some of those chocolate chip cookies Minnie makes when I get back?" Ellie almost laughed when she saw the sparkle in his eye.

"You don't have to, really."

"It's not a problem, Remus. I know Minnie will love the fact that you adore them. She'll probably bake a whole stash just for you. She loves pampering people, especially my friends." Ellie replied.

"Well then, I can't really say no."

"You better not." Ellie smiled, returning her attention towards the snufflebox. She raised her wand and spoke in clear words, "Snufflifors!" The snufflebox immediately turned back into a mouse. She scratched its head and watched how it comfortably fell asleep. "I like this guy."

Remus shook his head at her and chuckled, "I can tell."

* * *

 **Tuesday December 14th, 1971**

 **Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower, Gryffindor Common Room**

"Look Peter, you first need to scale the viciousness of the object or animal. Today it was the mouse, they're less vicious than rats. Do you remember what the scale was?" Ellie questioned, staring at her chubby friend. They were sitting next to each other on one of the sofa's in front on the fireplace.

Peter honestly didn't remember the scale whatsoever. His thoughts seemed to be preoccupied by his friend sitting next to him. She was so nice and patient with him. He shook his head as Ellie sighed, scribbling 0.521 on to the paper. "The scale Remus and I used was 0.521. It's a scale from zero to ten and you always use three digits."

"Ellie, it's useless trying to explain it to Peter. I've tried to do it over and over again, he's just not that… Bright." James spoke, receiving an agreeing laughter from Sirius.

"Shut up, Potter. Peter isn't useless. It just takes some people more time than others. He'll get a hang of it." She turned towards him with a smile. "Don't listen to them. So if Professor McGonagall would have used a rat would the scale be lower or higher?" Ellie questioned, looking at Peter with hopeful eyes.

"… Higher?" He answered, not confident at all.

"Yes! Exactly! Because rats are more viscous." Ellie grinned, "Good!"

Peter seemed proud of himself as he stared a little too long sideways at Ellie when she scribbled another thing down. "So we have the scale which is 0.521. That's always the first thing you do. Then we multiply that number with the weight of our objects, which in this case was 0.05 pounds. You always count pounds, that's very important. So we have 0.02605. We need to remember this number." Ellie spoke, turning towards Peter once again. "Are you with me?"

She watched how he nodded his head eagerly at her, staring at the paper laying on her skirt covered legs. "Now we go to part two of the formula. We need to take the square from the length and that's ALWAYS in millimeters. The mouse was 169 millimeters from head to tail. So 169 square is 28561." She watched how Peter nodded his head once again. "So now we have two numbers, 0.02605 and 28561. All we need to do is multiply these two and we have the result; 744.01405 is 744."

"Okay, I think I actually understood it this time." Peter spoke, grinning at Ellie. "Thank you so much."

"For Merlin's sake, I think Peter finally understood it." Sirius spoke, shockingly grabbing his heart over his robes.

Ellie rolled her eyes at the boy. "Shut up Sirius, Peter can do a lot of things if he wants to. He just has to put his heart into it, isn't it right Petey?"

The chubby boy innocently blushed at his friend, nodding his head. "I-I just need more time than others, that's all."

"Of course and there's nothing wrong with that." Ellie smiled. "If you need any more help, you can always come to me."

"Hey Darensbourg, there's actually something I can't really seem to comprehend in Charms, would you actually mind giving me some extra classes as well?" Sirius spoke, a grin on his face.

"Ask Potter." Ellie snapped, giving the parchment back to Peter. "Sleeptight, Petey."

"Goodnight, Ellie." The boy inoffensively replied, a small blush on top of his cheeks.

"GOODNIGHT DARENSBOURG." Ellie heard Sirius shout at her. She didn't reply but just rolled her eyes at him. If Remus were to still be in the common room, she would have acknowledged him but he was nowhere to be seen. The boy seemed to have a knack of disappearing.

"GOODNIGHT ELLIE." She knew the last voice was James Potter. "COULD YOU TELL LILY GOODNIGHT AS WELL?"

* * *

 **Author's note: We're moving on, aren't we? Peter and Ellie's friendship is good (unfortunately). Ellie's getting closer to Remus and James & Sirius, well -sigh-, they're James and Sirius. I hope you can do tell that J & S mean no harm to Ellie from the Quidditch part. I hope you will start seeing the protectiveness forming already. I think that's a really important part of the start of their friendship. Tell me what you think. Remember they're still eleven but well, I had a crush on a classmate when I was eleven so I can't see why it can't happen to them. It's all very innocent though. It will not form into more until AT LEAST third year.  
**


	6. Baby, It's Cold Outside

_Bless us Lord, this Christmas, with quietness of mind;_

 _Teach us to be patient and always be kind._

 **Friday, 07.42pm December 24** **th** **, 1971**

 **Freefolk House, Laverstoke Lane 58, Hampshire, Great Britain**

Ellie sighed as she tried to sit as still as possible. Her small hands were resting on the expensive material over her thighs. The red dress had a lot of details and felt luxurious underneath her small hand palms. She honestly thought it was a little cliché, wearing a red dress on Christmas Eve. She scrunched her nose in pain when Minnie tugged on her hair once again. "Almost finished, young miss." The house elf spoke, contently.

Thank God, she couldn't understand why it was impossible for her parents to just let her hair out instead of letting her go through these painful hair tugging sessions. "Miss is growing up to be a beautiful woman." Minnie beamed, staring into the mirror at Ellie. "Minnie is finished."

"Thank you, Minnie. You did a wonderful job as always." She heard her mother speak as she entered the room. "How is it that you have grown already since I saw you last September?" Gisila spoke, placing her head next to Ellie's. They were both looking at each through the mirror.

"You look really pretty, mother." Ellie smiled, staring at the same green eyes.

"Thank you, dear. You truly are my daughter." Gisila moved away from the mirror. "I have no concerns that you will behave properly when the Potters arrive here."

Ellie sighed under her breath. Seeing James Potter was the last thing she wanted to do on Christmas Eve, but apparently Ellie didn't have much say in The Darenbourgs' plans. They had planned this even before Ellie came back from school. It seemed as if now, since both their children were off to Hogwarts, the two couples rekindled their friendship.

"They should be here in about eighteen minutes." Gisila spoke with certainty. "Go downstairs and wait alongside your father."

Ellie nodded her head and lifted herself. Her small heels clicked under the marble floor until she finally reached the main stairway. She turned towards the West Wing of the house, nodding at every painting she passed. She had written Lily immediately after she heard the Potters would visit on Christmas Eve. In response, Lily had wrote her a sincere apologize from the heart but still said she was glad it was Ellie and not her.

It's not that she hated James Potter, not at all. After their little Quidditch flying lesson last month, Ellie realized that she did care for him and didn't want any harm caused. Then again, she also realized James Potter was still an arrogant prat if he wanted to be and he had poor taste in friends.

"Hello, father." Casius' eyes immediately turned bright at the sight of his little girl.

"You look very beautiful, Eleonore."

"Thank you." She smiled, stepping closer to the divan and placing herself next to him.

"I've been wanting to speak with you alone." His eyes turned towards her with pride. "I know it's only Christmas Eve but we both know your mother will give you a millions presents tomorrow and I won't have time to gift you this in private."

Ellie's green eyes turned towards the small, royal blue, suede jewelry box in his palms. "I think it's time for you to receive this. It's been in my possession for quite a while now." Her father contently smiled and opened the small box. "This was worn by my mother, who received it from my father. This wristband goes centuries back, to the very beginning."

The gold band looked so delicate, Ellie almost didn't dare to touch it. The expensive material glimmered underneath the Christmas lights. She could feel the magic by just looking at it. She squinted her eyes at the words carved into the small band. She recognized them as their house words. "Ubi concordia, ibi victoria." Her father spoke with a smile.

"Where there is unity, there is victory." Ellie translated softly.

"Indeed." Casius nodded his head. She watched how he gently grabbed the delicate gold band. "I want you to wear it. It will protect you when I no longer can."

"Daddy-"

"You're growing up so fast." He placed his hand on her hair. "I just want you to be safe. Give me your right wrist." Ellie nodded her head and stuck out her small arm.

She watched how her father put it on her wrist, wandless. "I have to put it on with my own fingers, else it doesn't work." He smiled. "It is yours now. I hope that if you have children one day, you'll be able to pass it on as well. If not, you can always give it to someone you consider family. It's not always about the blood, you know."

Ellie nodded her head, "Thank you, it's very beautiful."

"It's never going to break, it has very strong magic. You can always keep i-"

Ellie watched how her mother entered the drawing room. Gisila smiled at the scene in front of her. "I'm sorry to break this up but the Potters have arrived."

Casius immediately stood up, placing the jewelry box on the coffee table. "We'll be in the main hall in a minute." He smiled at his wife who nodded her head in reply and left the room once again.

He turned towards his daughter once again, "With a simple spell, I will always be able to hear your heartbeat through that small chain, Eleonore. Its magic is connected to your radial pulse. It's what makes this piece of jewelry so special. I will always be able to know you are safe so please don't take that off just for the fun of it. You will give me a heart attack."

She couldn't help but beam at her father, "I promise I'll keep it on. Always."

"Now let's say hello to the Potters. They have been asking a lot about you." She followed her father into the main hallway where she could already see three familiar heads.

Fleamont Potter was looking as cheery as she remembered him. The very few grey hairs on his scalp were standing up straight and he grinned joyfully when Casius and Eleonore entered the main hallway. "Casius! What a beautiful daughter you have created!" His eyes beamed towards Ellie's as she grinned up on him and gently buckled her knees in a curtsy, holding on to the side of her dress. "And such manners!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see James raising his own eyebrows behind his glasses. "It's nice to see you again, Mister and Misses Potter." She spoke politely.

"In a few years' time, she'll pass as your twin, Gigi." Euphemia spoke towards Ellie's mother. She immediately turned towards her own son. "James, what do you say?"

Ellie tried holding back laughter when she could spot the annoyance on James his face, "It's very nice to see you again, Mister and Misses Darensbourg."

Ellie watched how her own mother smiled at James, "I've heard a lot about you. I hope school is going as well for you as it is for Eleonore. Let's go to the dining room, we'll have a toast." Gisela suggested, "Minnie, can you take the Potter's overcoats please?"

The house elf immediately jumped into action and did what she was asked. "I have always been so jealous of this chandelier, Gisela." Ellie heard James his mother speak behind her. She turned her head her classmate marching right next to her, he was also dressed in an expensive, dark coloured suit. Ellie could tell that his parents tried everything to flatten his hair but it was absolutely no use. His jet black hair was sticking out everywhere.

"You have a nice house." James spoke, trying to start a conversation.

"You have been here before, remember?" She raised her eyebrow at him. "Plus it's not like you live in a townhouse yourself."

"Our manor isn't as big as yours. Is it true that you have an indoor pool?" He whispered, leaning closely towards Eleonore in interest. "I can't seem to remember."

"Yes." She simple spoke, entering the dining room.

"Can I see it later? Can we go swimming?" He enthusiastically spoke.

"I'll have to ask my parents, I'm sure it won't be a problem." Ellie answered, noticing how Minnie brought out some champagne in crystal glasses. "They can transfigurate your coat into swimming trunks."

"These two are pumpkin juice for the young mister and miss." Minnie, the house elf smiled at the two eleven year olds who grabbed the glasses and thanked the elf.

"Let's have a toast!" She heard her father speak. "To a happy, healthy, and prosperous year ahead! To friendship and love! To The Potters." Ellie watched how her father grinned at the couple and lifted his glass. "To both our dear children, who have turned out to be perfect. Cheers!" Ellie watched how the entire room answered respectfully and drank from the glasses.

* * *

 **Friday, 09.42pm December 24th, 1971**

 **Freefolk House, Laverstoke Lane 58, Hampshire, Great Britain**

Ellie cut into her beef wellington with much grace, her wrists were precisely resting on the side of the table. The piece of meat delicately melted in her mouth, it was almost as if it was butter. She slowly clutched her crystal glass and took a small sip from it, her eyes following the conversation going on in the rooms. "We were really pleased that James was sorted into Gryffindor." Euphemia Potter smiled at her son.

"Well the house has been in your family for centuries now." Casius grinned at James his mother. "We were a little surprised with Eleonore's sorting but I'm glad they're classmates now."

"They can look after one another, right James?" James looked up from his plate to his mother and then towards Ellie who just stared at him with an expression of 'please, just go with it'.

"Yes, of course." He smiled at Eleonore's parents who seemed content with that answer.

"I believe both of you haven't had trouble finding friends?" Gisela questioned looking from her daughter to James with a smile.

"You know I have a lot of friends, mother." Eleonore spoke.

"Right, Archimedes has had quite a lot of work with you this Christmas break." Ellie's mother spoke, "Lily Evans was the last letter, right?" Eleonore watched how James his ears peaked at the sound of Lily's name. "We saw the girl at King's Cross, very friendly indeed. Beautiful girl. Muggle born but very bright, right Eleonore?"

"Lily's had the best grades in class so far, yes." Ellie smiled.

"Maybe she can come over at summer break, Eleonore. James can come along too, he can bring his friend with him." Gisela suggested, looking from James to Ellie. "The house is big enough. Fleamont told me you were quite close with Sirius Black."

"Yes, he's my best friend." James answered, ignoring the slight roll of Ellie's eyes. He knew they were still not getting along.

Euphemia Potter spoke, "Gigi, you should have seen Walburga's face when the boy stepped off the train. I really felt bad for him that he had to go home. Can't imagine his Christmas will be as warm as ours, unfortunately."

Fleamont stepped in the conversation, speaking with a lower voice. "James told me poor Sirius had 5 howlers after the sorting."

Ellie's eyes widened a little at that information. She hadn't heard anything about howlers, she never received any but she read how terrible they were. She briefly wondered what Sirius was doing right now. Would he be locked inside his room? Would he even get any Christmas gifts? She swallowed the last piece of beef on her place roughly. She felt a little bad for him now. She had sent everybody Christmas gifts and letters, apart from Sirius.

Well, she was certain he wasn't going to send her anything either.

"Do you think the Blacks convincing way of raising their children might have finally backfired?" Casius spoke with interest.

"James, tell them how Sirius feels about his families beliefs. There must be a reason the boy was sorted into Gryffindor, no harm meant Casius." Euphemia spoke, knowing all too well that Casius was a Slytherin. "It is just a relieve that a Black finally is a Gryffindor. The first heir none the less. He might change their name after all."

James eyes scanned the table, he didn't really like talking behind his friend's back. Then again, he was actually defending him and James did want his parents on Sirius' side. The fact that Ellie's parents would think positively of his friend was just another positive addition. Plus, he kind of knew it would piss Ellie off a little. "I'm actually concerned about him." James sighed, "He doesn't like his parents whatsoever, he doesn't believe in purity. He's accepting to everyone." James eyes adverted towards Ellie who looked at him with a squinting gaze. "Well, almost everyone."

"Eleonore, you haven't been getting along with Sirius?" Ellie's mother questioned with a confused expression. Eleonore hadn't told them that it was actually Sirius Black his fault that she was in detention at the beginning of the year. She wasn't planning on doing it either. Her pride didn't let her.

"We have… Our different views on things, yes." Eleonore answered, hating being the center of attention. James was looking at her with a confused expression, he knew that her mother didn't know who caused the detentions and wondered why.

"Well, try to give him some slack, Eleonore. The boy obviously has some personal troubles. He can't be that bad if he's James his best friend."

She did not need this lecture right now. She almost just wanted to tell the table that James was actually an arrogant prat as well and they were equally as bad if they wanted to be. "You're right. I probably should." Ellie smiled, pushing one curl behind her ear. She noticed James his empty plate, "Can James and I be excused from the table? He wants to see the pool."

"Of course, dear." Casius smiled.

Ellie nodded, placing her napkin on the table next to her plate. "Are you coming?" She turned towards James, who in reply nodded his head quickly.

The two children marched outside the dining room and entered the main hallway. Ellie's eyes scanned the background and noticed that they were finally too far away for their parents to hear. James noticed the same thing because he immediately turned around to her with a grin, "You clean up your parents' assholes quite well."

"Shut up, Potter." She spit, moving on towards the east wing. "Like you're the one to talk."

"They're nice though, your parents." He nodded his head at her with a genuine smile.

"I know they are, yours are as well." She opened the big wooden door in main east wing's hallway and James could immediately smell the chlorine of the pool hitting his nostrils.

"Did you send at least send him a Christmas card?" James eyed Ellie, stepping into the pool zone. Ellie turned on the lights and James was a little awestruck. The room was lit by crystal pendant lamps and skylight. He could see the stars through the ceiling window, lightening up the dark night sky.

"I did not." Eleonore spoke. "I don't see why I should."

"He's your classmate." James spoke, turning towards Ellie who took off her small heels and lifted her dress. She sat down near the edge of the pool and dipped her feet and calves in the water. "This is my favorite room in your house, by the way."

"So? I don't think he'll send me a card, right?" She turned towards James, watching how he sat down next to her.

"I honestly think you should really burry this hedge you've been having since the beginning of the year. It was a stupid comment and he did regret it." James spoke, dipping his own feet in the water. "You still have seven years left with him, you know."

"James, I'll do whatever I want to do, alright? Sirius never apologized." Eleonore shot, sighing.

"It's astonishing how much alike you two are." James chuckled, shaking his head. "So stubborn."

"We're not a like and I think we've been through this Sirius subject. I don't want to spend my Christmas Eve thinking of the boy. I do not care for him."

"Fine then. I just wanted to tell you that he's not that bad if you actually know him."

"That's great for you, James." Ellie answered, letting go of the subject for now.

"You're a really great flyer, you know." James grinned, dropping the subject. "When I'm captain of the Quidditch team, I want to you to join my team."

Eleonore laughed, shifting her eyes towards James. "I have got a racing Nimbus in the house." They locked eyes for a minute and she noticed his anticipated glance. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" She quickly spoke.

"Would your parents let us?" He bit his lip. James had heard of the new Nimbus Racing Broom Company, he never actually sat on one though. He knew the brooms were used by the Quidditch teams across Europe.

"Would they have to know?" She shot back, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"I like the way you think, Darensbourg. Let's go." He eagerly nodded his head and stood up straight. "Are the brooms far away?"

Ellie shook her head, "No, they're in the Trophy room."

"You have a trophy room? Your place IS cooler than mine!" James enthusiastically screamed.

Eleonore couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 **Friday, 11.32pm December 24th, 1971**

 **Open Field, Laverstoke Lane 58, Hampshire, Great Britain**

"Come on, Potter! Further!" She shouted, not caring one single bit about her dress. It was blowing in the wind behind her broom. Long strands of black hair were hanging in front of her face. The sophisticated knot got loose when she dived towards the ground with much speed to grab one of the pines James threw in the air.

"This would be easier if we actually had a quaffle!" He shouted back at her from a distance. "And if we could use magic!"

"I told you they're locked in my father's study! I can't get in there." She screamed from the pitch back sky. "Throw another one!"

She heard James grunt in the background and squinted her eyes. In the dark she could spot the small pineapple flying through the air and she immediately pushed her body closer to the broomstick. The cold wind was blowing through her hair as she gnarled her teeth together, trying not the shiver. Her hand finally caught the pineapple as she pushed up the stick, trying to break.

"Oof!" She grunted, rolling on the ground. She shouldn't have built up that speed.

"You alright?" James yelled, running closer towards his classmate lying on the ground.

"I'm fine!" Eleonore screamed back, breathing heavily. "Just didn't land as softly as I anticipated." She finally stood up and removed the dirt from her knees with her hands. Her dress had all kinds of stains but she was certain she could just use a scouring charm to clean it when she was in school.

"Okay, thank god. It's my turn, right?" The boy grinned as she passed the broom towards him. "Let's see how good you are at throwing these damn pineapples."

Ellie watched how James speeded off the ground into the night air. "Ready?" She yelled, her handpalms over her mouth.

"Yes!"

She immediately threw another pineapple in the air, as far as possible. She noticed how she had a way better throw than James had. "Seems like you do throw like a girl, Potter!" She screamed, grinning. Against all the odds in, she was actually having a lot of fun with James Potter.

"Shut up!" She heard him scream from a far.

She laughed, "I'm throwing another one since you missed that one!"

"Okay!"

Her hands immediately threw another one in the air and she noticed James diving towards the ground. He seemed to be a really good flyer as well, since he swiftly caught the pineapple in a matter of seconds.

"Nice one!" She yelled, listening how he cheered for himself. She couldn't help but chuckle. "Can I go again?"

"No way! I just got on it! I don't have a broom like this at home!" He screamed back, flying close to the ground and passing her in high speed.

"This isn't fair!" Ellie stomped her feet, "I'm the reason you're on that broom in the first place!"

"I don't care, Darensbourg! I'm having too much fun. Ha ha, look at me. I'm on a Nimbus!" James testily sang into the Hampshire cold air. "I'm on a broom and you're nootttt." He laughed, zooming passed her once again.

"You're a douchebag, Potter!"

"A douchebag on a broomstick!" He laughed, climbing up in the air.

"JAMES POTTER, YOU GET DOWN HERE INSTANTELY!" Ellie's eyes widened as she recognized that voice. Euphemia Potter did have a particular high screeching voice, one that wasn't too hard to fault. She knew that her parents weren't far behind.

Her head immediately turned when her mother's eyes widened at the sight of her daughter. "Eleonore Gisila Darensbourg!" She hastily heard her mother's footsteps come closer.

When her mother stepped in front of her, she couldn't help but lower her head and bite her lip. "Mother, I just wanted to show James the Nimbus…"

"YOUR DRESS!" Her mother screeched. "Oh god! That was your great-grandmother's dress when she was a young girl!"

Ellie watched how James flew back to the ground and he immediately put the broom on the ground. James and his mother immediately walked towards them. "This was my great-grandmother's?" Ellie mumbled, staring at the dirt patches on her dress. "That's… Disgusting." She ignored the way James tried to hold back laughter at her antics.

"ELEONORE! I cannot believe you!" Gisila shook her head in disappointment. There were actual leaves hanging out of her daughter's hair. Mud covered half of her face and her knees were scratched.

"It was my fault, Misses Darensbourg. I wanted Eleonore to show me the Nimbus." James spoke, stepping up the plate even though it was both their fault.

"James, you don't have to." Ellie mumbled, trying not to faint underneath her mother's hard glance.

"Indeed, you don't have to do this James. I know my daughter. I know this wasn't your plan alone. You both must be freezing, let's get you inside." Gisila sighed, still shaking her head.

Ellie immediately marched over the grass field towards the manor, James walking right next to her. "It was nice while it lasted." He spoke.

She couldn't help but smile, "That it was. Happy Christmas, by the way."

"Happy Christmas, Ellie." He grinned back. "It's a very good broom, though."

"I know, right?" She enthusiastically replied.

* * *

 **Monday, January 3** **rd** **, 1972**

 **Platform 9 3/4 , King's Cross, London, Great Britain**

"We'll see you at the end of the year, behave won't you?" Her mother smiled, "No more detentions."

Ellie's eyes scanned the platform, looking for any familiar faces. It seems as if the train station wasn't as busy as it was on September first, but it was still difficult to spot any of her friends. The red train was already blowing off steam in the background. She loved spending time with her parents and she actually had a lot of fun of Christmas Eve with James, but she couldn't help but be excited to step into the castle once again. "I never get in detentions on purpose, mother." Eleonore answered, not really paying attention.

"We can see that you're very eager to search for your friends. Go ahead, sweetheart. Write us when you get there." Casius smiled, pressing one eager kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Okay. I'll miss you." Eleonore grinned, giving her mother one last hug. "Bye." She waved, running towards the entrance of the train. She immediately spotted one familiar brown path of hair. Stepping onto the train steps, she screamed, "Remus!"

The boy, who stood by his parents turned his head towards the voice he immediately knew. Eleonore Darensbourg was waving at him from the train with a big smile on her face. He immediately turned towards his parents, who gave him an endearing smile. Their eyes adverted towards the girl beaming at their son. "See you in a couple of months, go say hello to your friend, Remus."

Remus immediately nodded and turned around, running towards Ellie. "Did you have a nice Christmas?" She beamed. "Did you receive the cookies I sent you?"

Remus laughed, her enthusiasm seemed contagious. "I did. Thank you for them. They were amazing."

Ellie nodded her head, she could still see her parents smiling at her in the background. They seemed quite interested on who her friend was. "Let's get inside and search for Lily. Thank you as well, you know, for the candy."

"I know Bertie Bott's are your favourite. It's the least I can do." He smiled, following the dark haired girl.

"Every candy is my favourite." Ellie laughed, moving along the corridors of the train, every once and a while stepping out of the way to let someone through. "Did you finish the Defense Against The Dark Arts homework? I actually thought it was quite difficult." They had a 9 page long essay about doxies, which wasn't hard in the context really, it just was difficult to come up with nine pages talking about the little creatures. They weren't that interesting.

"There's so much one person can actually write about doxies." Remus agreed, waiting behind Eleonore when she opened a compartment with a smile.

"I know right." She spoke, throwing her head back. "Lily!" She grinned into the compartment.

A small, ginger frame immediately crashed into Ellie's arms with a smile. "Ellie! You need to tell me everything! Was Potter that bad?" Lily obviously didn't notice Remus standing behind the small dark haired girl because he shrugged his throat and she jumped a little. "Oh, hi Remus!"

"Hello, Lily." The boy smiled kindly.

"How was your holiday?" The red head spoke with a friendly smile.

"It was alright." He nodded back, standing a little awkwardly behind Ellie.

"Do you have room for us?" Eleonore spoke, eyeing the compartment, she noticed Marlene sitting in one of the seats and gave her a little wave.

"Sure, come in." Lily immediately stepped aside and watched how Ellie protectively grabbed Remus his hand in hers, dragging him in. Ellie took the seat closest to the window and pulled the boy next to her.

"Hi Marlene!" Ellie smiled, giving the blonde a grin. "Got a nice holiday?"

"I did, actually. My parents and I went to the Alps. Thanks for the Christmas Card by the way." She kindly replied. Ellie felt the train move under her little body and watched how the express finally left King's Cross.

"I haven't been there. I bet it's beautiful." Lily entered the conversation. "Ellie spent Christmas Eve with James Potter."

"Lily!" Eleonore's eyes widened. It's not that she was embarrassed about it, not at all but she didn't feel like talking behind his back either.

"You did?" Marlene spoke with interest.

"My parents and his parents are good friends, that's why." Eleonore shrugged, ignoring the way Remus looked at her.

"Was it dull?" Lily questioned, enjoying the gossip more than Ellie did.

"It was alright, actually. We had a fun night." She noticed Lily looking at her with a confused face.

"You had fun with James Potter?" Lily Evans questioned, feeling a little betrayed. She couldn't help herself, she just didn't think James Potter and fun were supposed to go in one and the same sentence.

"Don't look at me like that, Lils." Ellie answered. "We made the best out of the night. We flew on the new Nimbus. What else was I supposed to do? Walk around with a long face the whole evening? It was just one night, I'm certain he'll be an arrogant prat once we get back in school, Lils. I promise I'm still with you on that. "

"You have a Nimbus at home?" Marlene spoke, a little shock taking over her features. She knew Eleonore's parents were loaded, she just didn't think they were THAT loaded.

"My father bought one when the company started, yes. I actually think he has some shares in the business." Ellie looked a little confused and then shrugged, "I don't know, but yes we have a Nimbus."

"Well, it's nice that you had a good time on Christmas Eve." Remus smiled.

"I did. I'm glad I'm back at school though, I was starting to miss you guys." Ellie answered. "Chocolate frog?" She gazed at everyone. Lily and Marlene shook their heads, but somehow Eleonore knew that Remus wouldn't. She grinned and passed one to the boy. "Have any of you seen Peter or the rest of the guys?"

"I saw Black and Potter when I entered the train." Marlene spoke, "They were at front."

"Was Peter with them?" Ellie questioned, wondering about her friend.

"No I haven't seen him. He's probably with Christina." Marlene answered. "We'll see them when we get there."

"Ah well, for now we're good." She happily shrugged.

"Did any of you have troubles with the Defense Against The Dark Arts paper by the way?" Lily wondered, looking around in the compartment.

"I actually still have to finish mine." Marlene shrugged, watching how the rest of the booth stared at her like she was mad. "Don't kill me for not being a goodie two shoes like you guys all are. How is one to write nine pages about freaking doxies?"

"I wrote in massive letters." Eleonore confessed, tugging the head off the chocolate frog with her mouth. "What?" She spoke with a full mouth. "Nobody said how we were supposed to turn those in. There's no specific rules."

"Sometimes I do really wonder why you are in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin." Remus grinned, eyeing his friend.

"It's because she'd hex anyone hurting her in an instant, Remus. How can you not know that? Just ask Black." Lily spoke, holding back a grin.

"It's true." Ellie nodded her head, shrugging.

"You don't regret doing that whatsoever, don't you?" Marlene said.

"I regret being seen. There's a difference." The green eyed girl pointed out. "Black has a way of working on my nerves."

"You still have seven years left with him." Lily spoke wisely.

"You still have seven years left with Potter." Ellie shot back.

"May God have mercy on our beautiful soul." The red head mumbled, receiving laughter from the whole compartment.

* * *

 **Author's note: please, please leave a review if you are reading this right now. I would love to know how you feel about this story. I was a little insecure about making Peter actually quite close with the main character, but I honestly feel like it would be a possibility. I think in the end, it will make this story so much more intense. Do you like the friendship forming between James and Ellie? Tell me. I think I need them a little closer together to make the group closer in the end. I honestly feel like Sirius and Lily aren't going to be super besties so I just had to make James closer to Ellie to actually make them talk. Leave a review, please. Without feedback, I won't know if this story is good or not.**


	7. Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year

_No man has ever made himself great_

 _by showing how small someone else is._

 **Friday, April 28** **th** **, 1972**

 **Hogwarts, Dungeons, Potions Classroom**

Ellie marched with patience next to Lilly, the hallway towards the dungeons seemed long in the early Friday morning. Eleonore didn't really sleep well last night, she lent the Daily Prophet from one of the older students and read it in the common room.

The things that were written in the newspaper weren't too pleasing. Another muggle family was murdered by dark wizards. The ministry was on time to make it look like a carbon oxygen accident towards the muggle world but she knew better. It was written that the father had an immediate Avada and the mother was brutally raped to finish it off with a green flash as well. She honestly didn't want to continue reading what had happened to the two, young children.

"Are you alright?" Lily questioned, holding her potion book against her chest.

"I'm fine. Just slept poorly. I'm pleased we're Friday." Ellie mumbled.

"I was up all night finishing the forgetfulness essay. I know Professor Slughorn told us maximum six pages but I couldn't seem to crop it enou-, Ellie?! Where are you going?" Lily wondered, watching how her friend abruptly turned around to run back towards the main hall.

"I forgot the essay! If Professor Slughorn's there already, tell him I'm going to get it!" The dark haired, now twelve year old spoke. Her birthday was just last Wednesday. The girls and her had celebrated it more quietly. She got a big birthday card though, from everybody in the dormitory and lots of candy.

Ellie tried to run as fast as possible. Her legs carried themselves towards the Gryffindor tower with much haste. She managed to shout a quick hello to Nearly Headless Nick although, he preferred to be called Sir Nicholas. "Volucris" She managed to give the password towards The Fat Lady, who immediately opened her portrait. She hurried herself towards the girls dormitories, finally spotting the rolled up parchment still lying on her nightstand.

Wrapping her fingers around it, she ran down once again. Why was this castle so damn big anyways? She jumped through the portrait exit, ignoring the Fat Lady telling her to watch her steps. She ran back towards the stairs of the Gryffindor tower. Her breath was caught in her throat when she crossed the main hall, turning towards the south hallway to descend down towards the dungeons.

"Snivellus can't do much now, can he?" Ellie heard a familiar voice declare, her feet immediately stilled. She turned around towards the passage where the voices were coming from.

"Oh yes, we caught ourselves a little ugly Slytherin." Eleonore heard another voice. She couldn't believe it! She peeked her head around the corner and there, in front of her, she could see James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew corner the Slytherin.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" She immediately heightened her voice at the three of them, her own fingers wrapped around her wand steadily. "Leave him alone."

"Stay out of this Ellie." James Potter shot back, turning his head towards his classmate. "Go to class."

"I said, leave him alone." Ellie repeated the words. "Peter, I cannot believe you!" The three of them still had the long, dark haired boy in a corner. Sirius his head was still turned towards the Slytherin, his wand raised. James and Peter were giving her their full attention.

"Ell-Ellie, I was just walking to class with them, I did- I didn't know-" Peter stumbled, looking at his female friend in regret.

"Shut it, Pettigrew." She snapped, immediately receiving a yelp back from Peter. He had never seen her angry with him. She always had the most patience for him.

"Don't talk to him like that." Sirius snapped back, defending Peter and looking from Severus to Ellie.

"I can talk however I like." Ellie's eyes blazed fire. "Drop the wand, Black or you'll regret it once again."

"I didn't regret anything, I wasn't the one going to detentions."

James immediately stepped into the conversation, knowing that if he wouldn't, Eleonore would probably throw a hex at his best friend. "Sirius, just drop the wand." He sighed. Sirius his grey eyes adverted from Ellie's green ones toward James Potter and in response, he lowered his wand.

Ellie immediately moved forward, shoving Sirius out of the way. Her own small hands contacted with his chest, pushing it roughly as his back contacted with the cold dungeon brick wall. "Bunch of morons." She grunted, grabbing Severus by his wrist and pulling him towards her. "Let's get out of here, Sev."

The Slytherin didn't say anything, he just let Lily's friend carry him away. When they finally made it out of the hallway and into the east section of the dungeons, she turned towards him. "Are you alright?" She questioned, scanning his entire face. "Did they hurt you?"

"No. No, they didn't." He shook his head as he carefully watched her from underneath his long black hair.

"Good. You should stick up for yourself." Eleonore nodded her head. "If people are trying to bring you down, it only means that you're above them."

"Thank you." Severus mumbled, giving Ellie a small smile. "We should probably get to class." Ellie touched the outsides of her robes, eagerly searching for the reason she was late in the first place. She couldn't help but groan when she realized it was gone. "Everything alright?" The Slytherin looked confused.

"I think I dropped my essay on the forgetfulness potion back there." Ellie sighed.

"Do you want to go back and grab it?" Severus looked at Ellie.

"No, I'll just do it over tonight. I'll tell Professor Slughorn I lost it. It's fine." She honestly didn't want to get back to the boys, afraid that she might after all actually, stun one of them. It took her everything to not hex them in the first place. She was so angry. She could have expected this from Sirius, even from James but she was so disappointed in Peter. He didn't have one ounce of backbone in his body. He didn't defend Severus, he just stood there, enjoying the scene. She couldn't believe him. "Let's go, we're already late."

Severus Snape and Eleonore Darensbourg managed to hurry up to class. When they finally knocked on the potions classroom, they entered with their heads low. Ellie immediately placed herself next to Lily, she was a little disappointed when she noticed Severus making his way towards Rosier, giving her one final nod. "What the hell happened?" Lily whispered harshly. "You took so long."

"It's a long story, Lils. I'll tell you back in the dorms." Ellie mumbled, watching how Professor Slughorn finally administered the two students who just added themselves in the classroom.

"Your essays, Mister Snape and Miss Darensbourg?" Ellie swallowed the lump in her throat when she watched Severus take out a parchment from his bag. She didn't have anything to give the professor.

"I'm sorry, Professor, mine got lo-" She was interrupted by the three previous seen Gryffindors entering the classroom in a hurry. All of them were out of breath.

"Mister Black, Mister Potter and Mister Pettigrew. Please explain." Professor Slughorn spoke, adverting his attention from Eleonore towards the other Gryffindor students.

"We forgot the essays, sir. They were still in our dorms." Ellie squinted her eyes at her lying classmates and clenched her teeth. She watched how James and Peter stepped forward, handing in their homework. James managed to give her an apologizing smile but Peter never locked eyes with her, he ignored her in shame.

Ellie watched how Sirius stepped forward, handing over two parchments. "I found Ellie's on the way to the dungeons, sir. I think it fell out of her bag." Lily immediately turned her head towards her best friend in wonder and even Ellie had to raise her eyebrows a little.

"Next time, please take more care of your assignments. You're lucky Mister Black found yours, Miss Darensbourg." Professor Slughorn spoke. Her green eyes locked with his as he made his way towards the empty seat next to James Potter.

"Very lucky indeed." She murmured to herself, finally disconnecting her stare to take out her potions book.

* * *

 **Saturday, April 29th , 1972**

 **Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower, Boys dormitory**

"I told you, she cannot stand me." Sirius spoke, trying to steady his wand on the inside of his palm. The twelve year old was sitting with his legs crossed upon his bed. "I handed in her homework, for Merlin's sake. If it weren't for me, she would have had to do it all over again. She didn't even thank me."

"Come on, Sirius. Ellie isn't that bad." Frank spoke, lying on his stomach. His Charms homework spread in front of him on the bed.

"She isn't. I told you, I actually had a lot of fun on Christmas Eve with her. Did I tell you her parents have an inside pool? Her house is huge." James Potter spoke, "Her parents are actually really nice as well, you shouldn't have said what you did in the beginning of the year, Sirius."

"I know that, you have told me that a thousand times before. I regret it, okay?" The boy mumbled, sighing when his wand fell off the palms of his hand.

"You never apologized." Remus pointed out, finally entering the conversation. Apart from the boys, he got along best with Eleonore. He didn't want to hear anybody speak negatively about her. She always had his back. "I still think you should. It's the whole reason you're in this little negative circle with her anyways."

"It's not my fault you have a crush on Ellie, Remus." Sirius raised his eyebrows at the brown haired boy laying in the bed on his left.

"You have a crush on Ellie?" Peter peeked, entering the conversation.

"I don't have a crush on Ellie." Remus spoke, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. "She's one of my best friends, we just get along very well."

"Whatever, Remus." Sirius ignored his friend and turned towards James once again. "I think she could have at least said thank you for the homework."

"You tried to hex her friend in the hallway." Remus spoke once again.

"Lupin, seriously, I wasn't the only one there. James and Peter were there as well." Sirius shot back. "Plus, it's not like she's close to Snivellus."

"She'll always stick up for people, it doesn't matter if she's close to them or not." Remus shot back, starting to get a little irritated by Sirius. The full moon was starting to come closer and he couldn't bare the boy's immature attitude anymore. "She's not only mad at you, she's mad at James and Peter too."

"She'll forgive me and my pretty face." James grinned, blinking his eyes rapidly and pushing both his hands underneath his chin. "She's pretty pissed at Peter."

"I-I tried to apologize." The chubby boy spoke sadly. "She said I should have defended Severus. She won't talk to me."

"She'll get over it Peter." Sirius huffed, laying down on the bed and pushing his arms underneath his head. "Don't worry, you still have us."

Peter couldn't really say that he would have preferred to have Ellie over them so he just tried to smile sadly. "Do you think I should send her candy? Think she'll forgive me then? Maybe I should write her a letter to explain?"

James immediately answered, "Just give her some time, Peter. You know she just needs a little while to calm down. I know Ellie, she'll melt eventually."

Peter nodded his head, biting his lip. "I hope so." He mumbled.

"Anyways, enough Eleonore Darensbourg today. Any plans for the summer?" Sirius spoke, changing the subject.

"My parents want to go to Luxembourg." Frank Longbottom answered, "I'll probably be there for like a month."

"I told you guys you could visit my place." James informed, looking at the boys.

"I don't think my parents would let me." Sirius mumbled, recalling the most horrible Christmas he had so far. He didn't leave his room the entire two weeks. His parents managed to intercept every single letter or Christmas card he received from his friends. It had been the two most lonely weeks of his life. "I might actually escape to your house the last week and go to the platform with you. I won't have to deal with them until Christmas then."

"I know my parents wouldn't make a big deal out of it." James shrugged, "You're welcome any time."

"My parents were talking about going to Scotland." Remus replied, hiding the fact that the reason they went to the countryside had something to do with his condition. As far as he could tell, none of the guys really suspected anything. "So I probably won't be able to visit."

"Are you going to be alright with your headaches?" James questioned in concern.

"If I can rest, everything should be alright." Remus replied.

"Well, let us know how they are in the summer. You can always write, if my parents don't take away the letters, that is." Sirius smiled, nodding his head at his friend.

"Yeah, I'll let you guys know." Remus mumbled, shifting his eyes.

"Did I tell you guys that Ellie's parents invited Sirius and I to their house?" James questioned, remembering how Casius and Gisila Darensbourg had been kind enough to invite them, much to the annoyance of their daughter.

"What?!" Sirius shouted, sitting up straight immediately.

"Yeah, my parents told them about you and they actually like you. You should have seen Ellie's face. It was a picture." James Potter laughed. "Apparently, they also allowed Ellie to invite Evans over the summer."

"We're not going." Sirius stated, shrugging. "You just want to go because Evans will be there. What's up with that anyways?"

"There's nothing up with that. It has nothing to do with Evans. You haven't been to Ellie's place. They have an indoor pool and the new Nimbus."

"They do?!" Frank spoke with amazement.

"Yep, Ellie and I flew on one on Christmas Eve. It was amazing." James spoke, trying to change to subject from Lily towards the brooms.

Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend, "I'm not going."

"Fine then. I think you would have ruined Ellie's summer anyways." James spoke, shifting his eyes towards Sirius.

"An indoor pool, you said?" His grey eyes twinkling and a mischief smile upon his face.

"You know what, I already flew on that Nimbus, it's fine." James scrunched up his nose, laughing when Sirius threw a pair of dirty socks to his head. "Maybe we should wait until you guys actually get along before you kill each other over the summer."

* * *

 **Saturday, June 3** **rd** **, 1972**

 **Hogwarts, First Floor, Library**

Eleonore sat in the corner of the Hogwarts library, trying to summarize the most important information of her entire year of History Of Magic. It wasn't the easiest task. She had fallen asleep through half of her glasses resulting in forgetting to take notes. She sighed once again, chewing on her feather. "The Soap Blizzard of 1378 was followed by a burst of the wizarding economic bubble." She muttered, "But what were the consequences of that?"

"Hey Ellie!" Her eyes immediately shifted towards the familiar head. "I thought I would find you here."

"Remus." She pouted, placing her head on the table in front of her. "Help me, I'm dying of boredom over History of Magic."

"Do we have an essay on that?" He looked a little scared at her, taking out the chair in front of Ellie and placing himself on it. He grabbed his books from his bag, grunting at the weight of The Element Encyclopedia of Witchcraft.

"No. I'm just trying to summarize everything for the exams in two weeks."

"The entire subject of History of Magic? That's nearly impossible, Ellie." He chuckled at Ellie placing her forehead on her book.

"It would make it a little more possible if I were to loan your notes." She peaked up from underneath her long black hair with an innocent glance.

"So I get to listen and you get to take naps?" He teased her, crooking his head with a smile.

"I gave you notes when you were sick all those times before." She pouted her lip, "Please my loving, caring friend? Pretty please?"

"Like I would even say no to you." Remus laughed, taking out his notes and pushing them towards her.

"Thank you! You're a life saver! I'll send you cookies over the summer." Ellie grinned, scanning her eyes over the parchment in front of her.

"Ellie?" The twelve year old Gryffindor turned her head towards the familiar voice on her right. She lifted her eyes towards the still, small chubby boy she met on her first train ride. "Woul-would you min-mind helping me with Transfiguration to-tonight?"

"I helped you last week, Peter." Remus noticed her facial expression changing immediately. The happy, cheery Eleonore that sat in front of him two minutes ago disappeared and now her eyes were cold.

"I kn-know but I'm really scared I'll fail my exams." Remus noticed the boy's eyes wetting as his eyes widened a little. He couldn't believe Ellie was still holding a grunge over him. The Severus Snape encounter was more than a month ago.

Ellie sighed, biting her lip. She tried to stay mad at the boy, she really did. He hadn't defended Severus whatsoever but she could comprehend that James and Sirius were two big characters. Peter just wasn't as brave as she thought he would be. "Let me just finish this okay, I'll meet you in the common room after dinner."

Ellie watched how he nodded his head and turned around, rapidly leaving the library.

"Are you still mad at him?" Remus questioned. "You know it isn't easy to stand up against James and Sirius. It was a month ago."

Ellie's green eyes locked with Remus his as she breathed heavily, "I know, I should give him a break."

Remus nodded his head in agreement, "Just let go of what you can't change, Ellie. Grudges are a waste of perfect happiness."

"I know." She mumbled, "How come you get to be so smart all the time?"

Remus laughed, "I just think there are some things that you can't change. You can't change Peter's character. He's a follower, he'll never grow a backbone no matter how hard you even try."

"He needs to learn how to stick up for himself." Ellie replied, closing her books.

"Why does he need to do that? He has you sticking up for him." Remus kindly smiled.

"Because one day I won't be there to stick up for him, Remus." Ellie mumbled, throwing her books in her bags. "Are you coming?" She eyed her friend still sitting on the library chair. "Want to grab dinner first?"

"That sounds lovely." Remus his green eyes beamed at the girl waiting for him. "Did you taste the chocolate muffins this morning?"

"I did actually." Ellie laughed, immediately lowering her voice when Madam Steer, the librarian gave her a warning glance. Remus and her made their way towards the main hall. When they entered the Great Hall, she noticed that the girls weren't present at the table. Her eyes adverted towards Remus who encouraged her to sit down next to James.

"Good evening." Ellie nodded her head at James Potter and his always attached limb, Sirius Black.

"Hey Ellie, Remus." James grinned, shoving a piece of meatloaf in his mouth. He quickly grabbed his cup of pumpkin juice, pushing it against his lips.

"Hi." Sirius smiled. Ellie was surprised that he actually acknowledged her.

Since last month, Sirius and her hadn't really spoken. They didn't fight but they blandly ignored one another. James and her had actually even played a couple of games of Exploding Snap and Sirius even watched a game in interest but he never interrupted. "Where are you guys coming from?" James questioned, looking from Remus to Ellie.

"We were in the library, actually." Eleonore smiled, trying to grab the plate of potatoes. She noticed they were too far away and tried to stretch her arm. Before she could even reach the plate, Sirius had lifted it and passed it towards her. She blinked a couple of times but accepted it, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sirius shortly spoke, ignoring the way Remus and James locked eyes with one another.

Remus shrugged his voice after ten seconds of silence. "We urhm, we were actually preparing for the exams in a couple of weeks."

"Already?" James questioned.

"I was just summarizing History Of Magic." Ellie answered with a smile, placing her fork in one of the potatoes and pushing them in her mouth.

"Oh, that reminds me, Remus, can I actually lend your notes for a little while? I'll try to give them back as soon as possible." Sirius nicely questioned. "I get the tendency to fall asleep in that class."

"We all do." James smirked at his friend.

"Urhm, well Ellie has mine for now. It seems as if she has the same problem." Remus grinned, holding back laughter at her red cheeks.

"I'll pass them on to you when I'm finished. It shouldn't take me long." Eleonore answered, for once not without sarcasm, towards Sirius.

"Okay." Sirius nodded his head, "Thanks Darensbourg."

Ellie just nodded her head in return and continued eating. James and Remus shifted their eyes between the two of them, confusing taking over. What the hell happened that these two were civil with one another and how long would it last? They weren't sure of anything but they knew they had to handle this situation with extreme care. "Remus!" James spoke, getting a bright idea. "I have to pee."

"What?" The boy answered, looking a little confused. "Then go to the bathroom."

"Can you come with me?" James his eyes widened behind his glasses, trying to tell Remus to leave the table so Sirius and Ellie could finally talk one on one. Eleonore couldn't help but acknowledge James Potter's plan already. He wasn't the most subtle.

"Just go Remus. James wants Sirius and I to talk." She sighed, ignoring the grey eyes staring at her from across the table.

"Oh!" Remus adverted his eyes from Sirius to Ellie and then turned his head towards Eleonore. "Will you be-"

"I'll be fine." She shrugged. She honestly was over this whole awkward faze. It lasted the entire year. She remembered the words that Remus told her in the library, grudges were a waste of perfect happiness. She didn't want to hold a grudge over Sirius Black anymore. She was done with it.

Ellie watched how James and Remus left the table and turned her head towards the boy who had managed to work the most on her nerves throughout her entire first year.

"Why do you hate me?" He managed to throw out.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. Dammit, she once again was making fun of him. She wasn't showing him forgiveness. "I don't hate you, Black." She stated, nibbling on a piece of chicken. "I merely dislike you a little bit."

"You don't dislike, James." He pointed out.

"James is different. He's the annoying brother." Ellie answered, "You are the…" Disturbed little nephew? Manipulating twat? Immature chump? "The- urhm." She tried to think about anything nice to say. "I just well, Black, I think it just started when you gave me that look in Diagon Alley."

"I didn't give you any looks."

"You did. You stared down at my mother and I and then you insulted them in front of the whole table on our first day at Hogwarts."

"Look, you know I didn't mean that." Sirius sighed, looking at Ellie.

"Do I?" She raised her eyebrows at him, meaning that he hadn't apologized for anything.

"I'm sorry about your parents, alright? I didn't mean it."

Ellie nodded her head, her eyes softened at least a little bit. "Okay. I'm sorry about shoving my wand in your face."

"You are really scary though." The twelve year old grinned at Ellie for the first time.

"Thank you." Ellie smiled. "Will you be alright… Going back home? With your parents?" The dark haired girl spoke, looking a little concerned at James' friend. She still didn't like the boy but remembering James his father telling her parents about the five howlers, she couldn't help but be troubled.

She noticed how Sirius his face immediately turned blank, a hard expression in his now cold grey eyes. "I'll be fine, Darensbourg."

"It was just a question."

"I don't like talking about it." He shot back, watching how she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Fine then." Ellie shrugged, silence taking over the table. "I hope you have a nice summer." She placed her fork next to her plate. "I'll see you in the common room. I need to help Peter with his Transfiguration essay."

Sirius watched how Ellie turned around, placing her bag across her shoulder and moving towards the exit of the Great Hall. He couldn't help but sigh. He really wasn't sure if he was ever going to figure Eleonore Darensbourg out.

* * *

 **Friday, June 30 , 1972**

 **Hogsmeade station, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Express**

"I can't believe the entire year has passed already." Christina spoke, placing herself next to the window. "It just seemed yesterday that I first met you, Ellie."

Eleonore smiled, taking the seat in front of her blonde dorm mate. "I know. I'll miss you guys over the summer. Maybe we can all meet up at Diagon Alley?"

Alice nodded her head, "That's a great idea! We can have ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, have you tried it before?"

"I haven't actually. I've only been to Diagon Alley once." Ellie answered, shifting a little when Lily placed herself next to her.

"We'll write each other, right?" Lily looked a little worried at her friends.

"Of course." Christina nodded her head. "I'm excited to not be the youngest anymore when we return in September."

"Yeah, then Lils can try to beat her grades of this year." Ellie teased, knowing how her red haired friend had the best grades of the entire year.

"You know, if you would have payed attention in History of Magic and Potions, you would have beaten my score." Lily squinted her eyes at Ellie sticking out her tongue.

"I don't want to beat your score, Lilykins. I want to give you the pleasure of being the best at everything." Ellie teased, watching how Lily rolled her eyes.

"I didn't beat you in Defense Against The Dark Arts."

"No one beat Ellie in Defense Against The Dark Arts, not even the Slytherins." Marlene grinned, being a little proud of her friend. "Remember when she did the Knockback Jinx on Walden MacNair? That was definitely one of the best moments of the year."

"I personally think Ellie nearly hexing Black was one of the best parts of the year." Christina smirked, eyeing the black haired girl.

"Or Lily calling James Potter an annoying prat." Alice pointed out.

"Christina nearly knocking Alixana off her broom at the flying lessons." Ellie laughed, remembering the two racing and Madam Hooch losing her mind.

The girls all laughed together, "That was pretty good, even if I had to say so myself." Christina grinned. "I wonder what's in store for us next year."

"Ellie hexing Sirius Black even more."

"Guys, I told you we cleaned up the air before we left school." Ellie sighed, remembering her little passage at the dinner table with Sirius Black.

"But you still think he's annoying, right?" Lily questioned.

"Ellie will always think Black is annoying, Lily." Christina grinned, "She'll still have the face of a smacked arse when we graduate and she has to stand next to him."

Ellie heard everybody laugh, "Come on guys, you know that's not true."

"Name one good thing about Black! Come on!" Marlene spoke with challenge.

"I-" Ellie was a little lost for words. She honestly didn't know the answer to that. After a minute of thinking, she finally opened her mouth. "He's a good friend to James?"

The entire compartment laughed at Ellie's answer, Marlene interrupted their conversation, eyeing the girls, "Talking about the boys, did you know what I've heard?"

"No…" Alice answered a little frightened about the outcome.

"Peter has a crush on Ellie." She blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Ellie shook her head, that was disgusting. "You are absolutely mental, Marlene."

"That's old information, Marlene." Christina rolled her eyes at the blonde. "He's been smitten by her ever since he stepped in the compartment the very first of September."

"Hello guys, I'm still here!? What?!" Ellie waved her hands in front of Christina's face. "Peter's one of my best friends."

"I heard from it from Frank as well." Alice shrugged, looking at her fingernails. "Said Peter actually cried when you were mad at him that time the boys cornered Severus Snape."

"That's disgusting, guys." Ellie shook her head. "The fact that he cares, doesn't mean he has a crush."

"Come on, he always asks you for help with Transfiguration." Lily explained. "He never asks anybody else. He could ask Remus, Remus is good at transfiguration."

"That's because Peter sucks at transfiguration, Lily." Ellie stated, "A friend needing a FRIEND's help isn't called a crush. You guys are crazy."

"Whatever." Marlene rolled her eyes. "We'll see in a couple of years. It'll come out eventually. He won't be able to hide it for seven years... Oh well, maybe he will, he is Peter after all."

"You're repulsive. Peter is… Peter." Ellie shuddered by only the thoughts of boys. No, she had didn't have time to think about that. She was busy with school and her friends.

"And Remus is Remus?" Christina lifted her eyebrows at the girl in front of her, holding back a grin. She had seen the way the two got along. Apart from Lily, Remus was practically Ellie's best friend.

"Yes exactly." Ellie mumbled, "Remus is Remus." She adverted her eyes towards the ground. "Hey! Who's up for a game of Exploding Snap?" Ellie spoke, forgetting about all the boy nonsense. Her father would have a heart attack if he knew his little girl was already gossiping about male species.

* * *

 **Author's note: So that was the first year? Are you happy it's over? It was quite a rough year for little Black and little Darensbourg. Anyways, things can only go up from here on out. I think. Maybe. Ah, whatever, you know Ellie still has a long road ahead of her with Sirius and it's not gonna be paved by two stones. On to the second year, where there's a big milestone for Remus and Ellie. Their friendship will only get stronger. (; leave me a little review! Thank you, Tina for the wonderful advice. I do harass you quite a bit, don't I?  
**


	8. It Was Written

_A man who gets few letters_

 _Does not open one lightly_

 _Lily Evans_

 _Woodmere Drive 74_

 _Cokeworth_

 _England_

 _Dear Lily_

 _I had so much fun when you came over. I still have your sandals by the way, I will bring them along with me when we go to Diagon Alley with the rest of the girls. Did I tell you my father thought you were really polite and liked you? Thank God, I could convince my mother to not invite James Potter along. I told her I didn't want boys around (my father stuck up for me on that one)._

 _Speaking of James Potter (Sorry Lils), he's coming over on August 15_ _th_ _\- yay (speak it with a monotone voice, I repeat there is no enthusiasm even near). I think I might kick his ass at Quidditch, father said he'd allow us to use his Quaffle._

 _I received a letter from Christina, she's actually in Germany visiting some family. She told me she had the best apple strudel._

 _Can't wait to see you at the end of August with the girls!_

 _Much love,_

 _Ellie_

* * *

 _Eleonore Darensbourg_

 _Freefolk House_

 _Laverstoke Lane 58_

 _Hampshire, England_

 _Hi Ellie!_

 _Your father was really polite actually. He was really friendly. My parents were a little awestruck about your house. Sorry about my sister being a little mean, Tuney isn't coping well with the fact that I'm a witch. Can I tell you again how amazing your pool is? And those cookies Minnie made (I can tell why Remus loves them)? Can you apologize to her again because I screamed when she wanted to help me bath? I think I might have frightened her._

 _Sorry that you once again have to cope with Potter. I do sincerely hope you will beat him at Quidditch. You are a really good flyer. Are you going to try for the Quidditch team this year by the way?_

 _I know about Christina, she sent me a letter. Said she was having so much fun._

 _I miss you girls though. I just want to go back to school already. I heard from Marlene that DADA will be a lot more serious this year._

 _Miss you,_

 _Lily_

* * *

 _Eleonore Darensbourg_

 _Freefolk House_

 _Laverstoke Lane 58_

 _Hampshire, England_

 _Ellie,_

 _How is your summer? Mine is a little boring, there is so much healthy air one person can take. I really can't wait until September to see you. Thank you for sending me chocolate biscuits, you know I love them. Did I tell you Sirius tried to take one in the Dorms and I nearly hexed him? I don't share your biscuits with anyone._

 _I heard from Lily that she had a lot of fun at your place and that she thinks she traumatized your elf. She is a little worried. James actually wrote me that he's going to beat you in Quidditch (he's coming over in August?). Peter is doing alright, he sent me a letter yesterday. I haven't heard from Sirius, I'm a little worried._

 _Send your next letter back to my normal address, I'm in Wales again._

 _Your friend,_

 _Remus_

* * *

 _Lily Evans_

 _Woodmere Drive 74_

 _Cokeworth_

 _England_

 _Lily,_

 _You did not frighten my house-elf. When she left, she just was a little upset that she couldn't braid your hair because it's so pretty and she really wanted to. I told her she'd see more of you're the upcoming summers and that she'll have plenty of time to do so (please let her, she'll cry if you don't)._

 _Petunia looked like she had a stick up her arse. I have never seen anyone with such a sour face in my life (sorry about that, I know she's your sister). I think she's jealous. Don't let her drag you down. Have you heard from Sev by the way?_

 _I am not going to try out for the Quidditch team, I want to focus on my studies. I think James will though, I'll question him about it when he gets here._

 _I miss you too,_

 _Ellie_

* * *

 _James Potter_

 _Potter Manor_

 _Luckes Lane 08_

 _Somerset, West Country England_

 _Potter,_

 _Remus told me how you wrote him that you'd beat my ass at Quidditch when you get here on Tuesday._

 _Just so you know, you're not._

 _Ellie_

* * *

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Tower Road 03_

 _Pennal_

 _Wales, Great Britain_

 _Remus,_

 _You know I'd send all the chocolate biscuits in the world to you if it means making you feel better. How are your headaches? I really hope they get better next year. I hate seeing you so sick. It makes me worried. Next time Sirius tries to take a biscuit, you should hex him. Just let me know when and where, so I can watch it. Have you asked James if he heard from Sirius?_

 _Minnie (my house elf) is fine by the way, she's not traumatized. Peter actually sent me a couple of letters, we are fine by the way. We made it up and I forgave him for not standing up to Black and Potter. I know how they can get. By the way, there's no way Potter will beat me at Quidditch._

 _Your friend,_

 _Ellie_

* * *

 _Eleonore Darensbourg_

 _Freefolk House_

 _Laverstoke Lane 58_

 _Hampshire, England_

 _Ellie,_

 _I will beat your ass tomorrow._

 _James_

* * *

 _Eleonore Darensbourg_

 _Freefolk House_

 _Laverstoke Lane 58_

 _Hampshire, England_

 _Ellie,_

 _I know Tuney means well. It didn't really help that you made Minnie frighten her when my parents arrived to pick me up. She has nightmares now (okay it was still funny). I will let Minnie braid my hair next summer, I promise._

 _I actually met up with Sev yesterday, he looks alright. He's changed a little though, he seems more distant now. He keeps telling me how I can get along with two idiots such as Potter and Black. I told him I actually didn't get along with the both of them very well, but sometimes I have no choice. They are after all, my classmates (unfortunately)._

 _Shame, I would have cheered you on if you were to get on the Quidditch team. I'd be your number one fan. Peter or Remus would have to fight me for it. Have you hear from Peter by the way?_

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

* * *

 _Eleonore Darensbourg_

 _Freefolk House_

 _Laverstoke Lane 58_

 _Hampshire, England_

 _Ellie,_

 _How is Summer? I wanted to thank you for helping me through everything with Transfiguration, I know you are the reason I passed the exams. I heard from Remus that Lily stayed a little while at your place, I hope you two had fun._

 _I'm a little bored this summer, I can't wait until school starts again. I do miss everybody._

 _Peter_

* * *

 _Eleonore Darensbourg_

 _Freefolk House_

 _Laverstoke Lane 58_

 _Hampshire, England_

 _Ellie,_

 _James hasn't heard from Sirius. We've all tried to write him but got no reply. I'm really worried. Can you also try? Please? For me?_

 _My headaches are still the same, the healer says it won't get better, maybe even worse. Don't be worried about me, as long as I have your chocolate biscuits I will be fine._

 _I'm really curious on if you beat James at Quidditch or not. Don't tell him, but I'm rooting on you._

 _Love,_

 _Remus_

* * *

 _Lily Evans_

 _Woodmere Drive 74_

 _Cokeworth_

 _England_

 _Lily,_

 _I have heard from Peter. Told me his summer was a little boring. He heard from Remus that you were staying at my house for a little bit. Thanked me for helping him with Transfiguration. He's my friend, of course I will help him with it._

 _I think Severus is still a little disappointed that you weren't in Slytherin (or he wasn't in Gryffindor). I think you need to give him some time. It doesn't help that Potter and Black are twats to him. I heard from James that Severus isn't innocent either, Macnair and him tried to hex Peter once. I don't know what to believe, I only believe what I see and that is Potter and Black taunting him._

 _I beat James Potter at Quidditch._

 _Your friend,_

 _Ellie_

* * *

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Tower Road 03_

 _Pennal_

 _Wales, Great Britain_

 _Remus,_

 _I'm really sorry about your headaches. Don't the healers have any potions for that? Have you tried Calming Draught?_

 _I will try to write Sirius._

 _I beat James by the way. I think if you are a good friend, it is necessary to tease him about it on next week when you see him on the Hogwarts Express._

 _Your amazing James Potter asskicking friend,_

 _Ellie_

* * *

 _James Potter_

 _Potter Manor_

 _Luckes Lane 08_

 _Somerset, West Country England_

 _Potter,_

 _Are you still crying over the fact that I beat your ass at Quidditch?_

 _Here's a cookie to temper the pain._

 _Ellie_

* * *

 _Alice Henderson_

 _Tamorton Road 1042_

 _Acton Turville_

 _Bath, England_

 _Alice,_

 _I am just writing you to let you know that I beat James Potter at Quidditch._

 _I hope you're doing well, see you tomorrow at Diagon Alley._

 _Miss you,_

 _Ellie_

* * *

 _Christina Lienhart_

 _Henry Road 32_

 _The Branch_

 _Norwich, England_

 _Tina,_

 _I beat James Potter at Quidditch._

 _See you tomorrow at Diagon Alley._

 _Thanks for the apple strudel by the way. Loved it!_

 _Miss you,_

 _Ellie_

* * *

 **** _Peter Pettigrew_

 _Baytree Avenue 31_

 _Grimsby, England_

 _Peter,  
_

 _You know I would help you anytime. You're my friend._

 _I beat James Potter at Quidditch._

 _Love,_

 _Ellie_

* * *

 _Marlene McKinnon_

 _Kirk Edge Road 401_

 _High Bradfield_

 _Sheffield, England_

 _Marlene,_

 _I beat James Potter at Quidditch._

 _See you tomorrow at Diagon Alley._

 _Miss you,_

 _Ellie_

* * *

 _Eleonore Darensbourg_

 _Freefolk House_

 _Laverstoke Lane 58_

 _Hampshire, England_

 _Ellie,_

 _I hate you. If you ever tell anyone, I will make Remus cut his hair (since I know you don't care about Sirius his gorgeous locks)._

 _James._

* * *

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Tower Road 03_

 _Pennal_

 _Wales, Great Britain_

 _Remus,_

 _No matter what you do, do NOT cut your hair._

 _Ellie_

* * *

 _Eleonore Darensbourg_

 _Freefolk House_

 _Laverstoke Lane 58_

 _Hampshire, England_

 _Ellie,_

 _CARE TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY EVERYBODY JUST SENT ME LAUGHING HOWLERS?!_

 _James_

* * *

 _Sirius Black_

 _Grimmauld Place 12_

 _Borough of Islington_

 _London, England_

 _Black,_

 _Are you alright? Everyone is worried. Send back a letter as soon as possible._

 _If you want a reason to do so, I actually beat James at Quidditch. Can you handle it?_

 _Eleonore_

* * *

 _James Potter_

 _Potter Manor_

 _Luckes Lane 08_

 _Somerset, West Country England_

 _James,_

 _I am fine. Mom intercepted all of my letter except the one Darensbourg sent me._

 _I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LET HER BEAT YOU IN QUIDDITCH._

 _I still love you man_

 _Sirius_

* * *

 **Author's note: I love this bunch so much. They will only get worse. I have so many hilarious situations in my head ready to pop out. This was my way to write the summer. There will be Summer's written better, but you will have to wait until they are older. Thank you for everybody following me. Leave me a little review. Second year starting soon.**


	9. Stray Heart

_Everybody falls,_

 _But someday, someone will pick you back up_

 _And dust the dirt off_

 **Friday, September 1** **st** **, 1972**

 **King's Cross, Platform ¾ , Hogwarts Express**

Ellie's eyes scanned the familiar corridors of the Hogwarts Express. Her small steady hands were trying to hold on to Archimedes. For once, she wasn't one of the last students entering the train. It seemed as if the goodbye's to her parents became easier as she aged. She sighed happily, summer had been enjoyable, of course but she had missed that cozy castle in the middle of the Scottish Highlands. She couldn't wait for the weekend to lunge around in the common room with her girlfriends.

She was happy that September First came on a Friday, because it meant that even though the timetables would be given on Saturday morning, she did not have to go to class. Her eyes scanned the compartments one by one, searching for a familiar face. She grinned when she saw James Potter sitting in one, alone.

It was an odd sight that his attached-at-the-hip buddy wasn't around yet. You could never seem to find them alone last year. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she opened the compartment with a Cheshire smile. "Well, well, well I have found myself a Potter on his own."

"Ellie." James Potter spoke in acknowledgement, a grin upon his face. His eyes smiled in appreciation behind his glasses. Remembering last summer, his face turned into a small scowl. "The letters to everybody about my Quidditch abilities were very unnecessary."

"Really?" Eleonore placed the owl upon the seat closest to the door and sat herself straight across from him. "I actually considered them very essential. Cookie?" She placed Minnie's stack of cookies on the small table in front of her.

"That is an excellent blackmail tool for Remus, but not for me." He eyed the chocolate biscuits in front of him.

"Shame, they're really good." Ellie grinned, nibbling on one of them. Her blue summer dress flowed nicely off her body. Her mother and her had been shopping, since Ellie seemed to have gotten a grow spurt this summer and all of her clothes from last year were too small. "Anyways, we'll do a rematch around Christmas or next summer."

"It wasn't fair, you were flying the Nimbus and I was not. Next time you have to come over to MY house on MY field." James crossed his arms in front of his chest, not noticing the crowd in the hallway passing by. The Express hooted underneath them as she felt it move forward.

Ellie eyed the crowd outside, finally spotting her parents who seemed to have found Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. The two couples waved at their children sitting in the same compartment. "That's fine, I'll still kick your ass at your place."

She immediately turned her head towards the door when she heard someone tut. "Tut, tut, tut. Such a bad word from such an innocent girl." Her eyes rolled immediately at the voice calling her out.

"Sirius!" James immediately jumped out of his seat, throwing his arms around the boy he had to miss for almost two months.

Ellie rolled her eyes at their little cuddle time. "Black, I see you survived the summer." She noticed someone standing behind Sirius. It was hard to see because James and him were still hugging like a couple but when she finally saw the light brown patch of hair on top of the boy's head and the familiar green eyes, her own lit up immediately. "Remus!"

Eleonore jumped up, pushing the nearly married couple aside and hugged her friend. "See, how come I don't get such a welcome?" Sirius questioned, looking at a beaming Ellie and Remus his small blush.

"Because you're an annoying twat, Black." Ellie shot back, not making eye contact with Sirius. "You look really well." Her eyes roamed over Remus his face. He seemed to have gotten somewhat taller over the Summer, but he didn't carry the bags underneath his eyes as he did when he left Hogwarts. "Where did you get that scar?" Her finger gently touched the small red stripe underneath his right eye in concern.

The boy immediately adverted his eyes, trying not to shudder. "I fell down, hit my head pretty roughly."

"Oh I'm sorry." Ellie continued, "I hope it did-"

"What is your damn owl doing here, Darensbourg?" Sirius shot from behind her, interrupting the two friends.

"Archimedes is here because I am here. He's in a cage, he's not going to bite you anymore. Stop being such a little boy." She annoyingly spoke, rolling her eyes. She then turned towards Remus, "Well apart from the scar, you do look better than you did when you left Hogwarts in June."

"The owl bit you?" Peter squeaked from behind Remus. It was the first time Ellie saw Peter since the summer.

"Hey Petey!" She grinned, roughing his hair in an amused matter, not paying attention whatsoever to his cheeks reddening. "Did you have a nice summer?"

"I- I did. Ha-happy to be back." He answered truthfully, looking at the friendly, green eyes of the girl. He sat himself next to Sirius, on the other side of the compartment, looking a little scared at the owl who seemed to be staring at him with a none impressive matter.

Ellie turned towards Archimedes and lifted the cage, placing it underneath the small table. Remus happily took the seat next to Eleonore. "He actually tried to bite me once again when you wrote your damn letter. But instead, he bit my mother when she tried to take it away. " Sirius spoke. He had to hold back laughter remembering how his mother yelped when the owl snapped its beak at her. He didn't like the owl whatsoever, but at least the animal made sure he actually got one letter from somebody over the summer.

"Archimedes always delivers his letters to the person himself." Ellie spoke. "Has anybody seen any of the girls?"

"I think I saw Marlene on the platform together with Christina." Peter replied, nodding his head.

"Are you scared that you won't survive your train ride with us, Darensbourg?" Sirius grinned, crooking one eyebrow at the girl. He noticed too that her facial features turned sharper over the summer, how her hair was even longer than it already had been and how her legs had seemed to lengthen even more.

"The only thing I'm scared of is that I'll actually have killed you by the end of it and I'll be expelled." She snapped back at him, rolling her eyes and then turning towards Remus with a sweet smile. "Tell me all about Scotland over the summer."

Sirius his mouth widened at the two of them having a conversation right in front of him. He managed to turn towards James with an open mouthed glance. The boy in glasses just seemed to shrug, "It is a possibility."

* * *

 **Saturday, September 2** **nd** **, 1972**

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts**

When they arrived last night at Hogwarts, it was the first time Ellie went up to the castle in the carriages instead of the boats. She had found Lily with Severus at the Hogsmeade station and managed to leave to group to say hello. She had shared a carriage with the two. An eight hour train ride with the boys was more than enough, she didn't felt the need to share another ride.

The sorting seemed to go quite smoothly, she noticed that there were less students being sorted than there had been last year. There were many Hufflepuffs.

When Professor McGonagall handed out their timetables the next morning, Ellie noticed that the Gryffindors had the first two hours of Monday morning off and she squealed. Christina immediately chuckled at her friend, "You get to sleep late on Monday."

Ellie happily sighed, "Yep. I love this timetable."

"There's more Defense Against The Dark Arts on it than last year." Frank Longbottom spoke, looking a little scared at the paper lying in front of him.

"Even better!" Ellie grinned, "Quidditch try outs are next week, James."

"I hope you'll do better than you did when you competed against Ellie." Eleonore couldn't help but smirk when she heard Lily mumble the words right next to her. It seems as if the ginger got a little more fierce over the summer.

"I am pretty good at Quidditch, Lils. It's not James his fault."

"Are you going to try out, Ellie?" Peter piped up, stuffing a sausage in his mouth.

"No, I don't think so." The dark haired girl shook her head, pushing her fork into some scrambled eggs. Looking at the timetable, she thought that the Quidditch practice would probably happen on Monday morning and she did not look forward getting out of bed.

"You think Quidditch practice will happen on Monday morning, don't you?" Alice grinned, looking at Ellie nodded her head. Her friends knew her too well.

"Well, I for one don't care about getting up." James spoke proudly. "I'm going to try out."

"Are you trying out, Sirius?" Marlene spoke, eyeing the boy sitting next to James Potter.

"I don't think so, I'll let Jamie here take the credit for this year." Ellie couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw James look at his friend with a loving gaze. "I'll be there at every match, supporting him."

Eleonore tried to ignore the two friends and turned towards Lily, "What do you want to do today?"

"The weather's nice, maybe we could lay in the grass around the Black Lake. Just a quiet day would be nice." Lily's eyes turned towards Potter and Black who now seemed to throw potatoes at one another.

"I fully understand." Ellie tried not to laugh when she saw James hit Sirius square in the forehead, leaving a grease mark. "Ready?"

Lily nodded her head, standing up. James immediately turned towards the two of them. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Away from this childish behavior." Lily snapped, wrapping her right hand around Ellie's wrist to drag her out of the Great Hall. Eleonore couldn't help but turn her head around, sticking out her tongue at the boys when Lily and her nearly excited the hall.

* * *

 **Thursday, September 7 , 1972**

 **Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom, First Floor, Hogwarts**

Professor Emlin was a broad chested African American who seemed to have an authority over his class the moments the students stepped inside. His dark brown eyes scanned the seconds year in front of him. Gryffindors and Slytherins. Some looked frightened, others looked ready for a challenge. Silence overtook the room as the man bluntly requested, "Turn to page 102. Read the first paragraph, Mister?" The teacher raised his eyebrows at Remus.

"Lu-lupin. Remus Lupin." Ellie stared at the back of her friend sitting in front of her.

"Mister Lupin. First paragraph, page 102."

Remus bit his lip, his eyes scanning the page in front of him. He let out a subtle breath, "The Disarming Charm, also known as the Expelliarmus Spell or Disarming Spell is a defensive charm which forced the victim to release whatever they were holding at the time. It is common to see this spell used in duels, to make an opponent release their wand." He paused and then continued. "The Disarming Charm always appears as a jet of red light. This is one of the things that makes it recognizable before the effects of the charm are seen. However the intensity of the light appears to correspond to the strength of the spell as a weak or moderate one creates a small flash of white light whereas a more powerful version manifests as a bright jet of scarlet light. Another notable effect of the charm is that if multiple charms are used on the same target, the target will be disarmed, but at the same time will be blasted backwards."

"Very good, mister Lupin." Professor Emlin's eyes scanned his crowd once again. Everybody seemed to avert their eyes from his gaze until his dark brown orbs landed on Eleonore. Almic Emlin had heard from her indeed. The last Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher had told him about this class, in particular the best student, Eleonore Darensbourg. "You. Come up here."

Lily's eyes turned towards her friend in concern. Ellie didn't mind coming up the front of the class. Her wand in her right hand, she proudly walked forward, shoulders back. "Eleonore Darensbourg, right?" The teacher questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Indeed, professor." Ellie nodded her head.

"I shall try to perform this particular spell upon you." The Professor smiled kindly. "How you choose to react is your responsibility."

Everybody in the classroom seemed to turn their attention towards the front. Their eyes were glued intensely at the duo standing in front of the blackboard. "We shall bow first." Professor Emlin spoke, bending his upper body in a graceful way.

Ellie couldn't help but get a little nervous right now. She had never dueled properly and this was their first class of the second year. He surely didn't expect her to knock him off his feet? She knew the knockback jinx from her first year, but she didn't feel like receiving another detention for blasting out her own teacher against the wall.

Her eyes registered his mouth moving before he actually spoke the words. He shouted afterwards, "Expelliarmus!" A scarlet light blasted from the teacher's wand, right at Ellie's.

Before it could even reach her, she instinctively shouted back, "Protego!" The shield charm blew out of her own wand, a blue light casting an armor in front of her.

The teacher knocked back a little unexpectedly, looking with interest at his student in front of him. The whole class seemed to quiet as the two of them looked at one another, Ellie's shield still being up. The professor and her didn't lose eye contact once as they seemed to walk around one another. She knew if she did, her shield would fall off and he would immediately disarm her.

It wasn't until she heard something fall in the classroom that her eyes adverted, her attention being pulled away from the professor. "Expelliarmus." He shouted once again as Ellie felt her wand pull away from her hand. Professor Emlin grinned, catching it in one swift mood. "That was really impressive, Miss Darensbourg but you got distracted. A small gesture that can lead up to big consequences. None the less, impressive for a second year. Ten points to Griffyndor." The man smiled at her, handing out her wand to take.

"Thank you, Professor." Ellie mumbled, grabbing her wand back and walking back towards her seat.

"It is not known precisely who created the Disarming Charm. Some wizarding historians claim that it may have been invented by Merlin himself, others claim that its first widespread use was in Madagascar in the 11th century." The Professor spoke, eyeing the class once again. "Even if any of this is true, the fact remains that it was not very popular until 1379, when Elizabeth Smudgling — the most likely inventor, in the opinion of Miranda Goshawk - used it in a duelling contest in Dartmoor." He pointed his wand at the blackboard. "This is the movement. I want you to form teams of two and practice it on each other. Remember, ex-PELL-ee-ARE-muss."

As soon as the students stood up, the professor pointed his wand at the tables. They pushed themselves aside, making a big space in the middle. "For now you can pick a friend to team up with."

Ellie felt Lily intertwine her arm with hers and smiled at her. "Come on."

Eleonore followed Lily towards the left side of the classroom. "You can try first. I won't put up a shield." Ellie spoke, eyeing her friend. She loosely hung on to her wand, wanting Lily to start of easily.

The red hair looked at her friend and nodded, her wand up in the air. "Expelliarmus!" She spoke, pointing her wand at Ellie's. It didn't even move.

"You have to mean it, Lils. You have to want my wand to fly away. You have to want to disarm me." Ellie informed.

Lily looked at her friend with uncertainty, biting her lip. "Expelliarmus!" Lily yelled a little louder.

The wand only budged a little bit. "Come on, Lils. You want that wand out of my hand." Ellie eagerly encouraged. "Do you want me to piss you off a little bit?" Ellie smirked at her friend who was now squinting her eyes at her. "I actually had a lot of fun with Potter at Chri-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" The red head shouted, a scarlet flash coming out of her wand. Ellie immediately felt her wand rip out of her hands and smirked.

"Nice one, Lils." The dark haired girl spoke, chuckling a little at her friend's annoyed glance at her. Eleonore took back her wand and looked around in the classroom, James and Sirius seemed to manage both well. Marlene had knocked Alice her wand out of her hands and Ellie had to suppress her squeal when she noticed Tina disarming Alixana's wand. "Good job, Tina!" Ellie shouted, watching how the blonde raised her thumb at her friend with a grin.

"Pay attention to your own duel, Miss Darensbourg." Professor Emlin spoke, addressing the young girl.

Ellie immediately turned around, a goofy grin still plastered on her face. "Ready Lily? Try to block me off. Expelliarmus!" Lily's wand immediately flew out of her hands and towards Ellie's hand.

* * *

 **Friday, September 22 , 1972**

 **Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

"Are you nervous for your first match?" Ellie heard Sirius speak in the background towards his friend. James Potter had indeed tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team two weeks ago and after many Monday morning practices, he would finally play for the first time tomorrow.

"Not really, Hufflepuff isn't that challenging." Eleonore rolled her eyes at James his self-confidence voice.

"You haven't even competed against them, how would you know?" She questioned, looking up from her Charms assignment. Ellie's knees were resting over the chair in front of the fireplace. It was nearly eight o'clock in the evening and most of the students were just hanging around playing Wizarding Chess or Exploding Snap. She was the only one already starting the essay on the Engorgement Charm.

"I've seen them play last year, Ellie. I didn't miss one match." James pointed out, ruffling his hair to make it even more untidier.

"Well, we'll see about that tomorrow." Ellie answered.

"Are you coming to see me play?" James grinned, his eyes adverting from Ellie towards Lily who sat at the table next to Alice. He knew if Ellie would come, Lily would probably be there as well.

"Of course, I am." She smiled sweetly. Even though James and her didn't always think on the same page, she didn't want to see him fail. "Have any of you seen Remus? We were going to do this essay together." Ellie wondered, staring at James and Sirius.

"Last time I saw him he didn't look so well. We haven't seen him since." James answered.

"What is up with you two always doing homework on Friday nights anyways?" Sirius mumbled, putting another card from his hand on the floor.

"Not that it is any of your business, Black but we want to do our homework so we're free the rest of the weekend." Ellie answered shortly, a hint of concern coming through. Where was Remus? He was not the type of guy to not meet his appointments. He was always on time. "Maybe I should search for him."

"He's not feeling well, Ellie. Let him rest. He's probably asleep. You'll see him tomorrow." James spoke, yelping when the card in front of him exploded. His glasses turned black and his hair stood up even more. Sirius immediately threw his head back in laughter, pointing at his friend.

She tried holding back laughter herself but couldn't when she actually saw his shocked face. James was right, Remus was probably just sleeping. He had been looking worse these past days, he told her he had another migraine coming up and she didn't want to whine too much. She was just worried about him. She'd bring him some chocolate with her tomorrow at the Quidditch game.

"Another game, James?" She heard Sirius questioned his friend while he bit his cheek.

"No, not for me. I'm going to sit with Peter for a minute, ask Ellie." James huffed, ruffling his hair to get rid of the ashes.

"Darensbourg, you up for the challenge?" Sirius looked at the girl who still had her homework spread in front of her on her thighs.

She turned her green eyes upon him. She didn't think she would be able to continue this homework without worrying over Remus. She might as well try to take her mind off him. "Alright then." Ellie shrugged, pushing her legs over the chair and standing up straight.

Sirius seemed surprised by her gesture, his eyebrows lifted in the air as she sat down in front of the fireplace right opposite of him. Her long legs were crossed as her socks were still raised up to her knees. Her Gryffindor tie loosely hanging around her neck. "Come on then, start shuffling." She gestured, a little annoyed that he kept staring at her.

It was the first time he realized she was actually a girl. She had always irritated him. Her slight tad of arrogance, the way she always so sarcastically threw comments at him. Even now, as she crooked her eyebrow at him, her sharp razorblade cheekbones accentuated in the light of the fire, she seemed impatient.

He adverted his eyes towards the cards in his hands. "Here's your pack." He handed her the pack of cards.

"Thanks." She looked up, an edge of worry in her eyes. "I've never asked you how your summer was."

"How do you think it was?" He shortly replied, placing one card on the floor.

"Shitty, probably." Ellie mumbled, throwing her card on top of his.

He had to chuckle a little, "That's an understatement."

"Sorry."

"Don't." His grey eyes locked with her green eyes. "Don't apologize for someone else. It's not your fault."

She nodded her head slowly, "It's not yours either." Ellie mumbled, a little surprised at her own words. "You can't help who you are."

"And I am?" He raised her eyebrows in challenge at her.

"Annoying, most of the time." She held back a grin, throwing her own card on top of his with a little more power. The card immediately started to shake as her mouth widened, a frightened expression upon her face. "Oh no."

Sirius immediately started to laugh, knowing what was going to happen. The card exploded in Ellie's face. Her hair was a tangled mess and her normally white shirt, was now black. "This game sucks." She threw the rest of the cards down, ignoring the way Sirius rolled on his stomach in laughter.

"See you can't help who you are." He teasingly spoke back at her, noticing her death glare. "You can't help that you're a sore loser."

"I'm not a sore loser." She shook her head at him.

"You are. You really are." He stated, noticing how the rest of common room tried holding back laughter at the two.

"You must have hexed these cards. I'm usually quite good at Exploding Snap." Ellie mumbled, pushing her hair out of her face.

"How is it always my fault that you suck at something?" Sirius shot back, taking the cards and carefully created a pile.

"Because."

"Because?" He raised his eyebrows at her, trying to hold back laughter.

"Because you always get on my last nerve, Black. For Merlin's sake." Ellie huffed, "I'm off to bed. Have fun playing with yourself."

"Oh, I will." She didn't notice the way James and Sirius smirked at one another.

* * *

 **Saturday, September 23 , 1972**

 **Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts Fields, Hogwarts**

"And the Quaffle is taken by Diggory, passing it on to Peppering. Peppering tries once again, OH NO- M.G. MCGONAGALL DEFENDS!" The Quidditch Commantary spoke through the speakers.

"Come on, James." Ellie mumbled, following her friend's movements on the pitch. The weather was quite nice, it wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold. Perfect quidditch weather. "Yes!" She jumped on her feet, clapping her hands when she saw James fly through the Hufflepuffs, towards their goal.

"POTTER SCORES! GRYFFINDOR IS LEADING! 50 – 40!"

Eleonore jumped, throwing her Gryffindor scarf in the air in enthusiasm. Peter was standing next to her on her left and he seemed a little surprised when she wrapped her hands around him in excitement. "He's doing great, isn't he?!"

"Ye-yes, he is." The small boy mumbled, his eyes adverting back towards the pitch.

"Now is the time for the snitch. Come on, Hamblin." Ellie eagerly spoke, her eyes finding the Gryffindor Quidditch captain on the field. The fifteen year old's eyes were frantically looking around, trying to find the small, winged golden ball. In the meantime the chasers were still flying around, passing the quaffle. "DIGGORY HAS THE QUAFFLE AGAIN! HE TRIES TO SCORE- POTTER TAKES THE QUAFLLE IN FRONT OF PEPPERING!"

"Have you seen Remus by the way, Peter?" Ellie eyes turned towards the small boy standing on her left. "I'm concerned. I just don't see why he's not here, it's the first time James is playing."

"I- I haven't seen him, no. He's probably sick again." Peter spoke, a little annoyed that Ellie kept on asking about Remus when he was with her. "I could be dying and I'd still be here. It's James his first match, this is important."

Ellie's green eyes stared at the chubby boy, she didn't really have an explanation either. She hadn't heard from Remus since yesterday morning. She bit her lip, "Yeah… He did look quite bad yesterday though… Maybe he's just really, really sick."

"This is James his moment of glory, let's not think about Remus for now." The boy spoke, turning his eyes back towards the field.

"You're right." Ellie answered, a hint of worry still coming through. She noticed Hamblin making a 90 degree dive towards the ground. The Hufflepuff seeker immediately followed. "DAVID HAMBLIN SEES SOMETHING! LOOK AT HIM SHOOTING THROUGH THE AIR! HE LOOKS LIKE A SHOOTING STAR!"

"Come on, come on, come on!" Ellie murmured to herself, her eyes not leaving the blonde seeker in front of her. "HAMBLIN HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS WITH 200 – 40!"

Eleonore jumped up immediately, screaming as her arms waved through the air. Every single Gryffindor supporter seemed ecstatic by the win as they shouted in celebration. Her arms flew around Peter's neck in fervor, jumping around with him. "YES! YES! YES!"

She released Peter who grinned at her and turned towards Lily who screamed in joy herself. "Potter's never going to let this one down."

"I don't even care!" Ellie cheered, watching how the Gryffindor team landed and immediately jumped on one another. "We won! Let's go down! I want to join them."

Lily laughed at Eleonore jumping over the bench to descend down the stairs.

Even though she was overjoyed by the Gryffindor win, she couldn't help but wonder why Remus wasn't here. Peter was right, she could be sick as hell and she would still not miss a match. Finally making it down to the ground, she ran towards James. "You won! You won! That was amazing! Hamblin, you are amazing!" She cheered at the fourth year Quidditch captain, who laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I told you we were going to win!" James grinned, watching how Sirius came up to him and hugged him.

"It was a good match. I'm proud of you!" Sirius laughed, ruffling James his hair even more.

Eleonore couldn't help but roll her eyes at the two of them, a held back grin upon her face. "Let's get inside, Lils and give these two the privacy to kiss."

* * *

 **Sunday, September 24 , 1972**

 **Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

The aftermath of the very first Quidditch game was quite big. The Gryffindors had actually celebrated throughout the entire Saturdaynight. Ellie wondered what it would be like if they would actually win the Quidditch cup. She suspected that the festivities would last an entire month.

James Potter walked around the common room with a smug grin upon his face the entire evening. His always-attached-limb Sirius Black proudly beaming behind him. Her eyes scanned the common room once again, finally lightening up when she saw a familiar face descending down the dorm's stairs.

"Remus." She mumbled, her legs straightening out immediately to meet him. She glanced at him in worry, noticing how pale he looked. "I've been worried sick about you."

He gave her a timid smile, the tiredness still evident in his green eyes. "No need to worry about me, Ellie."

"You weren't there for James his first match." She stated, "I knew you had to be really sick to miss that out. Why didn't you ask for help? I could have been there for you, you know."

"I can take care of myself, I'm better now." He adverted his insecure eyes from her scanning glance. "I feel really bad about missing James his first game."

"You can't help that you're sick, Remus." The moment she saw him, she instantly regretted her thoughts at the Quidditch game, the way she agreed with Peter. "Do you want me to do your Charms homework?" She knew it was due tomorrow.

"No, no, I'll be fine." He tried to sound convincing but his limbs were so tired. Full moon had been on Friday and he was absolutely drained. It had been a long time since the transfiguration was this bad. Madam Pomfrey explained it to him that it had something to do with puberty and how he was growing, which included his hormones to link with his inner werewolf.

The only thing he remembered was the scrutinizing pain before it began and then waking up 36 hours later in the hospital, a concerned Albus Dumbledore looking over him. He wanted to go to James his match. Regret filled him when he heard it was already finished and he had missed it.

"Let me help you, okay?" Ellie smiled at him, her almond shaped eyes lightening up when she saw his tired eyes smile at her.

"Okay." He nodded his head at her.

"I have some chocolate chip cookies." She enthusiastically spoke, waving the cookies in front of his face.

Remus gratefully smiled at her, placing himself down at the table. "I'm sorry about not meeting up with you on Friday."

"Stop apologizing." Ellie spoke, "It's not necessary. Let me help you and then you can lay down for another few hours. You look like you need it."

"Thank you, Ellie." His eyes sought hers over the table. "I appreciate everything you do for me."

"No worries, you're my friend. I would do it for every friend of mine." She grinned. He slowly nodded his head at her, watching how she took out her own homework. "Eat these first." Eleonore instructed, shifting the cookies at him.

Remus tiredly grabbed the cookies, nibbling on the first one. He couldn't help but let his eyes wonder at the girl sitting in front of him. Her long black hair hung in front of her bright green eyes. She was biting her lip as the quill scribbled over the parchment, every now and then dipping it back in the jar of ink.

If she would know, he was certain she wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore.

For the first time, he felt an extreme amount of fear over losing someone.


	10. After Midnight

_One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship,_

 _Is to understand and to be understood_

 **Monday, October 23, 1972**

 **Library corridor, first-floor, Training Grounds Tower, Hogwarts**

Ellie sighed, biting her quill. The Defense Against The Dark Arts book laying on top of the table, a piece of eight feet parchment lying next to it. She had been at the Hogwarts Library together with Lily and Christina for the last hour. Professor Emlin had assigned a group project in which they had to do a presentation. They got to choose out of 5 different creatures which included Cornish pixies, yetis, fire crabs, imps and gargoyles.

Lily, Christina and her choose Pixies. Her eyes scanned the words in front of her, "A Pixie is a small, bright blue mischief-maker, and loves tricks and practical jokes. It is able to fly, and enjoys lifting people up by their ears and depositing them on the tops of trees and buildings, showing incredible strength for creatures of their size."

"I'm already glad that we didn't get gargoyles. Pixies are actually quite interesting." Christina spoke, "You can find a lot of information about them." Her blue eyes scanned the pages in front of her. "What did the boys get?"

Lily eyed her friend and stopped summarizing for a minute, "Peter, Alice and Marlene got Imps. Sirius and James yetis."

"Wait, Remus is included in the group, right?" Christina questioned.

"I guess so, I'm sure the guys kept a spot for him." Remus has been sick another time. It had been since last night that Eleonore had seen his pale face. He had tiredly wished her a goodnight. She actually told him to go and catch some sleep but somehow he stuck around in the common room, sitting in front of the fireplace by himself. Lily continued, "Anyways, I read somewhere that a woman named Dymphna Furmage got abducted by them."

"Let me just search for her name. Maybe we can use the information." Ellie spoke, eagerly turning some pages in the massive book laying in front of her. Eleonore couldn't really concentrate, her mind kept wondering off to her friend and his monthly migraines. She finally found the name Dymphna Furmage and read the paragraph. "Dymphna Furmage was born in 1612. Sometime in the mid to late seventeenth century, Furmage went on holiday to Cornwall, in southwest England. There, she was the victim of an abduction by Pixies, a species of pesky beast endemic to the region. As a result Ms. Furmage developed a mortal dread of them for the rest of her life. Later, and most assuredly fuelled by her fear of the Pixies, she strongly campaigned for the Ministry of Magic to humanely destroy all of the species. This however, just as the Werewolf Registry and Werewolf Capture Unit in Beast Division, was a failure. Dymphna Furmage passed awa-"

Werewolf registry.

Her eyes shot back at the word in the middle of the paragraph.

"Ellie?" Tina questioned, looking at her friend in concern.

"Huh? What?" Eleonore shook her head, her eyes leaving the book to look at her two friends.

"When did she pass away?" Lily questioned, her quill ready in hand to write down the information.

Ellie's green eyes scanned the page in front of her once again. "1698. " She mumbled. "Would you guys mind if we continued this tomorrow? I'm getting really tired."

"Now that you mention it, we have been sitting here for the past hour." Christina sighed, putting down her quill.

"You look pale, Ellie. Are you alright?" The red head looked in concern at her friend.

"I'm fine. I think I should just go to bed early. I'll see you guys in the dorms, alright?" Ellie spoke, not eyeing her friends and shoving her book in her back along with the parchment and the quills. She strapped it onto her shoulder.

"What about dinner?" Christina questioned.

"Not hungry." Ellie shouted behind her back, hurriedly leaving her two friends sitting in the library with confused expression.

"What's up with her?" The blonde wondered looking at Ellie's best friend.

"I have no idea. She was fine until two minutes ago. Oh! Maybe! You know..." Lily's eyes turned down towards her stomach. "Time of the month."

Christina nodded her head in understanding. "That sucks. Dinner?"

"Yep." Lily spoke, pushing her own books in her bag.

Meanwhile Ellie ran towards the Gryffindor tower, not stopping for anybody. Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own as she ran up the stairs. "Petalouda." She spoke towards the Fat Lady who immediately opened her portrait. She finally entered the common room to see the boys sitting in front of the fireplace.

Remus was there.

Right now, she couldn't deal with it. She ignored the group. Ellie heard James speak to her, "Hey Ellie!"

"Not now, Potter." She shouted, making her way towards the girl's dorms in a hurry. She closed the door behind her, entering the bedrooms. Thankfully nobody was in there. She wrapped her hands around the Defense Against The Dark Arts book, throwing it on her bed. Plunging herself onto the matrass, she waved her wands to close to curtains around her.

She opened the book once again, finding the register at the back. Her fingers touched the "W" part, slowly sinking down. When she finally found what she searched for, she turned to page 412.

Her eyes immediately scanned the old picture of the werewolf, swallowing roughly. "A werewolf is a human being who, upon the complete rising of the full moon, becomes a fearsome and deadly near-wolf. This condition is caused by infection with lycanthropy, also known as werewolfry."

She immediately turned her eyes towards the transformation part, "The monthly transformation of a werewolf is extremely painful if untreated and is usually preceded and succeeded by a few days of pallor and ill health. While in his or her wolfish form, the werewolf loses entirely its human sense of right or wrong. However, it is incorrect to state that they suffer from a permanent loss of moral sense. While human, the werewolf may be as good or kind as the next person."

"Monthly transformation. Pallor. Ill health." Ellie mumbled to herself. "Full moon."

"Werewolves can be easily distinguished from regular wolves by their shorter snout, more human-like eyes, the tufted tail, and their mindless hunting of humans whilst in wolf form. At all other times, they appear as normal humans, although they will age prematurely, and will gain a pallor as the moon approaches and then wanes."

"Holy shit. Holy shit." Ellie couldn't help but curse and freak out.

No.

No.

How was this possible?

How didn't she see this earlier?

Poor Remus.

A pang of guilt and regret filled her as her eyes stared at the picture laying in front of her. She swallowed roughly as her eyes watered, trying not to cry. Her hand wiped away the one solo tear in eagerness.

She understood now.

His pale features, his insecurities, every time he seemed to flinch when she touched him, the bags underneath his eyes, his absence in class.

She shut down her book in eagerness, putting it next to her bed. She had to act normal. She didn't know for certain, this could be something she just got into her head, maybe he did have migraines. She needed to know when the next full moon would be. He was absent yesterday, which was October 22. The next full moon would be a month later. It had to be around November 20/21.

She had to know for certain.

 **Tuesday, October 24, 1972**

 **Greenhouse Two, Herbology Greenhouses, Grounds, Hogwarts**

Professor Beery stood in front of the class wearing his usual robes. His dragon hide gloves were covered in dirt as he stared at his second year students. "As I have told you before, these mandrakes hit adolescence, it is very important that you keep your ears covered when you repot them. They will not be able to kill you, but they can knock you out a couple of minutes, indeed."

Ellie bit her lip, eyeing the plant in front of her. It didn't seem different than any other vegetation she had seen. Lily stood next to her, she seemed a little nervous as well. Her eyes scanned through the greenhouse, looking at her classmates. She couldn't help but crook her head at Remus laughing at something Sirius said.

Her eyes widened and immediately unlocked with his when he noticed her staring. Turning her attention back towards, the plant in front of her , she swallowed.

"Ellie!" Lily nudged her elbow. "Put the earmuffs on!"

Ellie came back to earth, noticing how everybody was staring at her. Professor Beery raised his eyebrow at his student, "Miss Darensbourg, if you can't seem to focus on this lesson, I would prefer it if you stepped out of the class and caught some sleep instead."

The Slytherins snickered as Ellie shook her head fiercely, "I apologize, professor. I promise I'll pay attention now." She ignored Lily's concerned stare as she placed the earmuffs upon her ears. Securing them a second time, she stared at the professor pulling out his mandrake. Her eyes widened at the plant who looked amazingly looked like a little baby with a leafing head.

Eleonore watched how the professor put the mandrake in a new pot, immediately throwing dirt in there. The mandrake seemed to like this, stopping it screams when the dirt finally reached the edge of the pot. Professor Beery took of his earmuffs, giving the class permission to do the same. "As you can see, they're not the prettiest creatures out there. Don't put your fingers near their mouths either because they will bite."

"Are you alright?" Lily mumbled, eyeing her friend. "You seem out of it."

"I'm fine, Lily. Just didn't sleep well."

The red head nodded her head, turning her attention back towards her mandrake. Ellie pushed the earmuffs on her head, watching how everybody else did so as well. When she noticed that the whole class had them on and professor Beery gave permission to repot, she pulled her mandrake out of the pot, placing it in a new one.

Hers was chubbier than Lily's and she couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw Sirius push his mandrake closer to James his as if they were cuddling. She threw her head back in laughter when the boys realized their mandrakes weren't cuddling but fighting and they couldn't untangle them. She felt someone stare at her and her eyes turned towards the familiar green eyes she had seen so many times before.

Remus looked at Eleonore in concern. It wasn't her usual behavior to not pay attention in this class. It wasn't as if this was History of Magic. She gave him a reassuring smile, telling him quietly everything was okay. Her eyes adverted back towards her own mandrake, which now seemed to quiet down as she added the dirt.

When the pot was finally full, she pressed her fingers around its roots to steady it. She knew she couldn't take off her earmuffs just yet because Professor Beery was still trying to untangle James Potter and Sirius Black their mandrakes with an annoying glance upon his face.

She nudged Christina's elbow to point the fight out as the two girls continued to snicker. It took Professor Beery another fifteen minutes to finally release the two mandrakes without any injuries. Finally, he threw off his earmuffs. "Each five points from Gryffindor for your childish behavior, mister Potter and mister Black."

"But sir, they looked like they could use a cuddle." Sirius argued, trying to not burst out laughing.

Ellie could hear Lily annoyingly huff beside her but she couldn't help but laugh herself. "Even a mandrake needs a cuddle." James pointed out. "If so, I think we should actually GET points for emphathizing with these fascinating plants. "

The professor looked at the teenagers with a none impressed expression. "I suggest if you don't want to lose more points, you stop the cuddling talk and pay attention."

Eleonore snickered when James and Sirius just innocently smiled at the professor, keeping their mouths shut. "The mandrakes have been used in the past in surgeries, an overdose if so, can be fatal. It contains hyoscyamine, scopolamine, and mandragorin." Professor Beery continued, ignoring the teenagers.

One hour later, the students marched towards the castle, leaving the greenhouses behind them. "Come on, Ellie, I know you thought it was funny." James grinned, strolling next to Eleonore, ignoring the way Lily was shooting him a death glare. "I saw you laughing."

"Fine, I have to admit, I laughed." Ellie replied, holding back a grin and stepping back into the main hall.

"Evans, did you laugh?" James turned his attention towards Ellie's best friend.

"If you are interested, I thought it was a very foolish move. You are playing with creatures that have killed people in the past. It was very immature." Lily snapped back.

"You didn't think the mandrakes needed a cuddle?" Sirius grinned, pushing his head in between the two girls and throwing his arms around both their shoulders.

"Don't touch us, Black." Ellie spoke, pushing his arm off her shoulder. "The mandrakes might need a cuddle but we don't."

"That's a shame, I have cuddles for everyone! Remus, do you need a cuddle?" Sirius grinned, turning towards his friend and opening his arms in expectation.

"Yeah, no thanks."

Ellie couldn't help but laugh when Remus scrunched up his nose, looking at Sirius. Sirius seemed to take Remus his denial more personal than he did with the girls. "Come on, we cuddle all the time!"

"You do?" Ellie couldn't help but laugh, stepping onto the stairs to get to the first floor.

"We don't."

"You are sincerely stepping onto my feelings, Remus Lupin." For once Ellie was glad that Sirius Black was around, he had a way of making Remus smile.

* * *

 **Monday, November 20, 1972**

 **Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

Ellie bit her lip, staring at the fire in front of her. The past month had gone quite rapidly, her suspicions about Remus being a werewolf getting more severe. She had noticed that he didn't have any headaches whatsoever and he actually looked quite well. It was just these past days that he seemed to have gotten more pale.

Her concerned eyes adverted towards her friend once again, he seemed to look outside in anticipation every ten minutes. If her suspicions were right, Remus probably would miss the first half of class tomorrow.

She had considered asking Albus Dumbledore for more information about it. She rehearsed a speech, asking an explanation. Then she realized, what if Dumbledore didn't actually know about his condition? She didn't want to betray her friend.

Her parents always told her the headmaster knew everything. There was no way he wouldn't notice Remus his absence and a werewolf roaming the grounds every month. Oh god, where did Remus go? He had to be all alone.

A pang of regret shot through her veins as she bit her cheek, staring at the table in front of her. "Are you alright, Ellie? You seem out of it this past month." Lily questioned once again.

Eleonore loved Lily to death but there was no way she would let her in on her suspicions. Lily seemed to think more with her mind instead of her heart. She would make Ellie go to Dumbledore and there was no way she would be disloyal to Remus.

"I'm alright." Ellie smiled. "No need to worry."

Lily slowly nodded her head at her friend, not really believing her. "I'm off to bed."

Eleonore nodded her head, "Goodnight, Lils."

"Goodnight. Goodnight, Remus."

The boy smiled at the red head, nodding his head with tired eyes. "Sleeptight, Lily."

Ellie's eyes locked to Remus' his once again. They were alone in the common room. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Do you trust me, Remus?" She wondered in a small voice, looking at him with uncertainness.

Confusion took over his features, "Ellie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." She mumbled, staring at her fingers. She couldn't bluntly ask him, someone could be standing at the staircase, listening along. "I just- I just, I trust you Remus." He slowly nodded his head, still not comprehending her odd behavior. "I want you to be safe." She pushed her right hand over his, slightly squeezing it.

"I am… Safe?" The boy replied, his cheeks reddening at the warmth of her hand on top of his.

"Good. Good." Ellie shook her head, "I'm off too. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" She sadly smiled.

"Okay. Sleeptight, Ellie." The boy nodded his head, feeling the release of her hand immediately.

Ellie managed to walk out of the common room and into the stairway of the dorms with her head held high. When she was out of view, she turned around and sat down at the staircase, staring straight ahead for a minute. Somehow, in the debts of her core, she knew Remus wouldn't step onto the dorm's stairway tonight.

Her gut feeling was right when she heard the portrait open in the common room. Swallowing the lump, she stared at the ceiling for another ten seconds before grasping her wand and standing up. She entered the common room once again, eyeing the vacant seat where Remus just sat. She took a deep breath as she climbed through the portrait. She knew she shouldn't be out in the hallways after curfew.

Following the noise, she carefully descended the Gryffindor tower into the main hall. She heard his familiar footsteps making their way towards the first floor to what seemed the hospital wing. Her back edged against the cold stone wall, trying to steady her breath as quietly as possible. Remus was talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"Are you ready, my boy?" Ellie heard the nurse speak.

She didn't hear Remus reply but when the hospital doors opened, she turned into another commodore and wherever they were going, hopefully would not be on her path. A pang of relieve edged off her shoulders when she noticed them descending down the stairs and into the main hall once again. She swallowed roughly when she could see the main doors opening towards the Hogwarts grounds.

Her eyes scanned the commodore, still noticing that she was alone by the now deafening silence. She immediately turned around to look through the window. Two bodies made their way towards the Whomping Willow, Eleonore recognized Madam Pomfrey and Remus. She watched how the nurse raised her wand and cast a spell, stilling the tree. Her eyes widened when she saw the both of them disappearing.

"I see it didn't take you very long to found out." She heard an amused voice speak behind her.

Ellie turned around instantaneously, her wand raised. When she noticed the twinkling blue eyes of Hogwarts' headmaster, she lowered it. "You knew?"

"Of Mister Lupin's condition? Of course." Ellie nodded her head slowly, finally registering that her friend was a werewolf. "I assume you have a lot of questions."

"Will he be alright?" Eleonore immediately questioned, an expression of concern upon her face.

Albus Dumbledore couldn't help but smile. It seemed as if Mister Lupin had a good set of friends after all. "Mister Lupin is used to the transfigurations, none the less they are very painful. He has always faced them on his own. I think it is good that a trustable friend knows of his condition. He can use the support when he wakes up."

Eleonore nodded her head in understanding.

"Mister Lupin should be back in the hospital wing around eight o'clock." Before turning around, Albus Dumbledore looked at the second year one more time. "Please try to catch some sleep. It is useless to wait around. He needs a rested friend. Use the Transfiguration Commodore to get back to your dorm if you don't want to get caught, Miss Darensbourg."

Ellie didn't have time to reply because the headmaster had turned around and marched out of the hospital tower, his robes floating behind him in an impressive matter. She immediately reacted, her feet making their way towards the Gryffindor tower to get some sleep, although she knew she probably wouldn't catch any.

* * *

 **Tuesday, November 21, 1972**

 **Hospital Wing, Hospital Tower, Hogwarts**

Ellie sat in one of the chairs next to a hospital bed. Her fingers drumming on her skirt impatiently. She didn't catch one minute of sleep. All these questions kept floating through her mind. Was Remus okay? The scars he had, were they from the transfiguration? When did he become a werewolf? Was that the reason why he was so shy? Why did he keep this a secret from her? Didn't he know he could trust her? Was that the reason he always seem to flinch when she touched him?

She remembered staring out of the window in the dormitory at the moonrise, thinking about the excruciating pain Remus was going through at that exact moment. Her heart literally shattered in a million pieces. Did the boys even know?

She didn't think they did, they always seemed to talk about his headaches, not thinking twice about his absence every month. They didn't link it with the full moon. Her thought immediately stopped when she noticed Albus Dumbledore entering the hospital wing with the limb body of her friend.

"Oh merlin." She whispered, trying to stop her eyes from watering.

"Miss Darensbourg, he should wake up in the next half hour." Albus spoke, eyeing the girl who looked at her friend with concern. "I have informed Madam Pomfrey of your knowledge. I hope this shall stay between Remus and you."

"Of course, professor." Ellie replied, her eyes still not leaving Remus his scarred face. She didn't notice the headmaster leaving the two. No, she wasn't going to cry. She knew he hated pity. Her hand carefully covered his as she sat back in her chair, closing her eyes for a minute. He was safe now, that was the most important thing.

Remus woke up with sore muscles, groaning at the light entering the hospital wing. As usual, he could not remember what happened when he was the wolf. The only thing he remembered was the pain of his bones popping out of place, his spine bending in an abnormal position. He let out a steady breath, he didn't have to go through it again for another month.

Wanting to scratch his nose, Remus lifted his right hand, his eyes widening at a certain heaviness. Finally registering the sleeping form of Eleonore, panic shot through his body. What was she doing here? No. No. No. This could not be happening.

How long had she been here?

As if she heard his freaking thoughts, Ellie opened her eyes to stare at the dark green ones of her friend. "Remus." She whispered, her hand not lifting one inch off of his.

"Ellie, what are you doing here?" He frantically spoke, hoping that Madam Pomfrey was around to explain.

"Remus. Calm down." She spoke with a gentle voice, hoping to soothe him.

"Ellie, I can explain, these headaches-"

"I know. I know you don't have headaches. I know. I just want to be there for you, Remus. I won't tell a soul, I promise. How are you feeling?" Ellie questioned, straightening her legs to walk over the bed.

"I- I don't know. I just- How?" He stuttered, still looking horrified.

"I had my suspicions. I've been having them for a month." Ellie explained. "I followed you last night, I'm sorry for that." The brunette blushed, looking at her fingers still laying on top of his hand.

"You're not… Freaked out? Outraged?" Remus questioned, still not looking his friend in the eye.

"I don't see why I should. You're still Remus." The girl smiled, squeezing his hand. "You're still my friend."

His eyes stared at her with wonder, not believing her words. This was the first time someone knew of his condition and didn't look at him differently. "I-I just." He noticed her kind smile. "I- Thank you, Ellie."

"Just sleep, Remus, I'll cover your classes for today."

He didn't know why he felt relive taking over his body. He honestly didn't know why he ever doubted her in the first place. Ellie had always been supportive of him, just like he had been of her. "E-Ellie, the guys- they don't know."

"Your secret's safe with me, Remus. I promise you, I won't tell a soul." She smiled, her kind eyes looking at his tired face. "Sleep now. You're safe. You're not alone anymore."

He couldn't help but nod his head, his cheeks heating up when he noticed she still hadn't let go of his hand. It was as if those were the only words he had to hear to catch sleep.

He wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

 **Tuesday, November 21, 1972**

 **Transfiguration Classroom, First Floor, Hogwarts**

Eleonore ran towards the first floor in a hurry, she was late already. Her hand knocked on the Transfiguration classroom door and it opened by itself. The whole class turned around, looking at Ellie entering the room in a hurry. "Miss Darensbourg, we're at page 412 for the formula of turning white rabbits into slippers." Professor McGonagall spoke, eyeing the young girl over her glasses.

Ellie locked eyes with her professor and instantly knew she had spoken to the headmaster. She nodded her head, seating herself next to Marlene. "You weren't in bed when we woke up." Marlene whispered in the Gryffindor's ear. "Where were you? We were concerned."

"Miss McKinnon, not that it is anyone's concern but I asked Miss Darensbourg to meet me before breakfast to help me with these rabbits so I let her have a late breakfast. This is not the time to chitchat, turn to page 412 Miss Darensbourg." Professor McGonagall spoke.

Eleonore nodded her head, opening her book eagerly. "Try the formula first and we will discuss. We will work with a New Zealand White Rabbit. They average to 5 kilograms. Its height can reach up to 25 centimeters. Again with this information you should be able to form the formula. We will deliberate in fifteen minutes."

Ellie immediately started counting. It didn't take her long to find the rabbit's viciousness. They only thing she had to do was turn the 25 centimeters in inches and the weight into pounds. After five minutes she had her result, 984. She put her pencil down, staring at the front of the class.

She had to make sure she had extra notes for Remus. She took another empty parchment, ignoring the way the girls were looking at her. Every now and then she copied everything Professor McGonagall said. In the end perfectly transfiguring the rabbit into slippers and vice versa. When the class was finally finished and they had to go to potions, she did the same.

Professor Slughorn was his usual self, one eye on the class, the other on a book in his hands. Ellie wondered why the class hadn't burned down in the past because the man couldn't seem to care less about them. She honestly didn't really like the subject anyways but Lily was quite good at it so she just went along with it.

She did not have the patience nor the detailing to calmly take her time and cut every ingredient like it said in the book. It was annoying and time-consuming. She wanted to do other things, things that would help her in a future battle. She really wanted to make a difference. She wanted to see the fight with her own eyes, feeling the adrenaline rush when she'd cast a spell or a hex.

It was the first time she realized she did not want to be a healer anymore.

She wanted to be in the battle, she wanted to fight when it came down to it.

Her parents would lose their minds.

* * *

 **Saturday, November 25, 1972**

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts**

"I'm so glad the group project for defense went well on Thursday." Lily spoke, grabbing her cup of pumpkin juice. "I think the professor really liked our input."

Eleonore nodded her head, putting a small amount of sugar in her tea. "I think we'll have some nice grades for it."

"So what do you want to do today?" Lily spoke, turning towards Ellie with interest.

"I actually need to revise transfiguration and potions with Remus this afternoon. We met up at the library at ten." Ellie mumbled, still a little tired. "I should be free in the afternoon."

The red hair crooked her eyebrow at her friend. "What is going on between Remus and you? You've been quite close these past days."

"What do you mean 'what's going on between you two'? He's my friend, he's been sick so I'm helping him." Ellie answered, her bad morning attitude coming through a little.

"I'm just saying you're quite close with him." Lily spoke carefully.

"I've always been close to Remus."

"But not like this." The red head turned her closer to Eleonore and spoke in a hushed voice. "Do you like Remus?"

"Of course I do, else he wouldn't be my friend." Eleonore answered, being a smartass. "Want to meet up here at lunch? Say around 12.30?"

"Ellie! You know what I mean."

"Great! 12.30 it is. See you then, Lils. Love you!" She took the last sip of her tea and stood up, leaving the red head to look at her friend with an amused expression.

Ellie's legs carried her towards the first floor into the library. Her eyes immediately lit up when she noticed Remus already sitting at their usual table at the back of the archive. "Hi." She whispered, watching how the boy smiled at her as she took out the chair in front of him and sat herself down on it.

"Hey." Remus replied, putting down his quill for a moment.

"These are the notes I copied for you." Ellie pulled out the parchments out of her bag. "Sorry I couldn't help you with them last night. Peter wanted me to go through the transfiguration homework and then the girls wanted to hang out."

"It's fine, Ellie. Thank you for these." He appreciably smiled at her.

"Are you feeling better now?" The dark haired girl eyed the library, making sure no one actually listened.

"I'm okay." He nervously swallowed, adverting his eyes a little from her concerned stare.

"Good." Eleonore nodded her head, she could understand that he didn't really want to talk about it yet. This was not as if they were discussing what they had for dinner last night so she decided to drop the subject for now. "Let us practice the formula first, then we can move on to potions."

"I- I think the boys are suspecting something." Remus mumbled underneath his breath, eyeing the vacant library. He wanted her advice on what he should do with it. He didn't like lying to his dorm mates.

Ellie stared into his green eyes, trying not to look at him with pity. She knew he hated that. "Would you want them to know?"

"No! I finally have some frie-"

"Remus, they will still be your friends." She whispered, shaking her head. Did he really think this low about himself? "If you think for one moment they would drop you... You know I don't particularly enjoy Potter and Black's company but I cannot fault their friendship with you. They would never, ever drop you. I know that. Just like I would never drop you."

Remus swallowed roughly, still not understanding how she could be do kind. "You don't think of me differently?"

"Why would I think of you differently?" Ellie whispered back, leaning her head closer so no one would hear.

"I'm disgusting." He simply stated as if he had told it himself for nearly the past thirteen years.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again." Ellie raised her voice at him, not backing down. "You're wonderful. You are a good friend, you are kind, you are loyal and you have great hair. If you hear say that again, I will actually hex you and you know I can throw a nasty one out there."

Remus couldn't help but chuckle sadly, "I know that."

"Do I think you should just throw it out there? No. Definitely not. Do I think you should tell James, Sirius and Peter? Yes I do but only when you're comfortable enough of doing it. Not because I said so." Eleonore whispered again, looking into his green eyes.

He seemed to consider her answer, nodding his head slowly.

"They're not going to drop you and if they actually do, which I know they won't, I will make sure it's the last thing they do."

"Merlin, Ellie." Remus mumbled, trying to hide the grin off his face. Eleonore couldn't help but grin back at him, knowing at least that she made him smile. "I might try it after the Christmas break."

"You know you can always talk to me now, Remus." Her eyes scanned his face.

He gave her a grateful smile as he stared at her. She was wonderful, really. She understood him with just one look. It was hard to comprehend that one person, whom he had only known for the last year and a half, could have such an impact on him.

His heightened self-confidence, inability to join in, physical shame and the devil inside of him seemed to disappear whenever she was around. It was nice to know that he wasn't alone anymore. "I know that, Ellie and I'll be forever grateful for that."

"Now, let's turn our attention on these papers. Lily's been up my case for the past days." Ellie spoke, grabbing her chair and placing it next to Remus so she could explain things better.

"Really? Not my fault hopefully?" Remus spoke, the wolf in him smelling the flowery scent that came off her long, black hair.

"Well, a little." Ellie replied, not thinking twice, grabbing her quill and opening the transfiguration book.

"What? Why?"

"She thinks we have a little thing going on, which is absolutely nonsense if you ask me." Eleonore rolled her eyes, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "They just can't seem to see that a boy and a girl can actually be good friends. I don't know what it is, maybe it's because we're getting older but I hate this stupid gossip, maybe I'm just a little bit behind but I don- Remus, are you even listening?"

Remus stopped thinking for a moment, trying to advert his eyes from her cheekbones. A slight hint of blush covered his cheeks, "Yes, yes I'm listening."

"It doesn't matter, Lily's hormones are going over the top and she's seeing things that aren't there. Anyways, Professor McGonagall made it a little more difficult yesterday because we had to convert kilograms into pounds and centimeters into inches. It's not that hard of course, but Peter seemed to have some difficulty with it." Ellie rambled, not even looking at her classmate.

He only heard the last sentence she spoke, zooming out once again. "Peter had a difficult time?"

"Remus, Peter always has a difficult time with transfiguration, you know that. Anyways, this isn't about Peter, let's get to business. Try doing to formula. I put the data on the top." She pushed the parchment in front of Remus, who scanned his eyes over her scribbled letters.

Thankfully, he was quite good at Transfiguration so he didn't have any trouble with setting up the formula. "984?" He questioned, looking at Ellie for confirmation.

A grin immediately covered her face as she nodded her head, "Yep. I don't have a bunny with me, but Professor McGonagall said you would be able to practice it the next lesson. You already have the formula so it shouldn't take you long. Now, potions. I'm going to be honest with you, I didn't really pay THAT much attention myself. I tried to, of course, for you."

Remus couldn't help but laugh, knowing fully well that potions wasn't Eleonore's favourite subject. "Thank you."

"Being in potions, I actually realized I didn't want to become a healer, you know, when I graduate." Ellie spoke, taking out her potions notes.

"Well to become a healer, you would need a N.E.W.T. in potions."

"Exactly. That's why, I want to become an Auror." She smirked with a proud smile.

"Ellie, I think you actually need a N.E.W.T. in potions as well for that." Remus replied, trying to hold back laughter when he saw her smile fade instantly.

"What?" Her high voice questioned.

"I think if you actually want to be accepted, you have to have a minimum of five N.E.W.T.s in challenging subjects. I think they recommend Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Charms."

"Well, I'm alright with the other four." Ellie mumbled.

"It's still far in the future, let's just focus on these notes instead."

"Well, at least it still means that I can still sleep in History of Magic, right?" Hey eyes lit up at the information.

Remus chuckled, "Yes, it still means you can sleep in History of Magic."

"As long as you keep notes for me, of course." Ellie batted her eyes in a bouncy matter, grinning when Remus looked at her with a playful held back grin, shaking his head at her.

"I will keep notes for you, Ellie, no worries."

"You're the best." Eleonore grinned, slapping his upper arm next to him. He shook his head, a grin still spread upon his face. The only thing he really wanted to tell her was that she was the best, not him.

He couldn't help but beam at her when she threw her head back in a giggle, her hand covering her mouth to silence herself, when Madam Steer warningly gazed at the both of them. In that moment, Remus realized some things would never change.

* * *

 **Author's note: Please leave me a little review, it would be nice to know how I'm doing. I think Remus is creating an innocent crush and that's alright (although Ellie doesn't seem to notice, but Lily does). I hope you liked the way I wrote Ellie finding out about Remus his condition. It's really important for their relationship, even later on in the story. Sirius and James have been interacting more with Lily and Ellie. So I hope you see as this story continues, the relationships are getting better and some of them are slightly evolving. Sirius and Ellie are also getting closer but they're babysteps. Peter is still Peter, Ellie thinks of him as a good friend but I'm certain you will feel a little unsure about him as you read this story, which is also my purpose. Anyways, I've been a good girl, updating twice in two days?! Things are definitely getting more interesting in the story so let me know how you feel so I can continue this little novel.**


	11. Snowflake Sickness

_I found the cure to growing older_

 _And you're the only place that feels like home_

 _Just so you know, you'll never know_

 _And some secrets weren't meant to be told_

 _But I found the cure to growing older_

 _Remus Lupin December 24, 1972_

 _Tower Road 03_

 _Pennal_

 _Wales, Great-Britain_

 _Hi!_

 _OPEN YOUR PRESENT FIRST, THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS._

 _Happy holidays! I really hope you are doing fine. I'm quite worried, can you write me a letter as soon as you feel better?_

 _I know Christmas isn't until tomorrow but I already wanted to give you your present. I hope you like the quill, I thought you could use one that writes itself. I thought it could come in handy when you feel tired. As you probably noticed, Minnie, just like last year, baked cookies for you. Even though she hasn't seen you yet, she seems to like you. I guess it's because I keep on bragging about you._

 _I hope they will make you feel better._

 _Can't wait to see you in January! Doing homework without you is actually quite boring._

 _Love,_

 _Ellie_

* * *

 **09.22 pm, December 31, 1972**

 **Potter Manor, Luckes Lane 08, Somerset, West Country England**

Eleonore groaned. Apparation had never been her favourite kind of transportation. She released her mother's hand instantly when she her feet hit solid ground. Looking up she could see a familiar manor, one she had seen before when she was a child. The pillars in front of the front door stood proudly in the moonlight. Ellie remembered running around them when she was a little girl, being chased by James Potter.

"Let's go." Eleonore managed to walk towards the front door in the footsteps of her parents, ignoring the little pang of irritation that she once again, had to spend her holidays with James Potter.

At least Christmas had been the three of them. When she heard her father speak that it would be a holiday for the family only, she was quite glad, knowing that she would have the full two weeks away from Hogwarts its biggest pranker. She had enthusiastically wrote Lily in conformation, thanking her lucky stars.

That was until her father actually let her know that they would spend New Year's eve at the Potter manor instead.

Ellie's thoughts were interrupted by the big oak door opening in front of her, revealing a beaming Fleamont Potter. "Casius! Gisila! What wonderful to see you two again. Happy holidays!" The man shook hands with Casius and placed three kisses upon Gisila's cheeks. He shifted his eyes to the young teenager standing behind her parents. "Eleonore! My, my, you keep on growing! Such a beautiful young lady already! Welcome!"

"Mister Potter, thank you for inviting us into your home." Ellie spoke out of friendliness. It was something her mother had always taught her. It did not mean she was excited to be here.

"It is my pleasure." The older man beamed at the friendly young girl, closing the door behind everybody. "James should be around here somewhere."

Great.

"I'm here!" She heard a familiar voice speak, running through the hallway, finally sliding in front of her on his socks. "Hi Ellie!"

"Potter." She nodded her head at him, mumbling his last name so her parents wouldn't hear her.

"Eleonore, what do you say?" Her mother insisted, treating her as if she was five.

"Hi James. It's great to see you again." She forcedly flashed her white teeth at the teenager, who seemed to have a hard time containing his laughter.

"Hi Mister and Misses Darensbourg."

"Hello James." Her mother appreciatively smiled at him. "I hope your holidays have been pleasurable."

"Very much so." James spoke, an innocent smile upon his face. Ellie had seen that smile a thousand times before, it wasn't that innocent.

"Euphemia is still busy in the kitchen. She'll be right here in a moment. Let me offer you something to drink." James his father spoke, leading the couple towards the dining room. "James, you show Eleonore the way."

Ellie appreciatively smiled at the older man, watching how he led her parents out of the main hall way. She turned towards her classmate, "And you tell me about licking my parents assholes! I can see through that innocent smile, you know." She whispered, pushing her hands in her sides.

The boy with the glasses immediately threw back his head in laughter, "It's called charms, Ellie. You're usually pretty good at it."

"I'm quite certain it's called counterfeit." She shot back, rolling her eyes.

"Why do you always have to roll your eyes at me? You always do that." He pointed out, "I thought Sirius and I were doing a good job, slowly marching our way into your heart." James batted his eyes at her, holding back laughter once again when she stared at him with a face of a slapped arse.

"It's nothing personal. You guys are just sometimes very annoying." After James hung up her coat, Ellie followed him towards the dining room.

"Do Evans and you have some sort of competition on who can hate us the most?"

They did actually. They often wondered who disliked one another more. "No, of course not. We don't hate you."

"We are very lovable." James spoke, a little conceited.

"Sure you are." Ellie shrugged, not wanting to get into the subject any longer. She did care for James but after he actually joined the Quidditch team, his arrogance had gotten to another level. Telling him how much she did care for him as a friend, would result in jokes and mocking.

"Have you heard from Sirius?" James questioned, giving Ellie a cup of pumpkin juice.

She slowly sipped from it, her green eyes staring at her classmate over the cup. "I have actually sent him a Christmas card this year, I only did it two days ago though so I haven't gotten a reply. Archimedes has been quite busy so I'm sure I'll get one tomorrow."

"Ellie, Christmas was almost a week ago."

"I had other things to think of, alright?" She shot back, watching how Euphemia kissed her mother's cheeks and Fleamont Potter raised his glasses at all of them.

"Let me guess, you sent a lot of letters to Remus."

"That's none of your business, Potter." Ellie whispered harshly, eyeing her father in the background. She did not want her parents to find out about Remus his condition, nor the fact that they had sent many letters this holidays. Her father would lose his mind that one of his little girl's best friends was a werewolf.

"Oh, I see I mentioned a touchy subject. He's my friend too, you know." James pointed out, pulling out the chair to sit at the table.

Ellie watched how a house-elf entered the dining room and snapped her fingers. The plates in the middle of the table were instantly filled with turkey, stuffed potatoes and roasted marmalade ham. "I know that. Let's drop the Remus subject now."

"Of course you want to drop it." James smirked, a knowing smile upon his face.

"There is nothing going on between Remus and I. You need to stop it." She squinted her eyes and lowered her voice.

"Sweety, who are you talking about?" Her mother gently smiled at her daughter sitting beside her. She too had noticed the way the James and Ellie seemed to have a hushed conversation.

"Just a friend of ours at school, Misses Darensbourg. He's one of Ellie's best friends. A really good friend of mine too." James smiled innocently.

Ellie's eyes flashed from James Potter towards her mother. "A he?" Her father questioned looking a little confused at his daughter. "Why is it that I haven't heard of this boy?"

Ellie felt a pang of fear inside her chore. Her father worked at the ministry. Remus was a werewolf and she knew they had to be registered. Casius Darensbourg could easily ask up the papers and go to Albus Dumbledore. She was ready to kill James Potter.

The boy was oblivious to it, of course and Eleonore had her hands tide. She knew once James would actually know the truth, he would not brag about it towards her father. Eleonore tried to edge the worry of her face, turning towards her dad. "He helps me with homework. It's nothing, really."

James nodded his head, "Remus is one of the smartest boys in class. He's very kind."

Eleonore felt her father eyeing her, then looking at James Potter, "Well, I do trust your opinion, James."

Her mouth nearly widened as her father and James shared a knowing look. She couldn't believe it! "Remus helps everybody with their homework. He's a good friend." She nodded her head, looking at her father with a convincing glance. "How was your Christmas, mister Potter?" She turned her attention towards Fleamont Potter, ignoring the way her mother held back a smile for her.

Underneath the table, she kicked James his leg, wiping that smug grin off his face instantly. She coughed a little when she heard him yelp, making sure no one noticed it.

* * *

 **11.43 pm, December 31, 1972**

 **Potter Manor, Luckes Lane 08, Somerset, West Country England**

"I cannot believe you!" Ellie hissed, stepping into the cold Somerset air. In contrary to last year, December closed itself with a layer of white. Eleonore's manicured hands were covered with warm, knitted hand gloves. Her hands covered in snow, scooping some in her hands and gently pressuring it into a small ball.

"Don't!" James pointed at her, warningly pointed a finger out at her.

"Hell I don't." She yelled, a smirk upon her face. She immediately aimed at the boy with the glasses, a snowball hitting his chest.

Shock took over his face, as the cold hit him another time, now on his head. Thankfully his glasses stayed put. "It's on, Darensbourg." He spoke in challenge, running away in the snow.

"Stay here Potter, I'm not done with you!" She scooped another ball, noticing how he ran towards the woods in the back of his house. Her boot covered feet ran behind him.

Her eyes scanned the dark area, she seemed to have lost track of James Potter. The only thing lightening up the sky was the half moon and the stars. She thought she heard something but before she knew it, a ball of snow smacked her cheek. "Aw! You shitty-" Another ball crashed down on her kneecap. "POOR AIM, YOU CALL YOURSELF A QUIDDITCH PLAY-" She groaned when another ball smashed against her hair, soaking it.

"That's it!" She screamed, her black hair soaked around her face. She hid herself behind a tree, trying to steady her breath. She looked up at the sky, noticing magical fireworks lightening up in front of the clouds. That meant that it was midnight. 1973 Just knocked at the door. "It's New Year, Potter! Maybe we should put our weapons down."

There was a five second silence before she heard James shout in the distance, "FINE. STEP OUT AND RAISE YOUR HANDS."

"You step out and you raise your hands!" She shouted back, "Why do I have to do it first?!"

"Because you're the one who started it!" He screamed back.

She groaned, staring up at the sky once again, her head still resting on the trunk of the coniferous tree. "Be a gentleman, will you?!"

"No! Step out first!"

Eleonore sighed heavily. Fine then. If she had to be the better person, she would be. "Fine." She huffed, raising her hands and stepping from around the tree. "I'm innocent and unarmed."

Her eyes sought out the area, finally resting on James' grin on his face. He too, had his arms raised. She watched how he slowly stepped forward, water dripping from his glasses. She sought out every movement, her attention spam was a lot wider and a lot more meticulous than his. "Happy New Year, Ellie." James grinned, widening his arms for her to step into.

She raised her eyebrow at him, stepping a little closer. Slowly she raised her arms, instigating that she would meet him for a hug. "See we can be good friends." He spoke, being a little proud of her.

Ellie smirked, instead of wrapping her arms around his waist, she pushed him back in the snow. He stumbled first, trying to grasp air. When his ass finally contacted with the soft snow, she turned around, laughing. "HAPPY NEW YEAR, JAMIE!" Running away she couldn't help but laugh loudly, ignoring the way he cursed at her.

* * *

 **Monday, January 8, 1973**

 **Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

Eleonore sniffed, blowing her nose in a handkerchief. Her eyes were red and her nose clocked as she lunged around in front of the fireplace. Her body fully spread out on the biggest sofa. She watched how Remus brought her a hot cup of cacao, accepting it with appreciation. "Thanks." She mumbled, sipping carefully from the hot beverage.

"You look like you need it." He held back a grin when she eyed him, sitting down on the ground with his back against the sofa she was laying on. "Very curious how James is in bed with a cold as well."

Groaning, she shot him a warning glance, trying to hold back a smile. "It's just a little col-" Before she could even finish the sentence, she sneezed. "Ha-ha-hatchu!"

"That's the most ridiculous sneeze I've ever heard. You sound like a lion on invigoration draught." She heard Sirius speak from the chair beside her.

"Shut up, Black. Don't you have to check up on your girlfriend?" Ellie groaned, blowing her nose once again.

"I already did. He's fast asleep." Sirius didn't even comment on the girlfriend comment, he was used to Ellie teasing him about his relationship with James.

"You should probably get to bed also, Ellie." Christina spoke, looking at her friend in worry.

"I can't. I'm dying." She groaned, shivering. "I'm cold."

Ellie noticed Remus turned around, looking at her with concern. He lifted the palm of his hand, placing it on her forehead. "You're burning up. Maybe you should go to the hospital wing." His eyes roamed her red nose and the cold sweat upon her temple.

"I don't want to." She pouted her lips at the boy, who tried holding back laughter at his friend.

"At least stay in bed tomorrow, we can cover your classes, Ellie." Lily spoke, raising her eyebrow at Remus who adverted his eyes from the red head. Eleonore didn't notice, she just sighed and closed her eyes.

"Do you want me to get a blanket, Ellie?" Peter asked, eyeing his friend.

"I have one in the dorms. Let me gr-" Remus nearly stood up but Peter looked a little annoyed at him so he sat himself down in his original position.

"I'll get one." The chubby boy spoke, turning on his heals to march towards the dorms staircase, disappearing from the crowd.

Lily eyed Eleonore, who seemed to have fallen asleep. Sirius immediately eyed Remus, "Merlin, Remus. Stop looking at her like she's dying, it's just a little cold."

"I-I'm not looking at her like she's dying." The boy mumbled, turning his eyes off his friend and staring in the fire. "I'm just concerned."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend. He too, had noticed that the two of them had gotten closer the last few months. "She'll be fine."

"I know that." He annoyingly snapped at his friend, receiving surprising looks from everybody in the room. Lily and Christina raised their eyebrows towards one another.

"Hey man, no need to snap at me." Sirius replied back, looking at Remus with a little irritation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Remus mumbled, making eye-contact with his friend who nodded his head in return.

Full moon was getting closer and he felt something inside of him he hadn't felt before. The neediness to protect her. He didn't know whether it was the wolf inside of him or just their friendship getting closer, but he had a constant need of making sure she was fine.

Deep inside of him, he knew it had something to do with the fact that now Eleonore knew of his condition. He knew the wolf was aware of that. She took care of him when he was sick, he just wanted to return the gesture, without their friends breathing down their necks. They were getting too close to her, the wolf inside him didn't like it whatsoever when Peter carefully positioned the blanket on top of her, gently placing it underneath her chin.

Swallowing roughly, Remus thought he was completely losing his mind. This new feeling of greediness. He wanted to take care of her. He. Not Peter. The wolf wanted to dominate, he did not like other competitors. She took care of him, he had to take care of her.

These were her friends too. They were allowed to be concerned.

'No. Stop it.' He heard a voice inside his head, disturbing his thoughts.

"Maybe we should try to get her to bed." Lily spoke, "It's already late."

Christina replied, "She looks comfortable in front on the fire though, let her sleep here."

Lily nodded her head, "We'll wake her up if we carry her up to the dorms anyways."

"I'll stay with her. I can sleep on the other couch." Remus spoke, eyeing the rest of his friends. "I'm not that tired anyways."

He watched how Lily sweetly smiled at him, a look of love in her eyes, nodding her head. "That's kind of you, Remus. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He replied, nodding his head at his friends leaving. Peter glanced back one more time before he stepped on to the stairway.

When finally silence overtook the common room, he stood up, ignoring the urge to wipe her hair out of her eyes. He placed himself onto the other couch, laying down gently. He couldn't help but watch her breathing with concerning eyes until fatigue finally took over his own body, gently drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Tuesday, January 9, 1973**

 **Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

"Remus." A voice whispered, pushing his shoulder slightly. "Remus."

He groaned, turning around to find his friend in front of him. "We fell asleep on the couch, we should get to our dorms." Eleonore whispered, ignoring her sore back.

"Do you feel better?" He whispered, his tired eyes trying to roam her face. The fire had expired, leaving nothing but darkness in between the round common room walls.

"I'm alright. I think I should catch some sleep." She spoke, folding the blanket that had laid upon her when she woke up. "Who's blanket is this?"

"It's Peter's." Remus answered, throwing his feet gently over the sofa.

"Can you take it back to your dorm? Tell him thanks when he wakes up." Ellie smiled, passing it to Remus. "And thank you Remus, for taking care of me."

"It's nice to know that the tables can turn after all." He answered, nodding his head.

They locked eyes for a few seconds, a smile covering her face. "Yeah."

"Do you think you'll be able to get to class in a couple of hours?"

"I honestly still don't feel that well." She mumbled, trying not to shiver from the cold.

"It's fine, I'll cover for you." Remus stood up, "Let's get you into bed. You need sleep."

Eleonore followed Remus through the darkness towards the dorms' staircase. "Thanks again." She mumbled, shifting her eyes from his dark form. "I appreciate it."

"Friends take care of one another, right?" He smiled, his eyes lightening up.

"Yeah, they do. That they do." Ellie nodded her head. "Sleep tight, Remus. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Goodnight, Ellie."

The dark haired witch turned around, her hands making contact with the bannister, trying to make her way through the darkness up the stairs. She couldn't remember falling asleep, the last thing she did recall was the way Lily told her they would cover her classes. Her feet finally planted themselves in the Girl's dorm, ignoring the way Marlene snored slightly. She quickly undressed herself, placing her night gown on her frame.

Throwing back her sheets, she placed herself into bed, her head softly contacting with her cushion. She was about to close her eyes when she heard Lily's voice speak softly, "You alright, Ellie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be okay. It's just a little cold."

"I suggest next time no more snowballs with Potter, eh?" She could hear Lily's smile in her soft voice. "Then again, it did get Remus to take care of you."

"Shut up, Lils." Ellie ignored Lily's giggles, closing her eyes and drifting off to a much needed slumber.

* * *

 **Tuesday, January 16, 1973**

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts**

"I can't believe Professor Slughorn asked me to be in his Slug club." Lily squealed, clapping her hands beside Ellie in enthusiasm. After the Christmas break, Professor Slughorn had indeed sent invitations for the 'Slug Club', a stupid little gathering of his most 'promising' students. Eleonore thought it was absolutely shit. "You are coming, aren't you? Friday?"

"Eh, no." Ellie shook her head, taking a piece of chicken breast and placing it on her plate. "You know I don't like potions. I'm not even good at it, I have no idea why he invited me into his little assembly. It's stupid."

"But it should be fun, Ellie! We get to learn tons of stuff!" Lily argued, hoping that her friend would come along. "Please, do it for me?"

Ellie eyed her best friend with a conscious look, stopping the intense chewing on her chicken for a minute. "I hate it when you plead."

"Please, please, please." Lily bounced up and down, her fingers crossed. "I'd owe you."

Ellie grunted, ignoring the pleading look of her friend. How could she ever say no to Lily? Groaning she answered, "Fine. I'll go with you on Friday. If I don't like it, I'm not coming anymore."

"Thank you!" Lily grinned.

Eleonore wanted to reply that she only actually did it for her but her attention was caught by the four boys entering the Great Hall. She immediately raised her eyebrows, knowing what that familiar grin on James Potter's face meant. The boys walked towards the two of them.

James placed himself next to Lily, as Remus seated himself straight across from Ellie. When Eleonore noticed Sirius seating himself next to her, she tried not to roll her eyes at his Chesire smile. "Let me guess, you made Peeves throw water balloons at the first years?"

"Nope." James spoke, a grin still upon his face.

"You hexed every toilet seat in the building?" Ellie guessed once more, raising her eyebrow at Remus who just gave her a shy smile, raising both his hands in innocence. She knew he wasn't THAT innocent. Potter and Black were the main coordinators but Remus and Peter were never far behind.

"Nope." Remus replied, taking some potatoes and scooping them onto his plate.

"You hexed the new care keeper's cat so she doesn't meow anymore but barks."

"Nope." Sirius grinned, shaking his head. Ellie's eyes turned back towards Remus. It had to be bad if even Remus was excited. His tired eyes held some anticipation. "Altough that is a great idea, thank you Darensbourg!"

"Remus is excited, this is bad news." Lily replied, pointing her fork at the young werewolf.

"I need you to look at the Slytherin table, in five seconds." James whispered to Ellie, because he knew Lily would be mad at him since her oh-so-nice friend Severus Snape was part of the Slytherins.

"Oh no." Ellie sighed, her eyes wandering off, looking over the Ravenclaws to the Slytherin's table. Her eyes widened and she tried not to burst out laughing when someone sipped from their pumpkin juice and suddenly their hair stood on end. It took a while for the Slytherins to realize that there probably would be something in the juice, because 80 percent of the table had now green, sprouting hair.

The Slytherin's frantically looked for a solution, trying to think of spells to make their hair flatten. A boy named Lucius Malfoy, a sixth year, who's hair was normally white angrily flashed his eyes at the Gryffindor table, knowing the pranking source immediately. His fuming eyes flashed at Eleonore, who tried her best to still her laughter.

She watched how James and Sirius laughed full on, slapping their thighs. Remus tried to do it more subtly but Ellie couldn't help but notice his trouble at holding back laughter. Lily on the other hand, thought it was funny until she actually saw Severus his green hair. She angrily pushed James Potter his arm. "Make it normal again!"

"I can't!" James laughed, "It has to wear off."

"You did something in their pumpkin juice, didn't you?" Eleonore amusingly spoke.

"Ellie! You surely don't approve this!" Lily looked at her with her arms crossed.

"Well, I can't do much about it now, might as well have a laugh." Ellie shrugged, still trying to hold back laughter. When she saw Lily's angry glance, she continued, "Come on Lils, it's harmless. I wouldn't care if they did a hair colouring potion in my drink. Give it a couple of hours, it'll wear off."

"Well…" Sirius spoke, fumbling his fingers.

"More than a couple of hours?" Lily shot at Sirius.

"Hours, nights, days… It's the same really." Sirius shrugged, cutting into his roast beef and placing it in his mouth.

"DAYS?!" Ellie shrieked, watching how Professor Slughorn hastily made its way towards his house table. "What did you put in there?!"

"Just regular Hair-Rising Potion. Nothing bad. We just put a lot of it in there." James grinned.

"You do realize that Slughorn knows we made that potion only yesterday. He'll know it comes from you." Ellie answered, shaking her head.

"It's worth the detention." James Potter shrugged, turning towards Peter who snickered. "Did you see Snivellus his face? I do think this color fits him better, always wearing black, it's just not very original."

"Ellie! I'm done with their shit." Lily stood up roughly. Eleonore's eyes widened at her friend cursing. Lily never cursed. "Are you coming or not?!"

Ellie's eyes adverted from the boys towards Lily. "See you in the common room."

"Bye Ellie. BYE EVANS." James spoke, sliding closer to Sirius. "Totally worth it. I think Ellie thought it was funny."

"She did. She just didn't want to laugh too much for Evan's sake." Sirius replied. "Anyways, we need to come up with more pranks. She'll thank us later on, the Slug Club will be a lot more interesting now that half of its members have green hair."

"Making the new care keeper's cat bark instead of meow was genius though. We need to look into that." James spoke, nodding his head. "What's his name anyways?"

"Filch. Argus Filch." Remus spoke, remembering how Albus Dumbledore had introduced the young man and his cat when they got back from the holidays.

James nodded his head, "That's right. I always hated cats."

"Me too. I'm more of a dog person." Sirius replied, "We would use your cloak, James, and scare the shit out of the animal tonight."

"That's a good idea. I've always wanted to know if a cat could see through an invisibility cloak."

"I actually read that they could." Remus replied. "Anyways, I think I'll be off to bed early tonight, I'm actually exhausted."

"You do look quite sick again, Remus." Sirius spoke, a look of concern on his face. "I'm starting to think you're only doing it so Ellie would be able to take care of you."

James tried not to laugh, trying not to point out Remus his red cheeks. "Believe me, I'm not doing it because Ellie can take care of me."

Peter slowly nodded his head, his eyes imperceptibly looking at his friend sitting next to him. "But you do enjoy it?" Sirius pointed out.

"Enjoy what?"

"Ellie, taking care of you."

"I told you this times before, friends take care of one another. Ellie is my friend and I'm Ellie's friend." Remus annoyingly spoke, trying to ignore the way he wanted to snap at Sirius Black.

"Yeah, yeah." James smirked, popping another potato in his mouth. "What did she buy you for Christmas again, Remus?"

"A self-writing quill." The boy mumbled, adverting his eyes.

"Do you know what I got for Christmas from Ellie?" James pointed out. "Five snowballs in my face, some chocolates and hypothermia."

"At least you got something, I only got a Christmas card saying that she hoped that I'd be less annoying in 1973." Sirius mumbled.

"Merlin would almost say you sound jealous, Sirius." James smirked, looking at his friend.

"Like hell I am. The day I'm feeling jealous about Darensbourg is the day I'll hug my mother and tell her I can't live without her."

* * *

 **Author's note; Can I get an amen for cuteness? Yes, I think so. Thank you Michelle for your review, thanks to rosebaby123, tingting26021996, 19irene96, , Taffyrose, Tina0609 (I SEE YOU YES.), paulaa90 and all of the guests for reviewing. I am STILL looking for a beta, who's willing to keep up with me because I write quite rapidly and need quick BETAing. If you know anyone or you are that someone, please send me a message. Yes, this will eventually turn out to be SIRIUS/OC, unfortunately not REMUS/OC. But let's just enjoy while it lasts, alright? (they haven't even started yet and you guys are already cooing over them, it's cute). Thanks for reading and leave me a little review.**


	12. Acquiring The Skill of Talk

_Are we growing up or just going down?_

 _It's just a matter of time until we're all found out_

 _Take our tears and put them on ice_

 _Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light_

 **Friday, January 19, 1973**

 **Girl's Dorms, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

"What do you want to do for your birthday in two weeks, Lils?" Eleonore questioned, combing through her long, dark hair. She stared at herself in the mirror, her green eyes intensely staring back. She couldn't help but notice how she looked incredibly tired. Her eyes were slightly reddened and the bags underneath them revealed the harsh truth.

Full moon had been last night and she had waited for Remus in the hospital wing to wake up. She honestly did not feel like going to Professor Slughorn's little club tonight. She would have preferred to catch up on some sleep, but Eleonore had promised Lily that she would come along, much to her own annoyance.

"Just keep things quiet with the girls, nothing too special. Are you ready?" The red head poked her face into the bathroom to stare at Ellie. "That's a pretty dress." She spoke, pointing at the red dress. "Very Gryffindor."

Ellie smirked, "I do kind of need to stand my ground with all these Slytherins. Let's go."

"Professor McGonagall would be proud. Red always clashes with my hair, unfortunately." Lily raised her eyebrows, descending down the Gryffindor dorm stairs.

"At least you have gold." Ellie answered, mentioning the golden long dress of her friend.

"Red and golden, how cliché." Lily grinned, ignoring the people staring at the two of them. "Hamblin, are you ready?"

"I can't see why I had to come along when someone else of our house is coming as well." Ellie mumbled, eyeing the smiling Quidditch captain. David Hamblin sat in one of the sofas in the common room. He immediately stood up when he saw Lily Evans and Eleonore Darensbourg making their way towards the portrait.

"Because, you promised me and I don't want to go alone with Hamblin." Lily muttered in Ellie's ears.

Eleonore just raised her eyebrows at Lily, holding back a smirk. "The Quidditch Captain, really?"

"Shut up." Lily grumbled next to Ellie who tried holding back laughter.

"Girls, you're looking really nice." The fourth year spoke with a polite smile, following them. "Shall we go?"

"The sooner this is over, the better." Ellie nodded her head.

"Enjoy your night, girls!" Ellie heard James Potter speak with a grin, his one eye on the Quidditch Captain, the other on the girls.

"Yeah thanks Potter." Eleonore replied, giving him a little wave before stepping into the portrait hole. The walk towards the dungeons wasn't short and she honestly was a little relieved that Lily seemed to talk animatedly with David. She felt too tired to actually have a chitchat about potions.

"Are you, Ellie?" David spoke, raising his eyebrows at the girl in surprise.

"Am I what?" Eleonore shook her head, strolling beside the two. She hadn't listened to their conversation, her mind wondering off to a certain werewolf sleeping in his bed.

"I told David that you are one of the best flyers in class." Lily spoke, nodding her head at Eleonore. She turned her head towards the blonde Quidditch Captain and proudly continued, "She has a Nimbus at home on which she practices on."

"I guess I'm alright with the broom, yes." Ellie shrugged, raising her shoulders.

"Alright? Ellie, you're an amazing flyer." Her friend turned towards the good looking fourth year once again. "She beat Potter on multiple occasions."

"Really? You beat Potter?" David spoke impressively. "Why didn't you apply for the team, Eleonore?"

"There was only one spot to be filled and James really wanted it, plus I'm quite busy with my schoolwork. It's not necessary." The group's feet stopped in front of Professor Slughorn's office. "Let's hope this party will end as soon as possible."

David watched how Lily knocked and turned towards the pretty second year, "Try out next year, for me?"

Ellie's eyes adverted towards the blonde, "I'll see."

"There would be two spots open. If we have Potter and you as chasers, we could win the cup."

Eleonore watched how the door opened by an enthusiastic Professor Slughorn, a big smile was spread on his face. She noticed how one hand held a glass of firewhiskey and she could tell by the blush on his cheeks that it probably was not his first. "My precious Gryffindors! Come in, come in!" He ushered them into his office. "Grab a glass of elf wine! Don't tell Minerva though." He chuckled, placing his empty hand on his thick stomach. "There are canapes as well!"

Ellie couldn't help but scan the room. She could see a couple of Ravenclaws that she hadn't met before. She recognized Millicent Bagnold, a last year student she had heard quite a bit about. Apparently the girl was one of the cleverest in school. She could see Amos Diggery, a second year Hufflepuff. She knew he came from great wealth, so she wasn't surprised. Her eyes turned towards Severus Snape standing next to Lucius Malfoy.

Their hair, unfortunately, wasn't green anymore. She wondered how they managed to get rid of it. Noticing Malfoy's scold on his face when he saw the Gryffindor's enter, she honestly thought it was a shame.

She noticed Avery standing in the group as well. His sharp features and dark eyes scanned the room, landing on Eleonore with raised eyebrows. Ellie clenched her teeth, staring back and not backing down.

The boy had managed to annoy her immensely at Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was not a fair fighter and a cheat. He did not respect his component and used the worst hexes.

"Ellie?" The girl finally broke their eye contact when her friend called her.

"Yes?"

"Pumpkin pastry?" Lily questioned, offering her one.

"Yes, thank you." Ellie nodded her head, scanning the room.

"Maybe we should go say hi to Sev." Lily suggested, smiling a little at her friend. Ellie thought Lily was oblivious to the hard stares the rest of the Slytherins gave her.

"Let him come over to us." Ellie advised, not trusting the group. She was too tired to get into a fight tonight. She had too many things on her mind that she didn't need the Slytherins right now.

"Come on, Ellie. What's the worst thing that could happen?" The red head beamed, not noticing how Ellie and David locked eyes. "If we are friendly, they will be too. We're not James and Sirius."

The dark haired girl was going to reply but Lily already had her hand wrapped around her wrist. Just for certainty, Ellie quickly checked her wand, noticing that it was still on the inside of her stockings under her dress. In contrary to Lily, Eleonore did not want to leave the dorms wandless, even if it meant sticking it in her hair or even her stockings.

She noticed David cautiously following them, happy that he was thinking the same thing.

"Hi Severus, hello everybody." Lily smiled kindly at all the Slytherins.

Severus seemed to be the only one actually acknowledging Lily Evans as he smiled back a little forcedly. Eleonore could feel Malfoy's eyes taking her in and tried to ignore it the best she could. "My, my, Eleonore Darensbourg." He crooked his head at her, his eyes roaming her cheekbones. "I can only guess why you are here."

"Not to see you, that's for certain." Ellie shot back.

"Shame really." The smile upon his face did not reach Lucius his eyes. "Pure blood, a royal name. It is not your grades that brought you here, I've heard." His eyes turned towards Lily's, "In contrary to her. She can thank her grades, since she does not have anything else."

Ellie could see Lily's eyes widen, as the black haired girl replied "I have to say green looked a lot better on you, Malfoy. Matches the vile in your eyes."

Ellie and Lucius stared at one another for a few seconds, his eyes then turned towards the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, "I see you have a famous boyfriend, already? Much better than that stray you seem to spend your time with in the library."

Eleonore squinted her eyes at the blonde boy, "Don't speak of him. He's a far better man than you will ever be."

Malfoy didn't seem impressed as one of his mouth corners uplifted itself. He slowly took a drink from his fire whiskey. His eyes staring into hers intensely. He took a sip, wetting his lips. "And to think you could have had it so good. You would have been a queen, you know. You could still be a queen."

"I would rather be a fly in the light than a queen in the dark." Ellie's eyes scanned every single one of them, even Severus who didn't seem to want eye contact with her. The poor boy who she had defended time and time again, stood there motionlessly. Ellie was not angry with him that he did not defend her. She could defend herself.

She was mad that Severus didn't even defend Lily. Her best friend had armored him time and time again, even when he was not around. Now judging by this situation, Eleonore honestly didn't think he had done the same for Lily with his friends.

"We'll see about that, won't we? Anyways, always nice speaking to you, Miss Darensbourg." Lucius smirked, "I'm sure we'll see more of one another in the future."

"I sincerely hope not." She squinted her eyes, biting her cheek. She turned towards her friend, who had been staring at the ground. "Let's go, Lils."

The group managed to turn around, leaving the snakes in the corner. Ellie immediately scanned Lily's face, concern taking over her features. "Hey, are you alright?" Ellie spoke, placing one hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Ellie." Lily's green eyes searched Ellie's. "I just- Yeah, what did I expect?" She sadly chuckled, shaking her head. "I should have listened to you."

"There's no harm in having faith in your friend." Ellie replied, watching how David gave her a reassuring smile and finally left the two girls to talk to Amos Diggory about what she could only presume, Quidditch. "He's just- They're big characters, Lily. I guess Sev just doesn't have the backbone."

Lily nodded her head, her head turning up. "Do you want to leave?"

"We just arrived. I thought you wanted to stay for a while?" Ellie questioned back, looking at her friend in worry.

"I honestly would just like to go to bed."

Ellie noticed the sadness in her voice, she just wasn't sure if Lily was sad because of what Lucius said or the fact that Severus just stood there. She thought it was probably a mixture of both. "Hey, don't listen to them. They're not worth it. They're scum, Lils. They have nothing on you. You could kick their asses in an instant." Ellie's eyes travelled over her friend's face in concern. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

 **Friday, January 19, 1973**

 **Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

Eleonore watched how Lily made her way up the dorm's staircase on her own. She actually really could use the sleep herself so after grabbing a glass of water in the common room, she decided to go upstairs herself. "Ellie!" James shouted, running towards her. "I need to talk to you. Alone."

Great. Was she some sort of a martyr for everybody? She just wanted to go to bed, she was drained. Sighing, she eyed the full common room. "Where do you want to go? Everything's full in here."

"Come with me." James spoke, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the portrait once again. She noticed Sirius following the two.

"I thought you wanted to talk alone?" Ellie eyed Sirius Black, of course he would be around. "Plus, it's nearly after curfew, if we get caught…"

"I have the perfect solution for that." Potter grinned, grabbing his invisibility cloak and throwing it around himself when they stepped outside the common room and into the hallway of the Gryffindor tower. "Step underneath it."

"Where's Peter?" Ellie questioned, stepping closer to James who threw the cloak around her.

"Well, we can't all fit underneath this." She heard Sirius mumble in her right ear. "This is nice, eh? The three of us."

"Your breath stinks, Black." Eleonore scoffed, walking behind James and descending the tower in the dark. "Where the hell are we going?"

"Seventh floor." Potter shrugged, hoping the cloak wouldn't unveil itself by its small size. It used to be able to fit all his friends, but now everybody had seemed to have gotten a grow spurt. It barely held the three of them.

"I have to walk all the way up to the seventh floor? Are you kidding me?" Eleonore grumbled, she was already deadly tired. Seven staircases would not help this cause. "What's on the seventh floor?"

"This is on the seventh floor." She heard James speak, stopping in front of a brick wall. Her chest collided with his back at the sudden stop of movement. It didn't help that Sirius behind her also didn't notice James stopping, which resulted in her being sandwiched in between two of Hogwarts most annoying prankers. "Stop it, Black." She smacked his stomach behind her, trying to get him to back off.

"It's not my fault you have no coordination." She felt his warm breath in her ear.

"Did you know that if someone annoys you, it takes 42 muscles to frown but only four muscles to extend your arm and smack them in the face." She grumbled, "And I have plenty of coordination, thank you very much."

"Sush, both of you." She heard James speak, frowning when suddenly a door appeared in the middle of the brick wall.

Ellie raised her eyebrows at the sudden action. "What the…"

"We found this on one of our night trips. We needed a safe getaway from Filch. This suddenly appeared. I call it the Room of Requirement. It gives you everything you require at that precise moment." James explained, throwing off the cloak and opening the door.

"So if I require Black to not be in there, he won't be?" Ellie asked thoughtfully, looking from James to Sirius, who rolled his eyes at her.

She felt Sirius shove her back, pushing her into the room. "Very funny. We didn't come here to joke."

She watched how James closed the door behind her. She noticed how the lights turned on, it looked like a replica of the Gryffindor common room. The same chairs and sofas, even the fireplace. "What are we here for?"

"We need to talk to you." James spoke, sitting in his usual seat he normally took in the common room.

"About?" Ellie raised her eyebrows, plunging herself into the biggest and comfiest sofa.

Ellie noticed how Sirius and James locked eyes one more time before turning to her. "Remus."

Eleonore tried to swallow the uncomfortable lump in her throat. She wasn't sure why they were asking her and not just Remus himself. There was just no way she would actually betray him. It was not her place to tell. "What about Remus?" She spoke, crooking her head and using her best pokerface.

"We know- we have our suspicions about… Stuff." James replied hesitantly.

"What kind of stuff?" Ellie raised her eyebrows in challenge.

"You know what kind of stuff, Darensbourg." Sirius shot, not believing one single word of her ignorant act.

"I have no idea what you guys are on about." She turned her face from Sirius to James.

"Ellie, we know you always disappear the morning after Remus is gone missing. We know you two are close. You must know of the… Monthly absenteeism. " James carefully scanned Ellie's face who still looked deadpanned and non-impressed. "We are not stupid, we have it figured out. Why you two got even closer in these past months. Why you're so protective of him."

"He is my friend, Potter, I will always defend my friends." She shot back at James. "If you took me here to just analyze my friendship with Remus than you can take me back to the common room, I am tired and I wan-"

"Tell me why are you so tired, Ellie?" Sirius shrugged, looking all innocently at his classmate.

Ellie still held her pokerface, squinting his eyes at the young boy whose hair seemed to have gotten longer every day. "Because I had this stupid party with Professor Slughorn just tonight-"

"You fell asleep during Transfiguration today." Sirius shot back. "Even before the party."

"Are you stalking me, Black?" Ellie's eyes blazed fire as she leaned forward.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Darensbourg, I am not stalking you. Merely keeping an eye on you when Remus gets sick. Which so happens to be, around, I don't know, full moon?" Sirius spoke with challenge. He intensely stared at her expression, not noticing one single emotion out of line.

Sirius realized right there for the very first time, how good of an actress she could be. He had always thought she had some Slytherin in her blood and when he heard James actually told him that her father, Casius Fulco Darensbourg, had been a Slytherin, this did not come as a surprise.

He realized Eleonore had a mind of her own and would do anything to protect that. She even looked like a Slytherin, the intense green, almond-shaped eyes which narrowed at him. Her sharp razorblade cheekbones which seemed to grow magically every month.

She was pretty, he could no longer deny that.

"You both need to talk to Remus and not to me." Eleonore spoke, ignoring the two friends staring at her. "It is not my place to speak of him behind his back and it should not be yours either."

"You really care for him, don't you?" James spoke hesitantly.

"He's one of my best friends." She spoke, nodding her head. "Of course I care for him. I don't like it when he gets sick, I don't like it that he has to face it all on his own." She turned her face to Sirius and continued with a hard glare. "So yes, Black, I am tired because I take care of him, as far as I'm concerned that is not a maltreatment nor do I have to justify myself for it."

"I-I never sai-"

"Good." Ellie nodded her head, interrupting him. "Now, I suggest if you have any questions, you speak to Remus because I cannot speak for him. I would like to get back to my bed now."

"Ellie-" James spoke, "You know we mean no harm to Remus. We care about him just as much as you do, this is not a competition."

"I never said it was." Ellie sighed. "I just think you need to discuss this with him instead of me."

"The only reason we wanted to talk to you first is so we would know how to handle- or approach this situation. We don't want to cause him any harm."

"I know that, James." Ellie locked eyes with him.

"So it is… True?"

"I said you need to talk to Remus about it. It is not my place."

"Okay. Okay, we'll talk to Remus about it." He slowly nodded his head.

"Do it gently." Ellie requested, looking at both boys. "Now, please escort me back to my dorms."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. She was still wearing the red dress. Ellie noticed James and Sirius locking eyes, holding back a grin. "Now, why don't you ever hang out with us? We're fun, right James?"

"We are a lot of fun." James nodded his head, holding back a grin.

"I hang out with you guys, what are you talking about? I'm just tired and I want to go to bed."

"Be my guest to leave." James grinned, pointing at the door.

Ellie scowled at him, "You know I'll get caught if I go without the cloak."

"How was the Slug Club?" Sirius cheekily spoke, ignoring Eleonore's scowl. He was actually quite curious on why Eleonore wanted to go there. He knew she did not like potions, nor Professor Slughorn in the first place.

Eleonore remembered Lucius Malfoy and her face turned into an even worse scowl. "Absolutely fantastic. Unfortunately, the Slytherin's hair was back to normal. Wouldn't happen to have another batch of that potion, would you?"

James threw back his head in laughter and even Sirius shook his head with a big grin on his face, "See, I knew you had a pranking side in you. What happened?"

"Lucius Malfoy, that's what happened." Ellie muttered, throwing her legs over the couch, not caring one bit that her dress would get wrinkled. She stared at the ceiling, ignoring both boys looking at her in worry.

"You should be careful for that one." Sirius mumbled. "He's evil. I heard my family speak on how they're making plans on marrying him to my cousin, Cissy."

Eleonore's eyes turned towards Sirius for a moment, "He insulted Lily."

"What did he say?" James immediately shot up, "I'll teach him a thing or two."

"You won't teach him a thing or two, James. He's a sixth year." Ellie replied sternly. "I defended Lily, it's more than enough. Don't get yourself in trouble."

"So you get to tell him off, but I can't?" James argued.

"He's bad news." Eleonore replied.

For once Sirius turned towards James, agreeing with Ellie. "Darensbourg is right, he is bad news but it doesn't mean we can't throw a prank or two at him."

"I knew there was a reason we've met on the Hogwarts' express." James grinned at his friend. "What did he say?"

"Blood talk, what else." Ellie clenched her teeth. She didn't want to tell the boys about Severus, she knew if she were to tell them that he hadn't defended Lily, they would actually turn on to him. She was caught in between Lily's friendship with the boy and her own respect for Lily. She knew if she were to tell the boys about Sev his act at the party, Lily would dislike it.

So Ellie didn't. She did not tell James Potter or Sirius Black about Severus Snape.

It would be practically the same as putting gasoline on the fire.

The only thing she needed right now was water.

She just hoped Lily would figure out Severus Snape his intentions as soon as possible and if that time arrived, she would be there to comfort her.

And possibly hex him herself.

* * *

 **Saturday, January 20, 1973**

 **Boy's Dorms, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

Remus Lupin woke up finally feeling rested enough. He still had a small headache but it was nothing compared to what he had to go through when he transfigured. The only thing keeping him sane was that when it ended, he would actually see Ellie sitting next to his hospital bed. It was the only thing he thought of when his bones popped out of their place, when the wolf took over.

There would be someone holding his hand, telling him it was over for the next upcoming month. He sighed in relieve, it was over for the next upcoming month indeed. His head was clear and he did not have to think about it anymore.

When he opened his green eyes, he managed to swing his feet over his bed. They still felt somewhat tired and heavy but he knew it would go over in the next 24 hours. He wanted to go to the bathroom but stopped his movements when he saw James, Sirius and Peter sitting on their beds, staring at him.

"Good morning." Remus spoke, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Remus. We- We wanted to talk to you for a moment." Sirius spoke, a little hesitant. If their suspicions were right, and judging from their talk with Eleonore, they probably were right, he did not want Remus to freak out on them.

"Al-Alright?" Remus mumbled, staring at his three friends.

"We've been noticing your monthly absence." James spoke in a friendly voice. Remus couldn't help but swallow his nerves.

They knew.

He could tell by their eyes that they knew.

James noticed the fear in his friend's eyes and he hoped severely that he would be able to calm his nerves. He did not want Remus to be frightened of them. "We- We want to be there for you." James nodded his head. "You don't have to go through these alone. We're your friends, you can trust us. All of us." James his eyes scanned Peter and Sirius', watching how they nodded their heads.

Remus didn't really know what to say. He didn't want to speak out the word because it would make it more real.

Werewolf.

Werewolf.

He should have just put it out there.

He was a werewolf.

Why couldn't he?

"We've spoken to Ellie." It was the first time Remus heard Sirius speak of her as Ellie, not as Darensbourg. Sirius watched Remus raising his eyebrows. "We thought- Well, we thought she could help us out a little more- inform us but she said we should talk to you."

"Ellie didn't betray your trust." James spoke quickly.

"I know she would never do that." Remus replied certainly.

"Ar-are you?" Peter spoke, being the first to actually ask the question and moving on from the Eleonore subject.

Remus swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, his eyes gently searching through his friends theirs. It was now or never. He realized he would not be able to keep it a secret from them any longer. "If you are talking about the fact that I'm a… Were-werewolf. Then." He sighed, adverting his eyes to the ground. "Yes. Yes. I am."

The silence in the room was deafening. He couldn't stand the pity in their eyes. He didn't dare to look at them so he just stared at the floor. "Hey!" James stood up, his hand covering Remus his upper arm, silently telling him that he was not disgusting nor ashamed. "It's okay. It's okay, you're still our friend. It doesn't matter."

"It matters, James." Remus mumbled, looking at James Potter. "I'm disgusting, I'm not the person you thought I was, if I'm even a person at all."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius shot up, finally making his way towards the two friends standing in the middle of the boys seconds year dorms. "You're still the same. What, because you turn into a little mean beast once a month, you expect us to treat you like you're not our friend anymore? Hell, I'm actually quite proud that you're my friend. It's kind of cool." Sirius grinned, hoping he would be able Remus smile.

"It's not cool, Sirius." Remus spoke, looking at his friend, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying- we'll support you. We can be there when you wake up." Sirius grinned, "Right, guys?" The black haired boy looked at James and Peter for confirmation. He noticed Peter was still a little shocked and decided to ignore him.

"I'm assuming Ellie is there when Remus wakes up, I don't think she'd like to share." James grinned, elbowing Remus with teasing eyes. "And definitely not with you, Sirius."

"I can handle Darensbourg. She'll have to fight me for your attention." Sirius cheekily spoke, noticing the small smile on Remus his face.

"Somehow I don't think Ellie has a problem with fighting you." James grinned, replying to his friend. "Right, now that we know, we have to think of how we can support you as much as possible."

"It's no use, the wolf will kill any human around. It would bite your head off in an instant." Remus mumbled, ignoring Peter his little cry of angst in the background.

"Where do you go when… You know…" Sirius wondered.

"Shrieking shack." Remus answered, "Madam Pomfrey brings me there every month and locks me up there."

"Wh- Why do you have so many scars then?" Peter wondered, afraid of Remus his answer "If you're alone…"

"The werewolf attacks itself out of frustration because it does not have any humans nearby to attack or other animals to occupy it. They're self-inflicted scars." The green eyed boy mumbled.

"What did you say?" James ears peaked.

Remus looked a little confused at his friend, "I said they're self-inflicted scars."

"No, no before that."

"…That I attack myself out of frustration?"

"So it gets bored because it can't kill any humans." James looked deep in thought. "But it wouldn't kill any other animals…"

"You're a genius, Potter." Sirius' eyes widened in realization. Peter just looked confused and terrified. "How did Professor McGonagall do it?"

"I don't want anyone suspecting anything so I don't think we should ask her… Maybe Ellie knows…"

When Remus finally understood what the boys were talking about, "No, that's unnecessary. I don't want any harm caused to you. I'm not willing to put you all in any sort of danger. And if you tell Ellie she'll want to be a part of your ridiculous idea. No." He shook his head fiercely, a deep fear of actually harming, or even worse, killing someone surfacing.

"But she could help, she's good at researching, Remus." James argued, "It would help your transformation, we would be there every step of the way. You would not hurt yourself anymore."

"I don't want Ellie to see me as the wolf. I don't want her to ever see me as the wolf." Remus spoke. "She cannot be a part of this. I won't let her."

"Fine. Fine." James raised his hands in defeat. "But I'm not taking the blame if she were to find out what our little plan is."

"And that plan is?" Remus looked a little scared at his three friends.

"Animagus." Sirius grinned.

* * *

 **Author's note: I want to thankn Paulaa90, you are such a great reviewer! Thanks to mbob4980 for reviewing too. As to if Ellie will become an animagus, I'm not sure. I think I'd like to respect Remus his wishes for now. I don't think he will ever like Ellie seeing him as a werewolf, so I'm not certain yet. Anyways, it's second year, the year the boys did find out about Remus being a werewolf, I'm glad it's all in the open and I can start their little training and the use of their cute nicknames and of course, the start of the infamous Marauders. It's all coming together, isn't it? I promise starting from third year, the story will focus more on the romantic / dramatic side. Let me know if you would like to see Ellie as an animagus (because I'm not certain if I'll make her one) and what you think she would actually be. Thanks for reading. Leave me a little comment.**


	13. Do Me a Favour

_The man who can keep a secret may be wise,_

 _But he is not half as wise as the man with no secrets to keep_

 **Monday, March 19, 1973**

 **Library corridor, first floor, Training Grounds Tower, Hogwarts**

Eleonore sighed, staring at her Herbology assignment. Her essay on fluxweed wasn't as simple as she thought it would be. She knew the plant was a member of the mustard family and it had healing abilities but that was about it. She had one page and couldn't seem to bring herself to write out more, even though she had to hand in six full pages.

She tiredly rubbed her eyes. God, it was only Monday. The weekend had gone so fast. There had been a Quidditch match this weekend, resulting in the loss of the Gryffindors against the Ravenclaws. Everybody was a little dull, even James Potter wasn't his cheery self.

"Hey Ellie." Remus smiled, placing himself on his usual seat next to his classmate.

"Remus." Eleonore smiled gratefully, happy to have some company. The library was quite vacated since it was only Monday. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. Herbology?" He pointed at the parchment laying in front of her.

"Unfortunately, yes. The Fluxweed assignment. It's not coming along like I want it to." Her eyes scanned the words in front of her. "I can't seem to write more on it."

"I've actually finished it this weekend. Do you want to overlook mine?" Remus suggested, taking out his books.

"Ah no, I don't want to copy yours, I should be able to finish this myself." She mumbled, her hint of pride taking over. She was usually quite good in Herbology, she didn't understand why her mind wasn't set on it.

"What do you have already? Maybe I can help you think of more things to write about." He kindly suggested.

"Just that it's part of the mustard family and the healing abilities." She muttered, leaning her head on her arms that were lying on top of the library table. "I should be able to think of more, I can't see why it doesn't come up."

"Have you thought of the potions it's used in?"

Her eyes turned towards Remus, "I can't even believe I skipped that part. It's so obvious. Of course. Potions. I seem out of it." Ellie shook her head, straightening her legs to find a potions book in the nearest row.

"Try Polyjuice, you can find a lot about it in there." Remus answered loudly, looking at Ellie's eyes scanning the books not far away from their table.

"You're a genius." Ellie grinned, her eyes shifted towards his kind smile. She finally found the book she was searching for and took it out of the shelf. Sitting back down, she opened it, her eyes scanning the page in front of her. "Are you sure you're alright, Remus?" She mumbled, silently reading the words in front of her, she could feel his eyes staring at the side of her face.

"I just- I, yes I'm alright." He mumbled, taking an empty parchment out of his bag.

"You know you can talk to me." She kindly smiled, finally adverting her eyes towards the young man sitting next to her.

"Yes, I know that."

"Okay then." She scanned his face uncertainly before turning her eyes back onto her parchment. "How are things- you know, with the boys?" Ellie mumbled, trying to speak as silently as possible. She now knew that James, Peter and Sirius were aware of his lycantrophy.

"They're fine. I thought it would be worse." He silently replied, dipping his quill into some ink.

"I told you they would accept it. They seem to be really supportive." Ellie smiled, turning towards Remus.

"Ye-yes, they have been." Remus did not want Eleonore to know of their secret plans and he had made them promise they would not tell her of their little animagus plan. James and Sirius didn't have any problems with that, it was only Peter who seemed to have a little trouble. Remus could understand, the boy was not good in transfiguration and he always had the help of Eleonore. It was only now that he actually had to do something so big without her help.

Remus couldn't help but feel bad. Keeping things secret from Eleonore wasn't what he intended to do but he had no choice.

He knew her well enough to know that if she would hear of their plans, she would want to be a part of it. Remus knew she would be darn good at it as well. Ellie had top grades in transfiguration, he was certain she would be the first one to actually accomplish anything.

He wondered what she would be… Probably a lioness, a cheetah or even a leopard… He could definitely see her as one. An animal very loyal but fierce. Something big with pride in the almond shaped green eyes.

But he would not let her.

Her becoming an animagus would mean her seeing him transform. She would hear his bones crack, hear him scream in agony. She would again, feel sorry for him. He did not want her to feel sorry for him. He did not want to bring her any danger.

A part of him was scared on how the werewolf would react. He would smell her, he would know it was her and it terrified him immensely. What if the wolf jumped on her? Now that he hit his puberty, the wolf was right there with him. Oh god, what if the wolf actually forcedly mated her? She would never be able to defend herself.

What if it bit her?

A look of horror crossed his features. It wasn't happening. He would not let her.

"Remus?" Eleonore looked up in concern.

"What?" He shook his head, locking his own green eyes with hers.

"I just asked you three times if you knew how many scruples of fluxweed are needed for the polyjuice potion… Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine. Sixteen, you would need sixteen, picked at full moon." Remus answered, giving an encouraging smile.

"Thank you." She smiled a little oddly at him, ignoring his strange behavior. She was certain he would tell her what's on his mind when he was ready.

* * *

 **Saturday, April 5** **th** **, 1973**

 **Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

"So-" Marlene nibbled on a chocolate biscuit, her legs thrown over the red sofa stretched in front of the fire. "Has anyone noticed that David Hamblin has turned a lot hotter since he dumped Angela Rimprey?"

"Marlene!" Lily shot, her eyes widening.

"What? It's true." The blonde shrugged, eyeing all the girls. "Come on, don't be so prude. I know we all have a small crush on him. He's Quidditch captain."

"I honestly didn't even know he had a girlfriend to begin with." Eleonore shrugged, observing Marlene.

"She was a Ravenclaw and of course you wouldn't." Christina smirked, knowing with everyone was thinking.

"Don't start this again." Ellie pointed her finger in the air warningly. "And David is a fourth year."

"Yeah, so? In a couple of months we're third years and he's a fifth year. And the year after we're fourth years and he's a sixth year. It's only two years apart."

Ellie rolled her eyes at the blonde, "I cannot even believe you are thinking about going there."

"Like you haven't." Marlene smirked at Eleonore.

"I have not, thank you very much." Ellie argued, trying to hold back a grin and silently shifting her eyes at Lily. "But Lils has."

"What?!" Lily shrieked, looking a little shocked at her friend. "I have not!"

"Oh come on! Yes you have!" Ellie giggled, holding out her hand in front of her mouth.

"You have?" Christina spoke with interest.

"Oh! Another admirer!" Eleonore laughed, throwing her head back. She hastily avoided the cookie being thrown at her head by Christina. "Oi! Don't throw the chocolate cookies! They're very valuable!"

"If Remus was here, he'd be visually upset." Alice spoke, laughing. "Where are the boys anyways? I only see Frank."

"That's because you always, only see Frank." Marlene smirked, also ducking for a flying cookie.

"I do not." Alice spoke, her cheeks reddened.

"They do seem very secretive lately, don't they?" Lily spoke, turning the conversation from Longbottom towards the other classmates. "Always running off after class."

"Is that even a surprise? They're always somewhere causing mayhem." Christina butted in, nodding her head. "Last week they got detention because they made Filch his cat bark."

"They did?!" Ellie spoke with surprise. "How come I didn't see that? I wanted to see that!"

"You'd almost say it is plagiarism." Lily smirked, looking at her friend, knowing that making the cat bark was her idea in the first place. "It was actually Ellie's idea to make the cat bark."

"It was?" Christina spoke, "That's genius! You're almost like a puppet master, you get the idea, throw it out there and make them do it. Plus, you don't have to face the consequences. How do you do it anyways?"

"One is hopelessly in love with her, the other has a crush and another one is practically her brother and well Sirius, he does kind of look up to her but doesn't want to recognize it." Marlene pointed out.

"That's disgusting Marlene." Ellie replied, rolling her eyes.

"Disgusting, but the truth."

"Remus is no-" Eleonore wanted to argue when she noticed the portrait opening to reveal the four devils themselves.

"Remus is what?" James grinned, looking at the five girls hanging out in front of the fire.

"Nothing." Ellie mumbled, adverting her eyes from James his enthusiastic stare. "Where were you guys off to anyways?"

"Just… Homework." Sirius shrugged, the twinkle in his eye telling the girls how much of a lie that was.

"Throwing water balloons at Filch is not homework." Christina pointed it, shifting a little in the big sofa when she noticed him walking towards her with a mischief glint in his eye.

Sirius managed to walk over to it and sat himself in the middle next to Ellie and Christina, a big grin plastered on his face. "Now, now girls. You should always know that us four, we always have a reason for the things we do."

Sirius threw his arms around Christina and Ellie's neck, a content grin upon his face. "Don't touch me, Black." Ellie spoke, immediately pushing his arm away. She noticed James trying to take a seat on the floor next to Lily, but when he finally spotted her glare, he swiftly sat himself next to Marlene.

"What would be the reason for throwing water balloons at Filch his face, then?" Lily questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"IF we were throwing water balloons at him, it would have been for his poor taste in clothing." Sirius pointed out, counting on his fingers.

"The bad eyebrows." James continued.

"The way his cat barks." Remus grinned, placing himself on the bannister of the sofa next to Ellie. He couldn't help but notice the way she held back a grin at him, playfully rolling her eyes.

"That godawful smell of him." Peter spoke, pointing his finger in the air.

"Yeah, yeah- We get it." Christina brushing her hand at the boys.

"Anyways, what were you girls talking about anyways?" James spoke, looking at his classmates.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we were actually talking about David Hamblin." Marlene spoke, quietly observing James and Remus their expressions. "Lily and Ellie were just telling me how handsome he is."

"We did not." Lily crossed her arms, a blush erupting on her face.

"What?" Remus spoke, "You think Hamblin is handsome?"

"Well- I,"

Ellie wanted to answer but Lily interrupted the conversation, also noticing Remus his troubled expression. She finally understood what Marlene was trying to do. "Every girl thinks David is handsome. He asked Ellie personally to join the Quidditch Team next year, isn't that right Ellie?"

"He did?" James lifted his eyebrows at Eleonore. "How come I don't know anything about this?"

"Because, in contrary to what you believe, the world does not revolve around you, Potter." Lily shot rapidly.

"You're overreacting, Lily. He did not 'personally' ask me." Ellie spoke, ignoring the stares of everyone including Remus and Peter.

"He did. He asked you when we were going to the Slugclub, he asked you again the next week when we were walking towards Charms."

"That's because you bragged about my flying abilities." Ellie shot back.

"It's not my fault you're good on a broom. It's not my fault Hamblin wants to see you on the team." Lily's eyes carefully adverted towards Remus who seemed to be awfully quiet all the sudden. "If you ask me, I think he actually has a soft spot for you."

"I'm going to ignore the last thing you said. Plus, I'm not even sure if I want to join the team next year." Ellie argued.

"Why not? You'd be perfect." James smiled at her, "Sirius said he'd try out for the team as well."

"Why are you even asking me why I don't want to join the team when you just summed up the perfect reason two seconds after your question." Ellie glared at James.

"Aw, come on Darensbourg, we'll have fun. You and me, flying up in the sky, gazing at the stars." Sirius spoke, sighing dramatically.

"The only stars you would get to see are the ones caused by the quaffle I would throw at your head."

"Such a romantic soul." He grinned, putting his hand upon his chest.

Ellie couldn't help but throw a chocolate cookie at Sirius his head, ignoring the horror stretched upon Remus his face.

* * *

 **Wednesday, May 30th, 1973**

 **The Room of Requirement, Seventh Floor, Hogwarts**

"Moony! What do you think?" Sirius spoke, concentrating on the brick wall in front of him. He could feel himself shrink, hair sprouting out of his skin, his nose growing.

Remus couldn't help but laugh, looking at his friend. "I honestly think you'll become a dog. A shabby one none the less."

Sirius shook his head, transforming back to his normal self. "Keeping that damn mandrake leaf in my mouth the entire month was honestly the hardest part. How far are we with the potion anyways?" He questioned, looking at James.

"It's almost ready to drink. We have to wait another two days. I have to scoop it in glasses and then it has to rest until Friday night. We'll have to do the incantation during the summer though. I think we should be good the transform fully by September, if we practice enough that is." James answered, looking at the bubbling potion in front of him. "It would be easier if Ellie would be here to help us though." The boy eyed Peter who still had trouble with his whiskers.

"We've discussed this before, James." Remus spoke. "I would only allow you guys to do it if none of you would speak to Ellie about this."

"Why is it such a big deal if she joins or not?" James spoke, scooping up the potion and putting it in a glass.

"Because." Remus his cheeks reddened. "I don't want her to see me as the wolf. I don't like it."

Sirius raised his eyebrows at his friend, "You know she'll be angry she wasn't a part of this in the first place, right?"

"Then let her be angry, if it means she's safe, she can be angry." The werewolf mumbled, ignoring the way his friends were looking at him.

"So she can be safe but we can risk our lives?" James grinned, teasing his friend.

"It's different." Remus shot back, eyeing the green potion resting in the glasses. "I don't want anything to happen to you guys either."

"Of course it's different." Sirius smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remus questioned, looking at his friend in challenge.

"Come on, Remus. We've all noticed it." James grinned, "It's getting a little obvious."

"I have no idea what you're on about." The boy stuttered, "Shouldn't you keep practicing?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Peter spoke a little confused, looking at all three of them.

Sirius couldn't help but roll his eyes at the ignorance of his chubby friend, "Remus is hopelessly in love with Darensbourg."

"I am not." Remus argued, frantically looking at his friends.

"Yeah." James chuckled, "Put one hand in the air and the other in your pants and repeat that once again."

"You are?" Peter spoke with worry, biting his cheek.

"He is." Sirius shrugged.

"I am not!" The werewolf argued once again.

"You've had a crush on her since our first year!" James spoke, "That best friend motive is getting a little old, Remus. It's fine, if we're talking secrets, I am honestly developing quite a crush on Evans. She just so beautiful."

"That's old news too, James." Sirius rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"It is?" Peter still looked a little confused.

"Evans nearly hates you as much as Darensbourg hates me. Good luck with that." Sirius chuckled, "I can't even believe we are talking about girls right now. I am in all honesty not looking for a girlfriend whatsoever."

For once, Remus was glad for Sirius his ability to change the subject. He had come to realize in these past months, in the way he was so invested in protecting Eleonore, that maybe, just maybe, James and Sirius were speaking the truth.

"Are you going to tell Ellie?" Peter questioned, looking at Remus. So much for changing the subject.

"No!" Remus looked at his friends with a look of determination on his face. "Of course not, she's my friend. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship."

"So you admit it, you like Darensbourg?" Sirius shot, a teasing grin on his face.

"I-I ju-just, I don't know. Maybe I do, maybe it's because she's always there, I don't know."

"Do you get nervous when she's around?" James questioned, ignoring the odd look Sirius was giving him. "Do you sometimes stare at her and think, god, what a wonderful creature." The boy with the glasses spoke, dreamily sighing.

"Have you lost your mind?" Sirius questioned, "Are we talking about Darensbourg or Evans here?"

Remus interrupted the hard glance James was giving his best friend, "Look, it doesn't matter. In a month, school's out, I will just give it a rest. It's been a hard year. She found out about the werewolf thing, maybe that's why I suddenly feel different. I'm sure if I let it rest, everything will be over by September."

James couldn't help but grin, shaking his head at his friend. "Of course, everything will be over by September. That's a good way of dealing with your feelings, Remus, by ignoring them."

"I don't want to risk our friendship, I told you this before." Remus mumbled, "And it's not like she'll have me anyways."

"You're kidding, right?" Sirius raised his eyebrows at his friend. "If you think that than you're delusional."

"Ellie doesn't see me the way I see her." He stated.

"She sits with you after every transformation. You guys have fridaynight study sessions for godssake, you even have your own spot at the library! Once I heard Marlene talking about how your hair looked a little weird and Ellie threatened to hex her! Because she thought your hair looked marvelous, for crying out loud! Have you looked at your hair?!" Sirius argued, his hand pointing at Remus his head.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Remus looked a little confused at James, who just shrugged.

"This isn't even about the hair, Remus! It looks good but not that good that she has to threaten someone over it. Darensbourg likes you. Open your eyes! I'm done with all this girl talk. I need male talk." Sirius huffed, looking at his three friends and then turning around to practice even more.

"Seriously, what's wrong with my hair though?" Remus mumbled towards James and Peter.

"Maybe it's just because he cares about his so much." James shrugged. "I don't really know why he got so heated."

* * *

 **Wednesday, June 13** **th** **, 1973**

 **Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower**

"Are you going to be alright for your exams? With the full moon?" Ellie mumbled as silently as possible.

She knew full moon was the weekend of the 15th and 16th of June, right before the week of their exams. She hoped Remus would manage to pull through it but couldn't help but be concerned.

"Madam Pomfrey said she'd give me some pepper up potions after the weekend." Remus answered quietly trying to focus on the game of wizard's chess they were playing.

"Knight to E5" Ellie spoke clearly, slowly nodding her head. She watched how the white knight moved forward, kicking Remus his pawn off the board. "Just tell me if you need my help, alright?"

"I will. Are you ready for the summer?" Remus smiled, "Bishop to D2"

Ellie watched how her rook got smashed against the board. "Yeah, Lily's already coming over in July, I'm quite excited."

"Should be fun, right?" He smiled with encouragement.

"Yeah. Queen to B5. Checkmate." Ellie grinned, watching how surprise took over Remus his features.

"Cheeky, very cheeky." He shook his head at her.

"Cheeky is my middle name after all." Eleonore raised her eyebrows at the boy, holding back laughter. "Anyways, have you decided on you elective subjects for next year?"

"Not all of them no, but I think I'm certain about Arithmancy. You?"

"I was actually hoping you would take that since none of the girls want to do it and I don't want to be alone in that class." Eleonore spoke brightly. "Are any of the guys doing it?"

"No, they're not. They think numbers are quite boring so I'm glad you've decided on that."

"I want to do Muggle Studies as well, it seems quite interesting. Divination seems a whole bunch of crap if you ask me. Care of Magical Creatures seems fun too." She slowly nodded her head, "Ancient Runes is interesting as well but I think four would be too much."

"Yeah, maybe three will be plenty."

"What are you taking?"

"I was actually thinking about taking Ancient Runes instead of Muggle Studies. I don't think Divination is my thing either." Remus shrugged, "We still have a week to submit our choices anyways, I'll think about it."

"Yeah, I'm actually really considering to try out for the Quidditch team next year so I won't have time to take them all, unfortunately."

"Really? As a chaser then?" Remus questioned in interest. He knew she was a good flyer so this didn't come as a surprise. Eleonore was quite athletic. "Even if Sirius tries out for the Beater place?"

"Ah well, Black annoys me but he's getting easier to handle. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Oh wow, did I actually hear this well? Eleonore Darensbourg telling me that Sirius isn't all that bad? Are you sick? Do you want me to bring you to the hospital wing?" Remus teasingly spoke, eyeing her green eyes over the table.

"I feel fine, Remus Lupin. I just beat your ass at Wizard's Chess, I feel perfect even." She grinned, sticking out her tongue at the boy.

"Then a miracle must have happened." He laughed with his hands on his stomach.

"Maybe. Maybe I'm just in a cheery mood because summer's around the corner." She spoke.

"Ah well, you'll write me, right?" He smiled, turning his face back to serious.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" She looked at him a little confused. "Are you going to Scotland once again?"

"No, no, we're staying in Wales this summer."

"Good, then I can use the first address you gave me, right?" Ellie questioned.

"Yeah, you can use the first address." He nodded his head, his face turning serious.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She pointed her finger in his face, a squint in her eyes.

"Like what?" He acted dumbfound, a silly smile still upon his lips.

"Like this." She tried to reenact his expression from a few seconds earlier. Her eyes turning serious, scanning his face.

She watched how Remus threw back his head in laughter at her expression, shaking his head in reply. "I did not look at you like that."

"Yes you did!" She cheekily grinned, "Admit it. Why were you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, I just- Well, I guess I'll miss you over the summer, that's all." He sweetly smiled at her, "I feel like this year has been really good, you know for our- our friendship. You supporting me, I owe you a lot."

"You owe me nothing. Except more than a dozen letters this summer." Ellie smirked.

"Alright, alright." He nodded his head at her, a held back beam plastered on his face. "I'll try to write a lot."

"A lot, a lot?" She raised her eyebrow at him in challenge.

"A lot, a lot." He confirmed.

"Good." She bobbed her head in agreement. Ellie scraped her stool back, standing up straight. "I should actually check on Lils, she wanted to talk to me about something. Good game, though."

"You only say that because you won." Remus grinned.

"Maybe." She shrugged with teasing eyes, walking towards the dorms' staircase. "Hey, Remus."

"Yeah?"

"I'll miss you too, you know." Ellie smiled, looking over her shoulder. She didn't wait around to see the blush attain his cheeks.

* * *

 **Friday, June 29** **th** **, 1973**

 **Hogsmeade Station, Hogsmeade, Hogswarts Express**

Ellie placed the empty cage underneath the small train table. Archimedes decided to be a little stubborn. He did not want to go in his cage when she wanted to collect him from the owlery. She told him to figure it out himself and that she would expect him at Freefolk House for the summer.

"Are you still a little mad at Archimedes?" Lily questioned, noticing the small scowl on Ellie's face when she placed the empty cage in the compartment.

"He's just being stubborn. He'll be back home tomorrow, hopefully." Ellie answered, placing herself on the seat closest to the window.

"Of course. You know he can't go a day without treats." The red head smiled, sitting across from Eleonore. "I can't believe another year has passed. Can you believe we're third years after the summer?"

"Before we know it, we'll be graduated." Ellie smirked, "I wonder how that will be."

"I don't even want to think about it yet." Lily muttered. "Where are the girls anyways?"

"Christina and Marlene were right behind us when we entered the train. I think saw Alice with Frank." Eleonore answered, a little confused.

"Maybe we lost them in the rush." Lily spoke, "So I'll see you in two weeks, right?"

"Yep. Do you want to race the Nimbus this year?" Ellie grinned, knowing how Lily refused to ride to remarkable broom last year.

"No. You know I don't like brooms."

"Ah well, it's your loss, really. Will you at least let Minnie braid your hair?"

"If you promise me you won't let her scare Tuney when we arrive." Lily raised her eyebrows at her best friend, holding back a grin.

"Oh come on, Lils! That's the fun part!" Ellie cheekily spoke, "Your sister's horrible. She treats you with such disrespect, I can't even believe you still defend her."

"She's my sister, I will always defend her. She's just… A little troubled with herself."

"You always see the best in people."

"And you always see the worst." Lily pointed out.

"It's so I won't get disappointed in the end." Ellie grinned, "If you think the worst, you'll always get something better in return."

"When you always expect the worst, you can never experience the best." Lily teased back.

"Maybe. You got me on that one. Maybe you can teach me, you know, to see the best in people. I'd like that." Eleonore nodded her head.

"Yeah." Lily nodded her head along, a smile upon her face. "I'll try to teach you that. It's important."

"God, why are we so sentimental?" Ellie scrunched up her nose, looking at Lily laughing.

"Hormones." Lily shrugged her shoulders, "So about David Hamblin…"

* * *

 **Author's note: Right, I have given you a little insight of Remus his feelings towards Ellie becoming an animagus. I had quite a lot of reactions that she does have the personality to actually stand her ground and be one if it means she can protect Remus. It's actually really delightful how good you know my main character, and it's a compliment because it means I bring her character over in the very right way I always wanted to do. Anyways thank you Morietachibana for the lovely review, thank you 19irene96 for the review! Third year is finally here, I can allow myself to take things further since they are real teenagers now. GOODBYE FRIENDSHIP, HELLO DRAMA AND ROMANCE. I have waited for this. Leave me a little review, aight? Think about some animals Ellie would turn into if she were to be an animagus.**


	14. The Proverbial Unrest

_It takes courage to grow up,_

 _And be who you really are._

 **Saturday, 1st September, 1973**

 **Platform 9 3/4 , King's Cross, London, Great-Britain**

Summer had gone way too rapidly for Eleonore's liking. She had spent the entire two weeks in mid-July with Lily at Freefolk house swimming, laughing and shopping in the most nearby town. Her mother actually had grown quite accustomed to the red head and liked to tease the girls by joking that she might have invited the Potters for dinner.

Gisila actually liked the idea of more people at the house. She would never tell her daughter but as much as she enjoyed her solo time with her husband, she had missed Eleonore terribly. It didn't help that every time she arrived back at the platform, her daughter had grown half a foot.

Gisila and Casius Darensbourg had to face the consequences. Their girl was not a little girl anymore, she was a young woman now. Her long hair had grown darker- almost midnight black and it nearly passed her waist. She passed her mother's shoulders in length. Her baby fat had disappeared and instead, her curves had arrived. She had a shapely figure and a wasp-waist.

Her high cheekbones could cut flesh, which made her eyes only more intense. Her piercing green orbs underneath those long, fluffy eyelashes were the reason she could stare so intensely. Her eyebrows were thick but perfectly shaped. She wasn't just flawless in her bone structure, her skin was like silk over glass and she radiated an intelligent beauty.

She was a teenager turning into the kind of girl women would love to hate. She was nearly an adult, but so young that she still had the exuberance of youth.

Her father would tell her every day how much she was turning into the beauty of her mother. Her mother's only response was that she was never as beautiful as Eleonore was.

Horror had stretched upon her father's face when Lily and her went shopping and arrived back home in -he had to think what his daughter called them- high wasted skiffy jeans. Skiffy jeans, yes that was the term. The kind that stuck onto her lower area like a second skin. Even he knew how many eyes both girls would attract and his stomach knotted in response when they asked how he liked the new clothes.

Casius Darensbourg knew that the giggles of his daughter and her friend did not have anything to do anymore with school or music, they were past that age- he knew they talked about boys now. He had heard them mention a certain Quidditch Captain named David Hamblin and when Eleonore told him she would apply for the Quidditch team, he almost send a letter to Albus Dumbledore demanding him to invite him to watch every practice and solid game.

"Was it really necessary to wear those jeans?" Casius Darensbourg mumbled, looking at his daughter who had a mischief smile upon her full lips.

"What's wrong with these jeans?" She answered, placing her hands in her waist. "They're comfortable."

She noticed her mother holding back a grin, tugging on her father's sleeve, hoping to actually relieve him from his troubled expression. "I bet they are." She heard her father mumble.

"Oh! I see Lils! Ha, we're wearing the same jeans!" Ellie grinned, waving enthusiastically to her friend. "Lily!" She shouted, hoping that the red head would see her.

Lily immediately recognized the voice of her best friend, watching how Ellie managed to run towards her. The red head saw Eleonore's parents coming closer in the background. "Nice outfit, Lils." Eleonore grinned, pointing at the same jeans. "Great minds think alike."

The red head immediately pulled her friend into a hug, a big beam plastered on her face. She heard both their parents speak in the background and couldn't help but giggle at Ellie's father's troubled expression. "Your father looks happy with your clothing choice, did you show him the spaghetti band dress?"

"Are you mental? He would never allow me to leave the house in that!" Eleonore whispered, receiving laughter from Lily.

"With good reason." Lily joked, throwing her hand in front of her mouth to not snort.

"Sshh." Ellie giggled, "Let's get on the train. Let me just say goodbye to my parents real quick."

Eleonore managed to turn around, waiting patiently until her parents and Lily's stopped talking to turn to both their daughters. Ellie noticed that Petunia wasn't around and was secretively glad for that. Lily's sister was probably still a little shocked about Minnie asking if she could take her coat during the summer. "We're going to get on the train." Ellie pointed with her thumb towards the red, glistering Hogwarts' Express in the background.

"Okay, sweety. Give me a hug." Her mother quickly swiped Lily into her arms, pressing her lips upon her daughter's forehead a couple of times.

"Okay okay, mother. Please." Ellie scrunched her nose, hoping no one actually saw it. When she turned towards her father and he scooped her into his arms in a big bear hug, she heard Lily laugh in the background. "Daddy, come on."

"You'll be careful, alright?" His hot breath mumbled into her ear.

"Of course." Ellie looked at him with a silly expression.

"No boyfriends."

"You know I think boys are gross." She joked, laughing when she noticed her father raising his eyebrows in non believe.

"Right, off you go." He nodded his head, watching how both girls helped each other with their trunks. He immediately turned towards Alfred Evans. "Now Alfred, those jeans…"

When Lily and Ellie were finally finished pushing their trunks together, they straightened out. Eleonore looked through the compartments with her head held high. "I think it's smarter if we move to the back, there's less people there." She unconsciously sought out her wand with her right hand one last time, noticing that it edged itself out of her jeans around her waist.

"You're right, let's go." Lily agreed, taking the lead. Ellie followed her through the train's corridors. They gently moved through a couple of wagons, the first one held some smaller students, whom Ellie had not seen before. She could only guess they were first years. The other wagon held some of the older ones, she recognized some last years. Her eyes were still searching through the glass of some compartments when her front suddenly crashed with Lily. She felt her best friend steady her with one hand, her face still turned away from Ellie. "Hi!" Eleonore heard Lily say with a bright chipper voice.

"Hey Lily, hey…" She noticed the familiar blonde popping his head next to the red head to get a better view as of who was behind her. "Ellie!" A bright smile covered the quidditch captain his face.

"Hello David." Ellie gave him a small wave, trying not to get lost in his bright blue eyes. Lily already did that for the two of them.

"You girls look…" She noticed his eyes roaming over the skin tight jeans. "Summer definitely treated you well." He kindly smiled. He then turned towards the dark haired girl, "Ellie- remember quidditch tryouts next week on friday. I already put your name on there." He pointed at her.

She shook her head at him, holding back a teasing smile, "What if I suddenly changed my mind?"

"Then I will have to come up with something to change it back. I want you in my team."

She didn't dare to lose eye-contact with him, but she couldn't help but raise one eye brow at him, a grin spread on her face. "Maybe I'll have to think of something to change my mind then. Just to see what you come up with."

He laughed at her, the twinkle in his eye evident. "I'm very convincing."

Meanwhile Lily's eyes were going from one to another. Ellie shook her head, "We should probably get a move on before every compartment is full. I'll definitely try out. See you at school?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at school…" He slowly nodded his head, "Bye Ellie, bye Lily."

With that Ellie took the lead, snapping Lily out of her dreaming gaze when the quidditch captain looked over his shoulder at the girls one final time before he walked further away. "Tell me how do you do that?" Lily tugged on Ellie's arm.

"Do what?" She mumbled, moving further towards the back of the train.

"THAT! You weren't a blubbering mess. Look at him! Did you see the slight stumble of the beard? Did you see those arms?!" Lily spoke, following Ellie hastily.

"Why should I be a blubbering mess? He's just a boy." Ellie shook her head, trying to ignore Lily's enthusiasm in her ear.

"You were full on flirting!" She stated.

"I was not."

"Oh please, 'Maybe I'll have to think of something to change my mind then. Just to see what you come up with.'" Lily reenacted Ellie's voice. "You could cut the heat wit-"

"That wasn't flirting." Ellie rolled her eyes. "It was merely…" She tried to think of another word.

"Flirting. You were flirting and he liked it."

"Who was flirting?" Ellie heard a voice speak and she suddenly came to a halt. She immediately recognized it, although this voice was a little heavier than the annoying one she had gotten used to these past years.

"Black." Eleonore spoke, raising her eyebrows at the way he now was taller than her. They had always been the same height in the past.

"Darensbourg. Lily." Sirius spoke, trying not to let his eyes linger too long on the two girls in front of him. They were not the little girls that said goodbye to him last July. They had… Assets now. Good ones, none the less. He breathed heavily and couldn't help but think that Remus and James were now in an even bigger mess. They both looked… Impressive. "Who was flirting and who liked it? Help a guy out here."

"Why would we tell you?" Eleonore raised her eyebrows at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"David Hamblin had a massive flirt off with Eleonore." Lily grinned, enjoying the situation.

"Lily!" Ellie couldn't help but slap her friends arm.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. For a moment he didn't really know what to say. Of course the quidditch captain liked her, he liked every pair of great legs and a pretty face. He tried pushing his thoughts away, ignoring the need to actually roam his eyes over her ongoing pair of limbs.

"It's none of his business." Ellie continued.

"It isn't and I could care less, honestly." Sirius spoke, "I'm looking for the rest of the guys, you haven't seen them?"

"Would I be here if I had seen Remus?" Ellie snapped.

"I don't know, you were pretty busy flirting with the quidditch captain." He simply stated, happy when Ellie actually didn't know what to say for a minute so she just stared at him wide mouthed. "Don't do that in front of him, by the way. I see bad news written all over this."

"I-" Ellie squinted her eyes. "Don't talk to me like that and don't tell me what to do."

"I'm just saying." Sirius raised both his hands in defeat.

"Of course you are." Ellie grunted, "Let's go, Lils." She managed to snatch Lily's wrist and dragged her further away from Sirius Black. Hating the smirk upon his face when they moved further along and left him behind. "I can't believe him."

"Well… He kind of does have a point." Lily mumbled, "I mean about Remus. You guys have been writing to one another the whole summer."

"What?" Ellie looked a little confused, finally opening an empty compartment door.

"Come on, Ellie… You can no longer deny it… The boy has feelings for you." Lily softly spoke, turning around to close the door. Silence immediately hit the small cubicle as the Hogwarts Express roamed underneath their feet.

"Remus is my friend." Ellie repeated the same words she had spoken over and over again for the last year.

"Do you want him to just be your friend…" Lily raised her eyebrows, looking at Ellie with expectation.

"I don't know. I've never given it a thought. I've never thought that he might you know, look at me that way."

"Okay." Lily nodded her head. "Do you think he's handsome? Because I actually think he's pretty cute…" Lily spoke, looking at her finger beds.

"I see through you, I know what you're trying to do." Ellie squinted her eyes. "I'm not buying it."

"I'm just saying I heard Maria, you know from Hufflepuff, speak about him when we left before summer. Telling her friends how she thought he was adorable and when they were allowed to go on these Hogsmeade trips, she might ask him along. I'm not lying about that."

"What?! Maria?! Maria Finklestone?! That-"

Lily raised her eyebrows at her best friend, holding back a cheeky grin.

"Fine! Fine! You've made your point. I rest my case." Ellie mumbled, brushing her off.

"Don't rest your case, do something about it!" Lily ushered. "You guys are practically attached at the hip."

"I'm not going to do anything about it, are you going to do anything about Potter?" Eleonore threw back at her friend, a sly grin upon her face.

"I hate Potter. It would be the same as asking you do date Black." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Want me to put a good word out for you to Hamblin?" Ellie grinned.

"No!" Lily's eyes widened, "I want you to just register Remus' reactions. You don't have to do anything but just stop being blind, okay? The boy blushes every time you touch him for merlin's sake. I didn't say go out him and snog him, just keep your eyes open, alright?"

"Fin-" Ellie was interrupted by the compartment door opening, she could only see Christina and Marlene's face grinning at the both of them. "Hey! Step in! Welcome to our luxurious compartment." Ellie spoke in a posh voice, immediately dropping it when she noticed James Potter and her writing companion behind the girls.

"Merlin!" James grinned, always being his cheery self. His hand ruffled through his already messed up hair. "Look at you! I don't see you one summer and you're a total different person! You look good, Ellie! If my dad sees you now, he'll totally nag on my case!"

"What? Why?" Ellie chuckled, laughing when James threw his arms around her in a brotherly hug.

"James, Eleonore Darensbourg is a sophisticated well mannered, beautiful young woman. It would do no harm for us families to come together."

"EW!" Ellie grinned, pushing James off her.

"I know, I know." James laughed, placing himself to Lily in a quick rush. "Evans, you look beautiful."

"Don't touch me, Potter." Ellie heard Lily snap, holding back a grin herself. Her eyes finally turned towards the boy in front of her, who seemed to have a massive bright smile on his face by just seeing her.

"So what I get a hug from Potter but not from you?" Ellie crooked her head, raising her eyebrow at him. He immediately shook his head at her, stepping closer.

"I'm trying not to take that one too personal, Ellie." She heard James point out in the background.

She rolled her eyes at him, watching how Remus actually did give her a hug. His embrace was warm as her head rested against his chest for a minute. "Seems I'm not the only one who had a growing spurt, eh?" She grinned, trying to make it a little less awkward. This was not the same hug she had received from James, this one was the total opposite and after Lily's talk, she could only think on why.

"I told you." Remus grinned, a little disappointed when she stepped back.

"You look good though." She nodded her head, noticing how his hair got a little longer and his green eyes didn't look so tired. "Not sure if we could manage to fit all in here but we can try."

Marlene immediately took a seat next to James, her eyes locking with Christina's in a silent conversation. She immediately understood. Christina took the seat closest to the window, leaving only a small spot open for Ellie and Remus. "Move a little will you?" Ellie questioned, "How will we manage to sit there, scoop closer to the window."

"My body is literally crushed against it. It's not my fault I gained five pounds over the summer." Christina fake pouted, staring at the table in front of her.

"Please you did not gain five pounds over the summer." Ellie scoffed, finally placing her ass in the middle of the seat. She turned her head towards the blonde, "Don't think I know what you're trying to accomplish here." Eleonore muttered in the blonde her ear, ignoring the way she felt Remus taking a seat next to her. His thighs pushed against her skinny jeans.

"I ate too much apple strudel." Christina shrugged, still sadly shaking her head out of the window, avoiding all contact. She sighed one last time and then turned towards Lily, who wasn't quite happy with her seating place either. In a cheery voice, Christina spoke, "So Lils, I saw David Hamblin in the hallway earlier."

James immediately turned his attention towards the girls their conversation. Ellie couldn't help but roll her eyes, turning towards her other best friend sitting next to her. "So…"

"So…" He raised his eyebrows at her, trying to ignore the heat coming from her body. Remus wasn't blind, he too, like probably the rest male population of this train, had seen the jeans. He too had noticed her… Attributes. "How was Summer?"

"Like I told you about it in those 25 letters I wrote you." She cheekily grinned at him, her green eyes smiling.

"I did promise to write you a lot." He answered, nodding his head at her.

"You did. You kept your promise quite well." She nodded. "How was… You know?"

"Sucked a little without you, to be honest." He gave her a shy smile, his eyes adverting to the way she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah… Well I'm back for the rest of the year." Ellie grinned, pushing his shoulder with her elbow. "Chocolate frog?" She questioned.

"Like you have to ask." Remus happily accepted the one she offered him.

* * *

 **Friday, 7** **th** **of September, 1973**

 **Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts Grounds, Hogwarts**

It was seven o'clock in the evening when Ellie marched towards the quidditch field. Having David Hamblin remind her of the try-outs nearly five times each day this week made it quite hard to forget. She had already changed into the gear that was placed in the locker rooms. She noticed the rest of the team already standing out there, including James Potter.

Her eyes quickly shifted towards the stands noticing all the girls from the dorms cheering her on. She noticed a couple of other girls from other houses too. A confused expression took over her face when she finally realized the reason for their giggles. Her eyebrows raised at the way Sirius Black carried himself over the field. His hair was pushed back and he had a smug grin upon his face.

"Hello Darensbourg." He grinned in her ear.

"I see you've brought your cheerleading squad." Her eyes travelled towards the giggling Hufflepuffs. Was that Maria Finklestone?! That little…

"Apart from everybody's gossip, I had nothing to do with that. Although… They do look nice, don't they?"

Ellie rolled her eyes at him, turning her attention towards David Hamblin. "The contesters for the position of chaser, need to be on the left side. The one for the open spot of beater, go right." Eleonore ignored Sirius and stepped towards the left. Noticing that only one second year went along with her.

He was a boy with auburn hair, who seemed a little smug. "Right, since there are less people to try out for the place of chaser. I will do this first. The task is easy. The rest of the team except Potter here will try to take away the quaffle. It is your job to work as best as possible along with Potter to score." David spoke, his eyes resting a little longer on Ellie's.

She slowly nodded her head, swallowing the nervous lump in her throat when she noticed Remus and Peter entering the stands. Her eyes locked with both of the boys as they gave her an encouraging smile. She knew Remus was only doing this to support her, but it did not help her nerves whatsoever.

 _Great, now I can't even focus anymore. What's wrong with me?_

"Ladies first." David smiled kindly at her, his eyes twinkling.

She nodded her head, stepping onto the school broom. Her eyes locked with James as she flew towards the poles. "Don't play too much in my advantage, will you?" She shouted, knowing fully well that James would have loved to have her on the team.

"Of course not, the best one wins." He grinned back at her. "It's not my fault you're the best."

She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help but smile. She noticed the quaffle being shot up in the air and immediately flew towards it, lowering her body onto the broom to catch more speed. It was a beautiful day and the wind blew her hair back without any trouble. She quickly grabbed the quaffle underneath her arm, making a short curve right in front of Ian Willow, he was the other chaser, so he wouldn't be able to take it from her.

She tugged on her broom, flying over the sixth year with speed. She finally passed the ball towards James who caught it smoothly, ducking underneath Vincent Clarence, a beater. She followed every movement James made and when he finally passed the quaffle in one straight line, she focused on the goal in front of her. Mary- Gane McGonagall was defending the goal with much willpower but when Ellie made a sudden shot, she could not defend.

She heard a cheering noise from her audience and couldn't help but smile, gently still floating in the air. "Impressive Ellie." The keeper spoke, her brown hair tied into a knot. "It will be nice to have another girl on the time. We have too much testosterone."

"I'm not even there yet." Ellie smiled appreciatively.

"Oh but I think you are." Mary-Gane spoke, laughing a little. "Hamblin has been bragging about you all week. Let's go down." She friendly patted Ellie's shoulder and ducked back towards the grounds.

Ellie grinned, following the keeper. When her feet finally touched ground she couldn't ignore the pride in David his eye. "Right. That was really impressive. If I would have known you were such a great flyer from the start…"

"Potter wouldn't be on the team?" Ellie teased, looking at James his ruffled hair.

"Now now, don't get too conceited." James grinned.

"I'll try not to." She stuck out her tongue, laughing when James tried to pull it out of her mouth.

"Right guys-" David turned his head towards the second year. "You're up next. Good luck." He spoke in a professional way.

Ellie watched how the whole team pushed themselves up in the air once again. "I'm going to sit with my friends now, if you don't mind. Just let me know later on, okay?" She spoke towards the quidditch captain.

"Will do, Ellie." He nodded his head, not keeping his eyes off the team in the air.

Her eyes locked on to Sirius his one more time. He was still waiting for the try-out part for the beaters. "Good luck, Black." She mumbled.

"Yeah, thanks." He nodded his head, "You did well, Darensbourg."

She smiled, for once not taking the mock out of him and marched towards the stands. When she finally reached the top of the stands, she placed herself next to Peter, eyeing the rest of the group. "So… What did you think?" She smiled at the chubby boy.

"You did really well, Ellie." He grinned at her, pleased that she sat next to him.

"Thank you." She nudged him with her elbow in a friendly matter.

"Might have a shot at the Quidditch cup after all." Lily grinned, poking her head at her friend from the side. "Do you want some water? I brought a bottle."

"Thanks, Lils." Ellie nodded appreciatively, taking the bottle from her hands and opening the lit. Swallowing it, she turned her eyes towards the second year in front of her. Mary-Gane seemed to defend well because she just stopped the quaffle from entering the ring.

"Guess I have to congratulate the new chaser on the Gryffindor team." Remus spoke, a big grin on his face.

"Oh well, you never kno-"

"You have the spot, Ellie, don't be ridiculous. Look at David, he can hardly contain his excitement." Alice spoke, laughing at the Quidditch captain, who cheered a little when M.G. had defended positively.

She noticed Lily locking eyes with her. The red head could hardly contain her laughter when Ellie raised an eyebrow at her. "Let us now watch the beaters." Ellie spoke, hoping to avert the conversation from David Hamblin.

"Of course." Christina cheekily spoke.

Eleonore didn't know how to feel when Sirius Black actually performed immensely well. Everybody, apart from her, seemed to have expected this. She didn't know if she had to be happy for him or just annoyed for herself. Whether she wanted to or not, she would have to work together with Black and actually form a team. They were on the same side after all.

In the end Gryffindor had two new players: Eleonore Darensbourg as chaser and Sirius Black as a beater.

David Hamblin could not contain his excitement, he was sure they would win the Quidditch Cup this year.

 **Friday, 7th of September, 1973**

 **Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

"Let's have a toast to our excellent addition to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team." The quidditch captain spoke, raising his glass in the air. "For I am certain that we will win the Quidditch Cup this year! To Ellie and Sirius!"

The whole common room seemed to chant the words 'to Ellie and Sirius' and Remus couldn't contain his laughter when Ellie looked a little annoyed that her name was put together with his. "Moony! Come sit with us!" Sirius happily chanted from the sofa.

"I'll be right there in a minute." Remus answered, shrugging off their coos when he walked up towards Ellie. "So you're officially a quidditch player, eh?" He teased, placing him next to her on the floor.

"So you're officially Moony, eh?" She grinned back at him, raising her cup towards her mouth and taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Very original."

"Well, you know how they can get." Remus grinned, leaning his head against the cold wall and looking up to the air. "You did well today." He mumbled, investigating the ceiling a little too much.

Her green eyes turned towards the side of his face, noticing his sharp jawline and the slight stubble of his beard coming through. She crooked her head. He had a small mold underneath his right ear that she never noticed before. There was also a new scar, she could tell that he tried to hide it underneath his brown hair but it was evident now that he didn't pay attention to it. "Thank you." She nodded her head.

"Am I going to lose my study buddy now?" He held back a grin, his eyes turning towards her. He noticed how she immediately adverted her eyes from her investigating gaze to her bare knees .

"No. No. You won't lose your study buddy. I'll make time for you." Ellie grinned, "Shouldn't you be over with- what do they call themselves again?"

"The Marauders." Remus chuckled.

"Right. The Marauders." Ellie laughed, balancing the red cup on her knees.

A silence overtook the both of them. "I shoul- I should probably see what they're up to." Remus mumbled, trying to break it.

Ellie nodded her head, she wanted to reply but she heard some cheering in the background and the sound of her name, "ELLIE! MY NEW STAR! COME HERE!" David Hamblin waved at her, mentioning to come sit with him and his friends.

"I shoul- probably, you know." Ellie answered a little baffled, pointing her finger at the blonde calling her.

"Yeah, you probably should." Remus nodded his head slowly. He was not blind to the way the quidditch captain preferred his friend.

"I'll speak to you sometime tonight, alright? We still have to come together this weekend to do that first Arithmancy assignment." She spoke, with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Of course." The corner of Remus his mouth lifted. He watched how she nodded and stretched her legs in front of him, his eyes carefully adverting from them. He was sitting on the floor, he could easily take advantage of the situation and let his eyes wonder.

She gave him a small wave and then turned around, moving towards the laughing group that contained almost every male quidditch player except for Sirius and James. He heard David speak to her, "So, quidditch practice starts on Monday and I need you to be ready for that."

"Of course, I'll be read-"

Remus didn't wait around to listen anymore but stretched his legs and made his own way towards his friends. They were sitting in front of the fireplace, trying to look as innocent as possible. He knew all too well that they noticed how Ellie and him spoke privately for a while. James his eyes turned from David Hamblin towards Remus, "Just tell her already."

"There's nothing to tell." Remus answered, a little annoyed. "She's one of my best friends."

"Still going with the friend path, right?" Sirius smirked. "Come on, we have eyes. Even I can't deny that Darensbourg stepped off the Hogwarts Express looking…"

"Looking what Sirius?" Remus raised his eyebrows at him. "Watch your words."

"I'm just saying if you don't step up, Hamblin might. That's all I'm saying." Sirius raised his hands.

"Right." The werewolf mumbled, watching Ellie laughing at a joke David just made. "She's better off with him anyways."

"Prongs, please talk some sense into this guy." Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're -I'm feeling sorry for myself- act is getting a little old now."

James nodded his head, edging closer to where Remus was sitting. "Ellie likes you. She does! Come on, you have to trust us. Look, I think the first Hogsmeade weekend is in a month or so, ask her to go with you. Even if it's just as friends, you can talk to her privately alone there, tell her how you feel."

"I don't want her to settle for anything less than she deserves."

"You're right! That's why she needs you and not Hamblin!" James ushered, "Come on, do it for me. At least you have a chance! I'll have grey hair before Lily even falls for me."

"I'll think about it, alright?" Remus mumbled, trying to ignore Ellie's laughter in the background as best as possible.

James nodded his head, "Hey, I think we're all ready to join you on the first… You know." James averted his eyes towards the window.

"Really?" Remus answered.

"Even Wormtail got it right this time, took him long enough." Sirius laughed, patting the red cheeked chubby boy's shoulders.

* * *

 **Author's note: Urgh, I love this already. Thank you Blissangel91494 for your review, it was very kind. Thank you bellaphant, Thank you Noface as well. About the animagus form, I have decided that if she were to become one, it will not be a wolf. This still is a Sirius/OC story even if it might not look like one and even though Remus is one of Ellie's best friends, Nymphadora Tonks will excist in the story later on. Try thinking something related to a dog that isn't a dog. Anyways, thank you for reading, leave me a message. I honestly feel that this was quite an exciting chapter. Xo Eva**


	15. Songs of Realization

_There are no secrets that time does not reveal_

 **Thursday, 13th of September, 1973**

 **Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

Eleonore sighed, looking at the full common room. She knew full moon was tonight, so when Remus said goodnight and left the common room early, she knew he wouldn't return before the sun raised once again. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" She whispered, squeezing his hand with courage. "Stay safe."

He nodded his head, "Of course."

Ellie's eyebrows lifted when she noticed all of the Marauders following him. "Wait, where are you guys going?" She knew that they were aware of Remus his condition.

"We're just dropping him off, right Padfoot?" James smiled at Sirius nudging his elbow in his waist in the hopes of lowering Ellie's curious eyes.

"Padfoot?" Ellie looked at Sirius oddly, "What kind of name is that?"

"Just a nickname." Sirius quickly replied.

"A nickname?" Ellie crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring at the four boys in front of the portrait.

"Yes, a nickname." Remus agreed, knowing that he was actually the only one Ellie trusted and she would believe him. "It's silly, really."

"Alright then." The dark haired girl mumbled, "I'll see you guys in an hour then?" She looked at James, Sirius and Peter.

"Urh, we were actually planning on discovering the sixth floor. We still need to continue working on our map." James answered, "We're not that far along. It'll probably take quite some time."

Eleonore had heard of their plans of this infamous map. She didn't really know what to think of it, the idea behind it was actually really nice and brilliant, although she would never admit that but she knew the map would only be used to cause mischief. She didn't care that much, maybe later on she could be able to borrow it to visit Remus in the hospital wing.

"Right. Okay then." Ellie spoke, noticing that Peter was acting a little odd. He did not look her in the eye. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Night Ellie." James spoke, stepping out of the portrait with the rest of the guys. Remus gave her another timid smile as he followed the group outside.

Eleonore shrugged, still feeling that something wasn't right and turned around to walk towards one of the biggest sofas in the common room. She planted her ass on it and stared into the fire for a minute. Those guys were up to something. When they were exploring the grounds a few days ago, Peter grinned and actually looked a little proud. Now, he didn't dare to look into her eyes.

"You alright there, Ellie?" Christina spoke, planting herself next to Eleonore on the couch. She lifted her legs to place them on top of Ellie's lap. "You don't mind do you?"

"No. No. It's fine." Ellie mumbled, resting her hands on Christina's feet and shook her head. "Have you noticed that the boys have been acting a little distant lately?"

Christina locked her blue eyes with Eleonore's green ones. "Well, I don't know…Now that you mention it, James and Sirius haven't bothered you and Lils that much anymore…"

Ellie slowly nodded her head, "Yeah, and Peter… Just by the door he couldn't look me in the eye."

"Well, maybe you know, he's a little upset…" Christina mumbled.

"Upset?" Ellie looked confused, "But why?"

"Well, Remus and you and now that you're in the team with Hamblin…"

"Merlin Tina, not this again."

"But it's true!" Christina argued.

"I haven't thought of that." Eleonore spoke quietly, looking at her friend. "I should probably try to talk to him. I promised him we'd work on transfiguration tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe you should." The blonde spoke, "Anyways, how was Quidditch practice yesterday?"

"It was alright. Everyone in the team is very friendly. I can't wait for our first game. I actually think we have a shot." Eleonore spoke, knowing that in two weeks she had her first real Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. They were quite competitive and a better team than the Hufflepuffs. They had actually won the cup last year, much to the annoyance of James Potter.

"I can't wait. Hamblin isn't busting your balls too much?" Christina questioned, looking at Ellie with that familiar grin.

Ellie rolled her eyes, "No, he's not. He's actually a real good captain."

"I bet he is." Christina raised her eyebrows, laughing when Ellie suddenly threw a cushion at her head.

* * *

 **Friday, 14th of September, 1973**

 **Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

"Hey Petey." Eleonore grinned, placing her transfiguration books on the table in the common room. "Are you okay?" She looked at her friend in worry, noticing the dark shadows underneath his eyes as he looked at her from across the table. Ellie marched her feet towards him, pulling out the chair next to him. "Hey…" She briefly touched his upper arm, noticing the way he flinched.

She looked at him in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"Not-nothing, Ellie." Peter stammered, averting his eyes from her piercing stare. "Ca-can we start transfiguration?"

"Alright then…" She mumbled, shaking her head softly. "Do you want to revise what we learned on Wednesday? When we transfigured the teapot to a tortoise?"

"Ye-yes that would be nice." He nodded his head, taking his quill. "I- I always have trouble to find the scale of viciousness."

Eleonore nodded her head, "It's difficult. I know. You have to consider a lot of factors. The way I do it, is that I compare it to the other formulas. Like when we did the raven, it was around 418. A raven is probably more vicious than a tortoise, you know? I thin-" Ellie watched how Peter closed his eyes for a few seconds, "Are you sure you're alright? Didn't you sleep well last night?"

"I-I, I don't think I got a lot of sleep." He stammered, watching how Ellie turned her body towards him.

"Why?"

"I-I just, well," He averted his eyes, looking at one particular spot on the wooden table. She noticed him biting his lip and fumbling with his hands.

"Hey." Ellie serenely placed her hand over his to calm him down and stop the fumbling. "If there's something on your mind, Petey, you can talk to me. I'm always here to listen."

"I don't think Padfoot woul-"

"Padfoot?" Ellie raised her eyebrow. "That stupid nickname for Sirius? You call him that too? What does he even have to do with this?"

"I-I. We- we just have nicknames for one another." Peter replied.

"Really? I know Remus is Moony and what's yours? And James his?" Eleonore spoke with interest. It would probably be something stupid.

"James is prongs."

"Prongs?" Ellie looked confused. "And yours is…"

"Wormtail."

"Wormtail?" Ellie awkwardly looked at Peter, raising her eyebrow. "What does that have to do with you?" She averted her gaze from his face towards his crotch, widening her eyes. "Is tha-"

"WHAT? No!" Peter fiercely shook his head. His cheeks burning up by even the suggestion of Eleonore. "No-no- that, that has nothing to do with it. I just-"

"Well they have to come from somewhere..." Ellie couldn't help but hold back a grin. She tried not to laugh at Peter's reddened cheeks.

"They do. They do come from somewhere but not from there." Peter immediately spoke, rushing his words.

"Where do they come from then?" Ellie couldn't help but cross her arms, looking at Peter. She knew they were holding back a secret. She knew it had something to do with this stupid nicknames. There had to be an explanation.

"I-I can't te-tell." Peter stammered.

"You can tell me everything." Eleonore smiled, using her charm. "Everything." She softly placed a hand over his sweating hands.

"Re-Remus would never forgive me."

"Remus?" Ellie raised her eyesbrows, "Remus has something to do with these nicknames?"

Peter looked concerned. He knew she already knew too much. Eleonore was smart, she would figure it out and the boys would know it came from him. He was the weakest. "I- I, Ellie you can't tell him. You can't, please forget I ever said something about it. Don't, please do it for me, for me." Peter mumbled, looking frightened.

"Hey, we're friends. I wouldn't betray your trust. It's fine. Boys have secrets. I don't need to be a part of everything. It's fine." She tried to smile, waving his concerns away. "Let's just, let's focus on transfiguration, alright?"

"Alright." Peter sighed in relieve, believing every word she spoke. He knew she wouldn't betray him.

Ellie couldn't help but be disappointed when Peter told her Remus was keeping something back from her.

* * *

 **Saturday 29 September, 1973**

 **Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts Grounds, Hogwarts**

"It is a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun is shining and the atmosphere is amazing!" The Quidditch commentator shouted. "Today is the first Quidditch match of the year! The Ravenclaw team is still the same but Gryffindor has two new players. The lovely Eleonore Darensbourg- what a beautiful creature that i-"

"MISTER ARMIN!"

"Sorry Professor McGonagall. As I was saying Eleonore Darensbourg, better known as Ellie is the new chaser in the team and Sirius Black is the new beater. He beat 8 competitors for the position of beater so he should be a good attribute! We are very curious indeed!"

Ellie couldn't help but roll her eyes at the Gryffindor fifth year commentating. Her dragon hide gloves wrapped themselves around the broom. She wasn't even in the air yet and her adrenaline was pumping. She could hear the screams of the crowd in the background as Allan Armin shouted his commentary.

"You ready, Ellie?" James grinned from beside her, looking at Eleonore with expectation.

"Yes. We should be able to kick their ass, right?" Ellie mumbled a little nervously, looking at James sideways.

"Of course we should! We'll kick ass, Darensbourg!" Sirius grinned, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Black." Ellie mumbled, throwing his arm off her shoulder.

"We're on the same team now, you know, you have no choice but to get along with me." He cheekily grinned, knowing that he was pushing her buttons.

"You're right, Black but that doesn't mean I have to like it. If this is your plan to annoy me every time we actually have to play-" Ellie crossed her arms over her Quidditch robes, raising one eyebrow when she noticed James and Sirius high fiving. "What is it?"

"Are you still nervous?" James wondered.

"What? What are you even talking about?" Ellie looked confused.

"Your mind is occupied by padfoot's ability to annoy you, which means you're not thinking about the game. You should thank him really." James grinned.

Ellie's green eyes slowly turned towards Sirius, who watched her with expectation in his eyes. "I think you're absolutely right, prongs."

"Stop your stupid nicknames, for godssake." Ellie snapped, "Just make sure my head's not smashed in by a bludger."

"Nothing's going to happen to that pretty head of yours, Darensbourg." Sirius grinned, dancing on the balls of his feet. He stuck out his chest, bowling his fist. "I shall be your rescuer."

"The saviour." James whispered, playing along.

"Get the hell away from me." Ellie spoke, turning around to march towards David Hamblin.

"She's always so easy to irritate, isn't she?" Sirius grinned, looking at James with a goofy smile.

"You do have a great ability to irritate Ellie. It seems she reserves that especially for you."

"I almost feel special." Sirius grinned, watching how Ellie still had the face of a slapped arse when she listened intensely to David Hamblin going through the strategy one last time.

The game went on longer than it should have. The chasers from the Ravenclaw team were nearly as good as the ones from the Gryffindor team. Everytime a quaffle flew through the Gryffindor loop, Ellie, James or Ian would throw one back in the Ravenclaw loop. It was a constant battle for the seekers, they had to watch the scoring board intensely and as soon as one of the team had a lead or were even, one of them would get into action.

In the end, Gryffindor won but it was pure luck. The team didn't celebrate as much and David was a little annoyed that the strategy didn't work out in their favour. The day after the game, at the practice, he instructed everyone to sit in the changing rooms.

He paced back and forth in front of the blackboard, his eyes glued to the floor. Everybody was sitting on the benches, the whole team's gaze following the Quidditch captain. Ellie sat in between Ian Willow and Mary-Gane McGonagall and there was an eerie silence. "Right." David Hamblin spoke, immediately stopping his pace and looking at the team. "We need a new strategy. We won, but barely."

His eyes roamed the entire team, "I think we need to adjust our beaters in favour of our chasers."

"…What does that exactly mean?" James carefully spoke, taking this meeting all too seriously.

"We need to re-evaluate." David Hamblin spoke, his eyes stopping at Ian and Ellie. "Yesterday, Vincent backed you two up. Sirius you backed James up. We need to change all of that."

"James, you're fast on your broom. You don't need one entire beater the whole game. Vincent is more experienced, he should stick with two chasers." David Hamblin pointed his wand at the blackboard, connecting certain dots to everybody's name. "This is what will happen next time." He pointed his wand at the dot that read Black, making it float towards Darensbourg.

"Wait, wait, wait." Ellie spoke, holding her hands in the air. "I don't need a babysitter every match. I'm perfectly capable of sharing a beater."

"Eleonore, you're a great flyer and amazing at Quidditch, but you're new. For now, I need you to be protected and if it means someone backing you up, then that's the way it shall be." David spoke sternly.

Ellie's mouth widened, her gaze averting towards Sirius sitting next to James a few feet away. "And you're just okay with this?"

"Well, it makes sense, Ellie." Sirius mumbled.

"How so?" Eleonore questioned a little loudly, standing on her feet with her hands on her hip. She ignored the fact that he actually called her by her first name, something that never happens.

Sirius immediately flew at his feet, standing in front of her in challenge. "Guys, seriously." James spoke up, knowing what would happen if he didn't interrupt.

"Because Darensbourg." He spoke, ignoring everybody staring at the two of them. "Yesterday we weren't good. We won but we were not good. We need to change strategies and I know your ego gets in the way of many, many things but I refuse to let it disturb the game."

"What does my ego have to do with any of this?!" She answered loudly, stepping closer to Sirius so that their noses were almost touching.

"You don't want me to back you up. Simple. You don't want me to protect you. You have this thing in your head that you always want to protect yourself. That you don't need anybody else." He pointed out. "And especially not me."

"That's is absolute shit." Ellie bowled her fists.

"Guys, guys, guys-" David spoke, pushing his hands in between his two players before Eleonore would actually physically attack him. "This is not the time not the place to fight out your personal battles and I will not let this happen, ever again. For all I care kiss and fucking make up but stop being childish."

"I am no-" Ellie argued.

"Ellie, just shut your mouth for two minutes." James spoke in the background. Ellie's furious eyes made contact with James' and she immediately shushed when she saw his troubled face. "You know I care about you but this isn't about you nor is this about Sirius. This is about the team. David is the captain and we will listen. It makes sense. Sirius should back you up and Vincent will back Ian and I up the next match and that's how things will go. End of discussion."

For once, Eleonore shut her mouth, clenching her teeth. Swallowing her pride, she slowly nodded her head. Ignoring Sirius, she turned towards the captain. "You're right. I'm sorry, David. The team is more important."

"Thank you, Ellie." David gave her a small smile. "Now everybody sit and listen."

* * *

 **Wednesday, October 10, 1973**

 **Transfiguration Class Room, First Floor, Hogwarts**

Ellie sat next to Lily at the front of the classroom. She watched how Professor McGonagall stood in front of her desk, her hands clasped in front of her robes. "Today we shall not practice, this a purely theoretical class." Ignoring the student's groans, she continued. "We will talk about a little about this particular subject."

Eleonore watched how Professor McGonagall slowly sunk down, until there was nothing left but a cat. It looked at the classroom non impressively for a minute before it she transfigured back towards her normal self. "Animagus. Can anybody tell me what that is?"

Her eyes scanned the room and stopped at Alice her raised hand. "Yes, Miss Henderson?"

"An Animagus is a witch or a wizard who can morph him or herself into an animal at will." Alice quickly answered, a blush upon her cheeks when everybody stared at her.

"Very good! And does anybody know the difference between an Animagus and a Metamorphmagus? Yes, Miss Evans?"

Ellie heard Lily reply from right next to her, "Metamorphmagus are born with it. It's a hereditary skill. Being an Animagus has to be learned."

"Indeed, Miss Evans. Five points for Gryffindor. It takes a lot of practice, patience and a particular skill to become Animagus. The process is long and laborious but once the training is over, an Animagus can change at will, with or without a wand." Professor McGonagall spoke, her eyes stopping at the four Marauders sitting in the back. "Animagus can only take on the form of one specific animal, it is not chosen by the wizard itself. It is determined by their personality and inner trails. Each Animagus bears an identifying mark on their animal form that is a reflection of their human body. I hope everyone has noticed that I am indeed an Animagus and that I am a cat. I have markings on my Animagus form caused by my spectacles."

Ellie raised her hands in curiosity, watching how Professor McGonagall nodded her head at her to continue. "Professor, how do you learn to be an Animagus? What makes it so hard? Is that why there aren't that many Animagus?"

"Well, Miss Darensbourg, there's always a risk. The chance that it backfires is real. The transformation can go horribly wrong in many ways. Part of the process is holding the leaf of a mandrake in their mouth for an entire month, then using that leaf to create quite a difficult potion and reciting an incantation on a daily basis. Since the process is so long, many wizards prefer to spend their time more wisely, that's why there aren't a lot of Animagus. If you do want to become an Animagus, you have to register so there's quite a bit of paperwork involved furthermore." Professor McGonagall spoke.

Ellie nodded her head slowly, watching how everybody actually listened intensely to the professor. She watched how Marlene raised her hand, "Professor, if it's so much work, why do people do it then? Become one?"

"Well, it can be used for many things. It comes in handy in Auror Training, especially." Ellie's ears peaked at that. "If you need to disguise or conceal it's the best way to do so. Animagi also have the ability to communicate with normal animals. There seems to be a clear understanding. There are a lot of advantages for Animagus, you can communicate with other creatures and there's a less chance for a human to physically arm you."

"Because you would be faster, right?" Frank spoke with a grin.

"Hands, Mister Longbottom." Professor McGonagall spoke, "But yes, you would be faster."

"…Is a werewolf an Animagus, Professor?" Daniel Bord, a Hufflepuff spoke. Ellie couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt inside her chest. She tried not to turn her head towards Remus, ignoring the fact that she wanted to give him a smile. She knew he would hate the pity and people might suspect something. So she stayed put, her head turned straightly towards the professor's desk up front.

"No, no it is not but that is a really interesting question, Mister Bord." Professor McGonagall spoke, eyeing the auburn haired boy. "Lycanthrophy is caused by a blood infection transmitted through a bite of a werewolf, whereas Animagus is learned. The werewolves cannot keep their minds after a transfiguration whereas Animagus, can so. Werewolves cannot control themselves when they transform, whereas Animagus can. There are many, many differences between a werewolf and an Animagus. However, there is something particularly curious. Werewolves only harm humans. Animagi, while in their animal forms, are completely safe to be in company of a werewolf." Professor McGonagall spoke, her eyes gently searching the class in front of her. Ultimately resting upon Eleonore, "Another reason to become an Animagus, more so." She gently spoke.

For a moment, Eleonore's brains started to run a hundred miles an hour.

 _Hey Padfoot, pass me the potatoes? Will you?_

 _Prongs, your hair looks like you just ran a mile through a thunderstorm!_

 _Wormtail is losing his mind once again. Come on, you don't need help from Ellie with transfiguration, you did fine before!_

 _Moony! Come here!_

She remembered Peter trying to avert his eyes from her when she helped him with the transfiguration essay, she knew he was lying back then. He was hiding something from her. She remembered her words, _"Padfoot? That stupid nickname for Sirius? You call him that too? What does he even have to do with this?"_

 _"Really? I know Remus is Moony and what's yours? And James his?" "James is prongs."_

Why did they call James Prongs? Why was Sirius Padfoot? These nicknames weren't made just for the fun of it. They were missing when there was a full moon. Wormtail. Wormtail. That didn't have anything to do with Peter's… Crotch…

They were animals. Animals. They were Animagus. They had gone through the entire process without contacting Ellie, without trusting her. Without even asking if she wanted to be a part of it.

 _"Yes, a nickname. It's silly, really."_ She remembered Remus his words, the way he smiled at her certainly.

 _"Urh, we were actually planning on discovering the sixth floor. We still need to continue working on our map. We're not that far along. It'll probably take quite some time."_

They weren't discovering the sixth floor. They had been behaving oddly since the start of the year. Peter was dead tired when they sat together to do the transfiguration homework.

The quill in her hand snapped from her deadly grip, her teeth were gnashing together. She was furious. If she would have been a dragon, the whole room would be burned down by now. Not one single thing would be standing up.

She could not believe it.

Remus lied.

Remus lied.

She had been there for him from the start, she was the one who wanted to help. She was the one who protected him. It was her job to protect him. She had held his hand the last year, kept up with his notes when he was sick in class. She had defended him time and time again, just for him not to trust her in return? Really?!

He lied.

They were there when he transformed. Didn't he trust her enough? He knew she was good at transfiguration, hell she was better than all of them combined. Peter could be there but she could not?! Really?!

He thought of her as such a poor friend?!

"Miss Darensbourg? Are you alright?" Professor McGonagall stared over her glasses at the young student with worry. It was not Ellie's usual way to become this pale and stare at one particular spot on her bench. Her fists were clenched and her jawline sharpened by the way she gnarled her teeth. "Miss Darensbourg?"

"Ellie!" Lily whispered, nudging her elbow in Ellie's ribs.

"I-I" Ellie looked around, her eyes finally finding the professor's. "I'm not feeling well, is it alright if I step out of the classroom, professor?"

"Of course. You look ill." Professor McGonagall spoke, eyeing the young girl with worry. "Go to Madam Pomfrey, get some rest."

"Thank you, professor." Ellie spoke, snapping her book shut and placing it in her bag in hurry. She quickly strapped her bag around her shoulders, stopping when she heard Remus speak.

"Professor, shouldn't someone escort Ellie to the hospital wing?"

"Yes, that might be a good idea." Professor McGonagall spoke, "Why don't you help her mister Lupi-"

"No! No!" Ellie shook her head. "I wouldn't want to be a burden." Ellie snapped.

"Miss Darensbour-"

"I'll be fine. Sorry, Professor. I can take care of myself. Would not want to disturb, Mister Lupin. He clearly has other thing's on his mind." Ellie answered not looking at Remus. Her feet quickly marched out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Things that apparently were not any of her business.

Or she just was not important enough to know of.

* * *

 **Author's note: There you go, a lot of drama coming up. I've decided if Ellie would become an animagus or not and if she would be, what she would actually turn into. Remus and Ellie's relationship will go through a rough patch, but I promise it will end well. Atleast if you review, Eleonore Darensbourg isn't the only one with the ability of blackmail. Oops. Xo Eva**

 **Special thanks to; paulaa90, mbob4980, blissangel91494, bellaphant for the reviews. Much appreciated.**


	16. Lucky Strike

_Opportunity dances with those already on the dance floor_

 **Wednesday, 10** **th** **of October, 1973**

 **Transfiguration Class Room, First Floor, Hogwarts**

"What is up with Ellie?" James mumbled, pushing his head closer to Remus when he watched her storm out of the classroom.

"Prongs, I love you but you are blind. She knows." Sirius argued, stepping into the conversation.

"What?" Remus spoke with a high voice, ignoring Professor McGonagall for the first time in his life. If Ellie knew his friends were Animagus and he had let them be with him at full moon. She would never… She would never forgive him. Everything they had built together, years of friendship and trust. He instantly realized how bad this all would look. "I need to go."

"She just told you she didn't want y-" Peter spoke.

"For once in your life, Peter, please just shut up." Remus snapped, taking his books and snapping them close. "Professor?!"

"Oh god, he's going to play the saviour." James spoke enthusiastically, "About time he stepped up the plate."

"Mister Lupin, is there a problem?" Professor McGonagall spoke, raising her eyebrows at the rushed movements of her student.

"I'm not feeling well. I need to step out of the classroom for a minute." Remus quickly spoke, ignoring everybody's odd looks. "I'm sorry, professor." He hurriedly spoke, scraping his chair over the floor, grasping his bag and pushing it over his shoulder.

Lily raised her eyebrows at Remus his unusual behaviour, she knew something was up between the two of them. There was no way Ellie stepped out of the classroom so furiously and ignored Remus his request to escort her. Something was up. "Mister Lupin!" Professor McGonagall spoke one last time, just to be answered by a door closing.

His mind was occupied by the dozen places Ellie could have taken off to. He knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't go to the common room, it was too obvious. The seventh floor maybe, the guys had told him they had taken her to the room of requirement. Maybe she would be there, he just had to be certain.

Eleonore in the meantime rushed towards the astronomy tower, her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe him! They had been doing this behind her back for months. She remembered Petey's words, 'Remus would kill me if I told you.'

This was Remus his undoing. The boys had nothing to do with it. He made sure they didn't talk, he made sure she could not help him. She wrote dozens of letters over the Summer, asking him if he was alright, how she would be able to help him, if there was a way, that she would want to know. She told him she didn't like holding secrets from him and they had promised to never do so ever again.

'Remus likes you, Ellie. It's obvious that the boy's head over heels for you.' That's what Lily said.

'Flirt all you want, but please don't do it in front of Remus.' That's what Sirius said on the train.

The constant teasing of James Potter through the holidays. Was it all some kind of hoax to get her to lose her mind? To just maybe keep her thoughts away from this Animagus thing? Did they like playing with her feelings?

Remus never really cared. He didn't. Friends don't keep secrets. All those letters, they didn't mean shit.

"Oh god." She mumbled, her throat burning up. Was she that bad of a friend that he couldn't trust her? Was she that unreliable?

"Ellie!?" She heard a voice speak when she ran up the stairs of the astronomy tower. She could almost feel the wind blowing in her hair. She needed a fresh mind, not someone to interrupt her thoughts. "Ellie!"

Her feet kept on moving, step per step until she finally reached the top, stepping out on to the balcony to see the view. The forbidden forest was spread out in front of her and she could see a small Hagrid stepping out of it. She carefully slid down on her bottom, stretching her long, bare legs in front of her. Leaning against the tower, she could hear the voice coming closer. "Hey!"

She took a deep breath, turning her head towards the entrance. "I thought I saw you walking up here." He smiled, his kind blue eyes staring down at his team mate.

"David." Eleonore nodded her head, watching how the Quidditch Captain stepped closer.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" He kindly questioned, always being the gentleman.

She did mind. She wanted to be alone for now. She wanted to get her thoughts straight. "I- I just…"

"Hey! Are you alright?" The blonde Quidditch Captain sat down next to Ellie in concern. "You look troubled. Sirius again?" He assumed, knowing from the Quidditch practice how much those two could get under one's skin.

"What? No…" She shook her head, her eyes shifting uncertainly to her own feet. She could feel his worried blue eyes stare at her from her right. "This has nothing to do with Black."

"Oh." He nodded his head slowly, not wanting to pressure her. A minute of silence overtook them both as the only sound was the wind blowing in their ears. He could feel Ellie shudder next to him, "Are you cold?" Ellie heard him whisper.

"I'm fine." She softly spoke, trying to not let her teeth tremble.

"You're always so stubborn." David answered, smiling a little. "Take my overcoat. Summer's over, you know."

Eleonore could feel him taking off his coat and wrapping it around her shoulders. Not once did she turn around to look at him. She kept on staring at the view in front of her. "Thanks." Ellie whispered, feeling the warmth of his coat on her skinny arms.

"You're welcome." He softly spoke. "I did- I didn't follow you or stalk you or something." He nervously spoke, "I was here to give my divination essay to Professor Imago, kind of forgot about it last night."

"You take Divination?" Ellie questioned, turning her head towards him and noticing for the first time how close he actually sat next to her.

"I know, I know. It's a bunch of crap." He softly laughed, shaking his head. "But it's easy to make things up and get good grades. Makes me focus more on the team."

Ellie couldn't help but laugh softly, throwing her head back and looking at him with an amused small grin. "Of course you would say that."

"Well, you know me…" David grinned back, his eyes searching her face "Everything for the team."

"Yes…" She smiled back at him, shaking her head softly. "Everything for the team."

A few seconds of silence was shared when David took a deep breath, trying to avert his nervous eyes from her long hair falling gently covering her sharp cheekbones. "You… You don't take divination, I'm guessing?"

"No." Ellie shook her head, "No, Re- my friend and I, we wanted to take arithmancy."

"Difficult, I've heard." David replied.

"It's alright. It's quite interesting actually."

"Only you would think numbers are interesting." He cheekily spoke, prodding his elbow in her arm.

Ellie laughed, surprised that her mind could be occupied by the Quidditch Captain. "Not only me, a lot of people think numbers are interesting."

"I don't know." He teasingly spoke, "I don't think so."

"You're only saying that to laugh at me." She grinned, turning her upper body towards him, her shoulder leaning on the outside of the tower. "I know you by now."

"Maybe, maybe not." He grinned, the twinkle evident in his blue eyes.

"Hmm." She squinted her eyes at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I'm almost certain you do."

"Well, it's hard not to." He chuckled, trying to avert her eyes from her piercing stare. He always thought her eyes were so infiltrating, she might have been two year younger than him but she had a way of making him stutter by just one look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ellie teasingly spoke, "Am I that laughable?"

"No! No! That's not what I meant. I'm just saying- Well-" Eleonore thought David was actually acting a little strange so she could not help but look at him in confusion. He sighed, rubbing the edge of the back of his head. "You always make me a little nervous."

"I make you nervous?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "You're my Quidditch Captain."

"I know. I know, I am but you know I can't be mad at you. You must have noticed that by now." David Hamblin explained.

"I don't think you can be mad at anyone. You're that much of a nice guy." Ellie simply shrugged. "I didn't think it had anything to do with me, honestly."

"Well, I think- Yes, I think it does have something to do with you…" He raised his eyes at her uncertainly, watching how confusion took over her features.

"I-I don- Wait, what?" Ellie shook her head, this day was getting odder by the hour.

"Look, do you- would you actually want to go to Hogsmeade with me, this weekend? Saturday? I was thinking of going with my friends but I would actually like you to come… With me… " He quickly spoke, rushing all his words.

"Hogsmeade?" Ellie answered back a little confused, "I haven't been before. I do have permission to go. But like, do you want to show me around or something?"

"You don't have a clue, do you?" David chuckled softly, finally averting his own blue eyes towards her green. "I actually… Like you and I would like to take you to Hogsmeade, as a date."

"You like me?" Eleonore whispered, her mouth slightly widening in realisation.

"Yes." He answered, "And if the feeling's not mutual, I can totally understand. I mean we're together in the team, the last thing I want is for things to get awkward. So no hard feelings if you decide to not go with me or even if you do go and you don't like it, that's fine. I can handle that. Team comes first, you know." He rambled.

"I'll- I'll go with you. Okay." Ellie nodded her head, a small smile covering her face. "I'm not going to promise anything but I'll go with you."

"That's fine- that's fine. I'm just happy that you want to go with me." He quickly nodded his head. "I should actually get to class now, I'll probably be late. I'll see you, later on, right?" He smiled, showing off his beaming with teeth.

Ellie watched how he stretched his legs, standing up straight. "I still have your jacket. Wait-" She started to unwrap the black material from her shoulders when a hand stopped her actions.

"Keep it, give it to me tonight. I'll see you in the common room- alright?"

She slowly nodded her head, a smile spread upon her face. "Okay. Thank you, David."

"You're welcome. Bye Ellie, I'm really looking forward to saturd- Oh hey, Remus! What's up?" Ellie's ears immediately peaked at his name. Just when she thought David had calmed her down, her heartbeat plunged in her throat once again.

"Nothing, I need to talk to Ellie." Ellie heard Remus his voice speak in the background. She didn't feel like talking to him right now. She didn't have the heart to. She was hurt and she felt betrayed. The only thing she wanted was to be left alone. Maybe focus on other things instead of him.

The past two years she had focused on Remus and Remus alone.

She was done with that for now. If he didn't need her, she certainly didn't need him.

"Ellie…" She heard the indeterminate tone in his voice. He was almost begging for permission to sit with her, to even talk to her.

She closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the wind instead of him, feeling it play with her hair. She pictured herself on a broom for a minute, if she wanted to she could fly away. "Ellie… I'm sorry…" She didn't open her eyes, but she could hear his voice coming closer.

"Ellie…" His hand touched her arm over David Hamblin's coat as she flinched.

"Don't touch me, Remus." She snapped, pulling back her arm.

"I know you're upset…" He softly sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Upset?" She gently whispered with laughter in her voice, "You think I'm upset?"

"Ellie…"

"I'm not upset, Remus." She turned her head towards him, for the first time looking him straight in the eye. "I'm furious." She gnarled her teeth, her upper lip twitching. "I trusted you." She pointed at him, straightening her legs to get away from him.

"Ellie!" His hand covered her wrist, trying to stop her from descending down the Astronomy tower.

"I said; Don't. Touch. Me." She yanked her arm back.

"I deserve a chance to explain." He simply stated, looking at her with grieve in his eyes. When she didn't answer but just stared at him with a piercing glare, he had to avert his eyes towards the ground. "I-I, I just- I didn't want you there."

"You didn't want me there?" Ellie replied softly, trying to mask the hurt in her eyes but failing miserably.

"It's a boys thing." He shrugged, still not looking her in the eye.

"You came all the way up here to tell me it's a boys thing?" She shook her head, looking at him with disbelieve. "You wanted a chance to explain and that's your explanation?"

Of course that wasn't his explanation. Of course he wanted to tell her that the only reason he didn't want her there was that he was too embarrassed. He was deadly afraid that something would happen to her. His worst nightmare would be him waking up in the hospital and Madam Pomfrey telling him that he attacked her and she did not survive. That he would have killed the actual one person he liked and cared about.

She was too precious. She was his to protect. She might think the other way around, but she was still his to protect. No matter what her stubborn mind thought.

"I-I-" He stumbled over his words, trying not to dissolve underneath her unbreakable stare.

"You know what Remus-" She pointed at him. "You go do your boy thing then. I'm obviously not worth your time, nor am I important enough to even be involved in this little thing you guys got going on. It's a shame because I really cared for you and you've hurt me, really, really badly." She tried not to choke up. "And I always thought you were the only person who would never, ever hurt me."

"I'm sorry, Ellie. I am." He looked at her in desperation, hoping things would get better. Hoping she would see the reason why he didn't want her there.

"Well. I am too, Remus." She answered, "But mostly for myself."

"Ellie-"

"What?"

"Are you- are you going out with David Hamblin?" He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to act casual.

"You know what, Remus... It's a girl's thing." She shrugged, turning her body around and not looking back twice. She tried to ignore the one tear strolling down her cheek when she descended down the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

 **Wednesday, 10** **th** **of October, 1973**

 **Charms, Classroom 2E, Second Floor, Hogwarts**

"Lumos Maxima is the incantation to a charm that can be used to produce a blinding flash of bright white light from the tip of the wand." Professor Flitwick pointed his wand towards the blackboard where the pronunciation, LOO-mos MAX-i-muh, was written. "This light can be thrown far off of the wand, illuminating the surrounding area for several minutes after its initial casting before darkening once more."

"Ellie, I didn't see you at lunch." Lily whispered, for once not intensely paying attention to the professor.

"I just realized a couple of things. Needed to get my head straight." Ellie mumbled back, meanwhile trying to write down everything that Professor Flitwick was saying.

"Remus looked upset." Lily stated.

"Good." Eleonore shrugged.

"Are you fighting?" The red head questioned.

"Yes." Ellie shortly replied.

"But Remus and you never fight." Lily looked confused at her neighbour.

"Apparently we do."

"But how come? I don't understand you were fine yesterday, then you ran off-" She whispered rapidly, shaking her head in confusion.

"If you open your spellbook on page 287, you will see a diagram depicting the proper casting of this spell." Professor Flitwick spoke, ignoring the two girls whispering in the back. "As you can see, to cast it, one must flick their wand, then draw it back and flick it a second time. This requires more hand skill than the normal Lumos spell so it's important to practice enough."

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Ellie whispered back, staring at page 287 in the book.

"But Ellie, you guys were such close friends. Remus likes you, I told you this before."

"He does not." Ellie sharply replied, snapping a little bit at her friend.

"Did he tell you he didn't?" Lily looked a little confused.

"Something like that." She could not explain the situation towards Lily even if she wanted to. Lily did not know of Remus his condition, she did not know that The Marauders were now Animagus and she was not. She hated lying to Lily, although she did not lie, she merely kept the truth, all in favour for Remus. Another thing she had sacrificed for him. Ellie might have not liked him right now, but she would never betray him. It was Remus his task to tell Lily, not hers.

"Are you serious?" Lily's mouth widened, staring at Ellie.

"Yes."

"Wait- who's jacket is this then?" Lily whispered, noticing the strange overcoat Ellie was wearing when she entered the classroom.

"That is an entirely different story." Ellie couldn't help but lift the corner of her mouth, remembering her conversation with a certain Quidditch Captain. At least he had managed to make her smile today.

"Tell me!" Lily poked Ellie with her wand, hoping to get some information out of her friend.

"Miss Evans, Miss Darensbourg, is there a problem?" Professor Flitwick spoke, interrupting the two girls in the back. They immediately shushed and stared at the professor in innocence.

"Not a problem, sir, no." Lily spoke, using her angel voice. Her eyes turned back to Ellie and widened, in the hope that she would understand.

Ellie quickly mouthed the word, "Hamblin" to her friend, who immediately shrieked in return.

"Miss Evans!" Professor Flitwick spoke loudly once again.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Professor. I promise I'll pay attention now." Lily quickly replied, thanking her lucky stars that she was an excellent student and Professor Flitwick would never mean her any harm. Her eyes shifted back towards the book in front of her, mouthing an "Oh my god" to the diagram and trying to ignore Ellie's rolling eyes.

* * *

 **Wednesday, 10** **th** **of October, 1973**

 **Boys Dorms, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

"Wait, so you searched for her when you left Transfiguration right?" James spoke, looking at his friend from his bed.

"Yes. I went to the seventh floor first." Remus sighed, staring at the ceiling. His hands were tucked behind his neck.

"Room of Requirement." Peter piped up.

"Yes." Remus mumbled, "She wasn't there."

"Where did you find her eventually?" Sirius stared at her friend. "You did, right?"

"Of course I did, I told you this before." He softly answered. "I then went to the owlery, she was not there either. Then I went to the astronomy tower."

"And she was… There?" James questioned. He knew Ellie was mad at all of them, but he also knew she was furious with Remus. He had to know what happened, he knew if Remus would have just opened up, things would have turned out differently. She might have still been upset, but she would have understood.

"Yes, and she was not alone." Remus mumbled.

"She was not?" Peter looked confused.

"David." Remus answered shortly, trying not to get angry.

"You're kidding, right? Hamblin?!" Sirius spoke up angrily, "I knew something was off with those two! The way he always stares at her at practice, it's just not right."

James raised his eyebrows at his best friend, trying to hold back some comments revolving Sirius and Ellie's friendship. "Yes, Hamblin." Remus mumbled. "He asked her to go to Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade?!" Sirius spoke.

"Like on a date?" James looked confused.

"This is not going to end well for the team, I'm telling you." Sirius spoke up, pointing his finger in the air. "This has bad news written all over it."

"Just, Padfoot, let's just forget about the team right now and focus on Remus." James looked oddly at Sirius, trying to shut him up for once. "What did she say? Did you actually listen to their conversation?"

"I was there by pure coincidence, okay! I couldn't stop listening. I got angry and disappointed that she said yes, I guess." Remus sighed, "I should have just told her what was up."

"Why didn't you?" James spoke, "What did you tell her?"

"I-I told her I just didn't want her around you know, that it was a boys thing."

"Oh god, you are such an idiot." Sirius shook his head. "You just made things a lot worse."

"I know that! I was just upset that she said yes to Hamblin!" Remus groaned, "How can I ever compete with David Hamblin? Have you looked at him! He's actually really nice and he's good looking. Straight grades, a great athlete! Not some scum, like I am."

"You know what Remus, you're right. David is nice. He is, and I won't say that he's ugly and he is smart-"

"Are you actually going somewhere with this or not?" Remus angrily replied to James. Full moon was around the corner and he did not have the patience.

"Of course I am! But Hamblin is not you! Ellie likes you! You have been her best friend for years, David has not! She knows you! She knows everything about you and she still thinks the sun shines out of your ass! I bet if you would have told her the real reason you didn't want her there, she would have actually listened and understood. If you told her you didn't want her there because you like her, she would have gone to Hogsmeade with you instead." James rambled. "I know Ellie. I know she would have."

"It doesn't matter anymore now. Ellie's already going with David. It's too late now." Remus mumbled.

"Try making it up with her! At least do something! Tell her you're sorry, send flowers, share your chocolate with her, tell her the real reason you don't want her to become an Animagus and for the love of merlin, tell her you LIKE HER." James explained.

"You almost make it sounds like it's easy." The werewolf mumbled.

"It's easy! It is!" James answered quickly.

"Sometimes I don't think this actually is about Ellie." Sirius mumbled, looking at his indeterminate friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remus replied angrily.

"I think you need to work on yourself first. You always think you're the worst person in the world when you're not. You need to build up some confidence, Remus. Because, you know, if you were ever to get into a relationship with Darensbourg, there will always be people talking. You can't turn away at every road block. You can't jump out at every excuse, you would only hurt her." Sirius explained.

"Wait, since when do you care so much about Ellie?" Remus squinted his eyes at Sirius.

"I'm saying that if you're not willing to actually see your own worth it's not going to work. I'm saying this for you, not for her." Sirius shot back. "Like, what if you do get together, you know Hamblin likes her. She's at practice with him three times a week. Are you going to sulk every time he even looks at her? You'll need to build up some confidence."

"Look at Padfoot being all sentimental, since when did you become a relationship expert?" James teased, throwing a sock at his friend.

Sirius chuckled, shaking his head, "I'm not. I'm just saying."

"Funny." Remus spoke with a serious tone.

"What's funny?" Peter looked confused.

"Nothing, just the way Sirius always struts around Ellie, teasing her, making fun of her but then defending her behind her back." Remus spoke with challenge.

"See! That's your problem!" Sirius replied with haste. "You're already getting jealous of me and I'm the last person to get jealous of when it comes to Darensbourg!"

"Padfoot-"

"No! Just grow some balls or leave her alone. Simple. Don't go sulking about not being with her when you won't do anything about it!" Sirius spoke up, raising his voice.

"I-I" For a moment Remus didn't really know what to say.

"Look, I'm sorry man." Sirius sighed, "Just tell her, will you? Unless you want her to date Hamblin, please tell her. It can't get any worse than this."

"You think she would date David?" Remus his eyes searched through the room.

"I think Ellie doesn't like Hamblin in that way, no. But I do think there's a seed that can grow if you don't do anything about it." James spoke quietly, "He always had a soft spot for her."

"Yeah, okay." Remus nodded his head, "I'll- I'll try to make it up to her. It just sucks that full moon's already on Friday." He mumbled.

* * *

 **Saturday, 13th of October, 1973**

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts**

"So, are you excited?" Lily enthusiastically spoke, grabbing some sausages and pushing it on her plate. "I cannot believe you have a date with David Hamblin, do you know how many girls envy you right now? I heard Celista Silverstone, you know the fifth year Ravenclaw gossip. You are the talk of the town right now."

Ellie sighed, shuffling her eggs on her plate. "Yeah, that's great."

"What's wrong? You're supposed to be happy. Come on, you have a date with one of the hottest boys in school."

"I just- Remus is still sick." Eleonore mumbled, knowing fully well that last night was full moon and instead of being there with him at the hospital wing, like she had been the last year, she was getting ready for a date.

"Are you still fighting?" Lily questioned in concern.

"Yes."

"But I thought you were angry with him, not the other way around."

"I am angry at him, Lils. Furious but I'm also concerned, does that make me a hypocrite?" Ellie mumbled, looking at her friend.

"No- of course not." The red head shook her head. "But today, I just want you to have fun, okay? Try to forget about your argument with Remus. You have a nice guy asking you out, the weather's on your side, just try to enjoy this. The guys are there with Remus, he'll be okay."

"Yeah." Ellie muffled, "The guys are there with him. He doesn't need me."

"Remus needs you. He does. But this time, he did you wrong, not the other way around so stop feeling guilty." Lily covered Ellie's hand with hers. "He'll come to you when he's ready."

"Well he did send me that small note…" Ellie remembered the little note he had passed to her in History of Magic, telling her how she could copy every single note of him for the rest of his life if it meant that she wouldn't be angry anymore.

"It was a blackmail note. He didn't even say it to your face. No, you wait until he sends you chocolate, then you know he's seriously sorry." Lily pointed out.

Ellie sighed, letting out a small chuckle. She spotted three of the four Marauders entering the great hall. "This is my cue to go." She spoke towards Lily.

"Don't leave me alone with them." Lily ushered, widening her eyes.

"Come with me then." Ellie shrugged, not wanting to leave her friend. "We'll search for Tina and Alice, they should be around here somewhere."

"I'll come along with you, but David's probably waiting for you in the hall so I'll manage on my own from then on."

"Ellie-" James spoke, stopping the dark haired girl. She had managed to not only ignore Remus the entire week but also the rest of them.

"Don't." She simply stated.

"Come on, Ellie." James whispered, pushing his head closer to his friend so Lily would not hear. "You know we were caught in between you and Remus. We just listened to him. You can't punish us for defending our friend."

"That's strange because I didn't see you defending me and I also thought I was your friend." Ellie harshly answered.

"We did. We tried to change his mind." Sirius stepped into the conversation.

Eleonore couldn't help but chuckle, locking her green eyes with his grey ones. "It's funny, you see Black. Because I know you don't want me around, ever. It's strange coming from you, really. I might not like you but I've never seen you as the lying type."

"I'm not lying." Sirius stepped up.

"Aren't you?" Ellie crooked her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"One day you'll have to realize that I don't mean to cause you any harm, Darensbourg." Sirius pointed his finger in her face, their noses nearly touching. "One day."

When Ellie just stared at his face, not knowing what to actually answer, she just turned around, leaving everybody behind to search for her date.

"That was not necessary, Sirius." Lily spoke, squinting her eyes at him.

"It was and you know it was. Tell her Remus is doing fine." The grey-eyed young man spoke sternly, turning around to place himself at the table, grabbing a muffin.

* * *

 **Author's note: There you go. I'm quite fast with the updates, aren't I? Well next chapter is Ellie's date. Not sure how I will end that one yet, I'm still thinking about it. I do kind of like David Hamblin... Tell me what you want to see happening. Remus was a bit of a douche, wasn't he? Even though it was to cover up his own insecurities. Sirius has a point, you know. Thank you JohnnyStormsGirl, Tingting26021996 for the reviews. XO Eva**


	17. Ignorance Is Bliss

_A girl worth of kissing is not easily kissed_

 **Saturday, 13th of October, 1973**

 **Main Hall, Hogwarts**

When Ellie finally marched into the main hallway, the still annoyed expression caused by a certain Black on her face, she noticed David Hamblin waiting for her by the staircase. His kind eyes and friendly beaming, immediately bringing a smile upon her face. "Hey Ellie! Ready to go?" David questioned, not really sure if he could hug her or not.

Ellie didn't notice his hesitation, she just grinned, dancing on the balls of her feet. "Yep, made sure I had enough clothing on to keep me warm. Winter's coming and I heard it's quite cold outside."

For once she didn't want to think about the Marauders, she didn't want to think about Remus, she didn't want to think about James, Peter or Sirius. She didn't want to think about their little rendezvous' without her. They made it perfectly clear that she couldn't be a part of it. Remus made it perfectly clear he did not want her around, so she honestly didn't know what the point was fighting for someone who didn't even fought back.

She was angry first. Furious. But now, all there was left was a massive hole of disappointment and sadness. Frustration because people had placed all these ideas in her mind that Remus might have actually liked her. James said it all the time, he teased her about it throughout the entire second year. The girls were constantly looking at Remus and her when they were studying with held back smiles and lovesick eyes. Man, even Sirius said Remus was jealous of Hamblin.

During the summer, while they were writing those letters, she had hoped that maybe that was true. She believed that it was true because she wanted it to be true. Maybe, just maybe, inside the chore of her heart she felt more than just friendship for the werewolf. So yes, it hurt that he didn't want her. That she finally opened her eyes these last few months just for him to just turn out to lights entirely in a matter of seconds.

"Ellie- you alright?" David questioned, looking at his team mate in worry.

"What? No I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's go." She smiled encouragingly, gently strolling out of the main hallway next to him. "So tell me a little about Hogsmeade. I've only seen it when we arrive or leave with the Hogwarts Express."

The cold October air hit her as she stuffed her hands in the insides of her grey winter coat. Her black beanie resting upon her hair, covering her ears. "Well, I know how you like your sweets so there's Honeydukes. They have the best candy in the world." David grinned, strolling next to her, the fallen leaves spread out on the path in front of them.

"Oh! I like that." Ellie grinned, "Something else I might like?"

"There's Spintwitches Sporting Needs. We could take a look in there, they have quite a lot of Quidditch supplies." David spoke casually, trying not to let her hear his own excitement to visit the shop.

"Are you saying that for me or for you?" Ellie laughed, looking sideways at the fifth year who managed to blush a little.

"For both of us, of course." He beamed, "And we can have a drink at the Three Broomsticks or Madam Puddifoot's."

"Right, maybe we should go check out the Quidditch shop first since I'll probably buy tons of candy." Ellie replied, walking further alongside with him.

The walk wasn't that far, they managed to have a nice, comfortable conversation about the Quidditch team and the upcoming game against Hufflepuff. David told her about his family, that sports actually ran in his family. His cousin was a Keeper for Puddlemore United and he actually had ambition to become a professional Quidditch Player himself. Ellie didn't talk that much, she liked listening to him but when he asked if she wanted to become a professional player, she answered that her ambitions in the sport field weren't as high as his. "I actually want to become an auror."

"Really?" David answered, raising his eyebrows.

"My parents still think I want to become a healer, I haven't told them yet. I think they'd lose their minds." Ellie replied, watching how David opened the door for her. They entered Spintwitches Sporting Needs and the smell of broomsticks, cleaning supplies and leather immediately hit her nostrils.

"I think you'll be an amazing auror, Ellie." He kindly smiled at her, he turned his attention towards the shiny Nimbus standing in the middle of the shop. "Look! They have a Nimbus! Puddlemore United bought them for the team last year. My cousin told me he'd let me ride it at Christmas."

"They're really good, much better than the ones we have on the team." Ellie answered, looking at the same broom she had at home. "James nearly cried when I let him ri-"

"Wait, what?" David looked at her confused.

"My father holds a share of the business. I have one at home." The dark haired girl answered, continuing to walk through the shop and stopping to look at some shiny snitches.

"Ho-what? Wait." David eagerly spoke, gently stopping her from strolling through the store by placing his hand upon her upper arm. "You're kidding right?"

Eleonore looked confused at David's shocked face, "I'm not. I have one at home."

"You mean to tell me you have a Nimbus at home. THE Nimbus."

"We've had one for like, two years now. I actually think they're already making the next series." Ellie nodded her head. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Why didn't you bring it to school? We could use it in the team! We'd have a lot of advantage." David eagerly spoke.

"Well, I didn't know I was going to make it to the team, but I'll ask him on Christmas break if I can take it to school. I don't think it should be a problem." Ellie waved her hand at him, holding back a smile when she saw his amazed expression. His eyes were glittering in all sorts of colours and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"We're going to win the house cup this year. I know we will. We have a Nimbus, we have a weapon!" He spoke rapidly, holding back a grin. "Oh god, we're going to win. I could kiss you right now. You are a gift sent from heaven, Eleonore Darensbourg."

Ellie laughed, throwing her head back, "I'll have to ask my father first though." She had written a letter to her parents about joining the Quidditch Team and they responded with enthusiasm. She honestly hadn't thought about bringing the Nimbus along, she wasn't sure if she wanted to. It would draw attention she didn't like. She wanted to win because she was a good player not because of a more speedy broom.

"Great! Excellent! Come on, let me buy you a drink at Madam Puddifoot's!" David eagerly grabbed her hand in his as she couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle at his enthusiasm. When he opened the door to step outside the Quidditch shop, she noticed that he didn't let go.

She wasn't sure why, maybe it was because this was the very first time a boy actually held her hand. Maybe it was of the way all the other students seemed to stare at the Quidditch Captain and Ellie when they strolled down the street in a comfortable silence. Maybe it was the way David couldn't stop smiling.

She enjoyed it, it was comfortable. He was a nice guy and he wasn't bad to look at.

Did she feel the connection she had with Remus? No. No, not in the slightest way.

But Remus had made his point clear, he did not want her. He told her he didn't want her there. Remus didn't want to hold her hand the way David did. So why should she feel guilty about walking around with David so openly?

There were other fish in the pond. Fish that wanted her around.

Ellie watched how David opened the door for her once again, stepping inside the small tea shop. Eleonore immediately noticed the tacky interior and groaned internally. There were teenagers spread around the small shop, holding hands and kissing. The round tables were decorated with lacy napkins and fragile looking china. She noticed one empty table in the corner of the shop and felt David take her hand once again to sit down.

"I know girls like this place." David grinned, not being uncomfortable whatsoever.

"I-I" For a moment Ellie didn't know what to say, Cecile Dierincks and Amos Diggory were giggling to one another the table next to her. She tried to avert her eyes the best of possible when their hands were lovingly rubbing over one another. She hoped David wouldn't get any ideas like that in his head.

"You don't like it?" David looked concerned at his team mate.

"It's… Charming…" Ellie answered a little hesitantly.

"I should've known you were not like most girls, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, do you want to get out of here?" He spoke uncertainly.

"No! No, let's have a drink, alright?" Ellie tried to comfort him, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Right, I'm just going to head to the bathroom real quick and I'll get you something. What would you like? Tea?" David smiled, still looking a little uncertain.

"A butterbeer would be nice." Ellie smiled, looking into his blue eyes. "Thank you."

"On it!" He grinned, turning around and walking towards what Ellie could only assume, was the restroom.

She sighed, her eyes scanning the room once again. She noticed a few familiar faces, mostly lovesick couples. Madam Puddifoot had trouble walking around the room to serve drinks because the tables were so cramped up together. Her mind couldn't help but wonder off towards a certain werewolf. She wondered how he was feeling, she hadn't seen him since their fight. He was ignoring her. Why would he do that? Was he actually angry that she went on this date? David was a nice guy, she did-

"Well, well, well." She heard a familiar voice speak, her head turned towards the source immediately.

"You have to be kidding me." She immediately snapped, looking at the two smug faces in front of her. "What the hell are you two doing at Madam Puddifoot's?!" She harshly whispered.

"What do you mean, Prongsie takes me here every week." Sirius smiled, scrapping the little chair next to Eleonore back, eagerly placing himself next to her. He placed his head upon his hand and looked at Ellie with fluttering eyelashes.

Ellie rolled her eyes, ignoring the way James Potter also slit next to her. "So… You're having a good time with David?"

"That's none of your business." She snapped, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Did he kiss you already? Did you like it?" Sirius teased, scanning her annoyed face with his grey eyes.

She squinted her eyes at him, "I think you two need to go."

"Why? This is a free country, Hogsmeade is for everybody." James shrugged, "I think I might get the rosehip tea, you Paddy?"

"I think the same, I do have a sweet tooth indeed." Sirius tutted his mouth, looking at the small chart with drinks on it. "So, do you like the rose paddles? Are you a romantic soul? I can make you a really good poem, if you want." He shrugged his voice, stretching his arm in front of her and raising his chest, "Oh thy lady, I am waiting for thee hea-"

"I can plant my fist in your mouth if you don't shut up and leave." Ellie grumbled through her teeth. "You guys are just here to make the mock out of me."

James widened his mouth in shock, "I cannot believe you would think so lowly of us. Padfoot and I genuinely like each other."

"And it hurts, Darensbourg, it hurts so much that you think we don't really mean it." Sirius shook his head in fake disappointment.

"Sirius, James?" Great, just what she needed. "What are you two doing here?" David spoke in confusion, looking at his two teammates sitting next to his date. He was holding two butterbeers.

"They were just about to leave." Ellie spoke, eyeing the two Marauders.

"Nice that you ask us that, David." Sirius smiled, ignoring Ellie entirely. "We're on a date."

"Oh, a double date?" David Hamblin smiled, being too ignorant to notice the real reasons James and Sirius were there. "Girls are in the bathroom then?"

"A double date?" James looked confused, "My padfoot takes me here every week."

"Ignore them David, they're here to annoy us. They don't have a date." Ellie quickly answered, taking the warm butterbeer and wrapping her fingers around it.

David looked a little uncomfortable. James and Sirius had occupied the two seats next to Ellie and he had no choice but to sit a bit further away. "So…" James grinned, his eyes averting from his Quidditch Captain to his friend. "Have you been in the Quidditch Shop, Hamblin?"

Ellie's date's eyes immediately lit up, turning his attention towards James Potter. "We actually went there before we stopped here. I was telling Ellie about my cousin, you know the one who plays for Puddlemore United."

Eleonore gnarled her teeth together, looking at her date and James Potter casually talking about Quidditch, like they didn't have practice nearly three times a week. Like they didn't share a god damn common room. "Can I have a sip of your butterbeer, I'm thirsty." She heard Sirius speak in her ear next to her.

"No, get your own butterbeer, I don't want your dirty germs." Ellie shot back, turning her irritated glance towards her classmate.

"I can't drink from your butterbeer but Hamblin can kiss you? Rude." Sirius rolled his eyes, grabbing the butterbeer before Ellie could reach it and placing his lips around the edge. "Mmm." He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the liquor in his mouth.

"I'm going to kill you one day, Black." Ellie gnarled her teeth. "And we did not kiss. I need you guys to leave."

"Why? I think your date's having a lot of fun with mine." Sirius answered, holding back a smile to look at the conversation his quidditch captain and James Potter were having. "I'm almost getting jealous, he gets a long quite well with Prongs. Thank Merlin we have each other, right?" He grinned.

"I know what you guys are doing and it's not going to work." She snapped the butterbeer out of his fingers, making sure he didn't drink all of it.

"We're not trying to do anything here." He played innocently, watching how Ellie turned the butterbeer around, taking a sip from the only spot his lips hadn't been on.

"Please, I know you guys would never go here. You must have seen us enter."

"So what if we wanted to say hello? No harm in being friendly." Sirius shrugged. "Anyways, Remus is feeling a little better."

"That's good for him." Ellie quickly answered, sipping another time, praying that James Potter and David Hamblin would end their conversation soon. If they didn't, she would just get up and leave. Or cram the lacy napkin down Black's throat. One or the other.

"He's sorry. Talk to him again."

"I don't see why I should, he made his point perfectly clear." Ellie mumbled, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Come on Darensbourg, you guys like each other, stop using the Quidditch Captain as a distraction, it's not fair." Sirius mumbled, edging his head closer to hers. "Talk to him."

"I- I- I don't know-"

"His transformation was really bad." Sirius spoke, looking into her green eyes with sincerity.

"Well you should know, since you were there." Ellie muttered, feeling that familiar pang of hurt in her chest.

"He's embarrassed. That's the only reason he doesn't want you there. Come on, you should know him by now." Sirius whispered genuinely. "Talk to him." He requested once again.

"Look, Black, as much as you think your meddling will help me, it won't. I'm not going to talk to him. He needs to talk to me and explain all the things you just said. He basically told me he didn't want me around so be it. He got what he wanted, he does not have me around anymore. And if he wants that to change, he better come up with some great, excellent excuse for his particular choice of words. Stop making me feel like the bad guy in this situation because I am not. Now leave, before I make you." She stared at Sirius intensely, her eyes not baring one single ounce of laughter.

He blinked his eyes at her slowly, noticing her hard glance and the way her pulse beat heavily against her throat. Sirius knew her by now that she was getting really angry at him and it was time for James and him to take a step back.

"Prongs, maybe it's best if we leave these two alone." He sharply turned towards James, who stopped his conversation immediately to look at his two classmates.

"Alright then." James instantly got the message by the way Ellie's eyes were blazing. "See you two around alright? Have a nice time! Bye!" He quickly responded, straightening his legs alongside Sirius.

"Behave yourselves!" Sirius shot one more time before quickly running out of the shop when he noticed Ellie wrapping her fingers around her wand.

"Sorry about that." David sheepishly spoke, placing himself on the seat Sirius had occupied a few minutes earlier. "Hey-are you alright?" He noticed Ellie's distress. "I know those two can be a handful."

"It's not that, I'm just-" Ellie sighed, staring at her butterbeer in front of her.

"Sirius?" David questioned, almost afraid to know the answer.

"What?" Ellie looked confused at the Quidditch Captain.

"You two like each other… I should have known by the way you two fight so heated all the time, it's hot and it's cold and you two, well you would make a nice cou-"

"Wait- what? No! No! There's nothing going on between Sirius and I." Ellie couldn't believe his words.

"Are you sure?"

Okay now he was just pissing her off. "I'm sure." She spoke certainly holding his eyes locked onto hers. "I actually genuinely do not like him, the fights we have are not heated discussions, they're just… Fights. We've never gotten along. This isn't even about Sirius."

"Oh." David looked a little troubled. "But you do… Like someone else…?"

"I'm sorry David." Ellie sighed, "I'm honestly really confused. I just wanted us to have a good time and you said no strings attached."

"No, no, Ellie." He covered his hand with hers. "It's true, I said that. I want us to have a good time too. I don't want to push myself on you and I don't want you to ever think I would do so. You know you can talk to me about anything." He smiled, feeling relieved when the corner of her mouth seemed to lift at his words. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"I- I don't even know if there's a lucky guy, honestly." Eleonore smiled sadly, shaking her head. "He told me he didn't want me around so I guess I should try to forgot about him anyways."

"He told you he didn't want you around?" David looked at her with disbelieve.

"Yeah, exact same words." She responded gloomily.

"He's not worth it then. He's an idiot for saying so." The Quidditch Captain replied, trying to make his team mate feel better.

"That's the problem. I can't help but think that he's worth it. I know he's an idiot but he's definitely a worthy idiot, if that makes sense…" Ellie looked up, a little embarrassed.

"Can I ask who he is?" David questioned a little hesitatingly.

Ellie sighed, rubbing her forehead in distress. "Remus."

"Remus…" David nodded his head slowly, "Of course, he's one of your best friends, right? You guys study together?"

"Well, he was one of my best friends." Eleonore mumbled, looking at her fingers. "We haven't spoken since Wednesday."

"Maybe… Maybe he's just insecure, Ellie… You know, he seems like a genuine, good guy from what I've seen and heard. Have you told him that you liked him, is that why he doesn't want you around?"

"No… No… I haven't told him how I feel about him. He would practically run as fast as his legs would carry him, I think." Ellie chuckled unhappily.

"I think you should let him know and if he does run, Ellie, he's not worth it. You're intelligent, funny, beautiful and you deserve someone who sees stars in your eyes." David stated, "Come on, let's drown ourselves in candy and get out of this ridiculously pink room."

"I thought you were never going to say it. My eyes are literally hurting from a colour overdose." Ellie smiled, "And for what it's worth David, I think you'll find someone one day who'll see galaxies in your eyes."

"It's just not going to be you?" He questioned a little disappointedly when he opened the door for her.

"Maybe one day." Ellie smiled, "Just not today… But I've heard Nikki McLaren has a very big crush on you. "

"Nikki McLaren? The fourth year Hufflepuff? Really?" He raised his eyebrows at Ellie.

"Yep. Not the brightest of the bunch but you know, she has other assets." Ellie replied teasingly, laughing when he gently pushed her shoulder in a jokingly matter.

David and Ellie had managed to stroll through the town comfortably, she honestly was a little worried about telling her how she felt about Remus towards him but she knew in the back of her mind, David was really nice and he would never meddle. She was glad that she had made her point clear. And for one way or another, Sirius Black seemed to make more sense.

She couldn't drag David Hamblin into this mess. She had to clear her mind first and all she needed was time for that.

* * *

 **Saturday, 13th of October, 1973**

 **Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts  
**

Ellie and David entered the common room laughing about a stupid Quidditch joke. The afternoon went by quite well and she had to admit, she had a wonderful time alongside her Quidditch Captain. When the portrait opened, everybody seemed to notice the laughing couple enter the room. Ellie held back the urge to roll her eyes when she noticed all her girlfriends looking at them with lovesick glances.

She ignored the four Maurauders sitting in front of the fireplace, just casually hanging out. A pang of hurt shot through her when she noticed Remus tried his best to not make eye contact with her. From her quick glance, she noticed that he looked pale and the bags underneath his eyes were evident. He looked tired and drained.

If he would have just let her help him, things wouldn't have gotten this far.

She took a deep breath, "I'm going to place my coat in my dorm real quick okay?" She quickly spoke, watching how everybody turned their conversations back to one another.

"Yes, okay." David nodded, holding back a smile. "Hey, thanks for this afternoon. I did have a really good time."

Ellie grinned back, "Me too. It was nice."

"Can I get a hug? You know, as friends?" He whispered in her ear.

She bit her lip, nodding her head. "Okay." She immediately felt him wrap his around her torso. Eleonore was tall for her age but the Quidditch Captain was still nearly a head bigger than her. He was lean and had quite the arm muscles. "He's looking." She heard him whisper in her ear.

She sadly chuckled, finally releasing him. "Stop."

"Just saying." David mouthed, raising his hands in the air with a crooked eyebrow.

"Right." She sighed, "I'm gonna go up now." She pointed at the staircase, holding back a grin when David winked at her one final time to turn around and meet with his friends. She was nearly at the top of the staircase when she heard someone rush behind her, she already knew by the way the foots hit the stairs that a certain red head wanted to know every single detail about this date.

"So, so, so?! I saw that earlier, you know!" Lily squealed, immediately closing the door behind them when they entered the bedrooms.

"What you saw was a friendly hug." Ellie pointed out, placing her coat upon the coat rack next to her bed.

"But… Wait, you didn't kiss? I heard Potter speak that you guys were at Madam Puddifoot's! That's the most romantic place in the entire village of Hogsmeade." Lily rambled, searching for more information.

"David is nice, Lily but I don't feel that way about him. And I hate that place by the way. It's tacky."

"Okay, Eleonore, come here." Lily requested, wrapping her hand around Ellie's wrist and pushing her friend closer to her. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She pushed four fingers in front of Ellie's face.

Eleonore raised her eyebrows at her friend, "… Four? Why?"

"Just making sure if you're not blind. HAVE YOU ACTUALLY SEEN DAVID HAMBLIN? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY GIRLS WANT TO SNOG HIM?" Lily eagerly spoke. "You do not say no to David Hamblin, it's a rule."

"Then hell with the rules." Ellie shrugged, "I'm not snogging him for the sake of it. Plus… I haven't actually properly kissed someone… I don't want to kiss someone just for the sake of it… You know, I want it to be special…" Eleonore mumbled.

"It would be special! It would be gorgeous and wonderful…" Lily tried to explain, finally letting out a deep breath when she noticed her friend's glare. "Fine, fine, I get where you are coming from. Did you have a nice time at least?"

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun actually." Ellie smiled, "He's really nice."

"Did you see Remus his face?" Lily eagerly questioned, suddenly throwing the elephant in the room.

"I did not." Ellie stated, she wanted to ask Lily how it looked. She wanted the satisfaction of knowing that he would be disappointed that she went on a date. She wanted something to at least make her feel better.

"You should have. He looked… Hurt? Jealous? Something in between?" Lily spoke.

Right, Eleonore was wrong, hurting Remus did not make her feel better whatsoever. "Right."

"You should do something about this whole situation-"

"No, Lily. What else can I do? I don't know what to do anymore. It's not my place to fight anymore." Ellie shook her head, "I'm just- I'm going to wait right now and focus on myself and on my classes. He'll come to me when he's ready."

"But, what if he's never ready?"

"Then he stays away." Eleonore shrugged, ignoring the hollow feeling in her chest.

"Ellie…" Lily mumbled, she knew of Remus his insecurities. She knew what Remus said to Ellie but she also knew he didn't mean it. She could tell by the way he didn't spoke one word the entire afternoon. Lily noticed that Remus had tried to focus on the Defense Against The Dark Arts essay, trying to occupy his mind.

It didn't have much use, he kept on wondering what Ellie was doing, how David probably had his hands wrapped around her shoulders. The thought of him kissing Ellie made him sick. The wolf inside him was furious. Remus was constantly battling in between his own insecurities and the way the wolf wanted to dominate. He did not like sharing.

Right now, his insecurities were winning.

He just didn't know how long he could hold on to his insecurities anymore. How long would it take for the wolf to finally take over. To snap and spit his heart out. To finally place his beating heart into her trembling hands and tell Eleonore it belonged to her. Only for now, his heart was clogged with so many words that he wanted to get out- but couldn't.

One day.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked the way this date went. Although, James Potter was Eleonore first cute, toddler kiss (believe me, the subject will come up in the story alongside much fire whiskey one day.), I did not want David Hamblin to be her first, real kiss. I hope you can understand that. The wolf will snap, don't worry and it won't take long anymore. God, I can't wait for Remus to just bluntly shout everything at her that he's been wanting to say for so long. Also, how genius was Sirius in this chapter? I love him, really. Can't wait to write about Ellie and him as a couple, for now they're just friends, if you can even call it that. But if you hadn't noticed, he's very playful with her so you know... She needs someone to tell her the truth and he's perfect for that. Thank you for my reviewers, Paulaa90, mbob4980, Vanessa, Antyto-sama, JohnnyStormsgirl. Xo Eva**


	18. Welcome To Paradise

_Our willingness to wait reveals the value we place_

 _On what we're waiting for_

 **Friday, 18th of October, 1973**

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Ellie stabbed the piece of chicken on her place eagerly, sitting alone at dinner. She had just gotten back from the library, doing all her essays before the weekend, like she was planning to. It was stupid really, she had plenty of time this weekend to do so, Slytherin was playing against Hufflepuff and for some reason she already knew Hufflepuff would lose. Unfortunately.

She sighed, taking some mashed potatoes on her fork. Things have only gotten worse this past week and a half between Remus and her. He hadn't even looked at her and she was starting to wonder if their friendship or whatever they even had, only came from her side. Apparently she was not worth fighting for.

It was even worse when she saw Remus sitting in the library by himself tonight. For one second she bit her lip, deciding if she wanted to sit with him or not. She almost did, the only thing stopping her was her own god damn pride. When they actually locked eyes, her own eyes squinted in anger. It was a natural reaction to do so. In reply, he had unlocked his eyes from hers and turned his puppy look towards his paper again, ignoring her.

Bag over her shoulder, she did not walk towards their usual spot that Remus had occupied in the library. Instead, she searched an empty seat on the other side far away from him. She tried to concentrate on her Arithmancy essay, she did her best but the only thing she was wondering if Remus had the same answers as she did. It would be so easy to walk over and ask, she knew he was working on the same thing as she was.

"Hey Ellie!" A chipper David Hamblin sat next to her at the Gryffindor table, obviously not noticing her chicken-stabbing skills.

"David, hello." She mumbled, eyeing her Quidditch Captain.

"So any bets on the game tomorrow? Who are you rooting for?" He questioned, taking a piece of bread and biting in it with his perfect straight teeth.

"I want Hufflepuff to win but we both know they probably won't." Ellie answered.

"Well, I've been talking to Diggory about strategies to make them win." David grinned, grabbing some pumpkin juice. "You want a refill?" He spoke eyeing her empty cup.

"Yes, thank you." She watched him fill her cup, ignoring everyone around them staring. "And talking strategies with the enemy…" She raised one eyebrow at him, holding back a smile.

He grinned at her, shaking his head, "Well, anything to make the Slytherins lose."

"Sneaky." She grinned, taking the cup and sipping from it.

"So… How have things been?" He whispered, placing his head closer to hers.

The whole school seemed to know that the two of them went on this date. Many of them had seen the two Gryffindors walking around the streets of Hogsmeade holding hands so they assumed that they were somehow in a relationship.

David and her knew better of course, they were still good friends. If not anything, he had come to be the person she turned to for some brotherly advice but the rest of the school didn't know that. They assumed he was playing the charming boyfriend, filling up her cup with pumpkin juice, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"We're still not talking." She mumbled back a little sadly. "Saw him in the library today, didn't look at me twice."

"He hasn't come to you?" David questioned, a little confused. He didn't understand Remus Lupin whatsoever, he also didn't really see what Eleonore saw in him. From David's point of view, the kid seemed nice and friendly but was also a little dull. He liked books and was more of a quiet one.

The opposite of Ellie really, Ellie was fierce and never held back her tongue. She was an athlete with good grades. She came from wealth but always put other people first and she was absolutely gorgeous. David thought that in many ways, Eleonore resembled him a lot more than she ever would resemble Remus Lupin.

She was an upgrade for Remus, simple as that. That's what David thought anyways. He didn't really know why the girl liked the boy so much. Sure they had been friends for a long time and maybe he would think otherwise if he actually knew Remus well, but he didn't.

David refused to come in between them though, Eleonore was his friend and teammate, apart from his own feelings towards her, he owned it to her to be the shoulder to lean on so when she shook her head at his question, he held back his tongue. "Do you want me to go talk to him or something?" David mumbled back.

"No." She shook her head, "No, please don't. It's not necessary, you don't need to fight my battles and definitely not his."

"Okay then." The Quidditch Captain spoke, noticing the four Marauders entering the Great Hall. "Do you want me to leave and sit somewhere else?"

"What?" She looked confused, finally noticing the four boys entering the Great Hall as well. "No, please stay."

"Alright." David nodded his head, "Hey, do you want to see the match tomorrow with me?"

"Well, I already told Lily I'd go with her." Ellie answered, ignoring the looks the Marauders were giving them when they sat a little further down the table.

"She can come along, I don't care." David grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not a date, it's just a friendly get together." He spoke more quietly towards Ellie.

A hint of relieve went through Eleonore, she knew David knew that she wasn't interested in him like that. That she had someone else on her mind, someone who ignored her entirely, unfortunately. "Yes, okay. Should we meet in the common room around one thirty tomorrow?"

"Alright." Ellie grinned, trying to get the breadcrumbs off her skirt. "I should probably go to the common room and see what the girls are up to."

"Wait, I met up with Amos again tonight, to discuss the final things. I need to get out of here too." David spoke, standing up next to her.

"Still meeting up with the enemy, eh?" She held back a grin, tutting her lips.

David laughed, marching right next to her, "I told you, they're not the enemy."

"Until we have to play against them." She raised her eyebrows at him, watching how he threw his arm around her and laughed.

"THEN they're the enemy." He pointed out, feeling the stares of the entire Great Hall in his back.

Sirius squinted his eyes at the couple leaving the Great Hall. His Quidditch captain seemed to be in a chipper mood when he threw his arm around Darensbourg. If Sirius would have done so, she would have snapped at him to not touch her. He turned his grey eyes towards Remus who sat in front of him, a little depressed looking. "They're not a couple."

"You don't know that." Remus mumbled, not feeling hungry after seeing the two of them.

"I talked to Tina yesterday." James spoke, "Ellie doesn't see David in that way. That's what she said. After she, of course, said that Eleonore was blind and she must be under an Imperius but that doesn't matter right now."

"Darensbourg would have told her friends if David and her were a couple so they're not." Sirius spoke.

"They seemed to be very close to me." Peter spoke, a little bitter.

"Remus filled her cup all the time. That doesn't mean he-" James spoke, before stopping his words entirely. Realization hit him, "David likes her."

"No shit, Prongs, of course he does. But Darensbourg likes Moony." Sirius wiggled his eyes at the werewolf.

"She doesn't. You should have seen the stare she gave me in the library, as if she wanted to hex me into obliviousness." Remus mumbled, throwing his food around on his plate.

"Darensbourg stares at me like that all the time." Sirius waved the accusations away. "You get used to it after a while."

"Look Remus, every day you wait is a day she'll hate you more. Wait a couple of days more and she will actually hex you." James muffled out, his mouth full of chicken and mashed potatoes.

"That." Sirius pointed out, chewing loudly himself. "Is very true and you don't want to be hexed by Darensbourg."

* * *

 **Saturday, 19th of October, 1973**

 **Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

Ellie managed to grab the grey wool scarf Minnie had knitted her this Summer. She thought it was a little stupid that the elf knitted one in the middle of August but it seemed to be appropriate now. She had to remember to thank her house-elf when she wrote her parents.

Every day the temperatures were dropping in the Scottish Highlands and Ellie knew it wouldn't be long before Christmas Break knocked on her door. Time always flew by when she was at Hogwarts.

"Are you ready?" Lily grinned, looking at Eleonore who grabbed her knitted gloves. "I think David's waiting already."

"So? It's not even one thirty yet. We still have time." Eleonore spoke, pushing her hair out of her beanie.

"Come on." Lily ignored Ellie's answer and wrapped her hand around her wrist, dragging her towards to Gryffindor Common Room. The blonde Quidditch Captain seemed to be the only one waiting in the common room, it was almost deserted. A bright smile covered his face when he noticed Ellie and Lily stepping down the dorm's stairs.

"Hi girls, you ready?"

"Yes, of course." Lily grinned, watching how Ellie still fumbled with her scarf.

"Let's get to it then." David Hamblin stood up from the couch, casually walking towards the portrait. A cheerful Lily and Ellie in his footsteps. The portrait opened and he stood aside, pointing his arms towards the hole. "Ladies first."

Lily quickly adverted her eyes towards Ellie in an impressed manner as Ellie slightly rolled her eyes, holding back a smile herself at Lily's enthusiasm. Lily quickly marched first through the portrait and just when Ellie was about to step through it, she heard a voice she hadn't spoken to in nearly two weeks. "E-Ellie?"

Her face immediately shot towards the source, throwing her head over her shoulder. He stood there a little awkwardly, his fingers fumbling together, biting his lip. David's head went from Ellie's towards Remus' and for a moment he didn't know what to do. He was awkwardly caught in between the two of them.

"I-I would like to talk to, to you." He croaked.

"You've had two weeks to talk to me and now that it's the Quidditch match, you want to talk?" Ellie snapped, realizing instantly that she might be too harsh on him.

"I-I didn- I forgot about the match. I didn't forget- I just, I want- I want to talk to you now." He couldn't get out of his words, why was this so hard? They had been best friends for more than two years. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He had practiced his words so many times but now standing in front of her, it was different.

"Maybe you should talk to him Ellie…" David mumbled, looking at Eleonore's hard glare. When she turned her eyes towards the Quidditch Captain, she softened her look.

"Fine." She spoke softly, nodding her head. "Go to the pitch with Lily, I'll come when this is finished." She stepped out of the portrait hole, watching how David nodded his head back at her. He gave Remus one last glance before leaving the common room entirely, leaving nothing but silence in between them.

She stared at him with her green eyes, so infiltrating. His eyes were glancing off and away- even after weeks he still managed to look like coming home and she hated that.

The greatest tragedy in love should be jeopardizing a friendship, remaining with someone you want to gift your world to. But this was not friendship anymore, somehow over the past few weeks they had grown apart and an obvious set of clouds that were entirely something else floated over them.

Maybe there was nothing to jeopardize anymore. Maybe her skin was just empty without him, waiting, craving for a touch, a word, warmth. Something. Anything.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" She softly whispered, a lump in her throat. She ignored her own heartbeat.

"I-I want to say I'm sorry." He spoke, looking at his feet, the distant between the two of them still the same. "I didn't mean what I said before about not wanting you around. I want you around. But-"

"But what?"

"Just not… Then." He swallowed roughly, looking up into her eyes once more. He noticed the way they hardened.

"Fine. Is that all you wanted to say? I'd like to watch the game now." Ellie spoke, not even wanting to look him in the eye anymore. It hurt every time she did.

"Are you and David a couple?" He croaked out.

"You're kidding right?" She couldn't help but laugh softy, shaking her head in disbelieve. "I just- Remus, you've made your point clear. I'm going to watch the game now." She turned on her feet, wanting to get away from him. She didn't hear the quick reaction of his feet, she only felt his hand burning upon her winter coat, turning her around gently.

"I haven't made my point clear and I want you to listen to me." He stated, for once in a short demanding voice.

Eleonore didn't recognize this behavior, he had never raised his voice at her. "That's it- Remus, you CANNOT-"

"I can and I will. This has been going on for way too long." He spoke quickly, he almost didn't recognize himself. The constant battle between his own consciousness and the wolf inside him. They were both on the floor rolling around, punching one another inside his head. The wolf had the upper hand, he was winning.

"Remus- LET ME GO." She tugged back her own arm, watching how he suddenly dropped her arm. The wolf just got slapped by his consciousness. She was still standing in between him and the wall.

"Let me explain." He shook his head at her, hoping he didn't overstep his boundaries.

"I think I've given you plenty of time-"

"Merlin, Ellie, I LIKE YOU." He raised his voice in her face, watching how she jumped up a little at his sudden approach. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry, I don't want to scare you." He whispered, instantly regretting his loud words. "But you have been driving me nuts. You make me so weak." He shook his head, hanging it upon his shoulders.

"You- You said you didn't want me around. A person who likes another person does not say stuff like that." She raised her voice, not understanding where the hell he was coming from.

"For Merlin's sake Ellie, I don't want you around at full moon because I'm scared to death that something will happen to you!" He screamed back, finally snapping and spitting out everything he had been wanting to say. "That when I'm actually turned, I will jump on you and do things I would never forgive myself for. I'm scared to death of hurting you. I'm embarrassed, I'm terrified. That's the reason I did not let you be a part of this animagus thing." He breathed heavily, not breaking eye contact once. "I don't want you there because you mean MORE to me than the guys. Don't ever think you're not good enough. You're too good for me. I want you with me every second of every day, just not on full moon. Please tell me you understand, please tell me you do because I can't, I can't go a day without talking to you anymore. I can't. I'm miserable without you. I miss you so much."

Ellie stared at him, his words finally sinking through and for some stupid reason, it all made sense now. He didn't look at her, scared of her reaction, scared that he crossed the boundaries of shouting at her. It wasn't okay. He should not shout at her. He should not have snapped.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, entirely forgetting about the game that was probably already starting. "You- you like me?"

"I-I do- I like you." He softly spoke, carefully locking eyes with her once again.

"Like, like me? As more than friends?" Her mouth widened at him nodding his head.

"I've had a crush on you since our first year." He mumbled, playing with his fingers.

"Remus-" She whispered, taking a step closer to his body. She watched him turning his glance back to her underneath his long hair. "Is it okay if I-" Her hand reached towards his face, carefully placing her fingers upon the skin of his cheekbones. Remus in return shuddered underneath the warmth of her hands, he didn't dare to stare at her anymore, he was praying to God she would not slap his face. When the scent of her filled his nostrils, he tried to calm down his inner wolf, the animal was begging him to reach out to her, cover her skin with his.

And when she finally placed her soft lips against his, he made sure his knees didn't buckle from underneath him. Her hot breath felt soft against his lips and for some reason it didn't feel strange or awkward at all.

He tried holding in his breath when she gently took his own bottom lip in between hers. He didn't know what to do for a few seconds and when he finally realized Ellie was actually kissing him, he returned the gesture. It felt like… Finally.

His hand cupped her cheekbone carefully, feeling the sharp edge against his palm of his hand.

Her racing thoughts slowed down time. Their dancing lips were gliding over one another smoothly. It didn't feel uncomfortable. Ellie always thought that kissing a boy for the first time would be awkward, that noses would bump into one another, too many saliva would be involved and tongues would be dancing.

This wasn't the case though, this was sweet and soft and short.

She held her eyes closed when their lips broke apart, heavy breaths upon their chests. Wetting her lips with her tongue one final time, she opened her eyes to see him stare at her. His own green eyes dancing, his mouth still widened to stare at her, still amazed at what just occurred.

"I-" She took a deep breath, her own hand covering his. "I really like you too, Remus."

He swallowed roughly, still not believing her words. "You do?"

"Yes." She answered, hoping he would actually believe her. "I do." She stepped closer again, her fingertips pushing the long hair away from his eyes to circle down the scar running down his cheek, stopping at his cheekbone. "Everything about you."

"But I'm not-"

"Don't ruin it now." She placed her finger on top of his lips. "And no, David Hamblin is not my boyfriend, I've been having this certain Gryffindor third year on my mind for quite some time now."

"Really?" His eyes sparkled when he looked at her with admiration. The wolf inside his mind seemed to whistle.

"Really." She smiled, locking her eyes upon his. "I've missed you these past weeks. Don't ever do that to me again." Ellie softly threw her arms around his neck, burying her face inside his neck. "No more secrets."

"No more secrets, Ellie. I promise." He mumbled back, leaning his head upon her beanie. "Just one question though."

"Yeah?" She threw her head back a little, to look at him.

"Are we- What are we?"

"I don't know." She bit her lip in nervousness, she didn't really know how to handle this situation. She never had been in one before.

"Do you want to b-"

"Yes."

"Okay." He quickly answered, shaking his head with a grin upon his face. "Do you want to watch the game now?"

"Only if you're coming with me." Ellie replied, still a little shy about the fact that she now actually had a boyfriend.

Holy crap, she had a boyfriend.

Remus was her boyfriend.

She barely contained herself to not run into her own dorm and scream enthusiastically in her pillow. She couldn't keep the smile off her face and stared at him with a silly expression. He raised his eyebrow at her, holding back a grin himself. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I just-" She shook her head, trying to not hurt her own cheeks by smiling too much. "This doesn't feel weird. That didn't feel weird. I always thought that if the day arrived that I were to kiss you, you would run as fast as you could."

"It didn't and I wouldn't. I know that it's not- you know." Remus spoke, implying his lycanthropy. "I know that. It's not, it can't be passed by a kiss. Else I would never take the risk." Remus mumbled.

"I know." Ellie nodded her head, looking at him from underneath her eyelashes.

He sighed, trying to change the subject. "Let me grab a coat, I'll be right back."

"Okay." She bit her lip, shuffling her feet a little. "Wait!"

"Huh?" He questioned, surprised when she planted her lips upon his again. He closed his eyes for a second, feeling the pressure of her mouth upon his.

When she finally pulled back, she looked at him with admiration. "Okay you can go now."

He nodded his head, still a little lost for words and then turned around rapidly, feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Ellie had just kissed him again and she probably would be doing it a lot. She was his girlfriend now. That wonderful, beautiful creature had agreed to be his. He could hold her hand if he wanted to, he could kiss her whenever he wanted to.

His mind couldn't wrap itself around the reason why she'd actually like someone like him, but for now he did not care. His eyes quickly grabbed his winter coat off his bed, throwing it on in a hurry. When he entered the common room once again, she still stood there waiting for him with a small smile upon her face. The small blush upon her cheeks made him finally realize that she returned his feelings.

It took every courage he had to grab her hand in his and walk towards the portrait hole. "Do you- do you want people to know already?"

"Of course. Don't you?" She questioned, looking a little uncertain.

"Yes- yes, I don't care. I just-"

"You think people assume David and I are together." Ellie replied for him, actually revealing his inner thoughts out loud.

"I know they assume that." Remus stated, gnarling his teeth a little.

"Well we are not and we never were. In fact, David knows how I feel about you." Ellie answered, stepping outside the portrait first.

"He does?"

"Yes, of course."

Remus wanted to actually ask how David felt about her, a pang of jealousy shooting through his veins but decided against it. This was not the time or place. They descended down the Gryffindor Tower with smiles upon their faces. "Okay then. Maybe we should for now-" His eyes adverted towards their linked hands, "You know, before people fall off their brooms."

"Yes, okay. That's fine." She blushed, taking back her own hand and trying to stop her reddened face.

"Are you still mad about the animagus thing?" Remus mumbled next to her, his eyes carefully searching hers as they stepped upon the Hogwarts grounds, making their way towards the game. Loud cheering could be heard in the background but Ellie didn't really know who was winning. She didn't care either.

"Let's not talk about that right now. I understand where you're coming from." She answered sweetly, she didn't want to sound bitter. Him feeling embarrassed was his own right, she didn't want to cut into that now. Maybe in time, she would show him that she could help, but not now.

Remus nodded his head, stepping up the stairs to the stands the Gryffindors usually sat. Before they were in view, Ellie quickly grabbed his hand one final time, squeezing it. "We're good, right?"

"We've never been better." Remus smiled, a glister in his eye. He swallowed the nerves in his throat, his beating heart nearly crushing his chest when he leaned down, placing one solemn kiss upon her lips.

"Okay." Ellie bit her lip, holding back a grin. "Let's act normal now."

"We can do that." He nodded his head, trying to act serious but failing miserably.

Eleonore giggled, shoving him aside to step on the highest level of the stand, seeing most of the Gryffindors spread around. She noticed Lily and Christina sitting next to David and turned towards Remus, "I'm just going to say hi to the girls."

"Okay." He nodded his head, trying to not to grab her and kiss her in front of all the Gryffindors. "I'll see where the boys are."

She nodded her head, shooting a teasing smile from across her shoulders towards him. She watched how he blushed in return, making his way towards James, Peter, Frank and Sirius. When Ellie finally managed to squeeze herself in between Christina and Lily, she tried to act as normal as possible, trying to watch the game, ignoring the two girls staring at the side of her face.

"You took long." Lily whispered.

"She did." Christina spoke, her blonde hair blowing in the wind, she squinted her eyes at Eleonore. "And she's blushing. Ellie never blushes. Something happened."

"I don't know what you girls are talking about." Ellie mumbled, another big blush spreading upon her cheeks.

"Oh my god." Lily harshly spoke, pointing a finger at her friend. "Something happened with Remus! I see through you!"

"What?" Ellie squeaked in a high voice, "Nothing happened."

"Okay then." Christina spoke, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Tell me the score."

"What?" Eleonore looked confused at her dorm mate.

"The Quidditch score, who's winning? They just said it through the speakers."

"I-I- Slytherin?" Ellie muttered uncertainly. She didn't dare to look at the two girls, she knew her cheeks were as red as cherries.

"You guys kissed, didn't you?!" Christina grinned, "Your head's somewhere else, you never miss a match! You never miss the commentary!"

"I don't know. I don't know, I-I-" Eleonore tried to think of every excuse in the book, shifting her eyes towards the boys in the row in front of them on the right. She noticed Remus locking eyes with her and she blushed once again, a giddy feeling taking over her.

Ellie heard Lily squeal right next to her, she immediately tried to shush her down. Pushing her hands upon the red head's shoulders Ellie tried to stop her from jumping. "Ssssh, okay calm down, Lils. Fine, Tina, we kissed."

The two girls seemed to squeal together, as Ellie embarrassingly adverted her eyes from Remus'. "How was it, how was it?! Oh Merlin, I need to know. Was it romantic?" Lily clapped her hands, ignoring the game entirely.

"It was…" Ellie sighed deeply, biting her lips, a blush escaping upon her cheeks.

"That good?" Tina's mouth widened.

"Better." Ellie shook her head, trying to hold back the grin forming on her face.

"So you and him are…" Lily watched Ellie nodding her head, "I'm so happy for you guys!" She immediately pulled Eleonore in a hug, feeling how Christina placed herself on top of the two of them. "I'm so happy too!"

"What the hell is going on with those girls?" Sirius crooked his eyebrows, pointing with his thumbs towards the row right in the back of them. He noticed Lily's squealing. Christina and her were hugging the life out of Eleonore. He slowly adverted his eyes towards a certain werewolf who seemed to be more interested in his shoes than in the conversation. "Holy crap, Moony!" The black haired young teen spoke, realization hitting him.

"What? What's happening?" Peter squeaked, watching how James Potter punched Remus in the shoulders.

"Would you look at that!" James grinned at his friends blushed cheeks. "I'm guessing the only thing you regret right now is not listening to our advice sooner, right?"

"Maybe…" Remus shook his head, his eyes watching the game in front of him but a big grin revealing his true feelings.

"So, come on? How was it? Tongue?" Sirius nodded his head at Remus.

"Wait, you kissed Ellie?" Peter's mouth widened in surprise.

"Technically she kind of kissed me… But then I kissed her, and then she kissed me. And just two seconds ago, I kissed her again." Remus couldn't help it, he still couldn't believe it.

"So you guys are like, a thing now?" Sirius grinned, being genuinely happy for the two of them.

"Yep." Remus nodded his head.

"I'm really happy for you, Moony. Finally!" James threw his hands in the air. "After two years of me teasing you guys, it's finally worth all the effort! Thank Merlin!"

"Wait, what about David?" Peter questioned, looking a little confused.

"She said David knew about her feelings towards me." Remus spoke a little quietly, "That she didn't like him in that way."

"Because she's absolutely smitten with our Moony!" Sirius grinned, throwing his arm around the blushing boy's shoulder. "That's my boy!"

James shrugged, turning his expression very serious. "Remus, I have known Ellie for a very long time."

"Oh god, don't do it Prongs." Sirius spoke up, rolling his eyes.

"And in that time she has come to mean a great deal to me. She's practically my sister. We will probably see one another at Christmas dinner." James nodded his head, "I will have to say if you hurt her, I shall not abstain myself. I will use my wand if I have to." James looked at a non-impressed Remus over his glasses. "I'm very good at Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Unless it's full moon." Sirius pointed his finger in the air.

"Good point, Padfoot. Unless it's full moon." James nodded his head. "But all the other remaining days, I will still kick your ass."

Remus couldn't help but laugh. It was almost worth trying for if they weren't talking about Ellie.

* * *

 **Author's note: So tell me what you thought of Ellie's first kiss? I thought it was sweet so I really hope I wrote it down and best as possible. I've been breaking my head very hard over this chapter so I do want to thank Christina for the help! It's wonderful to have a second opinion, a different way of viewing things. I also would like to say that I've actually made a document with the whole proces of this story; who's getting killed off, who's staying, what will happen, there's a timeline and I'm quite certain I'm sticking to it. When this story is finished, you will either kill me or love me. Because fuck (excuse my language), there's a lot of drama, death and surprises to come (and don't think I'm sticking to the books, I decide who survives or dies here). Leave me a little review about the kiss, alright? Thanks! Xo Eva**


	19. Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)

_Love, like everything else in life,_

 _should be a discovery, an adventure,_

 _and like most adventures,_

 _you don't know you're having one_

 _until you're right in the middle of it._

* * *

 **Friday, 26th of October, 1973**

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts**

The entire school was in awe when Remus Lupin and Eleonore Darensbourg marched through the big doors of the great hall, hand in hand on a chilly Monday morning. Nobody could seem to wrap their mind about their relationship. Just over a week ago Eleonore Darensbourg was together with a certain Quidditch captain and now she had another fling wrapped around her arm.

The envied stares of the entire girl population didn't go unnoticed by her own friend group. Tina even made a joke about it, calling Ellie a femme fatale every time she needed something. Ellie in return, knew that her friend was joking, she was trying to find the humour in this obscene situation. Ellie did her best to convince everyone David and her were never a thing, but soon realized that everybody would talk whether she wanted to or not.

She didn't care about the criticism about herself, she could handle that. She was more concerned about how Remus would handle it. She was amazed by the fact that nothing seemed to faze him, although she had to admit, when there were rumours that Sirius had been her first and not David Hamblin, she thought she could see Remus' teeth grind together.

Sirius in return, seemed to enjoy this situation, he couldn't help but crack jokes about his so called relationship behind closed doors with Ellie. After all the jokes and banter died down, one week later, school seemed to be on track again. Lily and her were quietly walking back from Muggle Studies towards the great hall, Remus wasn't in that class but much to Ellie's amusement, Lily was.

"You guys are adorable." Lily pointed out, a big smile upon her face.

Ellie scrunched her nose in return, hating Lily's looks of admiration every time Remus and her cuddled in one of the sofas. "Stop saying that."

"But you are! You are so the couple of 1973." Lily grinned, stepping off the staircase and into the man hall.

The girls marched towards the Great Hall for lunch, "I'm trying to make Alice and Frank happen." Ellie mumbled, hoping to get some attention off her own relationship and into someone else's.

"You think they are… You know…" The red head whispered, pushing her head closer to Ellie's.

"I know they like each other, I just have to find a way to make it happen…"

"Maybe you should just let them figure it out themselves, I mean you hated it when we got-"

"Oh! Hogsmeade tomorrow!" Ellie's green eyes widened in realization. "If I can convince Remus to bring Frank and then I can bring Alice…"

"Like, a double date?"

"Is it a double date if they don't know about it?" Ellie grinned, a mischief look covering her face. She bit her lip in anticipation, she would just have to convince Remus.

"Remus is never going to fall for your Slytherin style." Lily pointed out, holding back a grin herself.

"I have my ways…" Ellie smirked, noticing the four Marauders sitting at the Gryffindor table. Remus was sitting next to Peter and Sirius and James were sitting on the opposite side of them. She noticed Lily making her way towards the empty seat next to Peter, knowing that Ellie would want to sit next to her boyfriend.

"Hi!" She beamed, throwing her bare legs over the seat next to Remus. She watched him turn his head towards her with a big, massive smile on his face. Quickly planting a cheeky kiss on his cheek, she leaned forward to grasp some eggplant rolls. She couldn't help but chuckle at her boyfriend's reddened cheeks. "How was class?"

"Sucked without you." Remus replied, a small smile upon his face. "Potatoes?" He questioned, looking at his girlfriend.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Ellie watched how he scooped some up, gently putting them on her plate.

"Potatoes, Evans?" She heard James Potter ask her best friend in the background.

"Shove them down your own throat, Potter." Lily snapped, taking her own potatoes and fiercely pushing down on her gold plate.

Ellie tried not to laugh at the situation, pushing her fork into one single potato and popping it in her mouth. She gently leaned on her hand, watching Remus with a smile upon her face. He looked a little uncomfortable underneath her gaze. "Ooohh, I think Darenbourg wants something from you, Moony." She heard Sirius tease from across her.

"Shut up, Black." Ellie snapped, ignoring Sirius' giggles in the background. It seemed that over the years, her attitude towards him left him unfazed. He was used to it and loved teasing her, he knew exactly how to push her buttons and he loved every minute of it.

"Say, Darensbourg, how much do I get if I can fling this potato right into your cleavage?" He teasingly spoke, ignoring the annoyed glare he received from Remus.

"A concussion." She snapped back, returning her head towards her boyfriend with a smile. She lifted her finger, circling down his forearm. Remus knew exactly what she was doing, he knew Sirius was right, she wanted something. "Sweety…" Ellie ignored Sirius wiggling his eyebrows at Remus in a playful matter.

"You need something, don't you?" Remus tried discount the goose bumps forming upon his skin right where her fingers touched her.

"How about we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" She simply questioned, not getting to the real point.

"I thought we were already going?" Remus looked confused at his girlfriend batting her eyelashes at him.

"I want to bring Alice and Frank along." Ellie questioned, sipping from her pumpkin juice.

"But I thought it was just going to be us two?" Remus wondered, he was actually looking forward spending some time alone with her. The Common Room and the classes were nice but they were constantly watched. If it wasn't Sirius wiggling his eyebrows at them in the background, it was Christina who cooed them all the time.

"It will be us two, but I have a plan." She ticked the outside of her temple as if she had it all figured out. "You will ask Frank and I will ask Alice and then when we get there, we'll act surprised and we can sneak off after a while."

"Sneaking off?" Remus sounded interested, ignoring his inner wolf whistling. He liked the sound of that.

"Sneaking off." She gave him a grin and one raised eyebrow.

"You know Alice will hate you when they get back, don't you?" Lily pointed out towards Ellie, being the rational one.

"They will not. They'll thank me at their wedding. They'll name their firstborn after me."

"Will you name your firstborn after me? Because I think I had a very good amount of mingling into this situation." Sirius circled his fork towards the couple in front of him, ignoring Remus choking on his pumpkin juice.

"There's no way in hell we're naming our firstborn 'Sirius'." Ellie replied shortly.

"What about Orion?" Sirius shot back quickly, looking at Ellie with expectation.

"Your middlename is Orion?" Eleonore laughed, pointing her fork at the boy in front of her. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any more ridiculous."

"Someone back me up here!" Sirius frantically looked around the table, noticing all his friends were trying to hold back laughter themselves. "Oh that's great, let us all have a laugh at poor old Sirius." He threw his hands up in defeat, "Even you, James Potter! I thought you were my friend!"

* * *

 **Saturday, 27th of October, 1973**

 **Hogsmeade Village**

"So…" Ellie grinned, rubbing her knitted hand gloves together, preventing her to get cold. "What have you been up to?"

"What do you mean?" Alice looked in confusion at her friend, she knew she was hiding something the day Ellie asked her to accompany her towards Hogsmeade. It was odd that she didn't want to go with her boyfriend. "You see me every day, we talk every day."

"Well, we see each other in group, we rarely get to hang out. You kno, us two together." Ellie marched towards the village, strolling next to her friend. Alice was wearing a light blue knitted beanie that had flowers all over them.

"Well, my mother made plans for Christmas, she invited the whole family, which will be huge. I think there's 50 of us in total. Are you going to see Remus over the Christmas break?" Alice wondered, she could see the rooftops of the all-wizarding village. The chimneys were smoking heavily in the foggy clouds.

"We have not discussed it yet." Ellie mumbled, "I think it's a little too early to do the whole meet the parents thing."

She couldn't imagine what her parents would say if they actually knew of her boyfriend's condition. Remus had been nothing but the gentleman towards her in the past week, opening doors, serving her food, helping with homework, even just cuddling in the couch. Ellie was absolutely smitten with him, the way he would casually blush when she planted her lips upon his cheeks. The way his eyes seemed to sparkle when she took his hand in front of the whole Quidditch team.

He would always try his best to come and watch her practice and she knew that when they played against Hufflepuff next week, he'd be the first to cheer her on. He was everything she ever dreamed of, apart from Lily, he was her best friend.

She did not care about his monthly transitions but she didn't think she'd be able to say the same thing about her parents… Her parents were never judgemental, never pointed fingers, always cheery but when it came to their daughter, Eleonore knew they were very protective.

Maybe it was best if she just kept this one a secret for now.

"You're right." Alice nodded beside her, "Why isn't Remus coming with you anyways?"

Eleonore bit her lip, she could tell Alice the truth or just bluntly lie to her. She knew she actually wanted to graduate (because Alice would kill her if she lied) so she had to put it out there. "Well, he's at Hogsmeade with Frank."

"Wait-" Alice grabbed Ellie's forearm, stopping their synchronized steps. "You're kidding right?"

"No?" Ellie bit her cheek, noticing Alice her blushing cheeks. "Is that a problem?"

"N-no. Of-of course not, why would it be?" The dark haired girl shook her head, breathing heavily.

"Good." Ellie shrugged, hoping that Alice wouldn't see through her mischief plan.

"And let me guess, we're meeting up with them?" The girl raised her eyebrows at dorm mate.

"Well, I'm not going to ignore my boyfriend if we run into him, that would just be cruel."

"I can't even believe you'd do this, Ellie!" Alice rambled her words, shaking her head.

"I'm not doing anything, I'm just going to look around and buy some chocolate at Honeydukes." Ellie innocently looked around at the various shops in the streets. She knew Remus and her had agreed to meet at Honeydukes when they arrived. The chocolate section to be precise.

"I'll get you back one day, you know." Alice mumbled, still a little pissed off.

"You and Frank hang out all the time, I don't see the problem." Ellie grinned, opening the door for her friend.

"The problem is that you're trying to mingle yourself into our relationship, being the matchmaker and all of that! I don't need yo- Oh, hi Frank! Remus!" Alice immediately blushed at the two boys standing in front of her.

"Remus! Frank! What a lovely surprise!" Ellie spoke with enthusiasm, noticing Frank smiling sweetly at Alice. She tried to convert her eyes from her own boyfriend who was now raising his eyebrows at her, trying not to laugh. "Alice and I were looking around for some chocolate."

"That's a coincidence, Remus here wanted chocolate to." Frank spoke, eyeing his classmate.

"Remus, can you actually show me what kind of chocolate's the best?" Ellie smiled at him, noticing the slight sparkle of enthusiasm in his eyes. "If you could show Alice here what the best sweets are, we'll meet outside in a few minutes, alright?" Ellie quickly wrapped her hand around Remus his arm, dragging him towards the chocolate section.

"Alice looks like she's ready to kill you." Remus mumbled, being dragged away by his girlfriend through Honeydukes.

"She'll thank me later, I'm doing her a favour." Ellie grinned, wrapping her hand in Remus'.

"She'll get you back later, I know she will." Remus mumbled, throwing his arm around Ellie's neck and subconsciously sniffing her hair.

Eleonore grinned, leaning her head slightly in the crook of his neck, enjoying his warmth. "She can't get back at me with stupid dates. I already have a perfect boyfriend."

Remus chuckled, shaking his head, "You're crazy, you know that?"

"But you still like me, right?"

"I will never, ever not like you. Even if you're 50 and getting grey hairs, I'd never be able to forget about you." Remus mumbled, looking down at the green-eyed beauty that he could call his girlfriend. She seemed so content with him, flashing her bright, white teeth to quickly grab his cheeks with her hands and pushing them down on her lips, giving him a big smooch.

"I think you'll get more grey hairs than I will." Ellie scrunched her nose, trying to hold back laughter.

"Where do you think we'll be in 35 years?" Remus wondered, staring at the girl in front of him in wonder.

"I don't know… Somewhere happy I hope. Lily pushing out a couple of babies, I'd at least want to be godmother of one of them. Alice and Frank will be married."

"You think James will finally be able to melt her heart?" Remus grinned, looking at Ellie's ridiculous expression.

"No way that's happening. I doubt Lily's babies will be Potters. I'd have to check for an Imperius. Now, do you want that chocolate or not?"

"You know I do." Remus grinned, grabbing a few packets of his favourite pieces. "Do you want Bertie Botts?"

"I think I'm actually in the mood for Fizzing Whizzbees." Ellie mumbled, "Let me quickly grab them and then we can get out of here."

"We're sneaking off?"

"Of course we are." Ellie looked at him like he asked the world's stupidest question. "She'll thank me when she gets back, don't worry."

Ellie and Remus quickly paid for their sweets and tried to sneak out of Honeydukes as quickly as possible, immediately turning into a little sideway ally so they didn't have to walk through the main street. Alice and Frank would immediately notice them. "Want some?" Ellie spoke, offering Remus some candy.

"Yes. Chocolate?" He questioned, offering his own bar.

She nodded her head, switching the packets in their hands. They soon found a little bench to sit on, the couple had a nice view of the Scottish Highlands in front of them. "This is nice." Eleonore mumbled, placing her head in the crook of his shoulder once again and putting a piece of chocolate in her mouth

"It is." Remus sighed, slightly placing his own temple upon Ellie's beanie. "I'm just, really happy right now, Ellie."

"Yeah?" She looked up, staring into his own green debts.

"Yeah." He nodded his head, his eyes smiled at her.

"Give me a kiss." She mumbled after a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes. His eyes scanned her porcelain skin, finally lowering his head for their lips to meet. The cold of the October air had nothing against the heat of their kiss. Soon forgetting about the sweets in her lap, Ellie raised her hand to touch his cheekbones, sighing when she felt his lips dance against her own.

They had kissed multiple times but it had always been sweet and short. There was always someone in the neighbourhood to interrupt them. Here they were free of visitors, it was just them. She didn't know what came over her but she felt herself dip her tongue into his mouth gently. This was the first time they actually made out, properly.

Ellie could hear Remus' groan in the back of his throat and her heart speeded up even more. She knew he liked it, so she did it again, gently, so she would not scare him off. When she finally felt him grab her neck, pushing her as close as physically possible, she nearly melted into his mouth.

His breath was hot on her lips when his tongue danced with her own. It gave this new sensation she had never, ever felt in her life before, right in the pit of her stomach. Butterflies circled around her spine as she thanked merlin they were sitting down. She didn't think her knees would be able to hold her up if they were standing up and doing this.

She felt the need to touch him, her body craved for him. He was perfect, absolutely perfect. She just wanted to grab his hair and push him on top of her so she could never let go.

"You taste like chocolate."

"Your favourite thing in the whole wide world." Ellie mumbled, slowly opening her eyes.

"Apart from you." His green eyes scanned her face lovingly. A few seconds of silence were shared as the two teenagers comfortingly stared at one another. "You got plans for Christmas?"

"Probably go to the Potters with mother and father. The usual." Ellie scrunched up her nose, a little disappointed that she had to share yet another holiday with James Potter.

"You like James more than you led on, don't look so disappointed." Remus smiled.

"Liking is a big word, I guess I do care about him in a brotherly way."

"Of course you do." Remus looked at her, knowing that Ellie cared more about his Marauder friend than she led on. That was the thing about Ellie, she sometimes had a stone cold expression, you never knew what you were going to get but deep down, Remus knew she cared deeply about his friend, even Sirius Black.

"You have plans for the holidays?" She mumbled, placing her head back in the crook of his armpit, enjoying his warmth and the way his left arm curved around her neck.

"The usual as well, we'll stay in Wales. You'll write, right?" He looked a little worried at his girlfriend.

"Of course. I'll miss you like mad though, maybe next summer we can all hang around? You can come to my house?" Eleonore questioned with interest, not really sure how he would feel about that.

Remus decided to ignore the pang of worry inside his chest, he knew Ellie came from a wealthy, pure blood family and he definitely knew she did not live in a small cottage like he did. Would her father think of him less because he arrived at her doorstep with shabby clothes? Oh god, what if he knew about the lycantrophy? "Do you- are you going to tell them, that we, you know…"

"No. Not now it's too soon, maybe towards the summer." Ellie spoke, "If that's alright with you. I want to spare you the protective side of my father for now."

A deep breath of relieve came through his nostrils, he was good for now. "That's fine by me."

"Okay. I'll have to find a way to make James Potter shut up about us through Christmas Dinner." Ellie thoughtfully spoke, thinking of ways she could actually blackmail him a little bit.

"I'll speak to him, don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Remus nodded his head, "He's not going to throw us under the bus."

Ellie shook her head, "No, you're right. James wouldn't. He teased me a lot last year about sending you so many letters, but now that we're actually together, I don't think he'd do that again."

"He teased you about me?" Remus spoke with interest, he still couldn't believe how blind he had been in regards to Ellie's feelings. How blind he even was towards his own. He knew how happy it made him when he saw Archimedes ticking at his bedroom window, how his fingers would trail over her elegant writing every time he read her letter. He kept everyone one of them in his desk at home, he never threw one out.

"Yeah, he did. You know James." Ellie laughed, shaking his head.

"I do, I do know him. He's really protective of you, actually. Gave me the whole nine yard speech."

"He did?! That douche!" Ellie's mouth widened, "He's not my father."

"Told me we'd see one another at Christmas Dinner." Remus laughed, shaking his head. "It was pretty funny."

"I can't wait until he has a girlfriend and I can scare her with that talk." Ellie smirked, imaging the frightened look on a yet faceless girl.

"You can be very intimidating if you want to be." Remus grinned, "Being the number one in Defense Against The Dark Arts and all of that."

"I can throw a pretty good hex or two, even if I say so myself, yes."

"You'll be a great auror one day, you know." Remus mumbled, placing a kiss on her temple.

"You think so?" Ellie smiled, looking up at him.

"I know so. You'll protect us all, although I would prefer it if you didn't."

"I think I'd go mad if anyone ever tried to touch any of my friends, let alone you." Ellie mumbled, closing her eyes and not trying to think of anything happening to anyone in the group, even Sirius.

"Let's… Let's think about cheerier stuff, alright? We still have a couple of years to go before things get serious." Remus answered, hoping their subject would get somewhat lighter. He noticed the crease of worry on Ellie's forehead.

"Times are getting darker, Remus." She wisely spoke, "We cannot close our eyes for that."

"I know they are." The werewolf spoke. "But we'll protect one another, we'll be fine. Lily and Sirius and Peter, even James and Christina, we'll all be fine. As long as we have each other but right now, let us just enjoy this moment right here."

"You're right." Ellie spoke, staring into the mountains of the Scottish Highlands. "We'll all be fine."

* * *

 **Saturday, 27th of October, 1973**

 **Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

Remus and Ellie had not seen Alice and Frank for the rest of the afternoon. Ellie was not worried about them whatsoever, she knew Alice liked Frank and Frank liked Alice, everything would turn alright in the end. After having some hot tea in the Three Broomsticks and a nice, romantic walk back towards Hogwarts they finally managed to crawl through the portrait towards the Gryffindor common room.

Ellie immediately noticed people lunging around and her attention was drawn to her best friend, sitting at the table with a stack of books in front of her. She turned towards Remus, releasing his hand. "I'm just going to check on Lils real quick."

She watched him nod his head and turn towards the rest of The Marauders sitting in front of the fire place. When she finally made it towards the big table in the corner of the common room, Ellie raised her eyes, "Transfiguration?"

Lily's green orbs turned towards her friend towering over her, "Unfortunately."

"Do you want help, Remus and I did the essay yesterday." Eleonore offered.

The red head sighed, "I appreciate it, Ellie but for once I need to finish it on my own, you've always helped me before."

"Okay, just let me know if you need me." Ellie smiled, watching how Lily's eyebrow furrowed at the essay in front of her. She didn't know what came over her but it seemed as if Eleonore was in a sentimental stage today. Throwing her arms around Lily's neck, she cuddled her best friend from behind her. "I love you, Lilykins!"

She heard Lily laugh in front of her, her best friend's hands covering Ellie's wrists. "I love you too, what's gotten into you?"

"I don't know." Ellie sighed, she tried to ignore the thoughts of Remus and hers conversation earlier. "I'm just grateful today."

"I can tell." Lily grinned, shaking her head.

"I'm serious, let me know if you need me, I'm in a chipper mood." Ellie patted Lily's shoulders once again before turning towards the fireplace and placing herself in between Remus and Christina. She immediately turned herself horizontal, placing her head on her boyfriend's lap and her feet on her blonde friend's lap.

"I get the feet? Rude!" Tina cheekily spoke, placing her hands on Ellie's small calves.

"I'll give you my head if you can massage my skull as good as Remus can." Ellie mumbled, feeling her boyfriend's fingers run through her hair. She could stay like this forever.

"Thank but no thanks." Christina scrunched her nose, "I'll stick with the smelly feet."

"My feet don't smell." Ellie mumbled in the air, closing her eyes to enjoy the gentle touches.

"They do." Tina spoke, watching how Ellie shrugged and bended her knee. She grabbed her ankle with her hands and sniffed her toes carefully. "That's disgusting Ellie."

"And flexible, very bendy." She heard a voice in the background, she knew that it belonged to a certain Black. "Apart from the smelly feet, Moony's a lucky man."

Ellie rolled her eyes, placing her feet back on Christina's lap. "They don't smell. You're such a dramaqueen."

"That my friend, is very true. As long as it does not involve me, I love a little bit of drama." The blonde grinned, watching how the portrait opened and Alice and Frank stepped inside the common room. "Oh Ellie, I think you should hide."

"What, why?" Ellie peeked up, opening one eye to see Alice and Frank looking around the common room. "Shit!" She immediately rolled off the couch, hoping she could hide on the floor, in between the big sofa and the coffee table. She didn't think for one second that Sirius was actually lying on the floor with his arms underneath his head. She heard him groan underneath her as she quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

She watched how Christina held back laughter and Remus amusingly watched the two of them. Sirius was obviously still in pain because Ellie's long legs managed to point into his most sensitive area when she fell down.

Ellie breathed a sigh of relieve when she noticed no one was actually searching for her. She noticed James Potter standing up from his chair and marching towards the big table where Lily was studying fervently.

She released the hold on his mouth and stood up carefully, ignoring the irritated glance Sirius was giving her. She watched over the sofa how Frank and Alice were laughing about something in the background. A grin immediately covered her face as she planted herself back in between Remus and Christina, stretching her feet in front of her, crossing them and letting them rest on Sirius his stomach. "See, I am a genius matchmaker. I think people should call me cupid." Ellie grinned, ignoring James Potter and Lily Evans shouting at one another in the background.

"If you're such a good matchmaker, why don't you try to match those two?" Sirius pointed at James and Lily.

Ellie raised her eyebrows at the way Lily just threw her full 10 pounds Transfiguration book at James his head. He only ducked it by an inch. Ellie rolled her eyes, staring down at Black. "I said I was a match maker, Black, not a miracle worker."

* * *

 **Author's note: Eleonore and her meddling *sigh* She really has some Slytherin in her blood, doesn't she? Well, I thought Frank and Alice were kind of cute, so why not? We all know there will be a little Neville coming in the future. Anyways, the relationship between Eleonore and Remus is very healthy right now, but it'll become a little darker when full moon's around the corner and all of that. We still don't know how Ellie will handle the animagus situation (well you might do...). Anyways, I also hoped you noticed that there's more interaction between Sirius and Ellie, so it's kind of hard to figure out who you want together, right? Because Remus and her are sweet and cute but Sirius and her would be... Well... They're just so much alike. It is and stays a Sirius/OC story but you'll have to have patience for that. Leave me a review, won't you? I didn't get as much reviews last time and it does have effect on how soon I update. Thanks for those who did review btw! I love you. Xo Eva**


	20. Kings And Queens Of The Weekend

_Tonight we are young_

 _So let's set the world on fire_

 _We can burn brighter than the sun_

* * *

 **Saturday November 17** **th** **, 1973**

 **Quidditch Locker Room**

"You'll be fine, Ellie. Stop worrying." David spoke, readjusting his dragon hide gloves. "But just so you know, this is a very important match."

Eleonore raised her eyebrow at the Quidditch captain, flinging her two fish braids over her shoulder. "Gee, thank you David. The weight on my shoulders just got a whole lot lighter."

The blonde fifth year laughed nervously, patting his ex-love interest on the shoulder. "We'll win this one, I can feel it."

Ellie nodded her head, her fingers wrapped around her broom, trying not to break it in half. This was definitely an important match. The gloomy November air didn't help whatsoever. She knew every moment now, there was a possibility that those dark clouds would crack open, resulting in heavy rainfall. She did not like playing in the rain.

"You okay, Ellie?" She heard James Potter speak right next to her. He was wearing the same outfit as her. Bright red and gold colours screaming out their similar house.

"Fine." She mumbled once again.

"Watch your back for the Rosiers. I don't trust either of them." James spoke, adjusting his glasses. "I know Alixana has been trying to get to you since first year. Malfoy's not really our fan either."

"I'm covering for her, it should be fine." Ellie heard a familiar voice speak, she turned her head towards the source, noticing that he had pushed all his dark hair in a small ponytail for the match. As much as she wanted to laugh at Sirius Black, she was too nervous right now to do so. "We've discussed tactics, everyone knows what they have to do."

Eleonore nodded her head, determinately looking straight forward when she heard the crowd roar outside. "Black is right. Let's kick their ugly little Slytherin asses."

It was showtime.

As soon as the Gryffindor Quidditch team stepped onto to field, it seemed as if time turned slowly for Ellie. Nearly the whole school had shown up for this game. This was an important one because whoever won this match, was far ahead of the other houses on the Quidditch Board. Which meant that there would be a big chance of winning the House Cup, even though it was still far away.

Hufflepuff had not been doing great but it surprisingly still won against Ravenclaw. Slytherin had beaten Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, just as well as the Gryffindors had. Ellie knew this match would not be an easy one and the pressure was on. She heard rumours that the last year Gryffindors had already stashed a couple bottles of fire whiskey to celebrate tonight.

They weren't even five minutes in the air when the clouds broke and heavy rain poured down the sky. Even though her clothes kept her warm, their outfits had special protection charms for water, she couldn't help but shiver. The wind was cold upon her face when she caught the quaffle from James and speedily flew towards the Slytherin hoops, ducking underneath Alixana and scoring by throwing it into the right hoop.

"ELLIE DARENSBOURG SCORES! 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! WHAT A WOMAN!" She heard a roaring applause in the background and couldn't help but smirk when she heard the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, Emma Vanity curse.

She just prayed to god David would find the Golden Snitch as soon as possible so she could get inside and out of this pouring rain. Emma Vanity had thrown the quaffle back into the game, straight towards Lucius Malfoy. She noticed Ian Willow going head to head with him and tried to move along, ignoring Sirius who kept around her to protect her from the bludger.

It was a constant game of back on forth. A dirty game of back and forth.

When Evasif Avery obviously purposely pushed the bludger her way, it was a close call with Ellie's head. "ELLIE! DUCK!" She heard the familiar voice of a certain Black scream through the rain. As stubborn as she was listening to him in school, she knew it would be a smart move to listen to him now. She immediately did so, her head being two inches away of pulp as the crowd screamed in horror.

"Fuckin' Avery." She gnarled her teeth, pushing away the few loose strands of wet hair out of her eyes. Her eyes quickly sought out Sirius, she mumbled. "Thanks Black."

"Keep focussed." He intensely spoke, his jaw gnarled together. "I'd like it if you stayed alive." Sirius spoke quickly, then flying away from her.

"Right." Ellie sighed, finally finding James in the game and noticing he just threw the Quaffle towards Ian Willow.

It was a long Quidditch game. One of the longest she had ever played. The Quaffle kept on going back and forth and when David Hamblin finally caught the Golden Snitch, Ellie thought she could cry from relieve.

"DAVID HAMBLIN HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WINS! YES! GRYFFINDOR! WHAT A MATCH! WHAT A GAME! THIS WAS SO INTENSE!" She heard the commentator scream as the crowd went wild.

Ellie immediately flew back to the ground, jumping upon David and M.G. who were already hugging and screaming on the ground in joy. She jumped on top of them, knowing that she wouldn't crush them with her light weight. "GOD DAMMIT HAMBLIN! ABOUT TIME! GOD I'M SO HAPPY!" Ellie screamed, not caring about the mud and the rain covering all her clothes, face and hair.

It wasn't long until she noticed the rest of the team jumping upon the human pile in celebration. "FUCK YES! FUCK YES!" She heard Sirius scream on top of her and James Potter. For once, she didn't think about kicking him off, she was too happy right now.

* * *

 **Saturday November 17th, 1973**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

"SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!" Everyone chanted in the round common room. The fireplace was burning and after a good warm shower and a new, decent set of clothes, the party had begun. Ellie her suspicions were right, the last year Gryffindors had sneaked in some alcoholic beverages and mixed them with the fruit punch. A part of her recognized that Professor McGonagall knew about the festivities but decided, wisely, to ignore them all together. That twinkle in her eye when she congratulated the team did not go overlooked.

Even Lily, who otherwise wouldn't be up for a rebellion streak, seemed to have flushed cheeks and laughed at the way David tried to stand on a table but lost his balance a little. When he finally steadied himself, he lifted his red cup into the air. "We might not have won the war just yet but for merlin's fuck," Ellie heard Lily breath in heavily in shock right next to her. "We won this important, VERY important battle!"

Ellie cheered along with the crowd, lifting her cup in the air. She laughed at Remus throwing his arm around her neck and placing a kiss on her temple. She immediately responded by curving her free left arm around his waist.

"We have the best team ever! We now are so close to winning the cup at the end of the year! Guys… I do want to thank you-" David breathed in heavily, Ellie thought she could see his eyes tearing up.

"Oh god, you have to be kidding me." Ellie mumbled, trying not to laugh at her Quidditch Captain.

"You've been so good to me. I want to thank you as a coach. You've all invested yourself so much in the team. I'm so proud. Thank you, thank you, thank you. TO THE GRYFFINDORS!" David Hamblin finished, shouting the last few words through the common room.

Everybody immediately followed, lifting their cups again. "TO THE GRYFFINDORS!"

"I bet you're one happy girl." Remus smiled, sighing contently when Ellie turned around and buried her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Happy is just a small word. We just won an important match, I have a wonderful set of friends." Her eyes shifted shortly towards Christina and Lily laughing on the couch. "And the best thing of all, I have you."

She watched how his green eyes sparkled as he stared at the dimples in her cheeks. He could tell by her speech that she was already a little tipsy. Remus was certain that this was the first time she actually drank alcohol. He promised himself he'd look after her and didn't drink anything of the 'fruit punch'.

"I was really worried about you, you know. That bludger got really close." He mumbled, enjoying the way her small, delicate hands rubbed against his back in a hug.

"Yeah, but I got away safely though." She grinned. "And we won."

Her annoyance instantly raised when she felt James Potter hug her from behind. His arms were long enough to wrap themselves around her and a part of Remus, resulting in Ellie being sandwiched in between the two. "Yes, you got away safely Ellie. I'm so happy!" She heard James speak, his head was lying in the back of her neck. His chest against her shoulders.

"Can't let anything happen to this pretty face." Another voice teasingly spoke, even though she was a little tipsy herself, she could tell by his voice that Sirius had more than one cup of fruit punch.

"Don't talk about my face being pretty." Ellie mumbled, trying to get closer to Remus and away from James Potter.

"Who said I was talking about you Darensbourg, I'm talking about Jamie." Sirius rolled his eyes, placing himself behind James and hugging him.

"I love you, for loving me." She heard James reply, his breath hot in her ear. She felt him release one arm he was hugging her with and assumed that he now hugged Sirius with his left arm, and still held onto her with the other.

Ellie rolled her eyes, pushing James' remaining arm away from her. "Let's split this hugging train up and let me have some time with my boyfriend." She ignored Sirius his wiggling eyebrows and grabbed Remus his hand. "Let's go somewhere alone."

She didn't hear Remus protest so she quickly made her way towards the punch bowl, refilled her drink and took a new cup from Remus as well. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Remus looked a little worried but couldn't help but be interested as well. As much of a goodie two shoes he admitted he was, it felt good to be a little dangerous alongside Ellie. It was a new feeling he hadn't felt before.

Anticipation.

Keenness.

The urge to be alone with her.

He could feel it inside of him.

Her hand never left his as they left the common room through the portrait. He knew it was after curfew, he knew they were breaking the rules. Right now, he didn't care about that. He hadn't been alone with her in a week. Sure they had studied together in the library, giving one another an excited smile from over the table, but they were never alone.

Things were so hectic. Ellie was constantly training for the match and with a rough full moon last week he had to catch up on a lot of homework, he had really missed her. He liked that he could take care of her now. He liked that she needed him.

His thoughts were preoccupied but stopped abruptly when he heard her give a small shriek. Ellie turned on her feet immediately, pulling him along. "Filch. Hurry!" She quickly spoke, her feet rapidly sprinting towards another corridor. Remus immediately followed, never releasing her hand in the process.

The half-moon casually lightened up the dark corridors they were running through and when his girlfriend finally opened a door and pushed him inside, she quickly followed, locking it behind them. Darkness surrounded the small space, Remus could tell by the way she pushed herself against his chest that this wasn't one of the largest rooms in the castle.

"Lumos." Ellie whispered, holding up her wand.

Remus had been right. They were stuck in a broom closet. Buckets and a ton of cleaning supplies were hanging above their heads. Ellie nearly laughed when she noticed both of their quickened breaths but when she noted footsteps outside, her eyes widened.

"Where are the little naughty students out of bed after curfew? Oh where, oh where?" She heard the familiar voice belonging to Filch speak as her lips tightened and she tried to hold her breath.

Please don't open this door. Please don't open this door.

Ellie did not feel in another detention. She had received one last month for throwing a shoe she had to transfigure at Sirius and James their heads during a Monday lesson of transfiguration. As happy as Professor Mcgonagall had been that they had won the match, Ellie knew she would not be amused if she got caught in a broom closet with her boyfriend.

Ellie locked her green eyes with Remus' and tried not to laugh as they held their breaths. When they finally didn't hear footsteps outside the door anymore, she exhaled and laughed. "That was so close."

"I hate that guy." Remus replied, taking in Ellie's flushed cheeks from underneath his gaze.

"Let's not talk about him, it's just you and me now." She mumbled, closing in the small gap they had created. "Just you and me."

"You're a bit drunk." Remus teasingly spoke, pushing a strand of black hair away from her forehead so he could look into those piercing green eyes.

"Hmm and you're my boyfriend." Ellie mumbled, throwing her arm around his neck and pushing herself close. "So I think you should kiss me. I've been waiting for my celebration kiss."

He couldn't help but wonder how in Merlin's sake he had ever managed to make her his girlfriend. How she so blindly loved him, every single inch of him, knowing fully well what kind of a monster he was. She was truly a magnificent witch, inside and out. "Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to kiss me?"

He shook his head, smiling at her anticipated grin. He wanted to go slow, romantic but as soon as he pushed his lips upon hers, Ellie responded with every fibre of her being. It was as if something exploded inside that little broom closet.

He noticed through the light of her wand every single detail about her face. The flushed cheeks, her dilated pupils, her irregular breathing. He could even feel her increased heart rate underneath his fingertips around her neck.

He was in so much trouble.

When their tongues waltzed together synchronically and he felt her jerk him closer by pulling his hair, he groaned. How many nights had he dreamt of being alone in a broomcloset with Eleonore? How many nights had he wished for her lips to attack him as brutally as they did now?

His instinct, her smell.

Remus felt her biting his bottom lip in eagerness and that's when the wolf howled inside of him. That exact moment she bit him, the straining in his pants made it more than obvious what he wanted. He breathed her in once again as his hands wrapped themselves around her bare thighs, lifting her around his waist.

Never disconnecting her lips with his, she got the message loud and clear when she wrapped her legs around his lean torso. Feeling for the very first time in her life, a real man against her thighs. She always thought she'd be a little scared of it but this, this was different. This was Remus.

Eleonore felt her back being pushed against the one spare, free wall and groaned, her mouth widening in surprise.

She realised she was far, far away from holding hands and stealing cute glances.

"Ellie-" She heard him groan in the crook of her neck. "We need to stop, else I won-"

"Shhhh." She replied, throwing back her head back against the wall to give him more space to kiss her underneath her ear. "This feels good, this feels right, Remus."

"Ellie- this is not, you don't know how dangerous this is, I don't kno-"

"Is this about your condition again?" She paused, throwing her head back a little to stare at him. "You know I don't care-"

"But I care!" He quickly responded, the heat in the room cooling down immensely. "I – I – " He wasn't sure if he should have said it, it wasn't a word he just threw around and he didn't want to scare her off either.

But he did love her.

"I love you, I do but this is not the way we want to learn each other's bodies. Not in a broomcloset, Eleonore. You deserve so much more than a dusty bucket above your head and a wer-" He knew he shouldn't have said that, he knew she would get angry.

"And a what, Remus?" Ellie unlocked her legs from around his waist. "A werewolf in between my legs?" She whispered harshly.

"Ellie-" He sighed, trying not to stare at her red, plumb lips.

"I think it's time for you to let me decide what I deserve." She pointed out, staring at him. "If you can't ever get over that, then I don't think we'll get along very well."

"You're right. I- I'm sorry, Ellie." Remus shook his head, watching how she finally took his hand inside hers and placed a kiss upon that one scar that ran across the knuckles of his right hand.

"I'm sorry too." She mumbled, somehow immediately sobering up, "And I do love you, as well. I'm just going to have to keep on telling you that, won't I?"

Remus smiled, placing a kiss upon her temple, "Sit with me." He sank down on the floor and Ellie felt him push her down upon his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck protectively. "I'm really happy we're having some alone time though. I was quite proud of you on that Quidditch field today."

"Oh really?" She grinned, looking at him. "I wish I could have seen your face when the commentator gave me that one compliment."

"Which one? He gave you quite a few." Remus replied in challenge, raising his left eyebrow.

"Hmm… Well I was playing the game with intense concentration. You will have to sum them up again." She squinted her eyes in a playful matter.

"Well he pissed me off at the beautiful long legs comment."

Ellie threw back her head in laughter, but immediately tried to silence herself with the palm of her hand when she realised where they were. "That was one of the first."

"The green piercing eyes that can see through any thunderstorm." Remus pointed out.

"Jack did not say that!"

"He did, he did!"

"Well, all the girls are very jealous of me as well so we match." Ellie mumbled, placing a sloppy kiss upon his flushed cheeks.

"They're not."

"They are! You're cute!" Ellie laughed when Remus scrunched his nose at her. "Too bad you're all mine."

"I am."

"You are."

"Remind me to thank Sirius later." Remus spoke, his eyes travelling every inch of her face.

"Why?" Ellie looked a little confused.

"He saved you today. If not for him, you wouldn't be sitting on my lap right now, you'd be in the hospital wing."

* * *

 **Saturday November 17th, 1973**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

When Remus and Ellie finally made it back safely towards the Gryffindor Tower without getting caught, they noticed that the party inside the common room had died down. It made Ellie wonder how long they were away. She tried to hold back laughter when she noticed Peter snoring the day away in front of the fireplace. His head was almost as red as a tomato from the heat of the fire.

"Look at Petey!" Ellie giggled, pointing at her friend.

"He's going to feel that tomorrow." Remus grinned, shaking his head.

"Holy sh- Look at Marlene!" Eleonore's eyes widened at her blonde friend. She was spooning Sirius Black on the floor. "I need my camera for this. This is blackmail material. Literally."

"They probably won't remember it tomorrow." Remus whispered, stepping over another passed out body from a sixth year.

"If Sirius is here, James shouldn't be far." Ellie mumbled, her eyes scanning the common room for her second team mate. "Speaking of the devil." She finally found him underneath the study table. "Do you have a marker?"

"I'm not getting stuck in between my girlfriend and my friends. You're on your own with this one." Remus tried not to laugh at Ellie's shocked face.

"You said you loved me." She whispered harshly.

"I do very much." Remus tried not to laugh when he nodded his head at her. "That's why I'm going to wish you a goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." He quickly gave her a kiss on the lips and winked at her before turning around and walking towards the staircase.

"Get back here!" Ellie demanded, trying to stop her boyfriend and hoping he'd jump along the bandwagon for her plan.

"Love you." Remus smirked, leaving his girlfriend alone in the common room. There was no way in hell he'd want to be part of the guys' payback plans.

Ellie bit her lip in anticipation. She only had quills. She needed a marker. A decent one. She stared at James Potter once again, he was such an easy target. Her eyes shifted towards the lifeless form of Sirius Black lying passed out. She had been waiting for this moment her entire school carrier. She knew just the right person who would think the same thing.

"Lily." Ellie nudged her friend in bed. "Lils, I have a plan. Get up."

"Ellie? What're you doing? It's two am." The red head mumbled, trying to rub her eyes. "Where have you been?"

"In a broom closet with Remus but that's not the point." She ignored Lily raising her eyebrow at her. "Potter and Black are passed out downstairs. I need a marker. I only have quills."

"You're up to something." Lily spoke, immediately being awake. "And it involves pranking Potter and Black… I'm not the usual one for pranks but I can make sure you do it right. It would only be a friend helping another friend out, right?"

Ellie looked a little confused at her best friend, "What?"

"Just beg me to do it."

"Please Lils, help me out. I really need your help with pranking Potter and Black." Ellie whispered, placing her hand palms together in a praying gesture.

"Well, if you really, really need my help but it's only because you practically begged for it." Lily grinned, a mischief twinkle in her eyes. "I brought a marker from back home."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Lily Evans?" Ellie questioned, placing her hands in her waist.

"You've converted her." Lily mumbled, searching her bag for that marker.

"I don't feel bad for a minute." Ellie grinned.

"FOUND IT!" Lily squeeled.

"Ssshhh-" Ellie looked around in the other beds, noticing that only Alice was asleep in hers. "You'll wake up Alice- Wait, where's Tina?" She looked around confused, Ellie knew that Marlene was downstairs but the other blonde was missing.

"Last time I saw her she was literally hanging on every word Ian Willow was saying." Lily shrugged, passing the thick black marker towards Eleonore.

"We'll look for her in a minute. Let's do this first." Ellie laughed, trying to get out of the sleeping dorms as quietly as possible.

Lily and her descended down the stairs as quietly as possible. Lily's eyes widened at the sight of the common room, "The house elves won't be amused. Look at this mess." She mumbled.

"Important things first." Ellie mumbled, making her way towards the big table in the middle of the common room. She knew James Potter was lying underneath it, passed out. "Look at that pretty face." Ellie tried holding back laughter, James his glasses were crooked upon his head and if her eyes didn't betray her, there was a small patch of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"That's disgusting." Lily commented.

"They're so innocent when they're asleep." Ellie grinned, opening the lit of the marker. "Way too innocent."

"What are you going to do?" Lily questioned, trying to mask her own enthusiasm.

"Make him a real man." Ellie tried to steady her hand, drawing a classic moustache above his lip. When she thought she could see his lip twitch, Ellie immediately paused, holding her breath. A small snore escaped James Potter's lips as she sighed in relieve. When she finished the moustache, she went for the forehead.

She could hear Lily's giggles right next to her when she formed the words upon his forehead. "Done. On to the next one." Ellie elegantly rolled herself from underneath the table standing up straight to walk towards the place where her favourite classmate was lying passed out.

Ah, the apple of her eye.

Sirius Black.

Eleonore smirked, staring at his lifeless body. "I'm getting a little scared of you, right now, honestly." Lily spoke, looking at her best friend.

"I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time." Ellie grinned, crunching down next to his head. She tried to ignore his long eyelashes and went to work. Five minutes and a few creative artworks and funny words later, Ellie stared down at her masterpiece with crossed arms. "I think I did a pretty good job."

"They'll kill us if they find out we did this." Lily mumbled, trying not to laugh.

"That's why, you always have to be one step ahead." Ellie pointed out. "You don't think we'd keep this marker, right?"

"What are you doing?" Lily wondered, watching how Eleonore made her way back to James Potter. She carefully lifted his right hand, praying for Merlin that he would not wake up. She was glad that she could place the marker in his hands without him noticing anything.

"They'll think they did it themselves. They won't remember last night, they're that stupid." Ellie shrugged, happily coming back up from underneath the table.

"How in Merlin's name aren't you a Slytherin?" Lily grinned, she couldn't wait for the boys to wake up in the morning.

"It's because I have balls, Lils. Come on, let's get to bed." Ellie laughed, throwing her arm around her friends' neck. It was times like these she would never forget.

When both girls finally entered the sleeping dorms once again, Lily went to bed. Ellie still had to change into her pyjamas and quickly did so. She knew she still had to brush her teeth and marched towards the small bathroom. She raised her eyebrows in surprise when she opened the door.

"Lils?" Ellie whispered harshly, turning her head towards her friend.

"Yes?"

"I've found Tina. She's asleep on the toilet seat." Ellie tried not to laugh at the stack of blonde hair on top of the loo.

"Oh thank god." Lily mumbled, trying to hold back laughter herself.

* * *

 **Author's note: I know, I know. I have been gone for quite some time but I've had a lot of issues in my personal life. I broke up with my longterm boyfriend of nine years, had to live back with my parents for a while, then I bought a house and Monday I have the key so as soon as I settle down there, I should be updating again more frequently. I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter, it's a happy chapter. We need some of those too in this story, it'll become quite dark towards the end. I will let them be careless and fun right now, they deserve that. You know the drill. Leave me a little review if you want to see more. Xo Eva**


	21. Take Shape

_Wisdom consists of the anticipation of consequenses._

* * *

 **Sunday November 18th, 1973**

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Remus tried holding back laughter when he saw one particular black patch of long hair slowly strolling into the Great Hall. He could tell by the small hunched back that his girlfriend was not having the most exciting morning of her life. The red head who seemed in a better mood marched right next to her, followed by a blonde head, who looked even worse than the two combined.

"Goodmorning, Remus. Goodmorning, Peter." Lily spoke, smiling softly at the two boys and sitting down right next to Ellie.

"Morning." The werewolf replied, noticing how uncomfortable his girlfriend was shifting in her seat right next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Just… Just the scent of these bacon and eggs." Ellie mumbled quietly, not realizing Remus and Peter's amused smiles.

"I can't even deal with this." Christina quickly spoke, standing up right away when she noticed all the different aromas coming from the table. "I'm going to be sick again." As slowly as she sat down next to Peter two minutes ago, as rapidly she stood back up to run out of the Great Hall.

"Tina drank a little too much last night." Lily piped up, not wanting to tell the boys that the blonde actually woke up on a toilet seat. She wanted to spare her friend's dignity just a little bit.

"We can tell." Peter spoke, grabbing some pumpkin juice and pouring it in his cup.

"She's obviously not the only one." Remus' eyes shifted towards his girlfriend who lifelessly stared at her empty plate. "I think you should eat some toast or at least drink some tea, it'll make you feel better."

Ellie shook her head, "I'm not sure anything will make me feel better today."

"I wouldn't be sure of that." Lily mumbled to her friend, her eyes turning towards the two remaining Marauders entering the Great Hall.

Ellie's green eyes took in both their faces and even though she felt like absolute shit, she couldn't help but throw her hands in front of her face, trying not to burst out laughing. When the two of them finally placed themselves on the opposite seats of the group, they blankly stared at their classmates for approximately ten seconds before James Potter shortly spoke, "Not a word."

"We… We wouldn't dare." Remus spoke, trying not to grin. Of course he knew that the scribbles on both their heads were his own girlfriend's undoing but he was not getting involved in anything. As far as he knew, the boys didn't have a clue of the real source of their discomfort, apart from alcoholic beverages.

"I just wanted to say, Black…" Ellie spoke, ignoring her own boyfriend's words two seconds ago, "You truly are, a very pretty little girl." She seriously spoke reading the words she had wrote herself on his forehead. "And James, your mom does think you're very sassy."

"Shut up, Darensbourg." Sirius Black grunted, pushing his long hair in front of his forehead, hoping no one would be able to tell the words on his head. The heart drawn on his cheek though, wasn't so easy to hide. At least everyone in school already knew that Sirius loved James. "Apparently, James here had the master idea of using sharpies to make some art on our face."

"Hey! I told you before I was sorry! I can't even remember a thing! I didn't even know I owned one of those." James spoke, shaking his head in disbelieve.

"At least your drunk ass should have checked if it was water based or not." Sirius mumbled, not really angry but a tad annoyed. He preferred not waking up next to Marlene Mckinnon with idiotic words written on his forehead.

"It wasn't water based?" Ellie quickly spoke up, raising her eyebrows in surprise. She heard Remus letting out a small cough right next to her and her elbow subtly pushed itself in his ribs, making him yelp just a tiny tad. She felt just a little sad so tried to remember the correct charm to clean up their faces. "You know, I can try to-"

Black interrupted her speaking, "You think we'd march right into the Great Hall if we would have been able to wash these damn things off?"

Eleonore's eyebrows raised at his sudden attack, biting back her own witty words. She innocently smiled angelically, "Of course not. You guys are not that stupid. I'm sure it'll get off in time. No one will notice a thing."

That was a big fat lie. Of course the whole school noticed the words written on the boys their foreheads and for the rest of the remaining Sunday, they tried to stay inside of the Gryffindor common room so no one would see. Eleonore knew they were acting tougher than they actually felt. Telling everyone what a rad party it had been last night, but inside trying to figure out the charms to clean up their faces.

When at the end of the day, James Potter suddenly turned towards his childhood friend, Eleonore couldn't say she was surprised. "Hey James." Ellie quietly spoke, her stomach still not entirely right.

"Ellie, you wouldn't happen to know the spell to clean up our faces, would you?" James his eyes shifted towards Sirius, sitting at one of the main tables, trying to do his Charms homework last minute.

"Come here." The dark haired with mumbled, starting to feel a little bad about her prank. She could tell James was starting to get uncomfortable with it.

"You won't curse me, right?" James spoke a little worried when Ellie pointed her wand at his face.

"Do you trust me with my wand?" Ellie raised her eyebrow at the young man in front of her.

"I trust you with my life, Ellie, you know that." James mumbled, shifting his eyes away from hers.

A pang of regret filled her chest as she knew she was the source of this prank. He trusted her with his life, that's what he said and she couldn't even tell him she was the one writing all those silly words on top of his forehead. Swallowing a slight piece of regret, she tried to remember all the times James Potter and Sirius Black had teased her immensely themselves.

This was just an innocent prank, they'd never have to know it was her.

"Sit still." Eleonore instructed, getting close towards James Potter's face. "Tergeo." Ellie spoke with clear words, not really knowing what to answer at James his sudden compliment. She moved her wand just a few millimetres away from his skin over the words written on his forehead and cheek. Concentrating, they immediately vanished away in front of her own eyes. "There." She smiled, noticing his hazel eyes lightening up.

"It's gone?" He replied, staring in wonder at his friend.

"Yes, your face is clear Jamie." She tried not to laugh when he immediately ran towards the one small mirrors hanging in the common room.

"Why didn't you do this earlier?!" James piped up.

"I was trying to suggest it at breakfast but Sirius snipingly interrupted me." Eleonore shrugged, placing her copy of Hogwarts: a History back on top of her thighs to continue reading it.

"Can you get it off for Padfoot as well?" Ellie raised her eyebrows at James his suggestion. "Please, Ellie. Do it for me."

"Tell him to come over here then." The dark haired witch shrugged, her eyes never leaving her book in front of her. She noticed in the corner of her eyes how James Potter immediately ran towards his best friend sitting at the table.

"Be gentle, will you?" Remus mumbled, sitting on the floor with his back against the couch.

"I am always gentle." Ellie replied quietly, ignoring the way her boyfriend chuckled in disbelieve.

It didn't take long for Sirius Black to drag himself towards his Quidditch teammate. Her eyes were still glued upon her book when she heard a shrug right next to her ear. Deciding to ignore him just a little more, she held up her finger, telling him to quietly wait until she finished reading the paragraph. "You've read that book about a hundred times, Darensbourg."

"It has very essential information in it." She mumbled, finally snapping the heavy book shut and turning towards Sirius. She tried not to stare at the words on his forehead so she wouldn't laugh again. "What can I help you with?"

"You could have said that you can erase the words on our faces this morning, Ellie." Sirius said, using her first name. Even to her, it sounded weird coming out of his mouth. As if he really needed her at that moment, which he did. She made a point to try and listen to him whenever he would speak to her in her first name.

"I tried to tell you that but you interrupted me." She argued back, placing the book on the coffee table in front of her.

"So you just let us walk around with these words on our heads the entire day?" He stared at her in disbelieve.

"Do you want them off or not?" She snapped, standing up straight.

Sirius sighed, throwing his hand through his hair. Ellie tried to ignore the way her heart skipped a beat faster when his soft eyes turned towards her. What the hell was wrong with her?! This was Sirius fucking Black.

He was pretty. It was that. It couldn't be anything else. Every girl in school thought he was pretty. Everyone except Eleonore Darensbourg, she was absolutely smitten with her cute boyfriend sitting a few feet away from her. Maybe it was the way Sirius looked so real at her? Like he really needed her help this time. He always had this façade up with her. The tough one, the cold one. The one who always had to tease her but never really opened up.

He was the only one of their friend group who never actually genuinely asked for her help.

He looked genuine now, standing in front of her. She realized now that was all it took. Like all harsh, cold men, he was easily tipped over into sentiment if she wanted him to. If he needed her to.

"Yes, please." He mumbled, trying to advert his eyes from her piercing green stare.

She was about to ask him 'yes, please, who?' but decided against it when she realised she was the reason they were stuck in this place overall. "Sit." She requested gently, patting the place next to her. She felt the sofa sink at the weight of his body right next to her. "Come closer, I can't do it if you're this far. My wand needs to be close." She spoke in a clear voice, ignoring the moving couch as his body shifted towards her.

Her pokerface never moved one inch when she noticed his eyes searching her face, just a few inches away from hers. Shrugging, she took out her wand and held it towards his face. "You know what you're doing right?" He softly spoke, his eyes adverting towards her wand so he wouldn't be staring at her cheekbones.

"I'd like to think that I do." She professionally answered, trying to ignore Remus staring at the two of them with raised eyebrows. "Tergeo." She spoke with a clear voice, intensely staring at the words she had scribbled herself upon his forehead.

"It stings, why is it stinging?" Sirius quickly spoke, closing his eyes and biting his lip.

"It shouldn't sting. It didn't sting with Jamie." Ellie spoke, not understanding her wand at all. "Am I hurting you?" She questioned in concern, stopping the spell.

"I'll be fine." He mumbled, "Is it coming off?"

"It'll need more time than it did with Jamie, I don't understand." Ellie shook her head in disbelieve. "Maybe you should ask Lils to do it, I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"No, you do it. I want this to be over with, go on then." His hand wrapped itself around her wrist, pointing it back towards his forehead so the wand nearly contacted with his skin once again. "Keep on going."

She tried to ignore the warmth of his fingers wrapped around her hand. What the hell was wrong with her? She needed sleep. Yes, that's all she needed. Ellie looked a little concerned before taking a deep breath, "Tergeo."

The only problem was that she wasn't quite sure if she was concerned about the way she felt when he genuinely touched her or if she was concerned about his pain. She begged to difference and decided to choose the latter.

She knew she felt a little bad about the prank.

 **Sunday November 18th, 1973**

 **Black Lake, Hogwarts**

Even though it was cold and really cloudy outside, it did not rain. Remus and Eleonore had decided to spend the rest of the afternoon outside, sitting by the Black Lake. After last night, Ellie could use a breath of fresh air. Tucked inside her winter coat, she leaned her head against his shoulder, searching for more warmth.

"Plans for Christmas?" She questioned, staring at the misty lake in front of her.

"The usual, we'll spend it with just the three of us." Remus spoke, enjoying the weight of her on his shoulders. He wrapped his one arm around her neck, trying to duffle her in as much as possible.

"You excited?" She asked, leaning her head back a little and turning her eyes towards his.

"'s Just Christmas." Remus replied, not questioning anything back.

"Okay then." Ellie looked a little odd. "I always liked Christmas. My mother and I have this tradition of decorating the tree and in the end, it's my father's job to put the gnome on top. I like the vibe. Makes me feel like a kid again, the lightening and the presents." There was a two second silence in which both of them stayed quiet. "Anyways." Eleonore sighed, "Don't you think it's weird that the spell didn't work as well on Sirius as it did on Jamie?"

Remus his eyebrows frowned, "Yeah, I guess it's a little weird."

"Do you think it has anything to do with the fact that I threatened Sirius on our first day at Hogwarts?" She remembered the speech professor McGonagall had told her during her first detention. The way her wand would always remember threatening Sirius Black. Maybe her wand didn't like her helping him… She had never heard of such a thing before.

"Since when do you call Sirius, Sirius?" Her boyfriend interrogated, ignoring her original question in the first place.

Ellie turned her head towards Remus, raising her eyebrows. "Are you jealous?"

"What?! No." Remus fervently shook his head at her. Was he jealous? Okay, maybe a little but he knew it was absolutely ridiculous. They were just sitting together, quite close, but still she was trying to help his friend. Help they wouldn't have needed if his girlfriend hadn't been such a prankster, but that was the reason he liked her in the first place. He couldn't be mad.

Remus wasn't jealous. He knew Ellie liked him. She was his best friend, they had so much in common. They liked books and they liked chocolate and sweets and she thought he was absolutely adorable. He had nothing to be worried about. She had always disliked Sirius. Always.

The wolf inside of him gnarled his teeth, what if she didn't dislike him anymore? Sirius was goodlooking, Sirius was her teammate, he protected her during matches. He protected her when Remus could not.

He was officially losing his mind.

"You're cute." Ellie smiled, her finger wiping away the hair in front of his eyes. "I kind of like it when you get protective. Then I know you still like me."

Remus scrunched his nose, "You know I do."

"Good, then you must know I like you very, very much too." Ellie grinned, turning around to push his back on the wet grass. Laying down beside him, she laughed. "You're silly."

"You're going to catch a cold. We're nearly Winter."

She rolled her eyes at him, trying to hold back a grin. "Live a little, will you?" She perched herself up on her right arm, looking down at him. "We won't catch a cold and if we do, we can skip classes together and drink hot cacao all through the day."

"Hmm, that does sound very enjoyable." Remus grinned, watching how her red nose came closer to his to give him a kiss.

"So let us just enjoy the cold for now." She mumbled, before placing her freezing lips upon his. Somehow, Remus wasn't as icy as he was before.

* * *

 **Sunday November 18th, 1973**

 **Girl's Dorms, Hogwarts**

Ellie sighed, throwing her skinny body on top of her bed. Even though it was a Sunday, it had been a long day after all. Her stomach still wasn't entirely correct and her head was all over the place. After finally being able to erase the words scribbled on top of Black's head, she had spent the rest of the afternoon with her boyfriend. She felt a little bad that she had ignored her friends today and was quite glad when she saw Lily entering the Girl's dorms.

"Well, hello, Lilykins." Ellie grinned, suddenly opening her bed curtains to startle the red head.

"MERLIN! ELLIE!" Lily yelped, clutching her heart over her robes. "You could have at least given me a warning."

"Sorry about that." The black haired witch chuckled, "What did you do today?"

"Nothing much actually, I read a little and played some Wizard Chess with Alice." Lily spoke a little secretively.

"You're hiding something." Ellie pointed at her friend, throwing her legs underneath her body in a comfortable position. "I feel like I've been missing up on the gossip parts."

"Okay, okay." Lily giggled, throwing herself upon Ellie's bed as well and closing the curtains. "But you have to promise not to tell anybody."

"That good?" Ellie's jaw widened to look at her best friend who nodded her head excitingly. "Okay I promise."

"Pinky promise it." Lily requested, holding out her pinky finger in front of Ellie's face.

"What?" Eleonore looked a little confused at the red head's hand in front of her.

"It's a promise you can't break. Wrap your pinky in mine." Lily's eyes glistered at the black haired witch's confusion. She watched how Ellie did so. "That's why it's called a pinky promise. It's a muggle thing."

Ellie laughed, "Okay then, pinky promise I won't tell a soul."

"Alice and Frank kissed." Lily blurted out, trying to hide her enthusiasm but failing immensely.

"WHAT?!" Ellie squealed, a big smile upon her face. "See! See! I told you my sneaky double date thing would work out! And you said it wouldn't! Oh! I'm so happy for Alice. She likes him so much. They'll get married one day and have lots of babies and they can name them all after me because I am cupid! Now we just need to find you a boyfriend! Who do you like?! Do you want me to put in a good word for you with Hamblin? I'm su-"

"What?! No! You kissed Hamblin, I don't want him anymore."

"I didn't kiss Hamblin! Where did you hear that?!" Ellie shockingly spoke.

"Maria Finkl-"

"Lily! You know I would have told you if I kissed David! Remus was my first kiss, you know that. One day, I'm going to stun that girl." Ellie grumbled, shaking her head. "So the whole school thinks I made out with David?"

"Well."

"Great. Well I did not." Ellie spoke shortly, "I love Remus."

"I know you do, Ellie." Lily sweetly smiled at her friend. "But please, I don't need you to search me someone to kiss. I'm – I'm not even sure if I'm ready for that."

"When you find the right person, you'll be ready." Ellie smiled, covering the red head's hand. "It's just- It's like you've never done anything else in your life." She thought about her kisses with Remus.

"Is it… You know… Does it do things with you?" Lily curiously asked.

"Of course. Remus, he's sweet. His kissed are-" Ellie sighed, dreamingly staring at her best friend.

"He seems like a sweet kisser."

"Sometimes, sometimes I just wish he'd…" She bawled her fist and bit her lip. "Just… fearless kissing, you know. He's always a little reserved."

"Oh Merlin, Ellie. Who knew you'd have it in you?" Lily giggled, placing her hand in front of her mouth. "Maybe you can teach him to be a little more… You know." She raised her eyebrow.

"Remus is always the gentleman."

"Which is a good thing…" Lily crooked her head at her friend, squinting her eyes at her.

"Of course it is." Ellie waved her hand in the air. "Remus is sweet, kind and loving. We have a lot of things in common. Apart from you, he's my best friend. Did I tell you he got a little jealous about Black and I when I removed the scribbles on his head?"

"Well…" Lily adverted her eyes quickly.

"What?"

"Ellie, come on, I know you like the back of my hand. When you get nervous you start shrugging and twitching your nose. I was in the common room as well." Lily explained.

"I was nervous because I was scared of hurting him!" She argued.

"That was even before you did the charm."

"Look, I never properly sat so close to Black, alright?" Ellie tried to defend herself.

"And you thought he was pretty." Lily tried to answer for her friend.

"Please, don't make me say it." Eleonore pleaded, looking innocently at the red head. "Fine, he wasn't bad to look at, okay? He was just sitting really close and I noticed well… His features. I also thought it was sweet of him to call me Ellie instead of Darensbourg and I just wanted to help him."

"Because we're the reason they had those scribbles on their faces in the first place." Lily wondered looking at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"That too. I should have checked if it was waterbased."

"Come on, it was funny!" Lily spoke, trying to convince Ellie that it wasn't the first time the guys had teased her as well. "Remember all the things they've done to Sev?"

Eleonore couldn't tell Lily that she disliked Severus now. Lily and him were still talking, even though Ellie did notice his unkind behaviour towards her best friend and it irritated her immensely. Eleonore knew she would push Lily further away from herself if she tried to convince the red head of the Slytherin's attitude.

She noticed that since the Slughorn party last year, Severus didn't really communicate with her anymore. Eleonore also knew that had something to do with her pierced, non-impressive stares she threw at the Slytherins every time they were gossiping about her friends.

She wasn't as stupid as Potter and Black. She was not the kind to taunt or tease him so openly in the hallways. She was a little more professional and used the Defence Against The Dark Arts-class to her advantage.

"Yeah, of course." Ellie shook her head, answering Lily's question about the Slytherin. "Anyways, Black's an annoying prat most of the time. He just needed something from me, that's the reason he was so kind."

"If it helps, the whole school seems the think Sirius is starting to look really good. All the girls are developing crushes. I mean, even I think Sirius is… Well…" Lily suggested, shifting her eyes a little bit.

"He's not bad for the eyes no but he'll never be as cute as Remus." Ellie smiled sweetly, imagining the dimples on her boyfriend's cheeks.

"He'll never be as cute as Remus." Lily willingly agreed. "We're hormonal females, we have eyes and that's alright. As long as we have each other, we'll be fine."

"…If James Potter would hear you now, he'd have a blast."

* * *

 **Author's note: This is a short one. Well shorter than usual anyways. I kind of needed to do this chapter because I do want you guys to shift a little towards team Sirius as well, since this is an Sirius / OC story. We all love Remus and don't worry, they'll be together for still a while but I'm hoping you'll see the potential in Sirius and why Remus and Ellie don't match that much, even though they seem to think so. Leave me a review. Xo  
**


	22. Pavlove

_She was fierce, strong and full of fire._

 _That not even she could hold herself back,_

 _Because her passion burned brighter than her fears._

 **Monday, December 10th, 1973**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

"Ellie, don't overthink it, he'll be fine." James Potter spoke, noticing the look of distress on his childhood friend. "He's been through this for almost his entire life."

The black haired witch sat on one of the windowsills of the castle, looking through the window. The sun had just set and she knew Remus was now inside the Shrieking Shack, waiting for his bones to pop out of place, waiting for a scrutinizing pain. "You should be there with him already." She quietly spoke, staring at the whopping willow. "He shouldn't be alone."

"We will leave in ten minutes. We have to wait until it's fully dark, you know that." James spoke, putting a hand upon her shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"If he would just let me help him." She gnarled her teeth in slight anger. Eleonore knew how upset Remus would be if she suddenly turned up at full moon in some sort of animagus form. She cared for him enough to respect his wishes, but she also knew she was right. Things would be so much easier if she was there by his side. She was certain he'd feel better.

"Maybe he'll come to his senses in time. He's just concerned about you." James Potter answered.

"You and I both know he'll never come to his senses when it comes to me during full moon." Ellie mumbled, her eyes adverting towards Sirius and Peter coming down the dorm stairs into the common room. "You should go."

"We'll make sure he's safe." James patted her shoulder once more and turned around, checking his backpack once more. He had an extra set of clothes for Remus in there as well as his invisibility cloak. "Ready?"

"Yes, let's go." Sirius nodded his head, feeling a pinch of regret for Ellie still sitting on the window sill looking at the grounds.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning in the hospital wing, Ellie." Peter piped up quietly. In reply, she nodded her head, her eyes never leaving the Scottish night sky.

The boys soundlessly left the common room, not attracting any attention. Most of the Gryffindors thought they were going for another late night stroll. When they managed to crawl out of the portrait, James rapidly pushed the invisibility cloak over them. It barely managed to fit the three of them so they had to be careful their feet didn't show. "I feel bad for Ellie." Peter whispered, being the one stuck in the back.

"Now's not the time to talk about Darensbourg, wormtail." Sirius replied, moving along with James. They were trying not to get caught, so they had to be quiet. The corridors were stranded but he knew Filch was persistent and had the ears of a rabbit. "Let's just try to make it to the whopping willow without getting caught."

If Sirius was entirely honest, the last few weeks he had ignored a certain female third year and it wasn't because she irritated him (which he was certain of, she'd still do if they were in somewhat close contact). No, ever since she sat so close to him on that couch, ever since she had helped him remove those nasty scribbles on top of his head, it felt like he was struck by lightning. And it wasn't the good kind of lightning.

He remembered the look in her eyes, the one she had shown him at the end of their first year. When they patched things up and she wanted to speak to him about his parents. It was the same look, the appearance that she did care a little. The look that said she wanted to help him. As fast as it came in her eyes, as fast it usually disappeared but in those ten minutes, in which he sat so close to her, that expression was there.

She breathed too hot in his neck, she was too nearby. She was gentle and patient with him, something he had never seen of her. For a moment, when he quickly and thoughtlessly wrapped his fingers around her hand to point her wand back on his face, they locked eyes. It didn't take long, Sirius didn't even think it lasted for two seconds because she quickly adverted her piercing, green eyes away from his.

Eleonore Darensbourg had adverted her fierce stare from his.

It was a first and it didn't make sense.

In all those years, he had never seen Ellie turn her eyes away from anyone, let alone him. She could hold eye contact for days if she wanted to. She never had to because usually the other person would quickly unlock their eyes from hers. She was that intimidating.

Did he make her nervous? He didn't feel as if Quidditch practice was uncomfortable. She was as good and as steady on her broom as she ever was. He swallowed roughly, his skin touching the cold, night sky. It would pass, he was sure it would. As long as James wouldn't get hammered anymore and meanwhile scribble on his face, he would not need her help anymore.

The boys touched the one small knot near the base, immobilising the aggressive tree and immediately entering the secret passage towards the Shrieking Shack. James quickly threw off the invisibility cloak, making sure they didn't startle Remus who was waiting for them. They quickly followed the dark tunnel and finally entered the dusty room. "Moony!" James smiled encouraging, noticing his friend sitting on an old, worn out, brown sofa.

"Hey guys." Remus wearingly replied. The boy looked exhausted; unnaturally pale with heavy bags underneath his eyes.

"Another night, eh." Sirius tried to speak a little enthusiastic, hoping he'd cheer the werewolf up and mask his own concern. He had seen Remus a few times before full moon, but never had he seen him this drowsy.

"Unfortunately." Remus mumbled, closing his eyes a little. He hoped that for once, he might actually sleep through his transformation. That he wouldn't notice a thing. In his dreams, he'd just wake up the following morning, cheery as ever. It was stupid, because he knew deep down that in a matter of hours, he'd feel that agony again.

Remus didn't know why but he felt more tired than he had ever been before. Days leading up to the transformation were usually uncomfortable, he was more impatient and had a tendency to act a little more impulsive. This though, this was different. He just felt absolutely drained, as if the moon had taken every inch of his energy. What it used the energy for, he had no idea.

It wasn't until he saw his friends transform into their animagus form and he felt the burning feeling right inside his chest that he knew it would be bad. It appeared as if the moon had taken the energy out of his human form and stuffed it all into the werewolf. As soon as he was transformed, he became restless, searching every inch of the room.

The shabby dog that was lying on the dark brown, scruffy carpet locked eyes with the stag standing in the corner of the room. Sirius had never seen the werewolf this agitated. It was now standing by the door, trying to clench its nails into the wood, hoping to find a way out. Being the only predator in the room, Sirius stood up, hoping he'd be able to stop the werewolf from harming itself.

Slightly biting the creature's fur, he prayed that it would stop bonking his full body against the shaking door. The werewolf didn't feel anything as it was focussed on getting out, following the smell of pure nectar towards the castle. Biting even harder, the dark furred dog took a step back when the werewolf bared his teeth at him, ready to attack.

He backed away slowly when the werewolf growled, a patch of drool coming through his big, fawned teeth. Sirius had never seen Remus this way, his usual dark green eyes were now plastered by a hint of red as it twitched his nose at the three animagi in front of him.

This was not good.

 _Really_ not good.

The dog stepped in front of his two remaining friends, watching for the corner of his eye that the stag made himself taller, standing on his two back hooves and throwing the two front ones in the air in a defensive mode. James had hoped that the werewolf would get the message, to calm down. He'd hoped that it would realize they meant no harm.

As soon as the werewolf noticed the stag's height, it backed away a little, realizing its own behaviour. It however, did not take his eyes off the dog for a long time. Its hardened, oppressive glance towards Sirius was unusual as he thought it was safest for now to mix himself into the background. Even though the wolf was outnumbered, they would never make it out alive if it turned on them.

For the rest of the night, the stag, the rat and the wolf watched the werewolf howl and throw himself at the door. Hours on end until it finally knocked itself unconscious into the late am.

 **Tuesday, December 11th, 1973**

 **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts**

Eleonore restlessly bit her lip, her feet never stopping speed as she paced around Remus his usual bed. It was the one in the far left corner, the one you couldn't see straight away when you marched into the hospital wing. It was already eight am, he should have been here already. What was taking the headmaster so long? Where were the boys?

Her eyes suddenly turned sharp towards the entrance, noticing Albus Dumbledore entering the hospital wing, he held his wand pointed up towards the sky as he focussed his blue eyes on his front. Ellie's eyes lifted up in confusion but when the doors of the hospital wing closed behind the headmaster, she could see him taking an all too familiar invisibility cloak off her unconscious boyfriend.

Her stomach immediately turned. "Oh Merlin." She mumbled, her eyes slightly watering. "What happened?!"

"I assume you are familiar with the source of this cloak." The headmaster spoke, placing the cloak upon the bedstand as he levitated Remus' his bruised and battered body upon the mattress. "If you would be a dear and bring it back."

"Excuse me headmaster, but I am quite certain I asked you a question." She gnarled her teeth, her eyes roaming Remus his face in concern. Poppy rushed by the headmasters side, pushing Eleonore slightly away.

"Miss Darensbourg, let us heal mister Lupin accordingly first, as for you questions I do not have the right answers. I am certain others have." He spoke in a riddling voice. She was getting quite annoyed with the older headmaster. This was not the time for his usual paradoxes.

Her thoughts immediately turned towards the three animagi who were missing from the hospital wing. "I can't leave him, look at him! Will he be alright?!" Her right hand placed itself over his as she tried to ignore the blood on his fingers. It looked as if it came from underneath his fingernails. They looked cracked and severely damaged. She swallowed roughly, trying to ignore the pain inside her chest.

"We will try to heal Mister Lupin as best as possible but you will have to step out of the way, dear. There's nothing you can do right now. " Poppy, the healer, spoke already taking several ointments and placing them in a crystal bowl next to Remus' bed.

"The cloak, Miss Darensbourg." The headmaster turned his blue eyes upon hers for the first time that morning.

"Of course, of course." She shook her head, grabbing the silk material. Throwing her head back once more, she tried not to sob at the sight of her boyfriend. She had never seen him this way before. His face was already swollen, his hands were bloody and he had an entire collection of new scars all across his chest.

She would just have to return the cloak and get some answers.

It felt as her feet had a mind of their own, her legs carried her as fast as possible towards the Griffyndor common room. Her mind fully occupied by the vision of her boyfriend, scattered and hurt.

She had never seen it this bad, something must have happened. The boys should have seen this, they should have stopped it. They said they would protect him. She trusted them to calm him down.

Ellie knew they had to go to class in about an hour, which meant they should be getting ready to get some breakfast. Finally spotting a patch of black hair, she immediately went for it. "What the fuck happened?" Her hand grasped Sirius elbow, trying to tug his body towards her so no one would hear her heated, agitated voice.

"Ellie… He just…" Sirius shook his head in defeat. Eleonore could see his tired eyes, bags forming underneath them. "I tried… I tried to calm him down, he wouldn't have it. He nearly bit my head off."

A flash of concern expressed from her face, her eyes unconsciously looking around in the common room, making sure no one heard their conversation. "I don't understand… I don't understand…" She mumbled, tears nearly spilling over her cheeks. "It shouldn't go like this, he shouldn't go through this. He doesn't deserve this. He's the last person to deserve this."

Sirius swallowed roughly, seeing for the first time an emotional Eleonore Darensbourg. It wasn't something he was used to. He wasn't sure how to react to the situation. He wanted to console her, he did. He wanted to make her feel better but somehow, he just stood there. The soles of his feet glued to the hardwood floor. His limbs hanging from his body, nearly lifelessly. "He wasn't himself."

"No kidding." Ellie growled, distantly staring at one particular spot on the couch. Her eyes were still red and glossy.

"You know what I mean…" Sirius mumbled, he knew now wasn't the time to bite back an answer. "He kept scratching the door, he wanted to get out. I think… I think he wanted you… I think Moony wanted you…"

"That why his nails are so damaged…" Ellie mumbled, still holding on the invisibility cloak.

"He… He knocked himself out by throwing his body against the door." Sirius tiredly spoke, concern edging his voice.

"You should have gotten me. I was waiting, I was up all night. I could have been there. I could have helped. I cannot believe any of you seemed to have ignored the fact that I was the one that could have helped him." The black haired witch spoke in a stern, demanding voice. "You guys are absolutely ridicules. To even THINK tha-"

"And then what, Darensbourg?" Sirius Black spoke back in an even more strict voice. "Watch you get eaten by Moony? Watch you get torn apart? Watch Remus waking up, having to tell him he just killed his girlfriend? Is that your answer?! You cannot do anything for him when he's-"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE INVOLVED ME FROM THE BEGINNING." Eleonore shouted, not even caring if there were people in the common room. Ian Willow lifted his eyebrows for a second, but he realised that this was usual routine for Sirius Black and Eleonore Darensbourg.

"IT WAS NOT OUR CHOICE." The heir shouted back, finally hoping she would get the picture. Remus didn't want her there, if they would have involved Ellie, their friendship with the werewolf would be over. Sirius knew how strictly Remus told them to not say a word towards his girlfriend. Things might have blown up in his face later on, but he was still on the same page about that. He did not want Ellie to see him transform. He did not want Ellie to be possibly harmed.

Silence took over the both of them as for a few seconds his words sunk in.

"Right. Hell with anyone's choice, I'll fucking do it on my own." Eleonore mumbled, more to herself than to Sirius Black. "Give this to Potter." She harshly pushed the invisibility cloak into Sirius' stomach.

"Wait, what?" Sirius shook his head in disbelieve. His right hand wrapping around her elbow, stopping her from stomping out of the common room. Ellie turned around and looked at him without saying anything. "You're going to do it yourself?"

He couldn't believe it. Was she that stupid? Remus would kill her. A surprisingly huge amount of concern took over Sirius mind. What if Moony did something to her? What if he attacked her in Animagus form? No, Remus was right. It wasn't safe. After seeing Moony trying to scratch himself out of that room. He knew it wasn't safe.

And even if it was perfectly safe, even if it calmed Moony down that she was there in that room, alongside them, he still knew Remus would be absolutely fuming once he wakes up. "Don't do it, Ellie." Sirius nearly begged.

"I will do as I please." She shortly replied.

"It would mean the end of your relationship." Sirius answered. "It might not be safe."

"It won't be the end of my relationship and I know Remus would never hurt me." She spoke bravely, trying to hide her own concerns. Not for her health, but for the sake of Remus' trust.

"He's not Remus. He's Moony." Sirius whispered, his mouth closing up to her ear. "Remus would never hurt you. Moony would kill you in an instant."

"He won't. I'll be just like you guys." Eleonore discussed back.

"And if he doesn't kill you, Remus will when he wakes up."

"Let him, if it means his transformations will go smoothly and he won't hurt himself anymore."

Sirius shook his head, he knew he would never get to change her mind. She was that stubborn. "You might lessen his pain for one night, but you'll increase it for the rest of the month by destroying his trust in you." Sirius whispered, he knew he had her for a second or two as he saw a flash of pain in her eyes.

Remembering the blood dripping of her boyfriend, her eyes turned harshly towards Sirius. "You won't tell anybody about this conversation."

"You're making a terrible mistake." He stated, not answering her demand.

"Well, you've always wanted me to make one, didn't you?" Eleonore spoke strictly, finally turning around and stomping out of the common room.

Sirius shook his head in defeat.

No, no he didn't.

 **Tuesday, December 11th, 1973**

 **First floor, transfiguration classroom, Hogwarts**

Eleonore's fingers gently knocked on the wooden door. She knew classes would start soon but she had to speak to the head of her house. She couldn't wait any longer. When she finally heard a surprised voice requesting her to enter, she gently opened the door. Mrs Mcgonagall was standing behind her desk, her eyebrows lifted as her eyes looked over her small glasses. "Miss Darensbourg, shouldn't you go get ready for class?"

"Sorry to interrupt so briskly but I need to talk to you… Please." Eleonore nearly begged, hoping that her teacher would give her the green light.

"What's your concern?" The teacher spoke, disturbed about the obvious distress in her pupil.

"I… I want to become an animagus." She blurted out.

"Dear… Do you even realise the risks of becoming one? You are, obviously, a very skilled witch, Miss Darensbourg but becoming an animagus is long and arduous. It has the potential to backfire very quickly if the progress isn't followed step by step." A surprised Mrs McGonagall spoke. Of course she knew the reason why her student wanted to become one, she knew about Remus Lupin's condition. She knew that now, those two were all loved up.

"I… It would be good for my future auror training and for now it… It will help Remus. He injured himself severely tonight. I want to do it, I want to invest myself into it but only if you would help me. Please…"

"I always thought you wanted to be a healer." The teacher spoke with interest, noticing the distress on Eleonore's face.

"Not anymore. There's things happening in the world… Bad things… I know it's coming. I want to help."

"Have you considered the amount of time that goes into this training? You have class, homework, quidditch training,… You need to sleep and eat also, Miss Darensbourg." Mrs McGonagall spoke in concern. She knew Eleonore was bright and clever. She had outstanding grades in transfiguration. If Minerva would have to pick one student who she knew was certain would be able to do the intensive training of becoming an animagus, she knew she would pick Eleonore Darensbourg.

"I would give my left hand for this training." Ellie stated firmly. "I know what I'm getting into."

Minerva raised her eyebrows once again. "And do your parents know about this idea of yours?"

A distressed look covered Ellie's features. Of course her parents didn't know about her little plan, they barely knew she wanted to be an auror. She hadn't thought this through.

Mrs McGonagall wasn't oblivious to the concern on her pupil's face, "Let me tell you what, if you hand me a written approval by both your parents, we'll start the training by the end of January… I suggest you talk to them during Christmas break."

Ellie bit her cheek, understanding her teacher's demands. She knew it wouldn't be an easy one explaining this to her parents. Maybe she could try to convince them that she'd be more safe if she had the ability to change into an animagus. "Thank you."

Eleonore nodded her head one more time before turning around, marching out of the classroom. "Oh and Miss Darensbourg- donating your left hand would be a waste, I would genuinely love to win that quidditch cup for once."

Ellie couldn't help but smile, "I'll try to do that for you, Mrs McGonagall."

* * *

 **Author's note: I'm back! It took a while but I'm here now and I have too much time to spare because I'm pregnant as hell. That means 6 more months of unlimited writing. So anyways, do you think Eleonore is making a huge mistake? I mean, we do want to help Remus in the end... Leave me a little hello or a review, it would mean the world and it gets me to update a whole lot faster! Xo Eva**


	23. Christmas Will Break Your Heart

_It has never been my object to record my dreams,_

 _just the determination to realize them._

 **Sunday, December 16th, 1973**

 **Training Grounds, Hogwarts**

If Eleonore Darensbourg had to be entirely honest, the past week went so slowly, she wasn't sure if it went backward or forward. She had stood next to her boyfriend's bed for most of her free time and ignored Sirius Black's stern gaze for the remaining time. Quidditch practice wasn't all that, mostly because the grounds were now covered in a thin layer of snow but otherwise, because a certain beater kept mumbling 'still not a good idea' in her ear.

When he said it again, about 350 feet high up in the sky, Ellie lost her patience, immediately turning her attention from the practice towards her teammate. Her eyes shifted into dead cold and somehow Sirius knew it had nothing to do with the weather. "You need to shut your mouth." She yelled, pointing her finger at him, her other hand firmly wrapped around her broom.

"Have you started it yet?" He simply questioned, putting the bat he carried casually on his shoulder.

"Don't make me kick you off your broom."

Sirius chuckled, knowing she would never actually do that. In their troubled friendship, he knew somewhere they both did care a little about one another. "I'd like to see you try." His eyes widened though when she immediately shifted her back, initiating a sudden forward movement towards him. Her broom made speed as Sirius' his moved further away. "HAMBLIN, DARENSBOURG WANTS TO KILL ME AGAIN!" He shouted loudly, hearing a whistle coming closer to their racing brooms.

"You're such a fucking pussy." Ellie muttered, still keeping her gaze on Sirius' amused faced. In all those years one thing hadn't changed, he could still draw the blood from under her nails if he wanted to.

David wasn't surprised by the combust, he had gotten used to the two of them bickering. James was Potter always trying to meddle things so he wouldn't hear them. If the Quidditch captain was entirely honest, he would have kicked them off the team a month ago, but he knew then his chances of getting that Quidditch cup would be close to none. David Hamblin was well aware that they were turning out to be the two most popular kids in school. Sirius Black because of his handsome features and bad boy attitude which made all the girls swoon somehow. Eleonore Darensbourg because she was starting to look more and more like she stepped out of a magazine with her pretty face and long legs and the fact that she was basically almost good at everything. Except, well, dealing with Sirius mocking her all the time.

It was still a bit too early to end practice but that didn't stop him. He whistled once more and flew back down to the ground, stepping off his broom with his team mates looking confused, "Practice is over. If you can't take this serious, then you shouldn't be here at all." David simply yelled, grabbing only his broom and walking off the field. "Black and Darensbourg can clean up the rest of the supplies."

Ellie was still hanging in the air, shock covering her face as the rest of the team flew down, a little annoyed with the two of them. "Thanks a lot Black. You've managed to piss off David, the one person no one can possibly piss off."

"I wasn't alone in this." Black simply spoke, shaking his head as even James shrugged his shoulders and walked inside the changing rooms.

"You always start it. Could you just get off my back for once? I've had enough on my plate these last weeks, okay. I just wanted to relax and play a little Quidditch and somehow you've managed to ruin that for me as well. I don't know why you feel the need to always get on my last nerves but it's getting old news, find someone else." Ellie spoke clearly, not waiting for a reply and flying off to catch the bludger.

Sirius Black didn't even reply, he knew he'd get stunned if he did.

 **Friday, December 21** **, 1973**

 **Hogwarts Express**

As Ellie's head was lying upon her boyfriend lap, she tried to ignore the new scar on his right hand as his fingers traced the skin of her forearm. It was a reminder of his last transformation and she knew Remus tried his best to conceal it at all times. "Next Christmas break you'll come to visit my house, right?" She questioned hopefully.

An edge of fear traced Remus his expression but he hid it well, the merely thoughts of meeting Ellie's parents officially freaked him out more than he'd dare to say out loud. It wasn't because he thought he wouldn't be a gentleman, because he knew he would but just the reminder of the big gap in between them scared him immensely.

School was just school. They wore the same outfits every day, they had the same books and a familiar environment. Entering Ellie's social circle out of school would be… It would be right there in his face. Just how different they just were, his scabby cottage, her big mansion, his worn out clothes, her satin dresses, her well raised attitude and his… His condition.

No, he didn't want to face it all just yet.

"Let's hope so." Remus smiled a little forcedly.

"So what are you plans?" She didn't dare to bring up her concerns for his next transformation. Every time she asked about his last, he shut down immediately.

"Probably sleeping, a lot." He smiled gently, his fingers touching hers softly. "And writing you, of course."

"You could use some sleep after all the stuff that's been going on." She spoke carefully, "I hope you'll feel better when you get back to school."

"I'm sure my mom will take good care of me."

"I know she will." Eleonore smiled, his mother always seemed friendly. She seemed shy though, but Eleonore thought that was because her green eyes were always covered in some thick brown curls from her hair. His mother always waved at her at the station.

The rest of the train ride went on quite silently. Ellie was glad that they had some private time, but couldn't help but feel a certain distance in between them. It scared her a little, she had a feeling Remus was pulling back somehow. She would have talked to him about it, she tried to in the last couple of days but he always waved it off.

She hoped it was just the tiredness of his hard transformation and the exams. She hoped she'd get her old Remus back after New Year.

 **Monday, December 24 , 1973**

 **Freefolk House, Hampshire, Great Britain**

Christmas Eve was spent the usual way Eleonore Darensbourg knew how. Her parents would hire the same French chef they always hired when it was a holiday or special occasion and an extra three house elves just to help him out. Minnie would always walk around a little more grumpy than usual because she now had help in the kitchen and couldn't do things on her own. She remembered a few years back that her parents actually asked Minnie to have dinner with them and the house elf started crying and throwing a tantrum because she thought her parents didn't want her help anymore. It took a week in between Christmas and New year to finally get her to calm down. Minnie was over the moon when her parents told her she could prepare the entire New Year dinner by herself.

"So how is school, Eleonore? Are you nervous for your results?" Her father questioned, a smile in his eyes as he chewed gracefully on some lobster.

"I think my tests went well, everything should be fine." Ellie nodded her head, happy to be back with her parents once again. A slight hint of nervousness overtook her as she still had to ask for her parents' permission for the animagi training. She knew she was planning on doing it tonight, when her parents started giggling after sipping too much elf wine.

"Even potions?" Her mother taunted a little bit, knowing it wasn't Ellie's favourite subject.

"Even potions." Eleonore nodded her head, she actually had a good feeling about the girding potion she had to make. It had the bright shiny golden colour it was supposed to have and it smelt rather foul, which she knew was normal.

"So, what does 1974 have in store for our beautiful daughter?" Casius Fulco Darensbourg spoke a little curiously.

"Well…" _Do it now, do it now._ "You know my grades from Transfiguration are always exceptional." Ellie answered carefully.

"Yes and I've heard from Minerva that you haven't been in detention for over a month, so I'm proud of you." Her mother spoke, smiling.

"Well…" She was actually planning on using a little lie, telling her parents that Professor Mcgonagall asked her to enter the animagi training, just so it would look a little less suspicious but now that she knew her professor had spoken to her parents, she wasn't quite sure if she would be able to tell that lie. "I've been thinking about entering animagi training."

Silence entered the room as both of her parents suddenly stopped chewing. She noticed her mother placing her crystal glass of red wine back upon the oak table. "A- animagi training?" Gisela questioned silently, "But dear, why? It's a very complicated and dangerous process."

"Professor McGonagall said I would be well at it. It would come in handy in the future and I would really enjoy it. I know I can do it." Eleonore pleadingly looked at her father, knowing he had the end say in all of this.

"Aren't you a little busy with your usual school work and Quidditch practice? It's a very intensive process, Eleonore." Her father finally spoke sternly.

Ellie knew she had to bring in the big guns because her parents didn't seem as convinced as she was. She had to use their Achilles heel, the only one she knew her parents had. Her own safety and wellbeing. "Professor McGonagall said it would protect me, later on in life. I would be able to transform and get out of dangerous situations if I ever ended up in one." Her eyes adverted from her mother's expression, which softened, to her fathers who looked interested. "We all know times are getting darker." She finally said it. That one sentence she had upon her tongue for the last two years. The one thing her parents tried to cover up for her so badly it was actually cringe worthy to watch. "I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm not stupid."

The silence was deafening as her father took a big gulp of his wine, his eyes finally met with hers and she finally registered the acknowledgement in them. "You're right. You're not a little girl anymore, you're almost a grown up. Merlin, you look like a grown up." His right mouth corner turned upwards. "And I want you to be safe, always. I wouldn't survive anything happening to you." His hand reached out to her arm, gently covering the golden wristband that she now always wore. The one that held their house words, the one her father had given her a few Christmases back. "If this training will help you to keep you safe and you are willing to give your all, then I can only encourage it but only under the careful eye of Professor McGonagall."

"Of course father." She nodded her head. "I'm very grateful and I'll do my ultimate best."

Feeling slightly bad because she lied about why she wanted to go through the training, she now recognized herself that she indeed, had some Slytherin in her blood.

 **Monday, December 31, 1973**

 **Potter Mansion, Somerset, West Country England**

She couldn't really see why again, she had to spend her New Year's Eve with James Potter. This had been the second year in a row and frankly, she would have preferred to spend it with Minnie. She tried to convince her parents to let her stay home, but it was no use. They had already promised the Potters that Eleonore would come along. Casius and Gisila actually told Ellie that James had asked himself if she came along, he insisted that she did.

Eleonore didn't trust his actions whatsoever and she knew he was up to something.

As soon as the front door opened, her eyes squinted towards the background, trying to see if that damn James Potter was hanging in a chandelier to scare her off. "Casius! Gigi! Ah, Eleonore! Every year you grow so much!" Fleamont Potter spoke. Ellie noticed that he even had less hair than the year before, which she didn't think was actually possible.

"Fleamont! Glad to see you!" Her father spoke cheery, giving the man a firm handshake. Immediately after he was invited into the house, followed by her mother and herself, a house elf took their coats.

"Another year has passed, merlin time flies. Before you know it our kids will be married and having children of their own!"

Eleonore tried not to laugh as her father covered up his panicked expression with a forced smile. "Ah well, let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?"

Fleamont Potter turned towards Ellie with expecting eyes, making her a little uncomfortable, "James should be in the library, you should go ahead and look for him." Ellie kept her suspicions to herself, thinking it was a little odd that James Potter would be in a library but didn't think twice about it. She knew where the beautiful room was and made her way towards the back of the house, knowing the library had a view over the Potter's big garden.

Her figure hugging, royal blue dress draped behind her and the only thing she could hear was the sound of laughter in the background from her parents and the Potters and her own heals clicking on the hard wooden floors. "Jamie?" She questioned more loudly, entering the hallway that led towards the library. "I think your father thinks we'll be getting married in a few years and that sounds awfully upsetting. If you ask me, I think mister Potter already had a drink or two too muc-" Her sentence stopped immediately after she looked up and finally registered another person sitting next to James Potter.

"Well hello." His cheery voice spoke, a way too big of a smile covering his face. "I thought you'd never get here."

"WHAT is he doing here?" She brutally pointed at the young man sitting in a black suede suit.

"Not the warm welcome I was anticipating to get but we'll get there." He casually waved her words off. "I'm sure we'll get along better in 1974."

Eleonore squinted her eyes at him, not even replying and turned her head towards James. "You could have sent me a little warning. At least give me some time to get sick by standing outside naked in the cold so I wouldn't have to be here."

"Oh honey, there's still some time." Sirius grinned, pointing at the snow outside. "Don't go too far off in the woods though, we'd like to keep an eye on you. You know, for your own safety."

Ellie was nearly ready to wrap her hands around his throat when James jumped up, "Okay, one, that's disgusting Sirius, she's our sister. Two, if Remus would have heard you he would have killed you by now."

"Darn right, he would have-" Ellie mumbled only to be interrupted by James once again.

"Three, Ellie stop being such a jerk to Sirius, he just said hello, try being nice." She was about to argue that he started it by actually saying a sarcastic hello instead of a real one but before she could, James held up his finger to quiet her. "I don't want any arguments, it's New Year's Eve. I want us all to get along and enter 1974 peacefully and if you must know Ellie, I didn't know Sirius was coming until this morning. I did not have time to write you a letter."

She could see Sirius shifting his eyes in discomfort and knew it had something to do with his parents so she shut her mouth immediately. "Okay fine, it's one evening, I'm sure I can cope. It's going to be fine." She spoke, more to herself than to the guys.

"Great." Jamie spoke, clapping his two hands together. "We'll have a nice dinner with our parents and then hang out a little, we'll have fun."

"Yeah, I'm going to see what my parents are up to anyways." She was about to turn around when she felt a hand covering her upper arm.

"Wait! We still have some time to talk, how have things been with Remus?" Jamie questioned, his eyes pleading her to stay and be pleasant.

Eleonore's eyes shifted towards Sirius, not sure if he actually told James about her animagi training or not. His returned expression was blank, as she noticed him biting his own cheek. "I think things are okay." She softly nodded her head.

"Have you been able to speak to him about his transformation on the train?"

"He erhm-" Ellie sighed, rubbing the back of her hand on her forehead in frustration. "He blocked me off. I can't really get through to him. I'm hoping he'll be better when he gets back to school."

Sirius remained quiet and for that she was glad. James nodded, looking a little sad at her, "I'm sure he'll come around." It was obvious to her that Sirius hadn't spoken to James about her starting the training, which actually surprised her in a good way. She knew they always told each other everything. They were practically attached at the hip. She also wondered why he'd been able to keep her trust. "Anyways, we should go introduce Sirius to your parents." James smiled, ignoring the way Sirius nervously scratched his hair and adjusted his shirt.

"Don't be nervous." Ellie had noticed it too, she never expected him to be as edgy as he was. He was always mister cool. "My parents are actually two of the most kind people in the world."

"That's true." James nodded his head, smiling friendly. "Remus is lucky to maybe have two in laws like your parents in the future."

"Hey about that, I would appreciate it if you guys didn't say anything about Remus just yet. My parents are not aware of the fact that I'm dating, let alone have boyfriend." She spoke, looking at the two friends.

"Yeah, of course. A boyfriend. " Sirius mumbled, shaking his head. "Remus."

Eleonore looked a little odd at his unusual behaviour but shook it off quite quickly, "Great. Then we should get on. It's a good thing my father doesn't like men with long hair."

"Wait, what?" Sirius spoke with a high voice, touching his small pony tail.

"Ellie, stop it." James spoke, laughing it a little.

She laughed along, "I'm joking, my dad loves everyone. I'm sure he'll love you Sirius."

Walking towards the dining room with the three of them, James Potter couldn't help but whisper in her ear, "I'm guessing your father really doesn't like men with long hair."

She giggled, "Oh he doesn't but that's not my issue."

James couldn't help but look amused, a sudden look of anticipation covering his expression, "Oh!"

Even Sirius looked a little confused, "What?"

"I was just wondering…" James spoke, looking at Ellie with great expectations. "Have… Have you heard from Lily? I mean I sent her a big letter, asking her how she was and wishing her a happy Christmas. I mean, I even added a red rose and you know how hard those things are to find in the Winter."

Eleonore rolled her eyes at the usual Lily Evans interrogation, "When have you sent her this letter?"

"Like, a week ago." James answered.

Ellie didn't dare to say that Lily and her had written a couple of letters, the last one receiving the day before yesterday. She somehow knew it would ruin James his night. "No, no, I haven't heard from her actually but I think she mentioned before Christmas break that her owl was getting sick." She ignored Sirius looking in ultimate non believe at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh okay, well I'm sure she'll write when Trius gets better." She wasn't surprised when James remembered what Lily's owl's name was. The poor kid would never get over her best friend.


End file.
